Secrets in Ohio
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: There is a secret in Lima, Ohio but not many people know about it. But Blaine is about to find out because Kurt's apart of it. KLAINE! Humour/romance. I DON'T OWN GLEE! Just fluff really! Please R&R hope you enjoy! first glee story.
1. Odd

**Glee  
><strong>_There is a secret in Lima, Ohio but not many people know about it. But Blaine is about to find out because Kurt's apart of it. KLAINE! Humour/romance. I DON'T OWN GLEE!  
><em>**Secrets in Ohio **

**Chapter 1- Odd**

Blaine Anderson was looking at Kurt with a calculating look. Like he was trying to figure the boy out. Well, he was. There was something, different about Kurt. Oh he was fabulous, well dressed, smart, kind, gorgeous (Ok, Blaine may or may not have a huge crush on Kurt) and just...amazing.  
>"Blaine," Kurt said, not looking up from the essay he was writing. "Stop staring at me."<br>Blaine blushed and looked back to his own work.

They were in the library. Kurt had been at Dalton Academy for a few months now and the two boys had grown closer. Kurt had been bullied and he was slowly opening up but Blaine could tell that he was hiding something from him. He looked back up at Kurt. He rocked the uniform well, but he also knew that Kurt looked fabulous out of the uniform, especially in skin tight jeans. And Kurt's hair! Always styled to perfection, never a hair out of place.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kurt asked, looking up and staring at Blaine. Blaine grinned, trying to hide his blush.  
>"Of course not. You face is a pretty as ever," Blaine grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes but Blaine could see a small blush appear on his porcelain cheeks.<br>"Then why do you keep staring at me?" Kurt demanded.  
>"I'm just thinking," Blaine shrugged. "Sorry. Next time I'll look over your shoulder so that you have them impression I'm looking at you but really I'm not."<p>

Blaine grinned widely as Kurt rolled his eyes again.  
>"Do your work Blaine," Kurt said, packing up his things.<br>"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, pouting. He didn't want Kurt to go yet.  
>"I have to get home," Kurt smirked.<br>"But your my study buddy!" Blaine cried. Kurt blushed as people looked at them.  
>"You're staring at me instead of doing your work. I'm distracting you," Kurt said.<br>"Well, you are beautiful," Blaine grinned and loved the way Kurt's cheeks turned red.

"OK, I'm going. Bye Blaine," Kurt said and strutted out of the room.  
>Blaine watched him walk away before chuckling and getting back to his own work.<p>

_Glee_

When Kurt got home, everyone was there. Carol was in the kitchen, starting dinner. Burt and Finn were on the couch watching a sports game.  
>"Hey Kid," Burt said, standing up and giving him a quick hug.<br>"Hey dad," Kurt said.  
>"How was school?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded, running his hands through hair.<br>"Long," Kurt said.

Burt watched as Kurt messed his hair up and two velvety cat ears pricked up, twitching. See, there was a secret in Ohio. Not many people knew about it. There were some people, who were half cat and half human.

Kurt's mother had been one and had passed it on to Kurt when he had been born. Burt loved them both, no matter what but Elizabeth had passed away. When he had married Carol and Finn had joined the family they had been told about Kurt. Finn was freaked out for a bit but he grew to accept it.  
>He liked Kurt's tail the most. During the day, Kurt would curl his tail around his leg and it wasn't noticeable under his pants.<p>

Kurt was flexible and fast like a cat, had great hearing, cat ears and a tail, and great sight. But he had all human traits too.  
>"Hey Kurt," Carol said, coming out of the kitchen.<br>"Hey Carol," Kurt greeted. She smiled at him, glancing up at the two velvet brown ears.  
>"Dinner won't be too long," she said to everyone.<br>"I'll just get changed," Kurt said. He went to his room, dropping his bag and he changed out of his uniform and into something more fashionable.

They only time Kurt had his hair messy was when he was at home so that his ears could get free. They were always stiff and ached having been kept still all day. Before he put his pants on his let his tail swing widely, feeling an ache in his tail. He whimpered slightly and the ache started to disappear as his moved it.

Eventually he put his pants on and headed up stairs.  
>"Good timing Kurt," Carol smiled, putting dinner on the table. "Dinner's ready. Finn, Burt, get in here now!"<br>Kurt took his seat and Finn and Burt came trudging in and sat down too.  
>"Smells good," Kurt grinned, showing two pointy teeth.<br>"I'm glad," Carol said, amused and they dug in. Finn had soft drink along with Burt but Kurt had warm milk with his meal. It helped him sleep.

After dinner, Kurt and Finn did the dishes. Kurt hated water and Finn was being annoying, flicking water at Kurt. Kurt was hissing back at Finn which made Finn laugh.  
>"OK, I'm sorry. No more," Finn said, narrowing missing Kurt's sharp nails as he took a swipe.<br>"You should be," Kurt huffed.

Once they had cleaned up they went into the living room and watched a movie together as a family. Kurt was exhausted after a long day and fell asleep during the movie. The other's only noticed when Kurt started purring deep in his chest.  
>They all turned to him. Kurt was curled up on the chair, ears flat against his head. Carol smiled fondly at Kurt.<br>"That's awesome," Finn chuckled.

Burt gently shook him awake and Kurt uncurled, yawning.  
>"Time for bed kid," Burt said. Kurt nodded and went to his room. He changed into his night clothes that had a hole in them for Kurt's tail and he slipped into bed. He moved his pillows so they form an arch around him and curled up into them. He fell asleep quickly, a deep purr in his chest.<p>

Burt, Carol and Finn checked on him before they went to bed, to make sure he was Ok before going to their own rooms. Kurt was curled up against the pillows, chest rising and falling.  
>"He's so adorable," Carol said, climbing into bed with Burt.<br>"I worry about him," Burt said. Carol hugged him.  
>"He'll be fine. He's strong."<p>

_Please review!_


	2. Sick

_Thanks you all so much for the reviews and all the story alerts and adding this to you favourite list! Hope you all enjoy this chapter too._

**Chapter two- Sick**

When Kurt woke up he ached. His ears were sore and his head ached and his tail was limp. Kurt whimpered and curled up tighter. His alarm was much louder than usual and he got up to switch it off. Kurt dressed slowly and winced as he flattened his ear and styled his hair around them. He wrapped his tail around his leg and slipped his pants on.

It hurt and he whimpered slightly.  
>Carol was up as he started getting his breakfast. She smiled and said good morning.<br>"Are you OK?" Carol asked, peering at him closely.  
>"Just a little sore," Kurt shrugged.<br>"Well, take it easy today," Carol said. Kurt nodded and finished his breakfast. Carol walked him out to his car.

"Call me if you feel any worse OK?' Carol said.  
>"Yeah. I will," Kurt nodded and got in the car.<br>He listened to the radio as he drove, singing along. He pulled into the student parking lot of Dalton and switched off the engine. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. They were blurring slightly. He still ached and yawned.

He shook his head and got out. It must of taken him longer to get ready this morning because he only just made it to his first class. They day seemed to drag on. Kurt wasn't sure why. He felt exhausted and tired.  
>The bell finally rang, signalling lunch and Kurt slowly packed up. He hadn't taken in much of the class, to focused on the aches in his body.<p>

He was so unfocused that he nearly walked straight past Blaine who was waiting for him.  
>"Hey," Blaine grinned and Kurt flinched at how loud he was.<br>"You OK?" Blaine asked, concerned.  
>"Yeah, I'm OK," Kurt said quietly, his own voice loud to his ears.<br>"You sure. You looked even paler than usual," Blaine commented.

"I don't think I'm feeling well," Kurt admitted. Blaine frowned and wrapped an arm around him.  
>"Come on, let's get you something to eat," Blaine said and led him to the cafeteria.<br>They went in and sat down. Blaine quickly left to grab them something to eat. The cafeteria was full of students and it was so loud to Kurt. Kurt whimpered and closed his eyes.  
>"Hey," Blaine said quietly, slipping into the seat next to Kurt. "What's wrong?"<br>"It's so loud," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine looked very concerned and gently rubbed Kurt's back. Kurt purred deeply in his chest and Blaine froze, eyes wide. Kurt stiffened and blushed deep red.  
>"Uh- Kurt?" Blaine said. "Something you want to tell me?"<br>"Oh- my god," Kurt breathed. "I have to go."  
>He stood up.<br>"Kurt- wait. Don't be embarrassed," Blaine cried.  
>"I have to go, Kurt mumbled and all but bolted out of the room.<p>

Blaine sighed. Well, that was something new. He knew that there was something different about Kurt and he would figure it out.

Kurt hurried to his car, deeply embarrassed. He quickly got in his car and drove home. He rang Carol on the way and told her he was coming home. Carol greeted him at the door and hugged him. She messed his hair and gently rubbed his ears. Kurt purred and tears welled up in his eyes.  
>"What happened?" Carol asked, leading him to the couch.<br>"Blaine was just being nice," Kurt said. "I'm not feeling well and he noticed. He was rubbing my back and I purred."

The tears rolled down his cheeks freely.  
>"Oh, honey. It will be OK," Carol said. "Blaine doesn't seem to be one to judge."<br>"I'm so embarrassed," Kurt whispered. "I really like him."  
>Carol rubbed his shoulder.<br>"Why don't you get changed into you pyjamas and I'll warm some milk for you and you can get some rest."

Kurt nodded and quickly went upstairs to change. He came back down, a blanket in hand and Carol handed him the milk. Kurt curled up on the couch, drunk his milk and fell asleep quickly. Carol wrapped a blanket around him and left him to sleep.  
>Burt and Finn got home around the same time and saw Kurt. Burt frowned and went to Carol.<br>"What's wrong with Kurt?" he asked.

"He wasn't feeling well," Carol said. Burt nodded.  
>They were surprised when there was a knock on the door. Burt opened the door and looked at the kid standing on the other side. He was handsome, black hair that was gelled back.<br>"Mr Hummel? I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a friend of Kurt's."  
>"Nice to meet you," Burt said. "Kurt talk's a lot about you."<br>Blaine blushed and smiled.  
>"Is he home? He left school early and I was worried," Blaine said. He looked upset. Burt bit his lip and looked back in the house.<p>

He sighed. He knew Kurt would be mad at him for this later but Blaine seemed like a good kid.  
>"Come in," Burt said. He opened the door wider and Blaine went in and waited in the hallway.<br>"Now, this next part may come to a shock. I must warn you. You hurt my son and I won't hesitate to break you, understood?" Burt threatened.  
>"Yes sir," Blaine nodded, eyes wide. Burt nodded, satisfied and led them way into the living room.<p>

Carol and Finn looked up and nodded quietly and left the room. Blaine gasped. Kurt's velvet ears were twitching in his sleep and his tail was hanging out under the blanket.  
>"Oh," Blaine breathed. "He's part cat."<br>"You know about that?" Burt asked. Blaine nodded.  
>"An Aunt of mine, she part cat. Mum and dad don't talk to her anymore but I do sometimes," Blaine explained.<p>

"And You're Ok with it?" Burt asked. Blaine nodded and grinned.  
>"Yeah. She's awesome. She can do some of the coolest tricks," Blaine said, excited. Burt chuckled and Carol and Finn came back in, smiling.<br>"I know what you mean dude," Finn said. "Some of the things Kurt does."

"I'm Blaine," he said to Finn and the shook hands.  
>"Finn."<br>"I'm Carol."  
>"So is Kurt OK?" Blaine asked, looking back to the sleeping boy.<br>"He's just got a cold I think," Carol assured Blaine. "He just needs sleep."

"Want to watch TV?" Finn asked. Blaine nodded and Carol got them something to eat.  
>They were watching a movie when Kurt woke. He yawned, purring slightly, and stretched, arching his back, his tail flicking. Blaine watched with a slightly glazed look and Kurt flopped back down. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. His eyes landed on Blaine who grinned goofily back. Kurt froze and squeaked, covering his ears.<p>

_Please review!_


	3. Comfort

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 3- comfort**

"It's OK, Kurt. I already know," Blaine grinned.

Kurt glared at him and his under the blanket. His tail disappeared.  
>"I'll leave you to it," Finn said and left the room. Blaine moved to the couch and sat on the edge. Kurt whimpered. Blaine gently laid his hand on Kurt's thigh and was glad that Kurt didn't shove him away.<br>"Kurt, don't be embarrassed. I don't care if you part cat," Blaine said. "I have an Aunt who is one too."  
>Kurt peeked out from the blanket, his ears picking up.<p>

"Really?" Kurt asked.  
>"Really. I actually think it's really cute," Blaine grinned. Kurt blushed and his under the blanket again.<br>"Come on, Kurt," Blaine whined, shifting closer. "I don't care."  
>"I do," came Kurt's muffled voice. "I'm a freak."<br>"No, you're not," Blaine said firmly.

Kurt peeked out from the blanket and Blaine wrenched it away. Kurt glared, narrowing his eyes.  
>"I mean it, Kurt. I don't care," Blaine said. Kurt's eyes widened and he grinned. He launched himself at Blaine and hugged him tightly. Blaine chuckled and rubbed Kurt's back. A deep purr started in Kurt's chest and Blaine gasped as it vibrated through his chest.<br>"Sorry," Kurt blushed deeply, pulling back.  
>Blaine grinned. Gently he stroked Kurt's jaw line. He leaned forward and Kurt gasped but didn't pull away.<p>

Their lips gently brushed and Kurt purred again. Blaine pressed their lips together more firmly and their lips moved against each other. Blaine gently pulled away and Kurt pulled back, lips pink and lush. He gently opened his eyes and smiled.  
>"Oh," he breathed. Blaine chuckled.<p>

"Oh, indeed," Blaine grinned and chuckled when he saw Kurt's tail, gently thumping against Blaine's leg. Blaine gently took Kurt's tail and ran his fingers along the silky fur. Kurt closed his eyes and purred. Kurt took his tail back and it curled around him.  
>"Sorry," Blaine said sheepishly.<br>"It's OK. It felt...nice," Kurt blushed. Blaine grinned. Kurt winced and his ears flattened on his head.  
>"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, gently grabbing his hands.<p>

"Finn is stepping loudly," Kurt winced. Sure enough Blaine could hear Finn on the stairs. "Everything has been so loud today and it hurts."  
>"Carol said you're getting a cold," Blaine said, worried. Kurt nodded and winced again.<br>"I'll go grab her. Maybe she could give you something to help," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and curled up on the couch.  
>Blaine went to the kitchen and found both Burt and Carol in there.<br>"Umm, Kurt says everything is really loud," Blaine said. Carol nodded and followed him to Kurt.

She knelt down and felt Kurt's forehead. Kurt looked at her, not uncurling.  
>"You're foreheads warm. I'll go get you some medicine and you can go rest upstairs," Carol said. Kurt nodded and Blaine sat down next to him.<br>"Don't want you to get sick," Kurt mumbled.

"I'll be fine," Blaine grinned. "besides, I can't leave you like this after we kissed."  
>Kurt blushed and smiled shyly.<br>"Does this mean that...we're boyfriends?" Kurt asked, biting his lip. Blaine noticed the two pointy teeth.  
>"If-if you want," Blaine stuttered, suddenly nervous.<br>"I would like that," Kurt whispered.  
>"Me too," Blaine grinned. Carol came back and Kurt took the tablets and swallowed them.<p>

"Why don't you go upstairs," Carol said.  
>"I'll help you," Blaine said, pulling Kurt up. Carol smiled at the two, a twinkle in her eyes. Blaine blushed and her grin grew wider.<br>"Just leave the door open a bit. I'll bring you up something to eat later," Carol smirked.

Kurt and Blaine went to Kurt's room. It was exactly as Blaine had imagined it would be. He was surprised at the pillow arrangement. Kurt went to the bed immediately, tailing swishing and curled under the covers, head lying on the pillows. Blaine joined him on the bed, curling up beside him. Blaine gently, cautiously reached out and rang his finger through his hair.

Kurt shifted closer.  
>"My ears," Kurt said softly, looking shyly at Blaine. "I like it...like it when people rub my ears,"<br>Blaine grinned and trailed his finger's to the velvety ears and they twitched. Kurt was still looking shyly at Blaine. Said boy started to smooth the ears and Kurt purred softly.  
>"So, I know this is genetic," Blaine said, trailing off.<br>"My mum," Kurt answered. "She was part cat too. She...she died when I was eight."  
>"Oh, Kurt. I'm sorry," Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt, the one that wasn't scratching his ears.<p>

"It's OK," Kurt yawned. The purring got deeper and Blaine found that Kurt had fallen asleep. He continued to scratch Kurt's ears. Whenever he did it lightly they would twitch. Kurt curled around Blaine in his sleep. Carol came in and Blaine blushed.  
>"He nuzzles in his sleep," Carol said amused. "I'll leave the soup here for you both."<br>Carol left it on the desk and left. Blaine gently shook Kurt awake and he blinked groggily.

"Hey, Carol brought food," Blaine said. Kurt sniffed and hummed.  
>"Chicken soup."<br>"That's awesome," Blaine said in awe. Kurt blushed.  
>Blaine jumped up and grabbed the soup bowls. He brought it over and handed one to Kurt who was now sitting up.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his soup. "Man this is good."  
>"Better," Kurt answered and sipped his own soup.<br>"Does it hurt, hiding your ears all day?" Blaine asked as they ate.  
>"They get stiff and all twitchy when I get home," Kurt explained.<br>"And your tail?" Blaine asked with a grin.

Kurt glared and gently slapped the back of Blaine's head with his tail.  
>"Hey!" Blaine cried and tried to grab the tail but Kurt swished it away.<br>"Cheater," Blaine grumbled and Kurt smirked. They finished their soup and Blaine but the bowls back on the desk.  
>"I had better get back to Dalton," Blaine said sadly. Both stood and shifted awkwardly. Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him.<p>

Kurt squeaked in surprise but melted into the kiss. His tail gently wrapped around Blaine's leg as they kissed. Blaine pulled away and chuckled, looking down. Kurt blushed.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine promised. Kurt walked him out, taking the bowls down with them. Everyone said bye and Burt said that Blaine was welcome back any time. Blaine left but not before a quick kiss leaving a blushing but smiling.<p>

_Please review!_


	4. Stuck

_Thanks for reviewing and all the story alerts and making this a favourite! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 4- stuck**

Blaine had never been so excited to go to school. He had been bullied at his old school before finding Dalton. He was excited because Kurt would be there. His boyfriend. Kurt Hummel was his boyfriend. Blaine smiled goofily at the thought. He dressed quickly and got himself some breakfast. He was happy because he had English with Kurt and that was the only class they had together.

His first class went slow and when it came to English he hurried to class, missing the amused looks he was getting from amused looks from Wes and Dave. Blaine took a seat, making sure to keep it open for Kurt. But Kurt didn't show. As class started Blaine became worried. English dragged because Blaine was worried.

When it was over he quickly pulled out his phone and messaged Kurt.  
><em>Hey, are you Ok?-B<br>_He waited for Kurt to text back and jumped when his phone buzzed.  
><em>Hey...ummm...sort of. I don't feel sick any more-K<br>_Blaine frowned, confused.  
><em>How come you're not here?-B<br>Had a bit of an accident this morning-K  
>Are you OK?-B<br>Yeah...just a little bit hurt-K  
>Can I come over after school?-B<br>Yes-K  
>See you in four hours-B<em>

They day went slowly for Blaine and when it ended he said a hasty goodbye to an amused Wes and Dave and hurried to his car. He drove to Lima and pulled up to the Hummel home. He knocked on the door and Finn answered.  
>"Hey dude. Come on in," Finn greeted. Blaine stepped in and grinned. Finn led him into the living room.<br>"How you doing?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yeah, pretty good. All though Rachel's been on my back," Finn grumbled.<br>"Blaine doesn't need to hear about you girl trouble Finn!" Kurt yelled from up stairs.

"Damn his hearing," Finn grumbled and Blaine sniggered. "You can go upstairs. Just...keep the door open."  
>Blaine nodded and headed up.<br>"Oh and Blaine," Finn said, before Blaine reached the steps. "You hurt him and I will kick your ass."  
>"Noted and I won't," Blaine said and dashed up stairs.<br>Blaine gently knocked on the door and Kurt looked up from his vogue magazine. He grinned at Blaine brightly and Blaine hurried over to him.

He gently kissed Kurt who cupped his jaw.  
>"Hi," Kurt breathed.<br>"Hi. I missed you today. What happened?" Blaine asked, worry on his face.  
>Kurt blushed and looked down.<br>"I guess I was a bit eager to see you today," Kurt murmured. "And I accidently slammed the door on my tail."  
>Blaine watched as his tail curled around his waist and rested on his lap. There was a small bandage on it.<br>"Carol said it wasn't broken and she bandaged it. It hurts," Kurt continued.

Blaine gently ran his finger along the fur, but not to close the bandage. Blaine chuckled as the tail twitched and Kurt shifted.  
>"I was worried," Blaine admitted.<br>"Sorry," Kurt said.  
>"It's OK. I was eager to see you too," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands. Kurt flushed with pleasure and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.<p>

Blaine gently tickled Kurt's ears and the twitched in response.  
>"Knock it off," Kurt said half-heartedly, swatting at Blaine's hands.<br>"Sorry," Blaine sniggered and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  
>"Your lucky your cute," Kurt huffed and Blaine grinned widely.<p>

There was a knock on the door and Burt came in.  
>"Hey boys," Burt said.<br>"Hey dad," Kurt said.  
>"How's the tail?" Burt asked, looking at it. Kurt picked it up in his hands.<br>"Sore," Kurt admitted.  
>"I bet it is," Burt nodded. "I brought donuts."<br>"Dad," Kurt sighed. "you're not allowed them."

"I got them for you, Finn and Blaine. Figured you'd be here after hearing 'bout this," Burt said to Blaine.  
>Blaine grinned. "thanks."<br>"Come down stairs and eat them," Burt said. Both boys stood and headed down stairs. Finn was eagerly waiting for them so he could start eating. Blaine and Finn devoured them while Kurt just nibbled on the one. Burt brought out a glass of warm milk for Kurt who smiled happily at his dad.  
>"Thanks dad," Kurt hummed and purred as he took a drink.<p>

"Is that warm milk?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raised.  
>"What did you expect?" Finn asked. "he's part cat." Kurt glared at Finn and hissed slightly. Blaine leant back with shock. Kurt turned to Burt and asked him how the garage was going. Finn leant over close to Blaine and whispered in his ear.<br>"Watch this."  
>Finn ripped off a bit of donut and threw it quickly at Kurt. Without looking away from Burt, Kurt caught the donut in his fingers and flicked it back at Finn and hit him in the forehead.<p>

"Woah," Blaine said in awe.  
>"Don't waste food," Burt said, picking up the stray bit of donut and popped it in his mouth. Kurt glared slightly.<br>Carol came home and greeted them happily.  
>"Hey Kurt," Carol said. "Let's have a look at that tail again."<p>

Blaine watched as Carol gently unwrapped Kurt's tail and feel it gently. Kurt whimpered, his hands hovering over Carol's, ready to snatch his tail away if it hurt too much. Blaine moved behind Kurt and rubbed his shoulders. He could see a bruise on the tail.  
>Kurt's tail started twitching and swished out of Carol's hand. She grabbed it again but it swished away again.<br>"Kurt, sweetie, try and keep still," Carol said softly.

"I'm trying," Kurt said sadly. Blaine rubbed his shoulders more. Carol finally let go of the tail and it Kurt curled it around in his lap.  
>"It will be fine. Just sore for a few days," Carol said. Burt grinned and Kurt smiled sadly.<br>"Blaine, are you staying for dinner again?' Carol asked.  
>"May I?' Blaine asked.<br>"Of course," Carol grinned. Kurt beamed happily.  
>"Than I would love to stay," Blaine grinned.<p>

While Carol was making dinner, Kurt and Blaine did homework in the living room. Blaine was mostly distracted by Kurt's swishing tail. They eventually got it all done and then Finn came bounding down the stairs. Finn turned the TV on and the sound blasted out. Kurt covered his ears and hissed.  
>"Turn it down," Kurt hissed out. Finn quickly turned the volume down.<br>"Sorry," he said. Kurt uncovered his ears and they twitched.

Blaine rubbed his hand.  
>"You OK?"<br>"Yeah. Fine," Kurt smiled.  
>Dinner was a fun event and after wards Blaine had to leave. Kurt walked him to the door and hugged him tightly.<br>"So, will I see you tomorrow?" Blaine asked.  
>"If there are no more accidents," Kurt grinned and kissed him gently. Blaine deepened the kiss and Kurt purred.<p>

"I love that sound," Blaine sighed. Kurt blushed and but smiled. Blaine left with a wave and couldn't wait till tomorrow.

_Please review!_


	5. Visitors

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 5- Visitors**

Kurt made it back to school and Blaine was ecstatic. Everyone could tell that they were dating and they all congratulated them and yelled 'FINALLY' and money was passed around to those who had made bets. Kurt glared slightly at this but Blaine just laughed and swooped in and gave Kurt a kiss.

They went to school for the rest of the week and finally Friday came. Kurt was walking into the school when Blaine come running up to him like an excited puppy.  
>"Kurt, guess what?" Blaine gasped.<br>"You had sugar for breakfast?" Kurt said, eyeing him warily.  
>"No. My aunt's coming to visit me," Blaine grinned.<br>"I take it you like your aunt," Kurt smiled.  
>"Remember me telling you about my aunt," Blaine said, nudging Kurt. "The one like you?"<p>

Kurt's eyes widened with understanding.  
>"Oh," Kurt breathed and then grinned.<br>"She wants to meet you," Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hand, threading their hands together.  
>"I want to meet her too," Kurt grinned.<br>"How about we have dinner tonight?" Blaine suggested.  
>"Friday night is family night," Kurt said, biting his lip. "The last one I missed my dad ended in hospital."<p>

"God, I'm sorry. How about another night then?" Blaine suggested, feeling guilty.  
>"No. I'll ask my dad and see if you can both come," Kurt said.<br>"Kurt, you don't-"  
>"No. I want to. I'll text him now," Kurt said, whipping out his phone and his finger flew across the phone.<p>

They walked to their classes and before they parted, Burt had replied.  
>"He said it's fine," Kurt cried and hugged Blaine tightly. Blaine chuckled and hugged him back.<br>"OK. I'll be at your place at 5:30," Blaine said and gave Kurt a quick kiss before hurrying to his class.  
>Both of them were excited all through the day and Kurt hurried home after school.<br>He dressed in jeans and a nice top. He ruffled his hair and let his ear free. They were stiff and itchy so Kurt gave them a good scratch, ending up with him purring for a good five minutes.

Finn had somehow managed to convince Kurt to play Mario Kart with him on the wii while they waited for Blaine. The door rang and Carol answered it. She opened the door and saw Blaine smiling and with a women with her. She had the same dark curly hair and a beautiful face.  
>"Hey Mrs. Hummel. This is my aunt Kat," Blaine said.<br>"It's Carol. Come on in."  
>They went in and looked around. Blaine could hear yelling from the living room.<p>

"Finn convinced Kurt to play Mario Kart with him," Carol said to Blaine, amused. She led them into the living room where Kurt and Finn were standing, controllers in hands. Blaine saw Kurt's ears were up and sharp, his tail swishing.  
>"Yes, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOO!" Finn yelled.<br>"Left, yes go, go, yes. YES!" Kurt cried. He jumped up and down and did a little dance while Finn fell to the ground on his knees.

"NO!" he yelled.  
>"Finn, Kurt, we have visitors," Carol said. Both boys looked up and broke into a grin.<br>"Blaine," Kurt cried, dropped his controller and hugged the boy. Blaine chuckled.  
>"I won," Kurt grinned, pulling back.<br>"I can see that," Blaine chuckled amused.  
>"Only because of his crazy cat ninja reflexes," Finn grumbled.<br>"This is my aunt Kat," Blaine said. Kart shook their hands, her own ears sticking up.

"Nice to meet you," Kat grinned.  
>Burt got home and started talking to Kat, asking her questions about her being half cat. They joined Carol in the kitchen while Blaine, Finn and Kurt hung back in the living room. This time Kurt watched Finn battle it out with Blaine. He cheered for Blaine much to Finn's disappointment.<br>Dinner was ready and they all took a seat.  
>"So Kurt, how do you find being a cat?" Kat asked.<br>"It hurt's having to not move my ears or tail all day," Kurt shrugged.  
>"I know the feeling," Kat said in sympathy.<p>

"You know you can be yourself at Dalton, or at least during Warbler practice. Nobody would care or tease you," Blaine said. Kurt just looked at him.  
>"Yeah, even I'm not that comfortable with this," Kurt said, patting Blaine's thigh. Blaine shrugged.<br>Dinner was fun and Kat was a lot like Blaine.  
>Kat agreed to stay for a movie and some warm milk.<br>"It's a cat thing," Kat said, smirking at Kurt. He smirked back and looked to Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt took the floor while the other's took the couch and Finn took the lounge chair. Kurt was leaning against Blaine, his tail wrapping around Blaine's waist on its own accord. Blaine chuckled quietly and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt snuggled into the warmth and purred quietly. Burt, Carol and Kat watched the two boys with a fond smile. They watched as Blaine gently ran his fingers along the end of Kurt's tail. Every known and then it would flick and the two would smile at each other.

"Umm, Kurt?" Finn asked.  
>Kurt turned to Finn. "Yeah?"<br>"Could you turn the purring down a bit...I can't really hear," Finn said.  
>Kurt blushed red.<br>"I can't help it," Kurt whimpered.  
>"It's OK. It's just...loud," Finn assured him.<br>"We'll just turn it up," Carol said and she turned the volume up.

Kurt hung his head and didn't look up again. Blaine rubbed his back but Kurt didn't move. Finn bit his lip, feeling guilty.  
>"Kurt, come help me make some pop corn," Finn said and he hauled Kurt up despite his protest and pushed him into the kitchen.<br>"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Finn said, getting the popcorn.

Kurt sighed and took it. He didn't trust Finn with the microwave.  
>"I know. But I was already embarrassed that I was purring," Kurt said, looking down. "I can't help it. It's amazing nobody at Dalton has heard me yet. I purr whenever Blaine is around."<p>

Finn could see a tears running down Kurt's cheek.  
>"Don't be embarrassed," Finn said. "It's totally awesome and I know Blaine doesn't care."<br>"I don't," Blaine said from the door way. Both of them looked to Blaine. Blaine came in and hugged Kurt tightly who whimpered.  
>"I love you Kurt and I'm not embarrassed by you at all. I think it's adorable and it shows me how much you care about me," Blaine said.<br>"You-you love me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine said. Kurt beamed.  
>"I love you too," Kurt beamed and kissed Blaine. Finn was grinning goofily at the two of them. They pulled away and the micro wave dinged. They grabbed the popcorn and made their way back to the movie and the rest of the night was perfect.<p>

_Please review!_


	6. aches and itches

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 6- aches and itches**

Blaine and Kurt had a good week end together and were sad to part on Sunday but knew they would see each other on Monday. Kurt had gone to Blaine's on the week end and met his parents and his family. Kurt was surprised that Blaine had a dog but was even more surprised that they got along. Blaine had laughed but secretly he was nervous.

Blaine was excited to see Kurt on Monday but was surprised when he wasn't there. He went to catch up with him at lunch but a couple of fellow Warblers who were in his classes said he hadn't been there all morning. Blaine frowned and after quickly eating his lunch, he found a quiet spot and called Kurt. The boy picked up after the first few rings.  
>"Hey Blaine," Kurt said miserably.<br>"Hey, what's going on. Where are you?" Blaine asked, worry evident in his tone.  
>"Your stupid dog gave me fleas," Kurt growled. <p>

Blaine blinked and then felt a chuckle building up. A few giggles escaped.  
>"Don't laugh!" Kurt cried. Blaine couldn't help it. He laughed loudly.<br>"Blaine!" Kurt whined but Blaine kept laughing.  
>"I'm sorry!" Blaine gasped. "Really. I am."<br>"You don't sound it," Kurt huffed.  
>"I am. Really," Blaine insisted. "Are you OK?"<p>

"No!" Kurt cried. "I can't stop itching. God this is embarrassing."  
>"Kurt, I'm sorry I laughed. Don't be embarrassed," Blaine pleaded.<br>"I'm just, frustrated," Kurt sighed. "It's so hard sometimes."  
>"I'm not going to say that I know how you feel because I don't," Blaine said. "But I want to help you anyway I can."<strong><br>**"Thank you," Kurt breathed.

"I'll come visit after school and bring you your work," Blaine said.  
>"I've got to stop missing school," Kurt sighed.<br>"Yeah, I agree. Otherwise I don't get to see you," Blaine grinned. He could practically hear Kurt blush over the phone.  
>"I'll see you later."<br>"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

Blaine wished the day could go faster so that he could see Kurt. Finally he was able to and drove to his house. Kurt answered to door and hugged him tightly.  
>"How you feeling?" Blaine asked, following him into the house.<br>"Well, better I guess. Had to have a flew bath," Kurt said, scrunching his nose. "Not every day you hear someone say that."  
>Blaine chuckled.<br>"No it's not," Blaine said. The dropped down on the couch.  
>"Where is everyone?" Blaine asked.<p>

"Carol and dad are at work," Kurt said. "Finn had football practice."  
>"So we're alone?' Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. Blaine grinned.<br>He pulled Kurt close and kissed him deeply. Kurt was frozen for a second, taken by surprise before melting into the kiss. Blaine's ran his tongue along Kurt's lips. Kurt moaned softly and parted them, his own tongue seeking out Blaine's.  
>Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's waist and Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair.<p>

Blaine growled softly as Kurt began to purr deeply in his chest. He brought Kurt closer so that he was straddling Blaine. Kurt pulled away slowly, panting for breath. Blaine gently nipped Kurt's jaw line, his hot breath panting against his skin.  
>"Wow," Kurt breathed. "I'll have fleas any day if you kiss me like that."<br>Blaine laughed and kissed his lips gently.

Kurt whimpered slightly and started scratching his ear. A deep purr built in his chest and Blaine watched in awe.  
>"Stupid fleas," Kurt kissed, scratching harder. Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's hands in his and Kurt whimpered.<br>"No, please. It's itchy," Kurt whimpered, tears welling up.  
>"I know," Blaine said softly. "But scratching won't help."<p>

Kurt whimpered.  
>"You need a distraction," Blaine hummed and leaned forward. He pressed his lips to Kurt's and moved them against each other. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him closer. Kurt hummed and threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine hummed and deepened the kiss, his tongue roaming Kurt's mouth, tongues duelling. Kurt started purring again and Blaine loved the sound. He groaned, clinging tighter to his hips.<p>

"Kurt, are you home- Whoah!" Finn cried. Neither of them had heard the door open. They ripped apart and Kurt had jumped back, falling to the ground.  
>"Sorry," Finn said, looking embarrassed. Kurt and Blaine blushed bright red and Finn rubbed the back of his neck.<br>"Your home early," Kurt said, trying to give his breathing under control.  
>"Not really," Finn said and Kurt looked to the clock. Oh, he hadn't realized how long they had been kissing for.<p>

"I'm just going to go," Finn said, pointing to the stairs and quickly walked out of the room. Blaine let out a breathy laugh.  
>"Well that wasn't awkward," Blaine chuckled. Kurt just glared at him. Blaine just grinned goofily back.<br>Kurt suggested that they do some homework and they sat at the living room table to do it.

Carol and Burt came home around the same time to find them finishing their homework and Finn was working with them too. Blaine was helping Finn with his maths while Kurt's hand was whisking across the page with an essay he was writing.  
>"Hey boys," Burt greeted them.<br>"Hey," Finn and Blaine said. Kurt was too engrossed with his work that he didn't notice.

"Kurt?" Burt asked.  
>"One second," Kurt said, drawing the words out. He finished writing and turned to his dad.<br>"Hi," Kurt grinned.  
>"Hey. How you feeling?" Burt asked.<br>"Not as itchy," Kurt shrugged, giving Blaine a quick look. The dapper boy blushed in response.  
>"Good. You have to have another one before bed tonight," Burt reminded him. Kurt blushed and nodded.<p>

"How's school going Blaine?' Burt asked, taking a seat.  
>"Really well sir," Blaine grinned. "How's the garage?"<br>"Slow day," Burt grunted, rubbing his face.  
>"That's too bad," Blaine said.<br>"It was just one of those days," Burt shrugged.

Blaine stayed for dinner again and left with leftovers from Carol. He kissed Kurt goodbye before heading to his own home.

_**Please, Please, Please Review! **_

_**Also, drop me some ideas that you might like to hear and I'll see what I can do!**_


	7. Pool Party

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thank you also for the story alerts and making this a favourite! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 7- pool party **

Summer was on and many of the Warbler's had pools at their houses. They had finished Warbler practice for the day and Thad had stood up.  
>"Before you go," he called. "Pool party at my place, Friday."<br>This caused many cheers and Blaine turned excitedly to Kurt.  
>"Yes," Blaine cheered. "This is going to be so much fun. Warbler pool parties are always the best."<p>

Kurt scrunched his nose.  
>"I hate swimming," Kurt mumbled.<br>"What?" Blaine gasped playfully.  
>"Who are you talking to?" Kurt asked. "It's me. My hair will get ruined."<br>"I like your hair messed up," Blaine said and Kurt blushed.

"I still hate swimming," Kurt said.  
>"Please come. It will be fun and you don't even have to get wet," Blaine said, looking at Kurt with puppy dog eyes. Kurt was sucker for those eyes.<br>"Fine," Kurt sighed and couldn't help the grin at Blaine's happy face. "But no way am I getting that pool."  
>"Deal," Blaine grinned.<p>

On Friday, Blaine rode back to Kurt's place with him. Blaine already had his things with him. They changed out of their uniforms and into some casual clothes. Kurt couldn't help but admire Blaine in his polo shirts and board shorts. Kurt changed into a designer t-shirt and three quarter pants.  
>"Looking good babe," Blaine grinned when Kurt came out of the bathroom. Kurt blushed.<br>"You look good too," Kurt told him. Blaine grinned and stole a kiss.  
>"Let's go," Kurt said and they got back in the car and drove to Thad's.<p>

Nearly all the Warbler's were there when they arrived, music pumping and laughter. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked through the house and to the pool area. Thad greeted them happily as did the rest of the Warbler's. There was people already in the pool and Thad had a barbeque going. Kurt went to go get food while Blaine went and jumped in the pool.

Kurt watched happily, chatting with Jeff as the other's were jumping and doing tricks in the pool.  
>Kurt was so absorbed in talking with Jeff that he didn't notice Wes and Dave sneak up behind him. The grabbed him and Kurt gave a startled yelp. They started pushing him to the pool.<br>"NO! Don't," Kurt cried, struggling.  
>Blaine looked up to Kurt just in time to see they pushed him in.<p>

Kurt made a huge splash and Blaine swam over to him. Kurt surfaced, gasping for breath.  
>"Kurt!" Blaine cried. Kurt whimpered and hauled himself out of the pool. Blaine quickly got out too and hurried to him. Kurt's hair was lying flat against his head and his two ears were showing. His clothes were clinging to his body.<br>Everything was silent as Kurt shook his head, ears flicking.  
>"Are you OK?" Blaine asked.<br>Kurt looked up and saw everyone staring.

He whimpered and then took off running. Blaine quickly grabbed their stuff, shooting a quick glare at Wes and Dave and hurried after Kurt.  
>Kurt was by the car, trying to get in but Blaine had the keys.<br>"Kurt," Blaine said, coming up behind him. Kurt stood still, frozen.  
>"I just want to go," Kurt whispered. "Please Blaine."<p>

Blaine wrapped a towel around Kurt's shoulders and unlocked the car. They slid in and Blaine drove them back to Kurt's house. The car ride was silent and when Blaine pulled up Kurt jumped out. Blaine sighed. He grabbed their things and went into the house. Nobody was home and Kurt was already in the shower. Blaine changed out of his wet clothes and waited for Kurt.

Kurt came out, hair and ears wet, his tail limp against his leg. He had changed into dry clothes and still looked amazing. Blaine walked to Kurt and gently pulled him on to the bed. He took Kurt's towel and started drying his hair and ears. Kurt curled into Blaine and purred quietly as Blaine dried his hair and ears.  
>Gently he dropped the towel and stroked Kurt's cheek.<br>"They saw," Kurt whispered.

"They won't judge," Blaine said quietly. "They're our friends."  
>"I hate being so different," Kurt whispered, sniffing. Blaine looked down and saw that Kurt was crying silently. Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine rubbed his back and was surprised when Kurt didn't purr.<br>"I happen to love that about you," Blaine said. "It's make you so much more special than you already are."

"You have to say that," Kurt said, his voice muffled. "You're my boyfriend."  
>"I don't have to say it," Blaine said firmly. "But I do because it's true. I love you Kurt and I promise that everything will be OK."<br>"I'm sorry I made us leave so early," Kurt sighed.  
>"It's OK," Blaine said softly. "I just want you to be OK."<p>

Kurt sighed and nuzzled in closer and purred.  
>"I love you," Kurt said.<br>"I love you too. So much," Blaine said. Kurt purred again and kissed Blaine's neck.  
>Blaine sighed happily as Kurt continued working on his neck, gently sucking and licking. His arms tightened around Kurt as he gently bit into the skin.<br>"Kurt," Blaine moaned softly. He lifted Kurt's chin and crushed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt twisted in his arms so that he was now straddling the boy, kissing him deeply and running his hands through Blaine's wet hair. Blaine ran his hand up Kurt's back and started playing the hem of his shirt. Kurt purred and Blaine took this as a sign to continue so he slipped his hand under the shirt and slid his hand up, running his fingers over Kurt's skin. Kurt moaned and tightened his grip.  
>Teenage Dream started playing loudly and they both pulled away, panting. Blaine's phone was ringing.<p>

Blaine reached for his phone, not moving Kurt from his lap. He looked at the caller ID.  
>"It's Wes," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and gently slipped of Blaine's lap.<br>"Hey Wes," Blaine said, answering the phone.  
>"Blaine, hey. Is Kurt OK?" Wes asked.<br>"He's OK," Blaine said slowly.

Kurt was biting his lip, leaning against his desk.  
>"We didn't mean to hurt him. Just a laugh," Wes said. He sounded so sorry. Blaine put it on speaker phone.<br>"We really didn't," came Dave's voice. "We do it everyone every year."  
>"And no way do we care that Kurt's part cat," Wes continued. "We don't."<p>

Blaine was looking at Kurt, his expression clearly saying 'I told you so'.  
>"Yeah...it's pretty cool actually," Dave said.<br>"Thank you," Kurt said.  
>"Oh, hey Kurt. Look we are really sorry about throwing you in the pool. We didn't realize and we shouldn't of thrown you in," Wes said. Kurt sighed.<br>"Thank you. And I forgive you," Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt and we are really sorry," Dave said.  
>"Ok guys. We'll talk to you later," Blaine said.<strong><br>**"Wanky," Dave chuckled and Blaine hung up. Blaine opened his arms and Kurt walked to him, letting the shorter boy pull him close.

Kurt let Blaine's warmth seep into him and he purred happily.  
>"I told you so," Blaine said smugly.<br>Kurt hit him on the back of the head.

_Please review and tell me what you would like to hear the two of the get up to!_


	8. Mother's Day

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy_

**Chapter 8- Mother's Day**

Mother's day was here and Blaine had cooked breakfast for his mothers and bought her a new batch of perfume that she loved so much. He spent the whole day with her. His father had to work so it was just the two of them. Blaine made her lunch and they watched movies together. It was a perfect day. Blaine attempted to make dinner but when his mother smelt smoke she immediately kicked him out and wouldn't let him anywhere near the kitchen for the rest of the night.

At the Hummel house, Mother's day wasn't going so well. Finn had gotten up early and attempted to make Carol breakfast in bed. She took one bite of the pancake before bolting out of bed and spitting out, giving her teeth a very good clean. Burt disposed of the pancakes and Finn looked upset. Carol made pancakes and Finn seemed to have brightened up.  
>"Where's Kurt? He's usually up by now," Carol said, placing the pancakes on the table.<br>"Kurt...won't be joining us," Burt said quietly.

"Is he OK?" Finn asked, sneaking a pancake.  
>"Today is a difficult day for Kurt," Burt said sadly. Carol nodded in understanding. Finn, for once, seemed to understand.<br>Kurt laid curled in his bed. His tail was wrapped firmly around his waist, his ears were dropping against his head.

From down stairs he could hear plates being cleared. His listened to everyone getting ready. Burt knocked on the door and came in. Kurt looked up from his pillows and his face was the picture of sadness. Burt sighed sadly at his son.  
>"We're going out," Burt said gently. "We don't expect you to join us."<br>"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.  
>"It's Ok. Carol and Finn, they understand," Burt said. Kurt nodded.<p>

"We'll be back later," Burt said. Kurt nodded and listened to them leave. When they were far away Kurt got up. He crept into Burt and Carol room, opened the dresser and left the waft of his mother's perfume wash over him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He curled into a ball and let the tears fall.  
>Eventually he got up. He dressed in jeans and a t-shirt (something he would never normally do) and jumped in his car.<p>

He drove to the cemetery and parked his car. There were a few people there, standing around graves and delivering flowers. On the way, Kurt had picked up his mother's favourite flowers. He walked the familiar path to the grave and sat down. The grave stone was tall and Kurt's eyes traced the familiar words that he and his father had picked out. Kurt laid the flowers down and let the tears fall.

"I miss you," Kurt whispered. "I miss you so much. I have...I have so much I want to share with you."  
>And so Kurt began to fill his mother in on everything that had happened.<br>Kurt was back home in bed when the other's returned home. He heard footsteps and a soft knock on the door. Carol poked her head in and smiled softly.  
>"Can I come in?" Carol asked softly.<br>Kurt nodded.

Carol sat on the edge of the bed and Kurt shifted closer.  
>"I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly.<br>"It's OK, darling. I know this a hard day for you," Carol said softly, gently running her hands through Kurt's hair. "I know I can never replace your mother and I won't try. I know we are friends."  
>"We are," Kurt said firmly.<br>"That's all I ask for," Carol said. Kurt hugged Carol and cried. Carol held him and let him cry on her shoulder.

Eventually Kurt pulled himself together and curled back on the bed. Carol left, promising to bring him something to eat. Kurt pulled his laptop out and clicked on the special folder he had created. It was all pictures of his mother and him and Burt. He had got them put on a disc and he had uploaded them onto his laptop.  
>When Carol made dinner she stopped by Kurt's room and found him asleep, purring deeply. She smiled softly, moved the laptop off the bed and turned the light off.<p>

_Glee_

Blaine was worried when Kurt didn't show up for school on Monday. He hadn't heard from him all weekend, even though he had sent several messages to Kurt. He didn't know if he had done something wrong. He wracked his brain for the past few days but he couldn't think of anything that would make Kurt upset with him.

At lunch he rang Kurt's phone, hoping the boy would pick up.  
>"mmm hello?" came Kurt's tired voice.<br>"Kurt, it's Blaine. Are you Ok?" Blaine asked, worry seeping into his voice.  
>"Yeah...Actually you woke me up," Kurt said.<br>"You were still asleep? I'm sorry," Blaine said, feeling guilty and concerned.  
>"It's OK. I'm surprised my dad didn't wake me," Kurt said, sounding confused.<p>

"Can I come to you after school?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yeah...yeah of course," Kurt said and then he yawned loudly.<br>"Go back to sleep. I'll see you later," Blaine chuckled.  
>"Love you," Kurt said sleepily.<br>"Love you too," Blaine said.

When Kurt woke up next he was aware of a warm body beside him. He was also aware that someone was scratching his ears and that his tail was thumping on the bed.  
>"You purr in you sleep," Blaine said and Kurt's eyes snapped to his. Blaine was grinning goofily at him. Kurt smiled softly back. Blaine was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, homework spread around him. Kurt curled closer to Blaine, resting his head in Blaine's lap. Blaine moved his homework aside and looked down at Kurt. His eyes were red and puffy and there was tear stains on his cheeks.<br>"I must look a mess," Kurt whispered, hiding his face noticing Blaine staring.

"No you don't," Blaine assured him. "Are you OK?"  
>Kurt shrugged.<br>"What happened?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yesterday was Mother's Day," Kurt said.<br>"Yes," Blaine said, slightly confused. "I know-Oh Kurt."  
>Blaine suddenly remembered. Kurt's mother had passed away.<p>

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said. Blaine bent down and kissed Kurt's forehead.  
>"It's hard," Kurt whispered. "I miss her so much."<br>"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I forgot. I should of made sure you were ok," Blaine rambled.  
>"No, Blaine. You did nothing wrong," Kurt said, sitting up and curling into Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around him tightly. "You had your own celebration and I visited her."<p>

Blaine kissed his cheek. They sat in silence for a while.  
>"Would you like to see a picture?" Kurt asked quietly.<br>"I would love too," Blaine said. Kurt got up and grabbed his laptop. He logged in and clicked on the folder he had been viewing yesterday. He pulled up a picture.  
>The women was beautiful with long hair that was the same colour as Kurt's. Two ears were up. She was wearing a sundress and looked stunning. She was smiling beautifully at a younger Kurt who had two ears poking out of his hair and was gazing at his mum with a happy smile.<p>

"She's beautiful," Blaine whispered. He felt honoured that Kurt was sharing this with him.  
>"She was," Kurt whispered. Blaine hugged him harder.<br>"You are adorable," Blaine said and Kurt blushed.  
>Kurt showed him the rest of the pictures and Blaine continued to hug Kurt, comforting him. Blaine would never understand what it meant to lose a parent, but he would be there for Kurt, no matter what.<p>

_Please review!_


	9. Dinner at Blaine's

_Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 9- Dinner at Blaine's**

Kurt Hummel was nervous. Very nervous. He was having dinner at Blaine's. Of course, he had already met his parents but only briefly. They had work so they had left Blaine and Kurt alone. But now he would be spending an entire evening with them. Kurt had driven home from school and hopped in the shower, giving his ears and tail a good clean.

He got out, towelled himself off and dressed in the outfit that he had picked out days before. He styled his hair perfectly so that his ears weren't visible. He wrapped his tail around his leg and pulled on a pair of skinny leg jeans. His tail wasn't visible and he smiled happily before letting the nerves get to him.  
>Finn knocked on the door and poked his head in.<br>"Hey, can I borrow a tie?' Finn asked, stepping in. "You look good."

Kurt opened his wardrobe and stepped back to the mirror again.  
>"Chose one. But not brown, it doesn't go with your skin tone. Pick something blue," Kurt instructed.<br>"Thanks," Finn grinned happily. Kurt finished his look and turned to Finn who had just picked a tie.  
>"Good choice," Kurt said. Finn grinned in triumphant.<br>"Dude, you look nervous," Finn said.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>"Thank you," Kurt growled. "Just what I wanted to hear."

"Sorry. Have fun tonight," Finn shrugged and left. Kurt groaned. He grabbed his key's, wallet and phone and went down stairs. He hugged and kissed Carol goodbye and Burt clapped him on the shoulder, told him to drive carefully and be home by eleven.  
>Kurt listened to Lady Gaga on the way to Blaine's home, trying to calm his nerves. He pulled up and took a deep breath. He shut the engine off and walked to the front door.<p>

Before he could knock though Blaine had thrown open the door and pulled him into a hug. Kurt let out a startled gasp.  
>"You made it!" Blaine cried.<br>"Can't-breathe," Kurt gasped painfully. Blaine released him and Kurt took in a deep shuddering breath.  
>"Sorry," Blaine gasped, rubbing Kurt's back.<br>"Someone's excited," Kurt said dryly and Blaine laughed.

"Come in," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and tugging him into the house. Kurt knew the house but it was still beautiful and big. Kurt sniffed and grinned.  
>"mmm lamb chops," Kurt laughed as Blaine took him into the living room.<br>"Really?" Blaine asked. "I didn't even know what we were having."  
>"Can't you smell it? It's smells delicious," Kurt exclaimed.<br>"Why thank you. It's nice to know someone appreciates my cooking," said a voice behind them. They both turned to see Mrs. Anderson standing behind them.

"It's nice to see you again Kurt," Mrs. Anderson said.  
>"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said politely.<br>"Call me Hannah," she said. "and dinner will be ready soon."  
>"It's not my fault you have amazing nose," Blaine huffed and Kurt sniggered.<br>"Did he tell you he nearly burnt my kitchen down when he tried to make dinner?" Hannah asked. Kurt gasped.  
>"It wasn't my fault!" Blaine cried. "I had to many things going at once."<p>

"Well, I suppose you're not as bad as Finn," Kurt mused. "He blew up the microwave trying to pop popcorn. The whole has was filled with smoke for weeks and it still smells like burnt corn."  
>Blaine looked gleeful and Hannah choked on a laugh.<br>"O dear. Well, Blaine isn't that bad," Hannah said, shooting her son an amused look.  
>"DO you need any help?" Kurt asked.<br>"No, I'm nearly done. You just relax," Hannah smiled and drifted back to the kitchen.

"Really? You are never going to cook with me," Kurt said. Blaine had a look of mock hurt on his face. He pulled Kurt down onto the couch and wrapped an arm around him.  
>"I happen to be an excellent cook," Blaine grinned.<br>"I'll believe it when I see it," Kurt smirked.  
>"Even then it's hard to believe," said Mr. Anderson, walking into the room. Kurt jumped and Blaine sniggered.<br>"Nice to see you again Kurt."  
>"Nice to see you too, sir," Kurt said, shaking his hand.<p>

"You may call me Charlie."  
>Kurt nodded and leant back into Blaine. Blaine gently squeezed him and smiled. Charlie headed into the kitchen to help Hannah and Kurt sagged against Blaine.<br>"Don't be nervous," Blaine whispered in his ear making Kurt shiver. Kurt nodded and took a deep breath.  
>"Hmmm, dinner's ready," Kurt hummed, purring slightly.<br>"How can you tell?" Blaine asked, frowning.  
>"I can hear your mum plating up," Kurt grinned, showing to pointy teeth.<p>

"Show off," Blaine mumbled. They headed to the table and Hannah stepped.  
>"Boys! Dinner- oh, you already sitting down," Hannah said, looking flushed at her yelling.<br>"Kurt could tell it was ready," Blaine grinned and Kurt glared slightly.  
>"We'll he's right," Hannah said and Charlie came out with the plates.<p>

Dinner was fun. Charlie and Hannah seemed fine that Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend and asked him how he was enjoying Dalton and whether or not he missed his old school and friends. Kurt said that he didn't miss the school but he did miss his friends. They asked him of Burt's recent marriage and of Finn.  
>After dinner they sat down in the living room and watched a movie together.<p>

Blaine's dog cam trotting up and Kurt glared at it, hissing slightly. Blaine sniggered, trying to hold back his laughter. Hannah and Charlie looked confused and Kurt just pushed Blaine off the couch.  
>"Do you not like dogs?" Charlie asked. "Because he can go out."<br>"No it's fine. Just last time, he gave me something I didn't really need."

This set Blaine off into another round of laughter and Kurt threw a pillow at him. Hannah and Charlie didn't try to understand.  
>Blaine eventually managed to control himself and tried to snuggle with Kurt but he was having none of it. Blaine tried to touch Kurt's hair but Kurt slapped his hands away and glared.<p>

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered quietly, knowing that Kurt would be able to hear him.  
>Kurt looked at him and smiled softly.<br>"You are forgiven," Kurt said softly and curled into Blaine.  
>They finished the movie and Kurt was conscious about his purring.<p>

The movie finished and they all stretched. Kurt checked the time and knew that he had to get going soon otherwise Burt would worry.  
>"I have to get going," Kurt announced. "Thank you so much for having me over."<br>"You welcome any time," Hannah said warmly. They said goodbye and Blaine walked him to his car.  
>Blaine gently pushed Kurt against the car and kissed him deeply. Kurt moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.<p>

"I know you were nervous," Blaine murmured pulling back. "I'm glad you had fun."  
>"I did," Kurt grinned. Kurt got in his car and undid the window. Blaine quickly ruffled Kurt's hair and his ears popped out. Blaine grinned and kissed him lightly.<br>"See you tomorrow?" Blaine asked.  
>"Tomorrow," Kurt grinned.<p>

He quickly messaged his dad and told him he was on his way home before pulling out and watching Blaine in his review mirror until he couldn't see him anymore.

_Please review!_


	10. Distractions

_Thank you all for all the reviews and story alerts! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 10- Distractions **

Wes banged his gavel sharply against the table and the Warbler's all winced.  
>"This Warbler meeting us begun," Wes called out loudly.<br>Everyone was seated around on the couches and chair in the choir room. Kurt and Blaine were sitting next to each other on the couch.

The Warbler's were cool with Kurt being half cat and allowed him to have his ears out during practice after they found out that it got uncomfortable leaving them tucked in all day. Kurt hadn't felt all that comfortable at first showing himself off like that in front of other people. But with the help of Blaine he finally released his ears during this practice because they were so stiff and sore.

"Regional's are coming up and we need to finalize our set list," Wes said, looking at his notes.  
>Thad and Jeff nudged each other and rolled up a piece of paper and pointed a Kurt. With a flick of his wrist it soared towards Kurt's ears. Before it reached him, however, Kurt's hand shot up, caught the paper and threw it back, hitting Jeff square in the forehead.<br>Both of their jaws dropped with amazement and shock.

Kurt turned and glared at the two of them.  
>"Do it again and I'll cut you," Kurt hissed. Blaine was shaking with laughter beside him.<br>"How did you do that?" Jeff breathed.  
>"That was some serious ninja skills," Thad gasped.<br>"Teach us," Jeff demanded.  
>"No," Kurt said.<br>"aw come on," Thad pleaded.

"I wanna be able to do that," Jeff whined.  
>"Warblers!" Wes yelled and banged the gavel again. Everyone fell silent.<br>"Now, as I was saying," Wes started up again.  
>Other Warbler's had seen Kurt's reflexes and wanted to see some more.<br>Silently and stealthily the rolled up bits of paper and began flicking it at Kurt.

Kurt batted each and every one of them away with ease and threw some of them back, hitting his mark every time. They boys mouths were open with shock. Kurt was getting more and more annoyed with the boys. Blaine wasn't much help, shocked by his boyfriends amazing reflexes. Wes was getting annoyed too, trying to go on with practice but getting nowhere as the boys were not concentrating.

"ENOUGH!" Kurt and Wes yelled at the same time, jumping up.  
>"We need to organize a set list," Wes growled.<br>"And you need to stop throwing things at me," Kurt hissed. The boys had the decency to look ashamed.  
>"If you're not interested in winning regional's then you can leave," Wes said, glaring around the room.<p>

Nobody moved as Wes and Kurt glared at them all.  
>"We have the greatest chance of winning and none of you are taking it seriously," Wes said. "And you are being rude to Kurt."<br>Kurt nodded, glaring. The boys looked ashamed and looked down, even Blaine was looking down, feeling ashamed.

"Now, are we ready to move forward?" Wes asked.  
>There was a mumble of yes's and Wes nodded. Kurt sat down away from the boys and focused on Wes and what he was saying. The rest of the meeting was tense and silent, except for Wes speaking. They didn't sing, none of them really in the mood, feeling much to guilty.<br>Wes dismissed them and the boys apologized to Kurt. He nodded to show that he accepted their apologies.

Blaine waited off to the side while Kurt went up to Wes.  
>"Thank you," Kurt said quietly. Wes smiled softly and clapped Kurt on the shoulder.<br>"You welcome. We have a zero-tolerance bullying policy and it's enforced on everyone. I know they didn't mean to hurt you and were only teasing but some of them don't understand what you have gone through," Wes said. "Even I don't know the full extent but you looked miserable the first time I saw you so I assume it was bad."

"It was," Kurt said quietly. "Thanks again."  
>Wes smiled and walked out. Kurt walked to Blaine who pulled him into a hug.<br>"I'm sorry. I should have stopped them," Blaine said, looking guilty. "I'm so sorry."  
>Kurt gently ran his finger along Blaine's jaw line and smiled softly.<br>"It's OK. I'm not mad at you."  
>"I'm mad at me. What kind of boyfriend am I that I didn't even stop them," Blaine said sadly.<p>

"You are a fantastic boyfriend," Kurt said firmly. "You have been so accepting of me and you haven't running screaming yet."  
>"I love you Kurt, no matter what," Blaine said firmly.<br>"I know you do," Kurt smiled. "And I love you too."  
>The kissed sweetly and shortly.<br>"You have amazing reflexes," Blaine grinned and Kurt smirked.  
>"I know."<p>

"Seriously, how did you do it?" Blaine asked. "You hit every single one of them."  
>"I'm amazing that's why."<br>"Oh, I know you are," Blaine grinned goofily. "You're my ninja."  
>Kurt laughed and slid is hand into Blaine's.<br>"Your ninja has to get home," Kurt said, highly amused.

"I'll walk you to your car," Blaine grinned. Blaine walked Kurt to his car, keeping their fingers linked together.  
>Blaine was a gentleman and opened the door for Kurt and helped him into the car. Kurt rolled down the window and leaned on the frame.<br>Blaine moved closer the car and leaned against the car door, grinning down at his boyfriend.

"Drive safely please," Blaine said, leaning down to lay a sweet kiss on his lips.  
>"I will," Kurt smiled. "Don't forget, I have amazing reflexes."<br>"How could I forgot?" Blaine murmured. "You looked so hot dodging those pieces of paper."  
>Kurt blushed, looking pleased.<br>"Very smooth, Anderson," Kurt teased and Blaine laughed.

With another sweet kiss, Blaine pulled away and moved back from the car. Kurt waved as he drove off and Blaine couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Kurt.

_Please review!_


	11. Teasing

_Hey guys! So thanks for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to __**Klaineout **__who suggested something to with a fish and Kurt has to have it or something along those lines! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review for any ideas that you would like to see!_

**Chapter 11- Teasing **

Blaine was driving to the Hummel-Hudson home, listening to the radio and singing along, his voice weaving through magically with the original artists. Kurt had invited him over for dinner and Blaine was once again honoured to be a part of the Friday night tradition.  
>Kurt had explained to Blaine that his mother had originally started them when he was younger. It was his favourite dinner night because his mother would cook them their favourite meals.<p>

Kurt's mother was the one who also taught Kurt how to cook. Blaine loved to hear Kurt talk about his mother, but he didn't do it often. Occasionally he will let a comment about her slip but would close up after that and take extra care in what he would say.  
>Blaine pulled into the familiar street and drove down and parked outside the Hummel-Hudson home. He switched of the engine, checked his appearance in the review mirror and chuckled. He had left the gel out of his hair tonight for a reason.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were having a wonderful make out session the other day and Kurt's fingers had woven into Blaine hair. Blaine had been sucking on Kurt's neck, intending to leave a mark and Kurt was breathing heavily.  
>"You should- <em>oh-<em>should leave you hair- _Blaine- _loose," Kurt panted.  
>"Loose?" Blaine hummed against his neck.<br>"_Yes-_hmmm lose," Kurt purred. "I like to run my fingers through it."

"Then I'll have to wear it lose," Blaine groaned as Kurt's fingers tightened in his hair.  
>Blaine smirked at the memory and jumped out of the car, locked it, and headed to the front door.<br>He knocked loudly and waited patiently for someone to answer the door.  
>Kurt was the one who answered a slightly dazed look on his face. His ears were out as was his tail and he looked very sexy in his tight jeans and button up shirt.<p>

Blaine looked concerned.  
>"Hi Kurt," Blaine grinned, slightly worried.<br>"Hi," Kurt grinned and then looked Blaine up and down, noticing his hair. The glaze look deepened and Blaine frowned. "You left your hair out."  
>"I know you like it," Blaine grinned.<br>"Yes I do," Kurt purred, looking Blaine up and down. Blaine shivered and it had nothing to do with the cool night air.

"Come on in," Kurt grinned and took Blaine's hand, dragging him in.  
>Kurt led him into the living room where Burt and Finn were sitting.<br>"Hey Blaine," Finn greeted with his usual smile. Burt nodded to the boy with a smile.  
>"Hey Finn, Burt," Blaine grinned, releasing Kurt's hand slowly. Kurt seemed not to notice as his gaze was fixed on table by the TV. Blaine followed his gaze and saw that there was a fish tank sitting on top of it, a brand new fish swimming happily inside.<p>

"Cool, you got a fish," Blaine grinned, heading over to the tank. Kurt went to follow but a sharp look from Burt stopped him. Kurt glared at the tank, as if it had offended him somehow. Blaine noticed but didn't say anything, pretending not have noticed the look between Kurt and his father.

It was only a small fish and the tank wasn't all that big. It sat comfortably on the table and blended in, giving the room an extra something.  
>"Whose fish?" Blaine asked, moving back to Kurt.<br>"Finn's," Burt answered as Kurt was too busy staring at the fish.  
>"Isn't awesome. I hope it lives," Finn said, frowning and shooting a quick look to Kurt.<p>

Kurt scowled back and Blaine thought that he was missing something important.  
>"Why don't you boys go do something," Burt suggested. "You could help Carol in the kitchen?"<br>"Yeah, Ok," Kurt said, tearing his eyes away from the tank and heading into the kitchen, a very confused Blaine following him.  
>"Any particular reason why you hate the fish?" Blaine asked as they headed into the kitchen. Carol was humming happily and moving about easily in the kitchen.<p>

"It's just swimming there in its tank, going up and down and up and down," Kurt hissed angrily. Blaine was baffled by his behaviour and was cut short from his thoughts by Carol.  
>"Hello Blaine," Carol smiled happily. "Did you have a good trip?"<br>"Yes, I did. Thank you for having me," Blaine grinned a charming smile.  
>"It's no problem," Carol said, smiling back.<br>"We have come to offer our services," Kurt said, looking once again normal.

"There isn't really much you could do," Carol said, trailing off, biting her lip. "But if you want you can make a salad."  
>Kurt nodded and headed to the fridge, pulling out the ingredients and started chopping up the lettuce with quick moments with the knife.<br>Blaine moved over to him and watched in awe as how fast he could chop it up.  
>"You can wash the other ingredients," Kurt smiled and handed them to Blaine.<p>

Blaine did as he was told and tried to decipher the odd behaviour of Kurt. He knew it had something to do with the fish. Maybe Finn had gotten a fish that Kurt didn't like. Or maybe Kurt felt bad for the animal. He didn't know but he intended to find out before he went home for the night.  
>Kurt and Blaine finished the salad and went and set the table after Carol asked them too. She had been making roast lamp for dinner with gravy, once of Finn's favourite meals.<p>

"I'm still confused about the fish," Blaine said as they set the table. Kurt sighed and glanced over to the living room.  
>"It's a stupid fish," Kurt hissed.<br>"Do you not like fish?" Blaine asked.  
>"Not this one I don't," Kurt snapped and then mumbled under his breath. It suspiciously sounded like 'stupid tease' but Blaine couldn't be sure.<p>

Dinner was severed not long after they had set the table and once again Blaine enjoyed it. He found it amazing at how well they all got along and felt a part of the family. They talked about Glee club and the recent drama that was unfolding there. Blaine thought there was always drama going on with the club and Kurt and Finn agreed.  
>"That's what makes us, us," Finn grinned goofily and Kurt rolled his eyes at his step brother.<p>

Finn was on dishes that night with Burt while Carol, Kurt and Blaine got to relax. They were in the living room and Kurt was still glaring at the fish.  
>Carol noticed this.<br>"You boys don't have to stay down here with us. Why don't you go do something in Kurt's room? Just leave the door open," Carol smiled.  
>Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and yanked him out of the living room and up to his bedroom.<br>"OK, seriously. What is your problem with the fish?" Blaine asked, stumped as to why his boyfriend was acting beyond weird.

"It's just," Kurt sighed, fidgeting. "It's teasing me."  
>"Teasing you?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt sighed again.<br>"Yes, I can't help it. It's in my nature. Hello, part cat remember."  
>Finally it all clicked in Blaine's head. Cat's like playing with things and with the fish just moving up and down and playing, Kurt naturally wanted it, but couldn't have it.<p>

"O my god," Blaine sniggered. Kurt glared.  
>"It's exactly like you. You're a tease too," Kurt huffed.<br>"I'm a tease?" Blaine asked, once again confused.  
>"You left your hair out," Kurt said, indicating to Blaine's free curls. "I told you I liked that and I couldn't exactly jump you with everyone down stairs."<p>

Another shiver passed through Blaine and he grinned at Kurt.  
>"Well, we are alone now," Blaine said, his voice seductive. Kurt purred and jumped into Blaine arm's knocking him down on the bed and kissed him deeply.<p>

_Please review! Let me know what you want to here!_


	12. Chemistry

_Thank you too all the reviews! Hop enjoy this chapter! This is for _**Canadian-23! **_It was suggested that maybe Blaine and Kurt being watching Merlin and comment on Arthur and Merlin! I happen to be a Merlin fan so why not combine the two? Hope you enjoy and if would like any of your ideas to show up in a chapter review and tell me!_

**Chapter 12- Chemistry **

Blaine and Kurt were curled up on the couch at Blaine's home, watching the latest series of Merlin. Kurt wasn't really all that into it but he knew that Blaine loved it and agreed to watch it with him. Why would Kurt pass up the opportunity to lay in his boyfriends arms?

Kurt wasn't paying all that much attention but he was still following the plot line. Some magical person was trying to have Arthur killed and once again Merlin was there to save the day and make Arthur become the greatest King ever or something along those lines.  
>Blaine's eyes were glued to the TV while Kurt was more content to watch his boyfriends face expressions. That and get cop a feel of Blaine's fabulous abs that were hiding under his shirt.<p>

"I think they should get together," Kurt said, watching Merlin and Arthur interact on screen. "They have good chemistry."  
>"That's what I think," Blaine gasped, looking down at Kurt. Kurt have moved so that his head was laying in Blaine's lap (like that wasn't making his mind move towards the gutter) and watching the TV. Kurt was looking up at Blaine though, under his long lashes.<p>

"It would be awesome," Blaine grinned. "I don't like him and Gwen together because she leaves him for Lancelot."  
>"Well, Lancelot was hot," Kurt grinned up at Blaine. Blaine pouted back down at him.<br>"Hotter than me?" Blaine asked.  
>"Of course not babe," Kurt chuckled and Blaine felt a thrill of pleasure as Kurt called him babe. "any way, I would never be able to get him in real life."<p>

"Of course you could. You gorgeous," Blaine said, leaning down to kiss Kurt. Kurt purred in response.  
>"Any way, you can tell that they are more than best friends," Kurt continued. "I like the chemistry they have."<br>"Yeah, but it will never happen," Blaine sighed. Kurt threaded his fingers through Blaine's and gently kissed his hand.  
>"We can always dream," Kurt smiled.<br>"Oh, so you dream of Colin Morgan and Bradley James do you?" Blaine teased.

"Of course not. I dream of my sexy boyfriend and his talented mouth," Kurt quipped back and then turned bright red.  
>"Really?" Blaine said huskily. Kurt blushed deeper but nodded.<br>Blaine shifted and Kurt suddenly found Blaine hovering over him, Merlin forgotten.  
>"What kind of things do you dream?" Blaine asked, his hand gently creeping under Kurt's shirt.<p>

Kurt's breath hitched and found Blaine's face incredibly close to his.  
>"Ummm...you...me...kissing," Kurt stammered out.<br>"Like this?" Blaine whispered and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt hummed and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue run over Blaine's lower lip. Blaine opened his mouth and let his own tongue begin to explore. His fingers continued to creep under Kurt's shirt and felt the pale skin, smooth beneath his guitar calloused hands.

Blaine could hear Arthur and Merlin talking in the background, being sentimental but got distracted when Kurt's hand trailed down his chest and played with the hem of his shirt. Gently Kurt's palms crept under his shirt and palmed his abs. Blaine felt a flash of heat under Kurt's hands. Blaine groaned, deep in his throat, his hands gripping Kurt.

Kurt pulled away, panting and Blaine dropped his head on to Kurt's neck and started sucking and licking. Kurt's breath hitched and he panted, moving one hand to Blaine's back and trailing it over his spine. Blaine pressed himself closer to Kurt and trailed kissed along his jaw and neck once he was done giving him a hickey.  
>His hips jerked as Kurt gently scraped his nails down his back. Kurt groaned, fusing his lips back to Blaine's and thrusting his tongue into his mouth.<p>

Kurt's hands continued to roam, one going up Blaine's back and the other up his front, palming the muscles and loving the feeling as they quivered under his touch. Kurt got sick of Blaine shirt restricting him so he grabbed the bottom and lifted it over his head. Blaine lifted himself of Kurt long enough to get his shirt off before attacking Kurt's lips again, pinning Kurt to the couch with his weight.

This was the furthest they had ever gotten before and it was exciting. Kurt was purring, it tail thumping against his leg on the inside of his jeans, desperate to be free and wrap around Blaine's thigh.  
>They continued to kiss, Kurt breaking it to suck on Blaine's neck. Blaine's hands travelled lower before gripping Kurt's hips and dragging them up to meet his. Both moaned and pulled away, trying to catch their breath.<p>

"I bet Merlin and Arthur never did this," Kurt panted and Blaine chuckled.  
>The end credits music was playing now, having missed so much of the episode to kiss neither of them minded.<br>Kurt was still rubbing Blaine's back and Kurt beamed.  
>Gently he pulled away and put his shirt back on. Kurt looked disappointed and his hears flattened against his head.<p>

Blaine found the look irresistible. His lips were read and swollen, a pink flush dusted across his cheeks bones, shirt wrinkled (Kurt would be upset with that later) and a pout on his lips.  
>"Parent's will be home soon," Blaine explained and gently kissed Kurt again.<br>"Fair enough," Kurt murmured.

Ten minutes later Hannah walked through the front door and found the two boys watching Merlin on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms. She smiled at the two boys and left them alone to watch Merlin.

_Please review! So I'm running out of ideas so please review and tell me what you would like to see! Please! I need your help! Sorry the chapter is short! _


	13. Scaredy Cat

_Thank you all for the reviews and I'm glad you are all enjoying the story!  
>This chapter is for <em>**Kuma Riddle xD **_who suggested that maybe Kurt be afraid of heights and Blaine could comfort him! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the idea! This is all for you!_

**Chapter 13- Scaredy Cat**

Blaine pulled up to the Hummel home and parked the car. He jumped out, grinning and headed to the front door where he knocked loudly.  
>He waited, and waited, and waited, but nobody answered. He frowned and looked around. Kurt's car, along with everyone else's were parked in the driveway.<p>

Kurt knew that Blaine was coming over as he was the one who had invited him over. Blaine frowned and decided that he would take a look around the back. He walked down by the side of the house and into the back yard. Burt, Carol and Finn were all standing the backyard, talking.  
>"Hey," Blaine said, startling them. They all whipped around and faced him.<br>"Oh, hello Blaine," Carol smiled. "How are you?"  
>"I'm good. I knocked but nobody answered and I saw everyone's cars and so I thought I would check around the back," Blaine said.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't hear you," Carol said, biting her lip.  
>"That's OK. Is everything OK?" Blaine asked.<br>"Well, it was," Burt grumbled. "We've got a bit of a situation."  
>Blaine raised an eyebrow.<br>"Kurt's stuck," Finn said, grinning goofily.

A hiss sounded above them and Blaine looked up into the tree and saw Kurt clinging onto one of the branches for his dear life.  
>"Oh," Blaine breathed as he saw his boyfriend. Kurt's tail was swishing and his ears were flat against his head.<br>"I hate you Finn Hudson," Kurt hissed from above.

"How did he get up there?" Blaine asked in wonder.  
>"I was playing football and I threw the ball to high and it got stuck in the tree. Kurt's flexible so I thought he would be able to get it no problems," Finn explained sheepishly. "I boosted him up and he scaled the tree so damn quickly but now he won't come down."<br>"You didn't realize that cat's are scared of heights?" Blaine asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
>"No, I forgot," Finn grinned sheepishly.<p>

"It's not funny," Kurt cried from the tree and Blaine thought he saw some tears.  
>"Don't worry, buddy," Burt called up gently. "We'll get you down."<br>"I want to be down now!" Kurt whimpered from above.  
>"Has anyone climbed up there?" Blaine asked, squinting up at Kurt.<br>"Finn's to clumsy," Carol explained. "I can't climb and Burt shouldn't be climbing anything. Not with his heart."

"Would you like me to try and get him down?" Blaine asked. "I happen to be an excellent tree climber."  
>"O, no, we couldn't ask you too," Carol gasped.<br>"It's fine. Finn, give me a boost," Blaine said and the two of them walked to the base of the tree. Finn took Blaine foot and with his large strength he all but threw Blaine into the tree.  
>"Whoa," Blaine gasped and gripped a branch quickly. "I said boost me up, not throw me up."<p>

"Sorry," Finn called up. Blaine quickly scrambled on the branch and began manoeuvring himself up to where Kurt was clutching the tree. Blaine finally reached Kurt's branch and stood on the one below so that he was face to face with Kurt's tear stained one.  
>"Hey," Blaine said softly and Kurt sniffed.<br>"How about we get out of this tree?" Blaine hummed.  
>"I can't," Kurt whimpered.<p>

"You're afraid of heights," Blaine stated. Kurt closed his eyes and whimpered.  
>"Hey, none of that," Blaine said softly, gently kissing Kurt's cheek. "It's OK."<br>Kurt opened his eyes but said nothing.  
>"OK, here's what we are going to do. You are going to hop on my back and you're going to hold onto me," Blaine said in a gentle voice.<p>

"You're mad," Kurt gasped.  
>"I promise not to drop you," Blaine said seriously. He gently smoothed Kurt's hair and tried to get him to calm down.<br>"OK," Kurt whispered quietly.  
>"Alright. I'm going to turn around and I want you to climb on my back," Blaine said. "You can hold on as tight as you like."<p>

Blaine slowly turned, making sure he had good balance on the branches and waited for Kurt to move. Kurt was whimpering the hold time and shaking. He felt Kurt's death grip on his shoulders before his arms slid around his neck and his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist.  
>Blaine winced slightly at Kurt's tight hold and started working his way down the tree.<p>

Kurt kept his head hidden in Blaine's neck the entire time, whimpering softly and Blaine could feel his tears on his neck.  
>Blaine made it onto the ground safely and Finn, Carol and Burt crowded around them.<br>Burt gently rubbed Kurt's back and Kurt refused to let go of Blaine.  
>"You're OK," Burt murmured in Kurt's ear.<p>

"Why don't we go inside and I'll get you boys something to eat," Carol said softly. Blaine nodded and followed them inside, Kurt slightly whimpering into his neck.  
>Blaine walked to the couch, still carrying Kurt on his back. At least Kurt had released his death grip on Blaine and he could breath easily.<br>Finn sat on the couch while Burt and Carol went into the kitchen.

"You can get down now Kurt," Blaine said quietly. Kurt still clung to him but then released his legs so that he could stand and then slowly released his arms and dropped them by his side. Blaine turned around and took Kurt's hands in his and tugged him down on to the couch.  
>Kurt curled up into Blaine's lap and shuddered.<p>

Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's ears, hoping to earn a purr out of him but he didn't succeed. Carol and Burt came in with milk and biscuits. Blaine and Finn dug in and Kurt sipped his milk quietly.  
>Burt watched his son with concern.<br>"I'm going to take a nap," Kurt said quietly, once his milk was finished and quickly disappeared upstairs.

Blaine followed and Burt watched him go.  
>"He's good to him," Carol said, smiling softly.<br>"He is," Burt agreed. "I just hope he doesn't hurt him."  
>"He won't," Carol smiled smugly.<p>

Blaine headed to Kurt's room and found that Kurt was already huddled in his bed, under the covers. Blaine slipped into the bed and drew Kurt into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
>"Thank you for saving me," Kurt whispered.<br>"Any time," Blaine whispered, nibbling on Kurt's neck gently. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.  
>"You OK?" Blaine asked quietly.<br>"I don't do heights," Kurt said stiffly. He felt Blaine nod against him.

"You were so brave. I'm proud of you," Blaine said sincerely. Kurt sighed and turned, burying his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and inhaling his scent. Blaine just held him close and Kurt find his comfort.  
>"My knight in shining armour," Kurt sighed happily and just held Blaine close.<p>

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to add any ideas you would like to hear! _


	14. Not so friendly encounter

_Thank you so much for the reviews and sorry I haven't updated for a while but ideas were not coming to me but have no fear, thanks to some loyal readers they have prompted me again! This chapter is for _**Karin the koala! **_It was suggested that maybe Kurt having a run in with a dog! This is for you!_

**Chapter 14- Not so friendly encounter**

Kurt decided that he would go for a run today. It was a beautiful day and he needed to keep up with his exercise if he wanted to keep that amazing body (which Blaine had dubbed it) and stay healthy. He didn't like running with music. His mother was a runner and whenever she took Kurt with her they would have fun, listening to the sounds around them and making music from that.

Kurt dressed in his sports gear, told Burt he was going running and headed out.  
>He let the wind pass over him as he picked up speed, travelling down his usual route when he went running. He missed the feeling of running. He would love it if he could have his ears and tail out but he knew that if he wanted to live he would have to keep them hidden away.<br>Kurt's feet pounded on the ground as he ran and he smiled.

He rounded a corner and jumped back in surprise, tripping and stumbling to the ground. Pain burned through his palms as he fell and he knew they were scratched. A large dog was there looming towards him, growling softly. Kurt whimpered in fear and slowly started backing away. The dog growled and stepped forward. Kurt hissed in fear and anger.  
>The dog barked roughly and took another few steps towards Kurt. Kurt jumped back and the dog leapt, landing on his chest and pining him to the ground.<p>

It's foul breath washed over Kurt and he recoiled from the stench. Kurt whimpered and gasped as the dog growled in his face.  
>"get off," Kurt hissed and the dog pressed it's face closer to Kurt's.<br>"HEY!" some yelled and the dog growled.  
>"Help!" Kurt whimpered.<p>

The pressure on his chest was gone and someone was hauling the dog away. Kurt gasped in shock and trembled.  
>"Hey, kid. You OK?" a man asked.<br>Kurt nodded, not trusting himself to speak and pulled himself up, wincing as he leant on his hands. He looked down at them and saw a lot of blood coating them.

"Wow, that looks like it stings," the man said. Kurt nodded and blinked back the tears.  
>"I can fix it up for you," the man offered.<br>"No," Kurt said quickly. "I'll call someone to come get me."  
>Kurt pulled out his phone, wincing as he got blood on his pants and phone. He quickly scrolled through his contacts for Blaine and let it ring.<p>

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine answered cheerfully.  
>"Blaine," Kurt said quietly. "can you come pick me up?"<br>"Of course, are you OK. What happened?" Blaine said quickly and Kurt could hear him picking up his keys.  
>"I'll explain when you get here," Kurt sniffed. "I'm on the corner of Sharp street."<p>

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Blaine said and hung up. The man waited with him but Kurt was too busy trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill over to talk to him.  
>He perked up when Blaine's car pulled up.<br>"Thanks," Kurt said quietly to the man.  
>"Take care kid," the guy said and walked away. Blaine ran to Kurt and pulled him into a hug.<p>

Kurt winced as his chest crushed to Blaine's, it still tender from where to dog landed on him.  
>"What happened, are you hurt?" Blaine asked, looking him over.<br>"Hands," Kurt said quietly, holding them out. Blaine gasped and gently gripped his fingers.  
>"Let's get you home babe," Blaine said quietly. He helped Kurt into the car, buckled him up and jumped in the front seat.<br>Blaine looked to Kurt and saw him biting his lip.  
>"Babe?" Blaine asked and then the flood gates opened.<p>

Kurt sobbed, curling over himself and letting the tears fall. Blaine reached over and rubbed his back, starting the car.  
>"Ta-a-ake me ho-ho-home," Kurt sobbed.<br>Blaine did as he asked and drove Kurt home. He parked, switched the engine off and raced around to Kurt's door. He opened it and un-buckled him. Blaine gently wiped his tears away as Kurt tried to control his crying.

He helped Kurt out and helped him into the house. Burt met them in the living room and froze.  
>"What happened?" Burt demanded.<br>"I don't know. He just asked me to pick him up," Blaine said quickly.  
>"Kurt, bud, what happened?" Burt said quietly, taking in the bloody hands. Carol came in and gasped.<br>"D-o-g," Kurt sobbed.

"You ran into a dog?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, sobbing again.  
>"Let's get you cleaned up dear," Carol said soothingly and took him into the kitchen. Blaine hovered behind him, keeping his hands on Kurt's shoulders and rubbing his back.<br>Carol cleaned the blood of his hands and there was gash on each of his hands.  
>"I don't want to wrap it up at the moment, just to let it air," Carol said softly, gently freeing Kurt's ears.<p>

"What happened?" Blaine asked.  
>"I was running *hic* and I ran into a dog and I tripped *hic* and fell and it pounced on me," Kurt hiccupped. "it pinned me down."<br>Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close.  
>"Did it bite you?" Burt demanded. Kurt shook his head.<br>"Can I see your chest?" Carol asked. Kurt nodded and gently took his top off. Blaine gasped as he saw a bruise on the pale skin.

Carol looked him over and deemed nothing broken. Blaine helped him put his shirt back on and rubbed his arms to try and comfort him somehow.  
>"Why don't you go and lay down," Carol suggested. Kurt nodded and Blaine led him to the couch and was surprised when Kurt pushed him down first. Kurt laid next to him and curled into his chest and Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around him.<p>

He felt Kurt shaking in his arms and he rubbed his back, whispering softly in his ear.  
>"Your ok. Your safe."<br>"Sorry," Kurt choked, pulling back slightly.  
>"You have nothing to be sorry about," Blaine smiled and gently kissed his nose. Kurt buried his head back in Blaine chest and let his warmth comfort him.<p>

Burt and Carol watched from the kitchen as the two boys interacted.  
>"I'm glad Kurt found him," Burt said quietly.<br>"Me too. They are perfect for each other," Carol smiled. They watched as Blaine comforted Kurt in ways that they couldn't.

It warmed Burt's heart to see that. It was Kurt's mother who had always been that with Kurt and Burt was thankful that Kurt had that once again with Blaine.

_Please Review! Hope you enjoyed and please review! I welcome all ideas and if you drop a line your idea will pop up and be dedicated to you!_


	15. jealousy

_Thank you all for the reviews and hope you are enjoying the story! This one is all me but if you would like your idea written up just drop me a line and I'll make it happen! Enjoy! I also want everyone to check out the blog _**panequalslove. **_She needs support!_

**Chapter 15- Jealousy**

It was a lazy Friday afternoon and it was a beautiful day. At Dalton Academy, most of the boys were milling around outside in the sun, wishing the day was over so that they could start their week end and ignore the homework that the teachers piled on them until Sunday evening.  
>Most of the Warbler's were outside, lazing on the grass. Wes, Dave, Blaine and Kurt were all together, chatting quietly about the upcoming regional's that they would be competing in.<p>

Kurt's hands were starting to heal but they were still tender. He was lucky that his chest no longer hurt. Kurt was still scared of dogs and wouldn't even go near Blaine's dog when he went around to his house. Blaine was OK with this and didn't blame him.  
>Wes and Dave had started an argument and Blaine was watching with an amused smile on his face.<br>He glanced at Kurt who was staring at something over Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine turned and saw a small tabby cat gently jogging towards them. Wes and Dave paused their argument to see what their two friends were looking at.  
>"Hey look, a cat," Dave exclaimed.<br>"Well done captain obvious," Wes said sarcastically.

The small cat slowed down and gently eased its self towards them. The cat eyed the four boys and gently jogged to Kurt. Kurt smiled as the small cat climbed on to his lap and stared at him.  
>"Hello," Kurt said gently (he tone so gentle that Wes and Dave had no idea he could be like that).<br>Blaine smiled at his boyfriend as Kurt stroked the soft fur. The small cat purred at the touch and snuggled deeply into Kurt's chest.

Kurt suddenly purred too, focusing on the small cat in his lap. Blaine, Wes and Dave stared. Kurt smiled at the cat started climbing up his body and Kurt let the animal climb all over him.  
>Blaine started to glare at the cat. Who did it think it was, climbing all over his boyfriend like that? Kurt was his, not that dumb cats.<p>

The cat was now on Kurt's shoulder, pawing at Kurt's hair and releasing an ear. The small cat stared at it and then gently batted it with a paw. It twitched and Kurt purred softly. The small cat placed its front paws on Kurt's hair and then gently licked the ear. He continued to lick at it and then gently tugged the ear with its mouth. Kurt hissed slightly but otherwise was fine.

At first Blaine didn't recognize the feeling that was swelling deep in his belly. It took a minute to figure out why he thought it was annoying and rude instead of adorably sweet. Then it hit him. He was jealous. Blaine Anderson was jealous of a small cat.  
>He had every right didn't he? I mean, a cat was tugging on his boyfriends ear and licking it. Blaine was the only one who was allowed to touch Kurt's ear and nuzzle him. He was the only one allowed to make Kurt purr. Well, Kurt was the only one who would let him.<p>

"You Ok there Blaine?" Wes asked quietly. Blaine stopped glaring at the cat and looked to Wes. He blushed as he saw their expression (which were amused) and looked down.  
>"Fine," Blaine coughed and looked anywhere at Kurt.<p>

The cat continued to play with Kurt and Kurt was purring and smiling.  
>Blaine couldn't take it anymore.<br>"Enough!" Blaine cried. Kurt looked to him, a look of confusion on his face. Wes and Dave sniggered.  
>"We'll leave you to alone," they said and quickly scrambled to their feet and walked away.<p>

"What's wrong?' Kurt asked, gently taking the cat in his hands and placing it on the ground.  
>"Why are you letting it all over you?" Blaine demanded. Kurt rose and eyebrow.<br>"First off, it's a he," Kurt said. "Secondly, it was only playing."  
>"You were letting it all over you," Blaine scowled.<p>

Kurt's eyes widened with understanding.  
>"Blaine, are you...are you jealous?" Kurt asked, a smirk threatening to take over his face.<br>Blaine huffed and looked away. He suddenly found himself with a lap full of Kurt and the cat was walking away, meowing slightly.  
>"Blaine, I love you," Kurt smiled. "A silly little cat isn't going to take that away from you or me. But I understand where you are coming from. I would be jealous too if I saw you petting a cat."<p>

"You would?" Blaine asked. Kurt bit his lips shyly.  
>"I want you to be only petting me," Kurt blushed. Blaine grinned and drew Kurt closer. He couldn't do what he really wanted to do which was pin Kurt to the ground and kiss him deeply and let his hand roam all over him, so instead he kissed him sweetly and gently.<p>

"I love you," Blaine hummed.  
>Gently he helped Kurt tuck his ear back under his hair and smiled at his boyfriend.<br>"You know, your cute when jealous," Kurt smirked.  
>"Hush you," Blaine said, bumping shoulders with Kurt. Said boy sniggered and hugged Blaine closely.<br>"You have nothing to be jealous off," Kurt murmured in his neck. "You stuck with me you know."  
>"Good," Blaine smiled. "Because you're stuck with me. I'm never letting you go."<p>

"Sounds good to me," Kurt smiled. The bell rang and they made their way back into the school. Wes and Dave were waiting for them at the front doors.  
>"I see your relationship hasn't been ended because of a cat," Wes smirked. Blaine glared at his friends who just grinned back.<p>

"I never knew relationships could be ended by a cat," Dave wondered out loud. "Maybe I'll bring one to my next break up and see how it goes."  
>"Your an idiot," Blaine said. "I don't know why I'm friends with you too."<br>"You love us," Wes cried. "Without us you would be nothing!"

"Just a lonely boy with lots and lots of cats," Dave grinned wickedly.  
>"I hate you both," Blaine huffed while Kurt just sniggered.<br>"Now Blaine, don't get jealous but Kurt and I have the next class together," Wes said, smirking.  
>"I'll never be friends with you again," Blaine grumbled.<p>

"Don't pout," Dave grinned. "You have class with me next!"  
>"Save me," Blaine whined.<br>"You'll be fine," Kurt smirked and gently kissed Blaine on the lips. Wes and Dave made 'awwing' noises.

Kurt left Blaine and headed with Wes to their next class. Blaine watched Kurt sway his hips and turn his head, giving him a wink.  
>Wes turned and winked too, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder. Blaine frowned until Kurt shoved Wes off and smacked him on the back of the head, casing Dave and Blaine to laugh loudly.<p>

"KURT!" Wes whined, his voice echoing down the hall.  
>Blaine grinned and knew that he had nothing to be jealous off.<br>"Come on lover boy," Dave grinned. "We have math."  
>Blaine groaned and started counting the minuets until he could see Kurt again.<p>

_Hehehe! Please review!  
>Just a note to all new readers, if you have an idea you would like to hear, review and tell me and I'll dedicate the chapter to you! <em>


	16. Tuna Sandwich

_Wow thanks for all the reviews! It seemed you all loved that last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too! _**Sage of Asgard **_suggested that Kurt be at Blaine's house and Blaine is making them lunch...a tuna lunch;) So hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 16- Tuna a sandwich**

It was Saturday and Blaine had invited Kurt over to his house. It had taken some convincing since Kurt was still traumatised by the dog attack and didn't want to go anywhere near Blaine's dog. Blaine had promised that he would keep the dog far away from Kurt at all times. Kurt finally agreed and so on Saturday he drove to Blaine's house.

He jumped out of his car, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles in his clothes and walked to the front door where he knocked. He waited for a few seconds and then Blaine opened the door and grinned at his boyfriend. He pulled him into a hug and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
>"Hi," Blaine breathed.<br>"Hi," Kurt grinned.  
>"Come on in," Blaine said, taking Kurt hand and went to tug him into the house.<p>

Kurt yanked back and eyed the door warily. Blaine turned, confused. He reached for Kurt's hand again but Kurt pulled it back.  
>"Is everything OK?" Blaine asked.<br>"Your dog," Kurt said quietly.  
>"He's out in the back yard," Blaine said quickly, smiling softly.<br>"Oh," Kurt smiled. "That's good."

Kurt took Blaine's hand again and let him tug him into the house.  
>He took Kurt up stairs and to his room before pinning him into the door once he closed it. Kurt's breath hitched and purred when Blaine kissed him deeply, a hand creeping up under his shirt.<br>Blaine pulled away after a few minutes of heavy kissing and Kurt had a dazed look on his face.

"Wow," he breathed and Blaine chuckled. He gently took his weight of Kurt and went to the bed sitting down.  
>"Did you want to watch a movie?" Blaine asked.<br>"Yeah, that would be good," Kurt smiled and sat on the bed. Blaine quickly chose a movie (Tangled) and put the disc into his laptop.

They sang along to the songs, Kurt hitting all the high notes perfectly. He was cuddled up into to Blaine's side and purring softly. Blaine loved the feeling of Kurt purring against him, sending vibrations through his chest.  
>He glanced down at the boy in his arms and saw Kurt smiling up at him. He grinned and leant down to kiss him.<p>

The moment was ruined though when Blaine's stomach growled loudly. He chuckled and Kurt sniggered.  
>"Someone's hungry," Kurt teased.<br>"Best I go do something about it then," Blaine teased and stood up. Kurt pouted and Blaine grinned.  
>"I'll make us some lunch. You stay there," Blaine grinned and went down to the kitchen.<p>

He rummaged through the cupboard from some bread and went to the fridge. He saw that his mum had recently gone shopping and pulled out some tuna. He went to the can open and attempted to open it. He finally got the can open and grinned at his success.

"Hmm, tuna," Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine screamed like a girl and whipped around, sending the tuna flying everywhere. He clutched his chest and panted.  
>"Holy crap, Kurt!" Blaine cried.<br>Kurt was shocked slightly. He had never heard Blaine swear and he found it oddly...hot.  
>"You scared the shit out of me," Blaine cried.<p>

"Sorry," Kurt said breathlessly. "I heard you opening tuna."  
>"You heard me from all the way upstairs?" Blaine asked, trying to get his heart to return to its normal speed.<br>Kurt nodded and grinned.  
>"I happen to love tuna," Kurt grinned but then pouted when he looked down and saw the tuna on the floor. "But I guess we won't be having it now."<p>

"Well if you hadn't gone all ninja on me you would still have it," Blaine teased, heart slowing down.  
>"I'm really sorry, Kurt said. Blaine chuckled.<br>"It's OK. Now I know to warn you when I'm having tuna," Blaine chuckled.  
>Kurt giggled and Blaine found it adorable.<br>"I suppose we had better clean up," Blaine sighed and got two wet clothes and chucked one to Kurt.

They cleaned up quickly and Kurt did most of it because Blaine was sidetracked but Kurt's ass when he was bending over. Kurt stood up and Blaine snapped out of his daze. Kurt smirked slightly and chucked his cloth in the sink.  
>"How about I make us something," Kurt smirked and got more bread and more ingredients (sadly no tuna) and put together a wonderful sandwich.<p>

"God this is good," Blaine moaned while chewing on his sandwich. Kurt shifted at the moans Blaine was making and couldn't help but wonder if he could make Blaine moan like that under his touch.  
>"I'm glad you like it," Kurt said a little breathless.<br>"Next time I will make you lunch," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

"Next time I won't sneak up on you," Kurt blushed.  
>Blaine grinned and chuckled.<br>"It was impressive though," Blaine said. "and I feel that we could put to good use."  
>"Oh?' Kurt said, smiling coyly. Blaine swallowed heavily as he saw the look on his boyfriends face.<br>"I was thinking more along the lines of sneaking up on Wes and Dave and scaring them," Blaine said, his voice a bit husky.

Kurt blushed and looked down.  
>"Oh," he said, embarrassed. He heard Blaine move from his chair and sensed him behind him.<br>"But I like you idea better," Blaine whispered in his ear.  
>"You do?" Kurt whispered as Blaine started kissing down his neck.<br>"Hmm, so much better," Blaine murmured.

Kurt's breathing hitched as Blaine sucked on the hollow of his neck.  
>"I like my idea too," Kurt moaned softly. "But I could get on board with your idea too."<br>"Now?" Blaine asked, lifting his head.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up.<br>"No Blaine. Not now," Kurt smirked and ran his hands up Blaine's chest.  
>"Definitely later," Blaine breathed and pulled Kurt into a deep kiss.<p>

_So there it is! Please review! Don't forget to tell me your ideas and what you want to hear!_


	17. Happy Birthday

_Thank you all for the reviews and your ideas! This next one is for _**Silverloveless **_who suggested that Blaine give Kurt a collar to wear as a necklace! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 17- Happy Birthday **

Kurt's birthday was coming up and Blaine had put a lot of effort into the gift that he had gotten his boyfriend. At first he wasn't sure what he was going to give him. He thought clothes but he didn't want to risk them clashing with Kurt's skin tone. He thought maybe moisturiser, but then he didn't want Kurt to break out because then the boy would never forgive him. He really wanted Kurt's birthday to go well.

He was shopping (without Kurt. He didn't want to know what Kurt would do if he found out. The boy loved shopping) and was walking past a pet shop when he saw it. There, dangling on a hook was a cat collar. And Idea struck Blaine and he grinned.

Kurt had woken up to numerous amounts of text from his friends wishing him a happy birthday.  
><em>Happy bday white boy! Xxx- <em>Mercedes  
><em>Happy birthday yo- <em>Artie  
><em>Happy birthday dolphin!- <em>Brittany  
><em>Happy birthday lady lips- <em>Santana  
><em>Happy bday Hummel- <em>Puck  
><em>Happy Birthday Kurt- <em>Quinn  
><em>Kurt, I would like to be one of the first to wish you an amazing birthday and enjoy your day- <em>Rachel.

Kurt snorted at that message. Rachel was not the first to wish him a happy birthday.

_Happy birthday Kurt- _Tina  
><em>Happy birthday my man- <em>Mike.

Kurt smiled as he read all his messages. His door suddenly burst open and Finn stood in the doorway.  
>"Happy birthday Kurt!" Finn cried, grinning goofily.<br>"Thanks Finn," Kurt smiled and chuckled at Finn's excitement. You would think that it was his birthday, not Kurt's.

"Mum's making waffles!" Finn cried, looking like Christmas had come early.  
>"I'll be down in a minute," Kurt said. Finn nodded and bounded out of the room. Kurt sighed and changed out of his pyjamas. He was slightly miffed that Blaine had yet to message him or call him. He dressed and headed down stairs the living room where they would eat breakfast.<p>

He froze when he entered the living room and gasped. There sitting on the couch was his boyfriend Blaine.  
>"Happy birthday Kurt," Blaine grinned. Kurt squealed (which he would later deny) and launched himself into his boyfriends arms, hugging him tightly.<br>Blaine chuckled and stumbled slightly at the force.

"I thought you had forgotten," Kurt said quietly. Blaine quickly kissed him on the lips.  
>"Never," Blaine said quietly. Kurt grinned and gently kissed Blaine again.<br>"Happy birthday kid," Burt said and Kurt jumped back from Blaine and blushed.  
>"Thanks dad," Kurt grinned and gave his dad a hug.<p>

"Happy Birthday Kurt," Carol smiled, coming in. Kurt grinned and nodded.  
>"Thanks."<br>"How about we have breakfast and then some presents?" Carol suggested.  
>"Yes!" Finn cried.<br>"You do know it's Kurt's birthday?' Blaine asked."Not yours."  
>"Doesn't make it any less exciting," Finn grinned goofily.<p>

Everyone rolled their eyes and sat down for breakfast. Kurt was gently playing footsies under the table with Blaine who was grinning down at his plate.  
>They finished breakfast and they moved back into the living room to give Kurt his presents.<p>

Kurt was given a very generous gift voucher for a clothing stores all around the mall. Kurt gasped and hugged them both tightly. Finn had gotten Kurt a new scarf (much to the help of his friends). Kurt wrapped it around his neck and did a little strut. They laughed and Kurt grinned, settling back on to the couch next to Blaine.

Blaine handed is present next to Kurt. He unwrapped it, careful of the beautiful paper and held it gently in his fingers. It was a small leather necklace. It was beautiful and stylish and it looked expensive.  
>"Blaine," Kurt breathed. "It's beautiful."<p>

"You like it?" Blaine asked, eyes hopeful.  
>"I love it," Kurt gushed and hugged him tightly. Blaine breathed in relief. Burt and Carol started cleaning up while Finn put in a movie. Blaine gently took the necklace and put it on Kurt.<br>"It's like a collar," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he did it up. "Every cat needs a collar and I thought this would be a good substitute since your part cat."

Kurt shuddered and leant back into Blaine's chest.  
>"It's perfect," Kurt breathed. "Wait here."<br>Kurt suddenly jumped up and raced out of the room.  
>Blaine watched him leave, confused and waited for his boyfriend to come back. Finn just shrugged and started the movie.<p>

Kurt came running back and tucked himself back into Blaine arms, leaning back on his chest. He held in his hand a photo of his mother.  
>"See this?" Kurt said, indicating to picture. He was pointing to his mother's neck where she was wearing a necklace too and it was glittering in the sun.<p>

"My dad bought it for her," Kurt explained. "he thought she need a collar too. A special one."  
>"Wow," Blaine said, looking at the picture more carefully.<br>"I love my present Blaine and I will always wear it," Kurt promised.  
>"I'm glad you like it so much," Blaine murmured. "It took me forever to pick you something. You're so picky in what you buy."<p>

"Hey!" Kurt protested. "I would of loved anything you bought me. You have amazing tastes, un like some."

Kurt looked to Finn.  
>"Hey, I got you that scarf," Finn cried.<br>"I know you had help," Kurt said scathingly and Finn looked sheepish.  
>"Enough fighting," Burt grumbled coming back into the room.<p>

They watched the movie and had a small party with his friends from New Directions and a few of the Warblers. Kurt had to admit that it was one of the best birthday's that he had ever had.  
>Burt had allowed Blaine to stay the night, but he was to sleep on the couch and if he even thought of sneaking into Kurt room during the night he would not hesitate to use is shot gun.<p>

This made Blaine stay firmly on the couch. Kurt was far more crafty that Burt gave him credit for. Burt never said anything about Kurt sneaking down to Blaine.

_Please review! _


	18. Follow the light

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! So a huge thank you to _**Sage of Asgard **_who came up with another great that Blaine be teasing Kurt with something shiny or stringy and Kurt is engrossed that he doesn't notice that Blaine is teasing him. Thanks to _**Kuma Riddle xD **_who had a similar idea!_

**Chapter 18- follow the light**

Regional's was over and they hadn't placed. New Directions had beaten them with their amazing original songs. They were worthy components and they deserved to win. The Warbler's were still going to perform though and have fun.

They had just finished a practice and Kurt and Blaine were lounging at Kurt's house. They were in his room, lounging on the bed. Blaine was texting Wes and Dave about something that they needed help with. The sun was shining through the window and his watch was reflecting the sun and it was flickering over the room. Blaine hadn't realised, but Kurt certainly had and his eyes followed every flicker.

Silently he slipped off the bed and stalked the flickering light. He jumped silently and lightly, trying to get the light, but it always went out of his reach. He chased it around the room, jumping and twirling trying to catch the flickering light.  
>Blaine frowned when he heard Kurt panting and lowered his phone.<br>"Kurt what are you-" Blaine asked but then trailed off. He gaped at his boyfriend who was jumping, trying to the claw the light.

Blaine gently moved his wrist and the light travelled to the other side of the room. Kurt dashed after it and jumped, clawing at the wall trying to reach it. Blaine couldn't believe it. He gently moved the light and Kurt followed it, eyes narrowing in focus. A large grin broke out on to Blaine's face as he made Kurt jump around the room after the light.

Blaine couldn't believe it. He did feel guilty but he was just astounded by Kurt. He never would of thought that Kurt would get so lost in something so shiny.  
>Blaine decided that enough was enough and that he should stop tormenting Kurt and quickly took his watch off and the light disappeared.<p>

Kurt whined, actually whined, and whipped around, trying to find where the light had gone.  
>"Kurt?" Blaine asked.<br>"Where did it go?' Kurt demanded, still staring around the room.  
>"Kurt, focus," Blaine said, standing up. Kurt shook his head.<br>"No, I want it," Kurt hissed slightly.

Blaine gently took Kurt's hands and led him to the bed. Kurt struggled slightly, still trying to the light that was long gone thanks to Blaine.  
>"Babe," Blaine said softly.<br>Kurt whimpered, still whipping around.

Blaine thought of the only thing he could do. He quickly took the yoyo that Finn had left lying around and started using it. Kurt's attention was suddenly diverted to it.  
>"Do you like this?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.<br>"Why don't you lie down on the floor and I'll let you play with it," Blaine suggested.

Kurt quickly laid on his stomach by the edge of the bed and waited. Blaine laid down on the bed, his hand dangling over the edge and he began to use the yoyo.  
>He loved the look on Kurt's face as he swatted it with his hand. His whole face was lit up in joy from the most simple of things.<p>

Blaine longed to see that smile all day. Kurt was so beautiful like this and he never really laughed or smiled this big before. He wondered if Kurt's mother had ever got so distracted by something and vowed to ask Burt later.  
>Blaine continued to play with the yoyo and watched Kurt's expressions as he swatted it.<p>

They must have been there for a while and Blaine jumped slightly when he heard a cough from the door way. Blaine looked up to find Burt standing in the door way, with an amused smile on his face.  
>"HI," Burt grinned.<br>"Hi Burt," Blaine said, stopping the yoyo. Kurt whimpered and looked up at Blaine with a pout on his face.

"Having fun?" Burt asked looking to Kurt. Kurt nodded and whimpered, trying to get the yoyo but Blaine held it out his reach.  
>"I need you to help me put the shopping away," Burt said.<br>"In a minute," Kurt whimpered, still going for the yoyo.  
>"Now, Kurt," Burt said firmly. Kurt finally turned his gaze to his father and blushed.<br>"Right," Kurt said, scrambling to his feet and quickly dashed out of the room.

"He gets a bit obsessed with shiny things," Burt said. Blaine chuckled and got off the bed and followed Burt down stairs.  
>"It's OK. It was enjoyable," Blaine grinned.<br>"His mother was obsessed with shiny things too," Burt chuckled. "I could entertain the two of them for hours with a ball."

Blaine's eyes widen with surprise and he chuckled.  
>"That's amazing," Blaine grinned.<br>"Yeah. Didn't do it too often but it was good for them to let loose every known and then," Burt explained.

Blaine nodded and watched as Kurt moved swiftly around the kitchen, putting things away, a blush on his cheeks. He knew Kurt would feel embarrassed by his behaviour but Blaine honestly didn't see anything wrong with it. It was a part of who Kurt is and he looked so adorable acting that way.

"They'll play with a ball for hours with you but only for a couple of minutes by themselves once you stop," Burt continued. "They like the bonding feeling."  
>"Dad," Kurt whined, blushing deeper.<br>"What? I'm just educating Blaine," Burt said innocently.  
>"I think it's adorable," Blaine said happily and Kurt blushed deeper.<p>

"You would," he muttered.  
>Blaine just grinned goofily back and Kurt smiled softly.<br>"You know, I could tell you some stories about Kurt when he was younger," Burt said.  
>"NO!" Kurt cried. "Dad!"<p>

"I would love to hear some," Blaine said excitedly.  
>"I hate you both," Kurt huffed and stalked out of the room. Burt chuckled and Blaine grinned.<p>

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	19. Flirting

_Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you are all enjoying the story! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it! This next one goes out to _**kurtcoblaine290 **_and their suggestion that maybe a girl flirt with Blaine and Kurt gets jealous and make out with him in front of her! Who am I to say no? Hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 19- Flirting **

Laughter filled Dalton Academy and soft music was playing in the background. Dalton was having a fundraiser with their sister school so the place was packed with girls, boys and their families. They were all invited to donate money and win a raffle. All in all it was to raise money and have a good time, mingle with each other and make new friends.

Kurt and Blaine watched as their families engaged, talking to one another.  
>"They seem OK," Kurt said nervously.<br>"Yeah," Blaine said, smiling happily. "No bloodshed yet."  
>"They seem to be getting along really well," Kurt said, mouth hanging open in shock.<br>"You had doubts?" Blaine asked, looking at his boyfriend with a smile.  
>"Well...yeah," Kurt shrugged. Blaine chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder.<p>

"You have nothing to fear," Blaine said cheerfully and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>Wes and Dave came bounding up to them, faces a light.<br>"Have you seen the girls?" Dave asked, drooling just a bit.  
>"You do realize you're talking to two gay kids?" Blaine asked, fearing for his friends mental capacity.<br>"And that we are boyfriends?" Kurt added.

They rolled their eyes.  
>"Yes we know your gay," Dave drawled.<br>"But that doesn't mean you can't appreciate fine art when you see it," Wes added.  
>"Dude, they are totally right," Finn said, appearing behind Wes and Dave who jumped.<br>"See!" Dave grinned, once he had recovered from the fright.

"Don't you have girlfriends?" Kurt asked, glaring at them.  
>"Technicalities," Dave said, waving his hand.<br>"Don't let them hear that," Blaine warned. The boys eyes widen and quickly glanced around to see if their girlfriends were nearby.

"So your families seem to be getting on," Wes said, changing the subject.  
>"Yes they do," Blaine said cheerfully and Kurt rolled his eyes, even though he was thrilled on the inside.<br>"I'm hungry," Finn announced loudly, looking around.  
>"Come on Frankenteen," Kurt sighed. "Let's get you fed."<br>"You make it sound like he's your pet," Dave sniggered.

"Shouldn't Kurt be the pet?" Finn asked, confused. Kurt glared.  
>"Treat me like your pet and I'll show Carol you internet history," Kurt hissed.<br>"Right, I'm the pet," Finn said quickly while the other three boys sniggered.  
>"That goes for you too," Kurt hissed and the three boys stopped laughing.<p>

Kurt lead Finn away to where the food was and helped him load up his plate with food. He made sure some of it was healthy much to Finn's chagrin.  
>Kurt quickly nibbled on something before leading Finn away from the table again.<br>They weaved through the crowd, trying to find Blaine and the parents again.

Kurt looked around and froze when he saw Blaine. There was a girl standing very close to him, smiling coyly. Blaine said something and she laughed, throwing her head back and slapping him gently on the arm. Blaine shifted, looking uncomfortable. Wes and Dave were with him but they were too busy trying not to laugh to help him.

Finn ran into Kurt with an 'oomph' and nearly dropped his food.  
>"Why'd you stop?' Finn grumbled.<br>"That girl," Kurt hissed. Finn followed his gaze and saw the girl with Blaine.  
>"I'm confused," Finn admitted.<br>"She's flirting with him," Kurt growled. "Look at her, she's all over him."

"Are you Jealous?" Finn asked, eyes wide.  
>"Yes, and irritated," Kurt growled.<br>"What are you going to do?" Finn asked.  
>"Show her that he's taken," Kurt smirked and strutted up to Blaine.<p>

Wes and Dave's eyes widened as Kurt approached. Blaine turned and smiled, looking relieved to see him.  
>Kurt stopped in front of him, curled an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Blaine seemed shocked and didn't respond as Kurt kissed him. Kurt pulled away, smirking and faced the girl.<br>"Hi, I'm Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend," Kurt smirked. The girl looked gobsmacked.  
>"St-Stacy," she stuttered and Kurt shook her hand.<br>"It's nice to meet you," Kurt smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal Blaine away."  
>"Su-sure," Stacy stuttered. Kurt smiled brightly, took Blaine's hand and tugged Blaine through the crowd.<p>

He caught Finn's amused expression and could hear Wes and Dave sniggering behind him. Blaine still seemed to be in a state of shock. Kurt pulled him to the halls of Dalton and to a nearby Janitors closet that he knew no one would come by anytime soon. He pushed Blaine in side, following in after him and shit the door behind him.  
>"Kurt?" Blaine asked but Kurt pushed Blaine against the wall and kissed him deeply.<p>

It took Blaine a while to respond but finally his lips started to move against Kurt and Blaine gripped Kurt's hips and pulled him closely. Blaine felt and heard Kurt purr the deepest purr he had ever heard and felt. Kurt's hands were in his hair, gently tugging and massaging, the other hand going up under his shirt.  
>Blaine moaned and thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth, roaming the hot cavern and seeking Kurt's tongue.<p>

Kurt moaned and purred at the same time gently pushing his hips firmly against Blaine's. Blaine ripped away from Kurt's mouth, panting for much needed breath. Kurt dipped his head and begun sucking on Blaine's neck.

Blaine hands travelled from Kurt's hips to the small of his back before slipping down to squeeze his ass. Kurt moaned and gently bit in Blaine's neck. Blaine gasped as the two pointy teeth bit into him and squeezed Kurt's ass again.  
>"Kurt," Blaine moaned. "What brought this on?'<br>"That girl," Kurt hissed, running his hands up and down Blaine's chest. "She was all over you."

"Oh," Blaine breathed. "She's not my type."  
>"I should hope not," Kurt growled.<br>"Not when I could be all over you?" Blaine smirked and then gasped when Kurt's hand went lower, ghosting over the slight bulge in his pants.  
>"Are you complaining?" Kurt smirked.<br>"God no," Blaine breathed. Kurt chuckled and kissed him deeply again.

"We have to stop," Blaine panted and Kurt pouted. Blaine groaned and kissed him lightly.  
>"I'm not going further in our relationship in a janitors closet where anyone could walk in on us," Blaine grinned. "It will be in a bed...where there are no parents or friends around."<br>"Hmmm, I like the sound of that," Kurt purred seductively and Blaine nearly took him there and then but managed to control himself.

"Come on, let's get back to the fundraiser," Blaine chuckled and then looked down. "Maybe in a few minutes."  
>Kurt blushed but grinned saucily.<p>

_Please review and I hope you all enjoyed!_


	20. Not your secret to tell

_Thank you all so much for your review! Glad you all enjoyed it! _**Lolasatuma **_this chapter is for you! It was suggested that an Evil Warbler out's Kurt because he likes Blaine! So here it is and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 20- Not your secret to tell**

Kurt Hummel hurried down the halls of Dalton, searching for the nearest bathroom. He spotted one and quickly dashed in. He made sure that it was empty before quickly messing his hair and letting his ears free. They were stiff and sore and Kurt couldn't wait until Warbler practice to let them out. He quickly scratched them and purred deeply. He continued to scratch them, flicking them and twisting them so that they would stop hurting.

He purred deeply, the sound vibrating around the room. Kurt hoped he wasn't getting sick. Usually he could wait all day before letting his ears free but today they were just in so much pain today. He didn't tell Blaine, he didn't want him to worry about him.

"What do we have here?" someone sneered behind him. Kurt gasped and whipped around. Coming out of one of the stall was a guy named Justin. Kurt didn't have any classes with him but knew him from around. Justin moved to the sinks and started washing his hands. Kurt whimpered and attempted to tuck his ears back in.  
>"There's no use now," Justin grinned. "I've already seen them."<p>

"Please don't tell anyone," Kurt gushed.  
>"No, I think I will," Justin said, drying his hands.<br>"Why?" Kurt cried. "I don't even know you."  
>"Well I know you," Justin snapped. "I know that you are dating Blaine. Does he know?"<br>"What has Blaine got to do with any of this?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine has everything to do with this," Justin sneered. "Blaine was meant to be mine!"  
>"What?" Kurt stuttered.<br>"Blaine was going to be with me and then you came along and stole him from me," Justin snapped.  
>"I didn't-" Kurt stammered.<br>"Yes you did and now I'm going to get Blaine back," Just grinned. "And the whole school is going to find about you."

Justin looked Kurt up and down with a sneer and Kurt shivered.  
>"I guess I won't be seeing you around after I ruin you," Justin grinned and brushed past Kurt, knocking his shoulder and exiting the bathroom.<br>Kurt gasped and tears welled up in his eyes. He was going to tell everyone that he was part cat.

Kurt took a deep shuddering breath. He was struggling to breathe. He had to get out of here. Kurt made sure his ears were tucked in before leaving the bathroom and making straight for his car. He jumped in, pulling out of the parking lot and drove home. He cried on the way home, trying to control he breathing but he couldn't.

Burt was home since it was a slow day at the garage and he jumped when he heard the door open and slam. He heard a sob and Burt jumped of the couch and quickly headed to the hallway. He gasped when he saw his son sobbing.  
>"Kurt?" Burt asked. "What happened?<p>

Kurt just sobbed and struggled to breathe.  
>"It's OK, just calm down," Burt said, wrapping an arm around his son and leading him to the couch.<br>"Kurt? What happened?" Burt asked quietly. "Is it Blaine? Do I need to hurt him?"  
>Kurt shook his head and tried to calm down.<br>"A boy...at...school...saw...my...ears!" Kurt wailed, sobbing.

"It will be OK," Burt said softly, rubbing his son's back as Kurt sobbed into his shoulder.  
>"No! He said he was going to tell everyone," Kurt cried.<br>Burt scowled and hugged his son.  
>"Don't worry. It'll be OK," Burt said.<br>"HOW!" Kurt yelled. "EVERY ONE WILL KNOW!"  
>Kurt stood up and ran to his room sobbing the whole way. Burt sighed and leaned back on the couch, rubbing his face. Now what was he meant to do?<p>

Blaine was speeding to his the Hummel's home. He was so angry. Justin, the heartless boy, had just blurted out in the cafeteria that Kurt was half cat. He had been smiling smugly the whole time and everyone had broken out into chatter. Justin had then sauntered up to Blaine and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
>"I'm sorry you have to find out this way," Justin had said.<br>Blaine scowled at him and pushed him away.

"How could you do that to Kurt?" Blaine hissed and stalked away and headed to his car.  
>He finally reached the Hummel home and dashed to the door. He knocked loudly and waited and for someone to answer. Burt opened the door and eyed Blaine.<br>"Hello Burt," Blaine said quietly.  
>"So my son came home today," Burt said coolly. "And he was very upset."<p>

"I can imagine," Blaine said angrily.  
>"Care to explain why?" Burt asked angrily.<br>"A guy name Justin," Blaine sneered the name. "saw Kurt's ears and then decided for some reason to blurt it to the whole school."  
>"He did what?" Burt yelled and Blaine flinched back.<br>"Sorry," Burt apologized. "Come in."

Blaine went in and followed Burt into the living room.  
>"Where is Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.<br>"Upstairs," Burt said. "He won't come down."  
>"May I see him?" Blaine asked. Burt nodded and Blaine hurried to Kurt's room.<p>

He found Kurt sobbing into his pillows. Gently, Blaine sat on the bed and rubbed Kurt's back. Kurt shuddered and sobbed again.  
>"Please don't cry," Blaine said quietly. "I hate to see you cry."<br>Kurt shuddered and sniffed loudly. Blaine knew it was bad. Kurt had his ears hidden, the one place he didn't have to hide himself and he was.

"Please look at me," Blaine said quietly. Kurt took a deep shuddering and slowly turned to face Blaine. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were red. He looked so miserable and hurt. Blaine crawled closer and pulled Kurt into his arms. Kurt shuddered and curled into Blaine's warmth.

He reached up to free Kurt's ears but Kurt flinched back.  
>"I don't want you to hide from me," Blaine said quietly and Kurt allowed him to free his ears.<br>"He told everyone didn't he?" Kurt whispered.  
>"Yes," Blaine said heavily and Kurt whimpered.<br>"Oh my god," Kurt whispered, tears welling back into his eyes.

"Kurt, listen to me," Blaine said firmly. "Justin is going to get punished for what he did to you. You have the Warbler's because they already know and nobody is going to get away with teasing you for anything. We promise. I don't even know why Justin did it."  
>"I know why," Kurt hissed angrily, twisting in Blaine's arms to face him. Blaine leant back in shock.<br>"Why?' Blaine asked.  
>"Because he likes you!" Kurt cried and Blaine's eyes went wide. "He outed me because he wanted you to break up with me."<p>

"Why would I break up with you?' Blaine asked.  
>"I don't know!" Kurt cried. Blaine grabbed Kurt face and stroked his cheek bones.<br>"Listen to me," Blaine said. "I love you. I'm not going to break up with you. As for everyone knowing, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."  
>"Promise?" Kurt whispered.<br>"I promise. The Warblers will protect you too." Blaine said softly.

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and buried his head in Blaine's neck.  
>"I promise it will be OK," Blaine whispered.<br>"How?" Kurt whispered.  
>"Well, you have me and the Warbler's who will look out for you," Blaine said.<p>

Kurt purred lightly and nuzzled into Blaine.  
>"I love you," Kurt sighed happily.<br>"I love you too Kurt, so much," Blaine said, hugging him tightly.

Justin was expelled from Dalton and Kurt was surprised to find that nobody asked him question about being half cat and for that Kurt was thankful for. Blaine had smiled brightly and Kurt thought maybe everything would be OK.

_Please review and I hope you enjoyed!_


	21. Mouse in the house

_Thanks for all the reviews and glad that you are all enjoying the story! This next one goes out to _**Sage of Asgard **_who suggested that Kurt chase a mouse through the house, tearing it up and present it to Blaine! I love the idea and I hope you all enjoy it!_

**Chapter 21- Mouse in the house**

Kurt was up in his room, working through his homework when he heard Carol shriek from down stairs. Kurt bolted up and quickly scrambled of the bed and dashed downstairs to see if she was OK.  
>"What happened?" Kurt demanded as he found Carol cowering on the kitchen bench, feet tucked up under her.<p>

"There's a mouse," squeaked Carol, pointing to the fridge. Kurt followed her gaze and looked to the mouse huddling by the door of the fridge. Kurt's eyes widened and he slowly licked his lips.  
>"I've got it," Kurt said quietly and he snuck up on the mouse. Kurt licked her lips again and then dove for the mouse. The mouse bolted, Carol squealed and Kurt went chasing after it. Carol watched in awe as Kurt chased the mouth, an evil glint in his eyes. The mouse went running out of the kitchen and into the living room.<p>

"Kurt!" Carol cried but Kurt ignored her, chasing after the mouse. It ran under the table and Kurt knocked the chairs out of the way, eager to grab it. He wiggled under the table and pushed more chairs out of the way, knocking them down to the ground. He scrambled after it and into the living room. Kurt chased it around the room, knocking over a lamp where is smashed to the ground. The mouse ran through the glass and Kurt lunged for it. Kurt hissed as the glass cut him but he wasn't about to give up on catching this mouse.  
>"Kurt!" Carol cried. "Kurt stop!"<br>Kurt ignored her and continued after the mouse.

Burt had taken Finn and Blaine out to see a basketball game. Kurt wasn't so much into them so he was more than happy to let Blaine go to it with Finn and his dad. Blaine had a great time but he wished Kurt had been there with him.  
>Finn and Blaine were singing along to the radio on the way back and he saw Burt smiling. The pulled up the Hummel home and jumped out of the car.<p>

They were walking to the door when they heard a crash and the froze.  
>"Kurt, no stop!" Carol yelled from inside. All three of them went running to the door and bolted inside, slamming the door open and racing down the hall.<br>They stared around the room. The house was a mess, furniture upturned, glass showering the ground.

Carol was standing there looking pale and slightly disgusted. Kurt was holding a dead mouse in his hands. There was blood around his mouth and he was grinning. Blaine's eyes widened as he put together Kurt appearance and grin. Kurt had caught the mouse and killed it.  
>"What the hell happened?" Finn breathed.<br>"There was a mouse," Carols aid weakly, shock on her face.  
>"You caught the mouse," Burt said, looking to Kurt. Kurt beamed and nodded, holding it up.<p>

He practically skipped over to Blaine and held it out for him. Blaine looked to the mouse and back to Kurt's beaming face.  
>"It for you," Kurt said, wiggling the mouse a bit.<br>"For me?" Blaine repeated, a little confused and a bit disgusted. Kurt grinned wider and nodded.  
>Blaine stared at the mouse again. Kurt's smile began to fade and Burt knew what was coming.<br>"If you know what's good for you, you'll take the mouse," Burt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine reached out and took the mouse by the tail, forcing a smile on to his face.  
>"Thank you," Blaine said.<br>Kurt smile was the brightest Blaine had ever seen it. Blaine looked to Burt who was smiling in amusement. Finn looked disgusted along with Carol.  
>"Hey buddy, why don't you go get cleaned up," Burt suggested. Kurt looked down at himself and grimaced.<br>"Yeah, OK," Kurt said.  
>"Don't forget to brush your teeth," Burt said. "And you bleeding."<p>

Kurt nodded and headed up stairs. Blaine and Finn were still staring at the mouse.  
>"Why did Kurt give me a mouse?" Blaine asked, thoroughly confused.<br>"It's a gift of love," Burt said, looking amused. Everyone looked to him.  
>"Really? A mouse?" Finn asked.<br>"He caught it all by himself and killed it," Burt explained. "He did it for Blaine. He wants you to be proud of him."

"I am," Blaine said quickly. "I just didn't really need the mouse."  
>"Yeah," Burt chuckled and took the mouse from Blaine and chucked it in the bin. "You might want to get used to it."<br>"He's done this before?" Carol asked.  
>"All the time when he was a kid," Burt said. "His mum too. I would come home to two dead mice being presented to me."<p>

Carol scrunched her nose in disgust.  
>"That's disgusting," Finn grimaced.<br>"Whatever you do, don't let them hear you," Burt said seriously. "It will take you ages to get them to talk to you again."  
>"Really?' Blaine asked, curious.<br>"Yep. I made the mistake of telling Kurt's mum once," Burt said, shaking his head. "It took me two weeks for me to get her to talk to me again."

"Thanks for the advice," Blaine said quickly.  
>"If Kurt asks, the mouse is in your car," Burt said and Blaine nodded.<br>Kurt came bounding back down the stairs. He was all cleaned up, the blood no longer on his face and the cuts bandaged up.  
>"Sorry about the mess," Kurt said, wincing as he looked around.<br>"It's ok," Burt smiled softly. "You did good kid."

Kurt beamed with pride and Blaine understood now.  
>"Well done Kurt," Blaine grinned. Kurt purred softly and made his way to Blaine, hugging him tightly.<br>"Let's get cleaned up," Carol said quietly. Together they all worked on cleaning up the house. It took them a while and once they were done the house looked as good as new.  
>"Maybe next time we could leave the mouse hunting for outside," Carol said. Kurt blushed and nodded. Carol walked out and Kurt turned to Burt.<p>

"Is she mad?" Kurt asked quietly. "Did I do something wrong?"  
>"No buddy," Burt said. "You just surprised her is all."<br>Kurt nodded but still looked upset.  
>"I didn't mean to make a mess," Kurt said.<br>"I know you didn't," Burt smiled.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine grinned. "Maybe you could teach me how you caught it."  
>"You're not nearly as flexible," Kurt sniffed.<br>"Am too!" Blaine gasped playfully. This distracted Kurt and he went off on a tangent. Burt smiled at Blaine who grinned back. The boy had done good distracting Kurt. Burt thought that maybe Blaine wasn't so bad after all and he could defiantly get used to having the kid around.

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	22. Clean is clean

_Thank you all for the reviews! You are all very wonderful! And the next chapter goes to *drum roll* _**Lovegirl7 **_with the suggestion of Kurt licking his hand like a cat would lick it's paw! I love this idea and I hope I do you justice!_

**Chapter 22-Clean is clean **

Blaine and Kurt were at Dalton, waiting for a Warbler's meeting to start. Kurt was still surprised that nobody at Dalton had brought up that he was part cat. Occasionally some of the boys would stare but whoever was with Kurt at the time would glare at them and they would quickly scamper away.  
>Kurt was grateful and so was his father.<p>

Blaine and Kurt were curled up on one of the couches, Kurt's ears out and Blaine was gently scratching them. Kurt was purring softly, reading a English book for his upcoming test and the boys were watching with smiles. They still surprised by Kurt purring and they thought it was awesome. Kurt still wasn't entirely comfortable being himself in front of him but he felt safe with Blaine so he allowed himself to be more cat-like in front other, but only when Blaine was around.

Kurt turned the page of his book and gently pushed his bangs back from his forehead. He gently brought the back of his hand to his lips and licked the back of it. Blaine had been watching Kurt read and was surprised by the act. Kurt licked the back of his hand several times before bringing it to his hair and slicked it back. He did this several times, his eyes never leaving the page.

The Warbler's were all watching Kurt with a slightly awe look on their face. Wes came in with Dave, ready to start the meeting but they paused when they saw Kurt.  
>"Is he...grooming himself?" Dave whispered to Wes.<br>"It looks like it," Wes whispered back, looking in awe.  
>"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine asked as Kurt turned the page of his book.<br>"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, curious. He was fascinated with Kurt and the little rituals that went on with him. He was still learning about Kurt being part cat (the mouse incident, as Finn had dubbed it, had been a real eye opener) and he was eager to learn more about Kurt's habits' as a cat.  
>"Reading," Kurt answered in a tone that screamed 'obvious'.<br>"Yes, I can see that," Blaine said. "I meant the licking of hand."  
>"Huh?" Kurt said, looking at Blaine.<br>"You licked the back of your hand and then ran it through your hair," Blaine explained.

Kurt looked at his hand and then blushed a deep red.  
>"Oh, sorry," Kurt said quietly.<br>"Hey now," Blaine said gently. "Don't be embarrassed."  
>"Yeah," Jeff said. "We're all curious."<br>"It's nothing," Kurt just shrugged still pink.  
>"Were you grooming yourself?" Dave asked, taking his seat at the desk.<p>

"Not really," Kurt said. "I mean...a little bit. It's just something that I do."  
>"It's cool," Thad quipped and grinned.<br>Kurt shrugged.  
>"I didn't mean to distract you," Kurt said, closing his book and sitting up straighter.<br>"It's cool," Wes said and they started Warbler practice.

The practice went smoothly and at the end of the practice Wes informed them that they would be performing at a nursing home in a few weeks that they would have a few extra practices to get ready. The warbler's flitted out slowly, talking and laughing. Blaine and Kurt laced fingers and walked slowly through Dalton to the car park.  
>"So do you do it often?" Blaine asked. "I mean the whole grooming thing."<p>

Kurt shrugged.  
>"I don't, I guess," Kurt said. "I don't really notice at home."<br>"Well no wonder you always look so beautiful," Blaine grinned. Kurt blushed and bumped shoulder's with Blaine.  
>"Hush you," Kurt smiled.<br>"It's true," Blaine grinned. "You always take such good care with your appearance."

"You love it," Kurt smirked.  
>"Indeed I do," Blaine grinned and gently kissed Kurt.<br>They headed to the car park together and Blaine walked Kurt to his car.  
>Blaine gently pushed Kurt against the door and kissed him deeply. Kurt purred and kissed back happily.<p>

They pulled away, both of them not big on PDA but unable to resist some times.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine grinned.<br>"Tomorrow it is," Kurt smiled back. Tomorrow would be the weekend and Blaine would be coming to his house.  
>Kurt jumped in his car and Blaine watched him drive away before heading to his own car.<p>

He couldn't wait to find out more about Kurt's habits.

_Please review! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter and I hope I did your idea justice._


	23. Memories

_WOW! Thank you all so much for your positive reviews! I'm glad you all love the story so much! I got so many people reviewing and tell me what they would like to hear but I feel like you are doing all the work so here is one from me! Hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter 23- memories **

When Blaine pulled up to the Hummel home, he wasn't expecting to have the feeling of a dark cloud spreading over the house. Kurt had messaged him, telling him that he needed him so Blaine had come straight over.  
>He walked up to the door slowly, afraid that if he walked to fast he would disturb the house somehow and it would go all supernatural on him.<p>

He knocked gently and waited for someone to answer the door. It was Carol who opened it. She looked surprised to see him and she smiled softly.  
>"Hello Blaine."<br>"Hey Carol," Blaine greeted. "How are you?"  
>"I'm fine," Carol smiled. "And yourself?"<br>"Very well," Blaine said. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by. Kurt messaged me asking me to come over."

"He did?" Carol asked, surprised. "Oh, come in."  
>She held the door open and Blaine walked in slowly.<br>"What's going on?" Blaine asked quietly as they moved through the house. Finn was in the living room, playing a video game quietly. He smiled softly at Blaine and went back to the game. Burt was at the living room table, a photo album in front of him. He wasn't smiling at all, not a like you usually do when you look at memories.

He looked up, surprised to see Blaine there.  
>"OH, hello Blaine," Burt said gruffly.<br>"Hello Burt," Blaine said quietly. He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to try and guess in case he stepped in it. "Kurt invited me over. I hope that's OK."  
>"He did?" Burt said, surprised. Blaine nodded and looked confused.<br>"Yeah, is that OK?" Blaine asked.

"It's fine," Burt said, still looking surprised. "He's in his room."  
>Blaine nodded and headed up stairs slowly. Kurt's door was slightly open and he peered in. Kurt was curled up around a pillow, ears and tail out, mouth slightly open. He was asleep and he looked adorable. Blaine gently wasn't in and sat on the bed, careful not to wake him up.<p>

Kurt's laptop was open and there were photo's spread across the screen. Blaine gently picked up the laptop and clicked on a photo.  
>Blaine recognized the women in the photo. It was Kurt's mother. She was lying on white sheets on a bed. Her ears were out and so was her tail. Lying on her stomach was none other than a small Kurt. He had the same look on his face as he did now, lips parted and ears slightly twitching. They were both asleep and looked adorable.<p>

Blaine clicked to the next photo and there was a picture of his mother and Kurt having a tea party, they were both smiling brightly. Blaine clicked the next one and it was the same picture but they were smiling at the camera this time.

Blaine continued to flick through the pictures. There was one of Kurt at the park with his mother, some of his father, some of his mother and father together, some with all three of them together. Nearly all of them had his mother in them. She was beautiful and Blaine wanted nothing more than to meet her and tell her that he loved her son very much.

"Today is the anniversary of her death," Kurt said quietly and Blaine jumped, nearly knocking the laptop of his lap. He grabbed it just in time and felt his heart pounding.  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Blaine began to ramble.<br>"It's OK," Kurt whispered. "Your allowed to look. I was going to show you anyway."  
>"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt took the laptop from Blaine and placed it on his desk. He came back and curled himself in between Blaine's legs and rested his head on his chest.<p>

He curled his tail around Blaine waist and purred gently.  
>"I hate this day," Kurt murmured.<br>"I can imagine," Blaine said gently, rubbing Kurt's arms. They sat in silence for a while.  
>"She was my only friend," Kurt said quietly. "No one at school would play with me because I was different."<p>

Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes for Kurt.  
>"Then she died and I was all alone again," Kurt whispered. Blaine hugged him tightly, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.<br>"I miss her," Kurt whispered. "I miss her a lot."  
>"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered. Kurt looked up to him and saw his tears.<br>"I didn't mean to make you cry," Kurt said, biting his lips. He turned in Blaine's lap and wiped the tears away.

"It's not fair," Blaine whimpered as Kurt wiped his tears.  
>"I know," Kurt said and gently kissed Blaine's cheeks. "You know, you're a lot like her."<br>"I am?' Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.  
>"You're both adorable, fun, full of life, happy, charming," Kurt listed. "I guess that's part of the reason why I love you so much."<p>

"I remind you of her," Blaine said softly.  
>"I little bit," Kurt said, nuzzling Blaine's neck. "But you're still you."<br>Blaine just held Kurt tightly.  
>"How come everyone was surprised to see me here?" Blaine asked.<p>

"Oh," Kurt said quietly. "I don't like talking to anyone today. I just want to remember my mum."  
>"Did you want me to go?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked Blaine and in the eyes and smiled softly.<br>"No, I want you to stay," Kurt said, hugging Blaine tightly. "You're the first person who I have ever talked about my mum with."

Blaine had never felt more honoured and he knew why everyone had been surprised to see Blaine there.  
>"Thank you for sharing with me," Blaine murmured.<p>

"I want to," Kurt nuzzled. "I want to share a lot of things with you."  
>"I want you to share them with me and I want to share things with you too," Blaine said.<br>"Looks like we will be doing a lot of sharing then," Kurt teased lightly and Blaine chuckled.  
>"Whatever will we do?" Blaine sighed dramatically.<p>

They sat in silence for a while and Blaine felt Kurt purring deeply in his chest. He smiled at the feeling and remembered the picture of Kurt lying on his mum.  
>He would love to hear more stories about Kurt's mum but he didn't want to push it today. Today he would just be there for his boyfriend and for Burt.<p>

_Please review! Now I shall work on your ideas!_


	24. Brittany

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! And a big thanks to every who submitted an idea! Wow I've gotten so many I don't know where to start! There was a few who wanted Brittany to be part cat so I think I shall start there. This next one goes to _**Lolasatsuma **_who really wanted Brittany to be part cat and lick Kurt's face! So here it is!_

**Chapter 24- Brittany**

Kurt was in the library, working on a English assignment. Blaine was going to be meeting him later and the two of them would go from Dalton to go see a movie, then go have dinner at Breadstixs.  
>The library was quite and there was only a few people in there. Kurt was glad for this and would be able to concentrate on his work more and hopefully get the work done before Blaine arrived.<p>

He was working on his conclusion when he heard someone walk in. He knew it wasn't Blaine, he knew Blaine's footsteps, and he looked up. He was surprised to see Brittany, looking around. Her eyes fell on him and she grinned brightly.  
>"Capital G kitty!" Brittany cried and ran to Kurt, launching herself into his arms. Kurt hugged her tightly and purred slightly.<p>

"Hey Brittany," Kurt purred happily. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I missed you," Brittany purred and nuzzled Kurt's neck. Kurt wasn't the only one in New Directions who had been half cat. Brittany was also. Her ears were white along with her tail. New Directions had found out about both Kurt and Brittany one day during a performance and they had been accepted by the group. Of course, they all thought it was weird but they kept the secret safe from the rest of the school.<p>

"I miss you too boo," Kurt said softly. Brittany curled into his lap and purred.  
>"school isn't as nearly as much fun without you," Brittany said. "I miss my kitty."<br>"Have they been looking out for you?" Kurt asked. Brittany purred.  
>"mm," Brittany purred. "Yeah...although puck stopped me from catching a spider the other day."<p>

Kurt pouted along with Brittany.  
>"That's not fair," Kurt pouted and Brittany purred. "I caught a mouse for Blaine the other day."<br>"Did he like it?" Brittany asked, eyes wide with excitement.  
>"Yes, he said he was very proud of me," Kurt grinned. Brittany squealed and hugged Kurt tightly.<br>"Oh that so cool," Brittany purred.  
>Kurt grinned brightly. Brittany purred and gently rubbed her nose against Kurt's who purred in response.<p>

Blaine headed to library to go pick up Kurt. He had to stay behind and talk to his teacher and told Kurt he would meet him there. He went to the library and was surprised to see Kurt with a blonde girl in his lap. Blaine's mouth fell open with shock. Wes and Dave came up behind him and they froze too.  
>"Puck stopped me from catching a spider the other day," the girl said.<br>Blaine saw Kurt pout.  
>"that's not fair. I caught a mouse for Blaine the other day."<br>"Did he like it?" the girl asked.  
>"yes, he said he was proud of me," Kurt beamed.<p>

Blaine watched as the two rubbed noses together and purr deeply. Then it hurt Blaine. This girl was part cat too.  
>"She's part cat," Blaine breathed. He heard Wes and Dave breath in understanding.<br>Kurt and Brittany were nuzzling each other, purring loudly.  
>Brittany nuzzled Kurt's cheek and licked him. Kurt purred and tossed his head. Kurt licked Brittany's cheek too.<p>

Brittany reached up and freed their ears, rubbing them together. Kurt gently nuzzled behind Brittany's ears and then took one with his teeth and tugged it. Brittany purred in response and rubbed Kurt's ears.  
>Blaine's suddenly wished that he was part cat. He want to tug on Kurt's ears with his teeth and purr along with Kurt.<p>

Blaine headed to them and grinned at the two of them. Kurt saw Blaine and grinned, purring deeply.  
>"HI!"<br>Brittany stopped nuzzling Kurt and looked at Blaine.  
>"Is this your dolphin?" Brittany asked. Kurt nodded. Brittany squealed, launching herself into Blaine and nuzzling him.<p>

Blaine steady her and chuckled as she nuzzled him. Kurt was grinning brightly.  
>"Oh Kurt you're right," Brittany purred. "He is wonderful to nuzzle with."<br>Kurt blushed and gently pulled Brittany off Blaine. He tucked her ears back into her hair and did the same to himself.  
>Blaine was grinning goofily at Kurt who was still blushing.<p>

"This is Brittany," Kurt introduced to Blaine.  
>"Nice to meet you Brittany," Blaine said with a charming grin.<br>"Hi."  
>"How did you get here Brittany?" Kurt asked.<br>"I got a cab," Brittany grinned. Kurt nodded.

"I'll give you a lift home," Kurt said. "Are you ready to go?"  
>Blaine nodded and they headed out of the school.<br>Brittany chatted happily on the way home and Blaine had trouble understanding half of what Brittany was saying but Kurt managed to keep up.

Blaine knew that the girl wasn't the sharpest girl in the box. The dropped Brittany off and headed to the movies.  
>"So why didn't you tell me Brittany was part cat?' Blaine asked as they drove.<br>"Because it's not my secret to tell," Kurt said stiffly. "I wouldn't do what Justin did to me to Brittany. She's my friend."

"I know you wouldn't do that," Blaine said fiercely. "Your too kind hearted to do anything like that."  
>Kurt smiled and glanced at Blaine.<br>"I only found out about Brittany when she joined glee club," Kurt explained. "She a sweet girl and we are good friends. We helped each other out when I was still at McKinley."

"Does she come over often?" Blaine asked, curious.  
>"When we can get together," Kurt shrugged. "Dad and I have helped her out, stopped her from getting infections and fleas and stuff."<br>"That's nice," Blaine grinned. Kurt beamed. "Do New Directions know?"

"Yeah, they found out," Kurt said. "They were a bit freaked out by us at first but the adapted eventually."  
>"I'm glad," Blaine said softly.<br>"Me too," Kurt whispered.  
>They went to the movie, holding hands the entire time and Blaine had never felt luckier.<p>

_Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!_


	25. Sport star

_Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This next one goes out to _**Rooz33 **_who suggested something with Kurt doing sport! WARNING: this chapter will contain M material! I gives what the people want ;) Also it's my first time writing anything smut like so forgive me if it's horrible._

**Chapter 25- Sports star**

Blaine knew that Kurt was good at a lot of things. He knew that he was good a putting together an outfit and rock it. He could come back with a witty comment in seconds and win an argument within seconds. He could make Blaine's knees turn to jelly with a single look. He would win a diva off with Rachel always.  
>Blaine should have known that Kurt would be good at sports too. He was after all, part cat, flexible and amazing so really Blaine shouldn't have been surprised.<p>

Dalton had PE that day and everyone was required to attend. Blaine was lucky and was in a group with Kurt. They were to play basketball today, much to Kurt's displeasure.  
>"I just don't like getting all sweaty and gross," Kurt whined. "It will ruin my complexion."<br>"You'll be fine," Blaine assured his boyfriend as they walked to the gym, dressed in the gym gear. "One day of sport won't kill you."

Kurt made a noise of disgust.  
>"But it will set me back on my moisturizing routine," Kurt whined.<br>"I'll make it up to you," Blaine whispered in his ear and Kurt shivered.  
>"You better," Kurt sniffed, trying to control his beating heart.<br>They were sorted into teams and Blaine was thankful that he was on Kurt's. Kurt had grinned brightly at him and the game begun.

At first Kurt just stayed back, watching everything with sharp eyes and watching Blaine go for it, weaving in and out of players with precision. Kurt had to admit that Blaine looked sexy as hell. Kurt got to see just how handsome Blaine was. He got to see his toned body and slightly muscular arms. Even Blaine's look of concentration was sexy.  
>Kurt eventually had to get involved in the game, thank to the teacher, and he sighed.<p>

Blaine took over Kurt's position and got to watch his boyfriend play. He watched as Kurt eyed the players warily before striking. He stole the ball, quick as lightening and was running down the court towards the hoop. Blaine watched with his mouth open as Kurt ran and jump, flicking his wrists and shooting the ball straight into the hoop.

Kurt's shirt rose up, just a bit to show off some pale flesh and Blaine swallowed loudly.  
>Everyone cheered as Kurt scored and Kurt was grinning proudly. The game continued and everyone was in awe of Kurt and his skills. He twisted and turned gracefully and could jump really high.<br>The game finished and Kurt came bounding up to Blaine with a huge grin on his face.

"You looked like you had fun," Blaine teased.  
>"It was alright," Kurt shrugged. Kurt peered at Blaine and noticed how dilated his pupils were and the way Blaine was looking him up and down. Kurt shivered and Blaine noticed and grinned wickedly.<br>"You looked...so hot," Blaine whispered so nobody could hear them.  
>"You did too," Kurt breathed.<p>

"You know...my parents aren't home," Blaine said quietly. Kurt's breath hitched. "Do you want to come over after school?"  
>"Yes," Kurt breathed. Blaine grinned.<p>

They quickly changed and were lucky that it was the end of the day. Blaine drove them back, his fingers tight on the steering wheel. The parked and jumped out of the car. Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him into the house.  
>"Mum, Dad?" Blaine called. No answer. Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt close to him, kissing him deeply, running his hand up under his shirt. Kurt purred and tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair.<p>

Blaine bended his knee, hooked his arms around Kurt's thighs and lifted him up. Kurt gasped and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. Kurt kissed Blaine again, tongue stroking his as Blaine carried Kurt to his room. He reached his room and the two went crashing to the bed, Blaine lifting Kurt's shirt off. Kurt sat up, taking Blaine's shirt off too and running his hands over his chest.

"So beautiful," Blaine moaned and started sucking on Kurt neck. Kurt purred as Blaine's hands skimmed over his sensitive flesh. Kurt's own hands begun their exploration of Blaine's body and Blaine gasped as Kurt hands slipped over his nipples. Kurt purred deeply and brought Blaine's lips back to his. Kurt's hands travelled down Blaine's back, trailing down his spine before slipping down to cup Blaine's ass and squeeze.

Blaine groaned and grounded his hips into Kurt's. Kurt purred and moaned, hips jerking into Blaine's.  
>"God," Blaine breathed, dropping his head and began sucking on Kurt's neck as Kurt continued to ground his hips into Blaine's.<br>"Pants," panted Kurt. "take them off."  
>Blaine growled and reached down to up button his pants. He brushed against the bugle in Kurt's pants and Kurt moaned loudly, grinding into his hand.<p>

Blaine managed to get his pants undone and kicked them off before helping Kurt out of his pants. Both were breathing heavily, excited and nervous. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, lips moving in sync against each other.  
>"I love you," Blaine panted into Kurt's mouth.<br>"_Oh_- love you too," Kurt moaned. "Blaine, please."

"What do you want?" Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear, sucking on the lobe. Kurt moaned and ground his hips into Blaine's.  
>"Want...you," Kurt panted.<br>"Want what?" Blaine breathed, grinning, loving how he could get Kurt into a panting mess.  
>"Want...you...touch me," Kurt moaned.<p>

Blaine growled and slid his hand down Kurt's chest and slowly fingered the waist band of Kurt's boxers. Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine slipped his hand into his boxer and gently gripped Kurt's erection.  
>"Blaine!" moaned Kurt loudly.<p>

"God Kurt," Blaine groaned hips jerking down onto Kurt's thigh for some much needed friction.  
>"Feels so good," Kurt moaned and let his hips jerk. Blaine rubbed Kurt's erection with long fluid strokes.<br>Kurt's back arched as Blaine stroked him and Blaine continued to grind into Kurt's thigh.  
>"God you so hot right now," Blaine moaned, rutting harder against Kurt.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt moaned. "_Oh..._god yes...faster."  
>Blaine stroked Kurt faster and moaned as his hips jerked up over and over.<br>"Blaine...so close," Kurt moaned.  
>"Me too babe," Blaine gritted out. They went faster and harder. Then it was too much.<br>"Blaine...cu..I'm cuming," Kurt shrieked, flinging his head back against the pillows and arching his back, clutching the sheets.

"Yes!" Blaine moaned and felt Kurt's warm seed fill his hand. It only took Blaine two more thrusts before his was screaming Kurt's name and shuddering against him. Blaine slipped his hand out of Kurt's boxers and cleaned his hand before collapsing onto Kurt, breathing heavily.  
>"Oh Blaine," Kurt moaned softly. "That was amazing."<p>

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine said, kissing him gently.  
>"I love you too Blaine. This was amazing," Kurt said, purring.<br>"Come on, let's cleaned up," Blaine said.  
>"Hmmm Ok," Kurt mumbled and let Blaine lead him to the shower.<p>

_So please review and tell me what you thought! _


	26. Don't steal my things

_So thank you all so much for the reviews! And the next chapter goes to *drum roll* _**Orchestra -Eight **_who had the awesome idea of Finn trying to steal Kurt's food and Kurt growling at him! Well I hope you enjoy the chapter because I know I will have fun writing it! I'm also including _**Canadian-23 **_idea of Blaine singing my heart will go on._

**Chapter 26- Don't steal my things**

Blaine was surprised when he got a call from Burt Hummel on Friday night.  
>"Hey Blaine," Burt said gruffly.<br>"Hello Burt," Blaine said, slightly shocked.  
>"Sorry to give such short notice but Kurt was wondering if you would join us for dinner," Burt said. "We're going out for tea."<p>

"Oh, I would love to," Blaine grinned.  
>"Great, do you need us to pick you up?" Burt asked.<br>"No, It's OK. I can meet you there. Where are we going?" Blaine asked.  
>"Just to Breadstixs," Burt said.<br>"Cool. I'll meet you there," Blaine grinned.  
>"Great. Oh, and sorry Kurt didn't call you but he's got some fashion emergency or something," Burt said and Blaine chuckled.<p>

"That's fine. I'll be there soon," Blaine grinned and hung up. He dressed quickly but fashionably (Kurt would never forgive him if he didn't) and headed to Breadstixs. Kurt was waiting out the front for him and visibly brighten when he saw the car. Blaine got out and headed to Kurt. They hugged quickly (not big on PDA) and headed inside. Blaine slid into a seat next to Kurt and across from Finn, Burt and Carol.

"Hey Blaine," Finn grinned goofily and Blaine chuckled.  
>"Hey Finn. Thanks for inviting me," Blaine said, indicating to Burt and Carol.<br>"No problem dear," Carol smiled. A waiter came up and they ordered drinks and had a look at the menu.

"So how is school going?" Carol asked and Blaine launched into a tale of Wes and Dave's recent escapade that involved Wes's gavel, whipped cream and a Nintendo 64. By the end of the tale they were all in stiches and Kurt rolled his eyes. They ordered dinner and continued to talk about school.  
>"Mr Schuster has gotten us doing mash up's again," Finn sighed.<br>"Original," Kurt said dryly.

"Well, what are the Warbler's doing?" Carol asked.  
>"I'm trying to convince them to do a Celine Dion song," Kurt said. "But so far no good."<br>_Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

Blaine sung quietly and Kurt gazed at him with such a loving look. Finn whistled and they clapped and Blaine blushed slightly. He was saved by the waitress who delivered the food. They chatted about anything and everything. Burt engaged Blaine in a conversation with Finn about the Buckeyes while Carol and Kurt talked about fashion.

Finn finished his meal quickly and was eyeing Kurt's fish. Kurt was eating slowly, savouring the taste. Finn always ate too fast and never let his meal just sit for a bit. The other's were nearly done and Finn was still hungry.  
>"Are you going to eat all that?" Finn asked Kurt.<br>"Yes," Kurt said, eyeing Finn.

Finn pouted and watched Kurt eat his meal.  
>"Are you sure?" Finn asked.<br>"Yes, Finn. I'm sure I'm going to eat my dinner," Kurt said, glaring slightly.  
>"Can I have a taste?" Finn asked.<br>"No. You had your meal," Kurt said, putting a bit in his mouth.

"Come on, just a bit," Finn whined.  
>Burt could see what was happening. The thing about cat's was they didn't like to share their food. Kurt was no exception to the rule.<br>"Finn, just let him eat his meal," Burt said. Blaine could tell that Burt knew something about Kurt and food.

"Come on," Finn said, leaning over with his fork and about to stab a bit that Kurt had just cut off.  
>Kurt had lightning fast reflexes and knocked Finn's fork out of the way with his now and hissed loudly, growling with a meow mixed in and he was sneering.<br>"Don't touch it," Kurt hissed.

Finn leant back in shock, dropping his fork. Carol sat there with wide eyes and Blaine was very surprised. Burt was the only one who seemed unaffected. Kurt leant back, biting his lip, embarrassed by his behaviour and annoyed at the same time.  
>"Woah, dude," Finn breathed.<br>"Sorry," Kurt mumbled. They sat in silence then, Kurt now just playing with his food.

"I need the bathroom," Kurt mumbled. Blaine scooted out, Kurt following him every inch and Blaine was barely on his feet before Kurt was passed him and heading the bathroom.  
>"What was that all about?" Carol asked, confused.<br>"Cat's don't like to share food," Burt explained. "You got to remember that Kurt has a lot of cat instincts him and he can't always control himself."

"So I guess now would not be a good time to steal some of his food," Finn said.  
>"Not if you don't want your eyes scratched out," Burt said.<br>"Is he even going to finish it?" Finn asked.  
>"Probably not," Burt shrugged. "Look, it took me years to get him to share dessert with me. You just have to go slowly. Kurt isn't nearly as open as he was when it was just the two of us."<p>

They all nodded and Blaine made a mental note of it. Kurt came back and Blaine slid over so Kurt was now on the edge.  
>"Sorry," Kurt said again quietly.<br>"It's Ok," Burt said. Dinner was awkward for the rest of the night and they left early. Blaine drove Kurt back and it was silence. They sat in the car for a while.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm crazy," Kurt sighed.  
>"I know you're not," Blaine said. "And I'm happy to learn about all about you."<br>"Even the crazy stuff?" Kurt asked, eyes wide.  
>"Especially the crazy stuff," Blaine assured him.<p>

_Please review!_


	27. Cat fight

_Thank you so much for the reviews! You are all great! I have been getting a lot of people wanting Kurt and catnip so I'll start thinking for that but I don't know what catnip is so I'll do some research. But for now this next story goes out to _**I Am A Boss Zefron Poster **_who had the idea of Kurt getting into a fight with someone and scratches them but all is worked out in the end! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _

**Chapter 27- Cat fight**

If Blaine had put a bet on tonight's event's he would of lost. No way did he think that the night would end with tears and blood. Finn and Blaine were standing in the living room, eyes wide and mouth's hanging open. Carol stood there with a shock look on her face, cradling her cheek and Burt looked shocked. Kurt had his hands to his mouth, staring in horror, eyes starting to well with tears.  
>"Carol," Kurt whispered. "I'm so sorry!"<p>

_*Flash Back*_

It was a Saturday night evening and Blaine had been invited over for dinner. Finn had joked that Blaine may as well move in he was over here so often. Burt said that they should have dinner with his parents one evening and perhaps tell them that Kurt was part cat, just in case anything happened and Burt and Carol weren't there.

Blaine had agreed that would be a good idea and so all that was left was for a date to be set up.  
>Kurt and Blaine were seated on the couch, talking while Finn played one of his Xbox games. Finn asked Blaine if he wanted to join and soon it was a multiplayer game. Kurt was reading vogue in the one seater, flicking through the pages and making mental notes on what to buy and hoping to get ideas for a present for Blaine for putting up with him and his strange catty moods.<p>

Carol and Burt were in the kitchen making dinner, laughing and joking together like newlyweds should.  
>"What are we having for dinner?" Blaine asked, eyes focused on the TV.<br>"Dunno," Finn answered.  
>"Meatballs," Kurt answered, his eyes never leaving the page.<br>"Dude, I wish I had awesome smell power like you," Finn said, sighing.  
>"It's not a super power, Finn," Kurt sighed.<p>

"Yeah, but, it's awesome," Finn said and Blaine nodded in agreement.  
>"Yes, but then you would have the rest of the stuff that goes with it," Kurt said.<br>"You and Brittany seem OK with it," Finn said. Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"It's not as easy as it seems," Kurt said, eyes narrowing.<p>

"What's not as easy?" Carol asked, walking into the room.  
>"Being part cat," Kurt answered.<br>"You seem to be doing well," Carol said, frowning.  
>"See!" Finn cried. Blaine looked to Kurt and saw his 'bitch face' coming on and quickly decided that a change in subject would be good.<p>

"Dinner smells good," Blaine said, smiling charmingly.  
>"Thank you ," Carol smiled. "I was wondering if you boys good set the table?"<br>They jumped up and paused the game and went on with setting the table. Blaine felt proud of himself for picking up on Kurt's mood and being able to defuse the situation. Burt had pulled Blaine aside one day and told him about Kurt's moods with him being part cat.

Kurt would have his good days and his bad days, days where he was more cat like than human and some days where you couldn't even tell he was part cat.  
>Blaine's pride was short sighted though as Finn, even though he lived with Kurt, couldn't pick up Kurt's moods very well yet.<br>"It would be awesome to be part cat," Finn said as Burt and Carol came walking in with the food.

"It would be interesting to be part cat for a while," Carol said, amused. Kurt's eyes were narrowing as he listened.  
>"Yeah, I mean, the tail is awesome," Finn grinned.<br>"And you do look so cute," Carol smiled.  
>"You have no idea what it's like!" Kurt snapped. Everyone fell silent.<p>

"Dude," Finn breathed. "No need to snap."  
>"Don't call me dude," Kurt hissed. "You think it's fun being a freak all the time?"<br>"Kurt, we weren't making fun of you," Carol said gently.  
>"But you think it's so easy being part cat," Kurt sneered. "Well it's not. I hate it! I hate being so different all the time!"<p>

"Kurt, you're not," Carol said gently. Kurt hissed and a fit of rage and swiped at Carol, scratching her cheek. She gasped and cupped her cheek. Everyone was silent. Kurt's eyes widen with realisation of what he had done and clapped his hand to his mouth.  
>"Carol," Kurt whispered. "I'm so sorry."<p>

*_End Flash Back*_

Kurt stumbled back, horrified what he had just done. Carol could see that he was on the verge of losing it and if she didn't act now then it would have serious complications later. Carol stepped forward slowly as Kurt stumbled back.  
>"It's OK, Kurt. It was an accident," Carol said softly, smiling gently. She moved her hand away and her cheek was red and it was bleeding slightly.<p>

Kurt shook his head, tears falling.  
>"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kurt repeated over and over again.<br>Finn, Burt and Blaine could only watch.  
>"It was just an accident sweetie," Carol said gently, taking Kurt's arms. "It's not that bad."<br>"You're bleeding," Kurt whispered, choking on his tears.  
>"It's fine," Carol soothed.<p>

"I attacked you," Kurt breathed, horrified.  
>"Hey now. You didn't attack me. You were upset and we pushed you," Carol soothed, hugging Kurt gently. "It was no one's fault."<br>"I didn't mean to," Kurt whispered. "Oh god I'm so sorry. I won't ever do it again, please. I'm so sorry."

"IT's fine Kurt," Carol smiled and she turned to the others. "Why don't you boys finish setting the table while Kurt and I clean up."  
>Carol guided Kurt out of the room and to the bathroom where she had him help her clean up the wound.<p>

"Holy crap," Finn breathed when they were out of the room.  
>"Language," Burt said gruffly.<br>"Sorry," Finn said. "But I mean, wow."  
>"He didn't mean to," Blaine said. "He was just acting on instinct."<br>"Blaine's right," Burt said. "It was an accident. Jus, try not to piss him off too much."  
>"Yeah, Ok," Finn breathed.<p>

They sat down and when Carol and Kurt came back the smiled and acted like nothing was wrong. Carol made Kurt sit next to her and after a few awkward minutes (ten. Finn was counting) everything got light again and they were able to enjoy the rest of the evening.  
>Burt allowed Blaine to sleep over. Burt knew that Kurt would distance himself after this and he didn't want that.<p>

Blaine learnt a valuable lesson. Don't ever piss of a cat.

_Please review! (The catnip chapter won't be until after a few more chapters because I've had heaps of reviews with story suggestions and I try to do all of them!)_


	28. The catnip effect

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are such inspiration! Now a lot of people have been reviewing, wanting a chapter about Kurt on catnip! So I researched it and have come up with an idea for you all! This chapter goes out to _**Mollykun, Klutzy Koala, LillyGoose, aurora4847 and BlueSkies4ever **_and if anyone else had the idea for catnip and I have missed you out I apologize and this is dedicated to you too! _

**Chapter 28- The catnip effect **

Kurt was nervous. Yes, his parents and Blaine parents had met before, but never had they had dinner together and Kurt really wanted this to go well. He had been standing in front of his wardrobe for an hour, talking on the phone with Mercedes for some fashion advice.  
>"Mercedes, everything looks wrong!" Kurt whined.<br>"Calm down, white boy," Mercedes said into the phone. "Ok. This is what you are going to wear. The black skinny jeans that you rock so well. I know Blaine would appreciate it, a black button up shirt and your silver vest."

Kurt pulled out each item as Mercedes listed the items.  
>"Oh, that's perfect," Kurt breathed.<br>"I know," Mercedes said smugly.  
>"I love you. Have my children," Kurt breathed.<br>"I have to pick you an outfit and have your babies? What do I get out of this?" Mercedes teased.  
>"My undying devotion and love," Kurt suggested.<p>

"I'll think on it," Mercedes said and they both giggled.  
>"OK. Get dressed and relax. The evening will go fine," Mercedes said in a soothing tone.<br>"I hope so. Bye," Kurt said and they both hung up. Kurt got dressed and styled his hair to perfection, hiding his ears and making sure his tail wasn't visible.

Finn knocked on the door and Kurt turned around.  
>"Hey, I thought you might be nervous so I got you something to calm you down," Finn said, holding a plate of biscuits.<br>"Thanks," Kurt smiled gratefully and nibbled on the cookie. It didn't taste like a normal cookie but it was still good.  
>"You know you have nothing to worry about," Finn said as Kurt ate the cookie.<p>

"I'm just nervous," Kurt said. "I know they have met before but I really want tonight to go well."  
>"It will," Finn grinned.<br>"Where did you get these cookies from?" Kurt asked, finishing it.  
>"They were in the top cupboard on the left," Finn said and Kurt froze.<br>"In a white container?" Kurt asked.  
>"Yeah!" Finn grinned.<p>

"Oh my god!" Kurt breathed.  
>"What?" Finn asked, confused.<br>"Finn, these cookies have catnip in them," Kurt hissed.  
>"Catnip?" Finn asked, still confused.<br>"Yes! They're a treat for me. Finn, do you know what catnip is?" Kurt cried.  
>Finn shook his head.<p>

"It's like a drug for cats!" Kurt's cried. "I'm not going to be able to sit still!"  
>"Oh, Kurt I'm so sorry," Finn groaned. "I'm so stupid."<br>"It's Ok," Kurt sighed. "It'll be OK. Maybe it will wear off before Blaine get's here."

Burt was downstairs, staying out of Carol's way as she cooked when he heard banging up stairs. He frowned and headed up stairs to check it out. He climbed the stairs and went to Kurt's room and froze in the door way at what he saw. Kurt was withering on the floor, twisting and turning, pawing at nothing. Finn was laughing on the bed, his face red and tears running down his face.

"What is going on?" Burt asked.  
>"I accidently gave him catnip," Finn laughed, slapping his leg. Burt tried, he really did, but he couldn't help but laugh loudly.<br>Kurt continued to twist and roll around on the floor.  
>"OK. Kurt, buddy. Stop," Burt said, still chuckling. He managed to get Kurt up and looked him over. Kurt started tucking himself back in and smoothing is outfit. Burt could practically see Kurt buzzing.<p>

The door bell rang and the all froze.  
>"Oh my god," Kurt groaned. "I can't go down like this. They'll think I'm high!"<br>Finn sniggered and Kurt glared back at him.  
>"OK, Finn, you go invite them in. We'll be down in a minute," Burt said and Finn dashed out of the room.<p>

Finn headed to the door and opened it. Blaine stood there with his parents on either side of him.  
>"Hey Blaine," Finn greeted.<br>"Hey Finn. How are you?" Blaine asked.  
>"Great. Come on in," Finn said and he held the door open for them. They went in and Carol met them in the living room.<br>"Hello again," Carol smiled.  
>"It's so nice to see you again," Hannah smiled.<p>

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked, eager to see his boyfriend.  
>"Oh, he's up stairs with Burt trying to figure something out," Finn sniggered and Blaine looked confused.<br>Burt and Kurt chose this moment to come down. Burt was squeezing Kurt's shoulder as they made their way to them.  
>"Hello Kurt," Charlie said. Kurt smiled and shook his head vigorously. Burt choked on a laugh and Finn had to turn to smother his laughter.<p>

Hannah smiled at Kurt and he grinned widely back.  
>"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, looking confused and Kurt hugged him tightly, burying in head in Blaine's neck and gently nipping at it.<br>"Hi," Kurt mumbled. Blaine pulled away. Slightly shocked and blushing.  
>"Ok buddy, calm down," Burt said and Kurt blushed, twitching slightly.<br>"How about some drinks," Carol said, shooting Kurt a concerned look and led the adults into the kitchen.

Finn was laughing hard now and Blaine was so confused.  
>"Shut up Finn," Kurt hissed. "This is all your fault."<br>"I'm sorry," gasped Finn.  
>"What's going on?" Blaine asked and watched as Kurt shivered slightly.<br>"Finn gave me catnip," Kurt hissed.

"Catnip?" Blaine asked. Then it hit him. Cat's loved catnip. Blaine tried to suppress his laughter.  
>"Not you too!" Kurt whined. Blaine just laughed and gently kissed Kurt. That was a bad idea because Kurt responded enthusiastically and thrust his tongue deep into his mouth.<br>"Aww come on. I don't need to see that," Finn groaned.  
>Blaine pulled away and chuckled breathlessly.<br>"Easy tiger," Blaine chuckled.

The parents came back in and they all sat down for dinner. Carol severed the food and Kurt started drooling. He quickly wiped his mouth but he couldn't help but droll. This was one of the effects of catnip. Hannah and Charlie were giving him odd look and Carol looked concerned.  
>"Everything Ok Kurt?" Hannah asked. Kurt nodded enthusiastically and Blaine sniggered. Kurt whacked his leg under the table and he jumped. Kurt couldn't take it. He had to do something.<br>"I'm sorry, excuse me," Kurt said, jumping up and running out of the room. Blaine and Finn laughed out loud and both Carol and the Anderson's looked confused.

"There is something you need to know about Kurt," Burt said slowly. "He's part cat."  
>"Part cat?" Charlie said slowly. Finn and Blaine sobered up quickly.<br>"Yes. Finn accidently gave Kurt catnip tonight," Burt said. Finn looked sheepish.  
>"Oh my," Hannah said. Blaine knew that they didn't talk to his aunt anymore because of she was part cat. Charlie wasn't all that comfortable with it and had freaked out.<p>

"You can't really tell," Blaine said quickly. "He's normal. Well...except tonight. He's high off catnip."  
>Finn sniggered again.<br>Charlie smiled forcefully and took a calming breath. There was a crash upstairs and they all looked up.  
>"I'll go check on him," Blaine said quickly and hurried upstairs. He found Kurt rolling around on the ground. Blaine let him get out of his system and he finally stopped.<p>

"I could go for a nap now," Kurt whined and Blaine helped him up and fix his clothes.  
>"So my parents know," Blaine said and Kurt froze.<br>"Oh," Kurt said and looked to his feet.  
>"Hey, no matter what I love you," Blaine said.<br>"Love you too," Kurt responded and kissed him lightly.

They went back downstairs and everything seemed ok.  
>"Feeling better?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded and smiled.<br>"At least it wasn't as bad as the time when you were a kid," Burt chuckled and Kurt blushed deep red.  
>"What happened?' Finn asked excitedly.<br>"None of your business," Kurt snapped, still red.

The rest of the night went smoothly and when the Anderson's left, they made plans to do it another night and get to know each other even better.  
>"Well that went well," Finn grinned and Kurt glared.<br>"I can't believe you gave me catnip," Kurt said, shaking his head.  
>"So you were a little jumpy," Finn cried.<br>"I guess that's better than making me 'in the mood'," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Wait, catnip can do that?" Finn asked and Kurt winked. Finn shuddered and vowed never to give Kurt catnip ever again.

_Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!_


	29. Sun and water guns

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are fantastic. Feel free to suggest this to any friends! (wink wink nudge nudge)! This next goes out to _**Sage of Asgard **_who had two ideas that Blaine find Kurt lying in the sun and chasing him with a water gun. I combined the two and this is the result! Hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 29- sun and water guns**

Kurt was lying in the sun, soaking up the warmth. He was at Blaine's house and Blaine was currently getting them a drink. Blaine had invited him over, to get his parent's used to Kurt. They had even reconciled with Blaine's Aunt and she would be coming down to have a long talk with them. Kurt felt himself drifting off to sleep and could bring himself to care.

He liked the feeling of the warmth coating his body. Granted he would rather have Blaine's warmth over him, but the sun was just as good. His tail was gently flicking from side to side his ear twitching every so often. Kurt was purring softly, it vibrating through his chest in a delicious way.  
>Blaine watched him from the kitchen window. He looked so beautiful and stunning that it made Blaine's heart ache (in a good way).<p>

Blaine set aside the drink when he spotted his old water gun on the way in. He quickly filled it up the brim and pumped it several time so he could go straight at it.  
>He crept as quietly as he could back at side and stood over Kurt, careful not to block any of his sun.<br>He continued to watch his boyfriend for a while, watching the way his tail swung effortlessly.

Blaine smiled and aimed the water gun at Kurt. He took a deep silent breath and the sprayed.  
>Kurt leapt up with a hiss and yowl, shaking his head and looking to Blaine.<br>"What was that for?" Kurt cried.  
>"Just some fun on a nice warm day," Blaine grinned and sprayed at Kurt again.<p>

Kurt leapt out of the way and darted off. Blaine chased after him, trying to spray Kurt.  
>"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as he ran. Blaine had to admit that Kurt was fast and easily dodged Blaine's attempt to spray him again. Blaine kept up chasing him all around the backyard, panting and laughing.<br>Every time Kurt looked over his shoulder to see if Blaine was still chasing him he smiled. Blaine liked to see his face lit up like that.

Blaine chased him until he ran out of water and then threw his water gun away and continued to chase Kurt around. Blaine eventually caught him, wrapping his arms around his waist and spinning Kurt's around. Kurt laughed and let Blaine twirl him around. When his feet touched the ground Kurt spun and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.  
>"I hate you," Kurt mumbled.<br>"You have a funny way of showing it," Blaine teased and Kurt grinned.

"Come lie in the sun with me," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and tugging him to the deck chair that he was. He pushed Blaine down and settled between his legs, laying on his chest. Blaine's arms automatically went around his waist holding him tightly.  
>Kurt purred and gently leant up to Blaine on the lips.<p>

Blaine kissed him back happily. The kiss was lazy, there was no urgency, just the need to feel each other.

From the kitchen window, Charlie and Hannah watched Kurt and Blaine. Not in a creepy perverted way but in a I-can't- believe- we- had- a- problem-with-half-cat-people way. They watched as their son chased Kurt around the yard with a huge smile on his face. They had never seen Blaine so happy. Yes he was bullied at his old school, that is why Blaine is at Dalton. After pulling Blaine out of the school they watched him heal and become happier once again. But since meeting Kurt and being with him, he was so much happier.

They could tell that their love was true and real. Kurt seemed perfectly at ease with Blaine touching his ears and letting Kurt wrap his tail flick around him.  
>"Kurt doesn't seem that bad," Charlie said. "I mean, he hasn't changed since we found out that he's part cat."<br>"Blaine already knew," Hannah said. "And he was fine with it. He told me he took Kat to meet Kurt."

"Do you think she will forgive us?" Charlie asked.  
>"I hope so," Hannah said quietly.<p>

Blaine loved the feeling of Kurt's purrs vibrating through his chest. His hands slipped down Kurt's body and up under his shirt, lightly tracing his sides.  
>"Do you feel it?" Kurt asked, eyes closed and leaning on Blaine's chest. "Can you feel the sun?"<br>"Feels nice," Blaine sighed happily.  
>"Feels like you," Kurt mumbled.<br>"What?" Blaine asked, opening his eyes and looking down at Kurt. Kurt blushed deeply.

"I said it feels like you," Kurt said. "Makes me feel all warm and happy inside."  
>Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt deeply, running his fingers through Kurt's hair, getting a small moan out of Kurt.<br>"Mmmm, I think we should lie in the sun more often," Blaine said.  
>"Are you kidding?" Kurt said. "I'll get burnt and we'll get skin cancer."<br>"Not is we slip, slop, slap," Blaine grinned.

"You're a goofball," Kurt said, amused.  
>"I'm your goofball," Blaine grinned brightly.<br>"Yes you are," Kurt smiled and rubbed his nose against Blaine's.

_Please review! Sorry the chapter was so short but you know the saying, short and sweet!_


	30. Double date

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying the story! This next chapter goes out to _**GLEE LOVER 1 **_with the idea of Kurt and Blaine going on a double date with Brittany and Santana! I wonder what our two little kitties will get up to! Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to send in your ideas and I'll get to them as soon as I can. I'm like a typing machine at the moment...I think. Warning this chapter is M._

**Chapter 30- Double date **

Blaine was in the middle of a wonderful fantasy where he and Kurt were naked, chest crushed together as Kurt tongue-fucked his mouth, hands roaming over his body before sliding down to grip his aching erection, pumping it in his super soft hand, groaning deeply, when his phone went off.

Blaine groaned in real life, hand slipping out of his boxers as he reached over to see who had interrupted this wonderful fantasy. He chuckled as he saw Kurt's name flashing on the screen and his answered it.  
>"Hello?' Blaine said, more gruffly then he intended.<br>"Blaine, what are you doing tonight?" Kurt asked.  
>"Umm...seeing you?" Blaine asked, muffling a groan at his boyfriends voice.<br>"Well, yes...but how would you feel about a double date?" Kurt asked.

"With who?" Blaine asked.  
>"Brittany and Santana."<br>"Sure, I'm up for that," Blaine said.  
>"Excellent!" Kurt said happily. "what are you doing now?"<br>"Day dreaming about you and me being naked," Blaine said honestly, hand slipping down into his boxers again.

"Really?" Kurt asked, his voice going breathless.  
>"Hmmmm," Blaine groaned.<br>"Oh, what are we doing?" Kurt asked, voice deep and alluring.  
>"You've got your hand wrapped around me," Blaine groaned, stroking his erection which was leaking pre-come.<br>"Hmmm," Kurt moaned and Blaine could picture Kurt stroking himself.

"Are you touching yourself?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yes...wish it was you," Kurt moaned.<br>"Hmm I'm so close," Blaine groaned. "I've been thinking about you for a while now, naked, writhing in my arm, hips jerking as we stroke each other, your tongue in my mouth, sucking on it."  
>"Blaine," Kurt moaned. "I want you."<br>"Faster Kurt," Blaine groaned, moving his hand faster and faster. "Go faster."

"God Blaine," Kurt groaned. "You sound so hot."  
>"Kurt need you...to come..," Blaine panted. "come..with me...god...yes...so close..."<br>"Hunngh," Kurt gave a high pitched moan. "Yes...yes...Blaine...fuck!"  
>"Fuck Kurt," Blaine growled, loving the sound Kurt was making. "Shit Kurt I'm coming."<br>"Fuck Blaine...yes!" Kurt cried and Blaine was coming hard. He moaned loudly and panted.

He could hear Kurt panting on the other end of the phone.  
>"Wow," Blaine hummed.<br>"I should ask you out on a double date more often if this is what it will lead too," Kurt panted on the other end.  
>Blaine chuckled and tried to control his breathing.<p>

"I guess we should shower now and get ready for dinner," Blaine said.  
>"Hmm. I'll see you soon," Kurt purred.<br>"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

_Glee_

Santana and Brittany walked into Breadstixs, pinkies linked and spotted Blaine and Kurt already seated in a booth. They walked to them and slid in opposite them.  
>"Hey Captial G Kitty, Dolphin," Brittany greet happily.<br>"Hi Britt," Kurt grinned. "Satan, I mean Santana."  
>"Porcelain," Santana grinned. "Hello Blaine."<br>"Hello ladies," Blaine smiled charmingly.

They were brought a basket of bread sticks and they nibbled on them while they waited for their drinks that they ordered.  
>"So, you two had sex yet?" Santana asked and Blaine choked on his bread stick. Kurt whacked his back and answered Santana.<br>"Of course you want the dirty details," Kurt said dryly. "It's none of your business."

Blaine managed to breathe again and blushed deep red.  
>"Santana and I have lady kisses all the time," Brittany said, looking to both Kurt and Blaine.<br>"She's an absolute tiger in bed," Santana smirked and leaned in close to whisper to Blaine. "You'll find that part cats are awesome in bed."  
>"I have no doubts about it," Blaine said, giving Kurt a sly look.<p>

"Can we stop talking about our sex lives," Kurt sighed.  
>"Whatever," Santana said as the waitress came with their drinks and took their orders.<br>Kurt and Brittany had started playing footies under the table, purring softly and grinning at each other. Blaine and Santana watched with fond smiles. Kurt and Brittany were so engrossed with each other that they didn't see Santana and Blaine start a conversation about them.

"How are you finding Kurt's cattiness?" Santana asked.  
>"I love him. All of him," Blaine said firmly and Santana smirked.<br>"I wasn't questioning it," Santana said. "I asked how you are finding it."  
>"It's interesting and endearing," Blaine said, frowning.<br>"They're beautiful aren't they," Santana said, gazing longingly at Brittany.  
>"Yeah, they are," Blaine agreed.<p>

They two of them watched Kurt and Brittany laughing and purring softly.  
>"Are you and Brittany together?" Blaine asked. Santana stared at him.<br>"I don't do labels," Santana said.  
>Blaine nodded. "But you like her."<p>

"Yes. I do."  
>"San," Brittany said brightly. "We should totally go fishing one day."<br>"We could do that," Santana said. "As long as you don't eat the fish raw like last time."  
>"What's wrong with raw fish?" Kurt asked.<br>"Not all of us are crazy in love with fish," Santana teased and Kurt sneered back.

The rest of the meal went well and they sat around taking for ages. They walked to the car park together and Kurt hugged them good bye, gently nuzzling Brittany playfully.  
>"Listen carefully, Blaine," Santana said carefully. "Kurt's been through enough crap this year and he doesn't need you hurting him. He's opened to you and shown you who he is. It took Brittany and Kurt ages to trust New Directions with their secret so don't screw this up."<p>

"I won't. I love Kurt," Blaine promised. Santana smirked.  
>"Good. Come on Britt's," Santana said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let's go do something...fun."<br>"Bowling?" Brittany asked.  
>"I was thinking more along the lines of sweet lady kisses," Santana smirked.<br>"Oh. Bye Kurt, bye Blaine," Brittany said and the two girls walked off.

"That was a good double date," Blaine said, walking to the car with Kurt.  
>"Hmm, It was," Kurt smiled.<br>"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine said once they were in the car.  
>"I love you too Blaine," Kurt smiled and took his hand.<br>"Where to now?" Blaine asked.  
>"Somewhere quiet so we can finish our phone conversation from earlier," Kurt grinned slyly.<br>"Your place or mine?"

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	31. Dream a little

_Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! This next chapter goes out to _**Lovegirl7 **_with the suggestion of a flashback to when Kurt was little and had catnip! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 31- Dream a little dream **

Blaine watched Kurt as he slept. He looked so peaceful and angelic. Kurt was always so careful with his looks around people, keeping his face closed off until he had evaluated the situation before deciding whether or not it was safe to be who he was. Blaine blamed the bullies for this and wished that they had never done such horrible things to Kurt.

Kurt purred softly in his sleep and Blaine wondered what he was dreaming of.

_Kurt's dream_

Burt Hummel had returned home after a long day at the garage. He took off his overalls off and got in his car. He was looking forward to spending some time with his wife Elizabeth and his son Kurt. He pulled into the drive way and quickly went into the house. The first thing he heard was music when he stepped into the house. He could hear Elizabeth's beautiful, angelic voice seeping into every corner of the house.

Burt smiled. He loved to hear Elizabeth sing. His smile grew as he heard Kurt joining in, his voice just as beautiful as his mother. He swore it was two angels singing. He shut the door and followed the singing. He found them on the couch, Kurt curled up on his mother's lap. Their ears were out and tails entwined together. Burt watched the finish the song and then clapped.

They both turned to him and smiled.  
>"Hi daddy," Kurt said, climbing off his mother and running to him to hug him tightly.<br>"Hey buddy," Burt chuckled, hugging him back.  
>"How was your day honey?" Elizabeth asked, moving gracefully towards Burt. She kissed him gently and he hugged her tightly.<br>"Long," Burt sighed. "And yours."

"Wonderful," Elizabeth purred.  
>"How was your day buddy?" Burt asked, watching as Kurt played with a barbie doll.<br>"It was OK," Kurt shrugged, looking sad.  
>Burt looked confused.<br>"The other kids won't play with him," Elizabeth said quietly. "The boys think he's to girly and the girls won't play with boys."

"What?" Burt cried, looking angry.  
>"I've already talk to him," Elizabeth soothed. "He's fine."<br>"I have a surprise for you buddy," Burt grinned and Kurt dropped his doll, looking interested.  
>"What?" Kurt asked.<br>"Wait here and I'll get it," Burt said and he headed to the kitchen. He rummaged around the cupboards and grinned when he found it.

He went back to the living room and grinned when he saw Kurt and Elizabeth, staring at him intently.  
>"Catnip," Elizabeth breathed, grinning brightly.<br>"Yum," Kurt said, licking his lips. Kurt ran to Burt and tried to climb up his body to get it.  
>"Daddy please," Kurt whined and Burt chuckled. Elizabeth was next to him in a second, jumping, trying to get the catnip but Burt held it high over his head.<p>

He laughed at their attempts and the managed to knock him over and they went tumbling to the floor.  
>"Got you," Elizabeth smirked and pressed a kiss to his neck.<br>Kurt was prying the cat nip out of Burt's fingers and started nibbing on it. Elizabeth crawled over Burt and grabbed some of the catnip from her son, nibbling on it too.  
>"Thanks daddy!" Kurt grinned, hugging him tightly. Burt chuckled and ruffled his hair. Kurt slapped his hands away and scowled.<p>

It didn't take long before the catnip started taking effect and soon Elizabeth and Kurt were rolling around on the floor, tugging at each other's tails and ears.  
>Burt watched with amusement as the two ran around the room, purring and laughing. Kurt started spinning in circles very fast while Elizabeth tried to catch his tail. Kurt got dizzy and tumbled the ground. Her purred and moaned slightly while Elizabeth gently licked his ears.<p>

"Dizzy," Kurt mumbled.  
>"Poor baby," Elizabeth purred and continued to lick Kurt's ears. Burt sniggered and Kurt glared at him. He crawled over to Burt and started climbing on him, pushing him down and giggling. Burt wrestled with him for a moment before Elizabeth joined in and Kurt giggled loudly, letting his mum just tackle Burt.<p>

Eventually Elizabeth and Kurt calmed down from the catnip. Burt watched as Kurt laid on his mother's stomach and both of them were asleep, looking beautiful and peaceful. Burt quickly got the camera and took a picture of the two of them. He let them sleep and just watched them.  
>Kurt woke up first and yawned in the most adorable way. He saw Burt watching him and went to him, curling himself into his lap.<br>"Thank you daddy," Kurt yawned.  
>"Your welcome buddy."<p>

_End Kurt's dream_

Kurt shifted and yawned his body arching. Blaine looked over at him and smiled, waiting for him to fully wake up. Kurt blinked groggily and looked at Blaine.  
>"Oh, I feel asleep," Kurt said sitting up and immediately fixed his hair.<br>"It Ok," Blaine grinned. "Have I told you look adorable in your sleep?"

"You may have," Kurt blushed and kissed Blaine gently.  
>"You seemed to be having a nice dream," Blaine commented. "You had a little smile."<br>Kurt blinked and then nodded in understanding, remembering the dream.

"It was a nice dream," Kurt smiled softly.  
>"Care to elaborate?" Blaine asked. "You don't have to if you don't want."<br>Kurt curled into his arms and smiled.  
>"You remember the picture you saw of me and my mum sleeping?" Kurt asked.<br>"Yeah?" Blaine said.

"I dreamt of what we did that day," Kurt said. "It was a good day."  
>"That's nice," Blaine said quietly. Kurt smiled and just nuzzled against Blaine.<br>"Sorry I passed out on you," Kurt said.  
>"It's OK. Watching you was better than the movie," Blaine grinned.<br>"Because that's not creepy at all," Kurt snorted and Blaine laughed.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee," Kurt said, peeling himself from Blaine and holding out his hand.  
>"Coffee sound good," Blaine grinned and took his hand.<p>

_Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!_


	32. Cats and dogs

_Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! You guys are awesome. This next chapter goes out to _**kurtcoblaine **_who had the idea that there's a boy at Dalton who is part dog and Kurt and him didn't like each other but now they know why since Justin outed Kurt! Hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 32- Cats and dogs **

Kurt hurried to his English class and looked around for an empty seat. He wasn't early as he usually was and the only seat left was one next to a boy named Derik. Kurt scowled and so did Derik. Kurt made his way to the seat and sat down.  
>Ever since Kurt had started Dalton he and Derik had not got along and neither knew why. They just didn't click.<p>

Kurt slid into the desk beside him and could feel Derik's stare.  
>"What?" Kurt sniffed.<br>"We need to talk after class," Derik said. Kurt turned to him. His voice didn't seemed forced like it usually was whenever he had to talk to Kurt. Kurt looked back at him surprised. He didn't seem hostile at all.  
>"OK," Kurt agreed.<p>

They didn't speak during the class and everyone was surprised to see them sitting next to each other. It was known around Dalton that they two didn't get along all that well. A couple of students couldn't wait to see Blaine's reaction when he found out that Derik and Kurt were sitting next to each other.  
>For the whole lesson Kurt wondered what Derik wanted to speak about. He could admit that he was nervous.<p>

After the whole Justin debacle, Kurt was very cautious of people. But everyone at Dalton already knew that he was part cat so Derik couldn't really do any damage there.  
>The English class dragged on and as time went on Kurt got more and more nervous. Finally the bell rang and the class packed up slowly.<p>

Derik turned to Kurt.  
>"You ready?" he asked. Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice and the two walked out together. Everyone stared as they walked away. Jeff, who was in the Warbler's and in Kurt English class, hurried off to find Blaine and tell him.<br>Derik lead Kurt to the office and Kurt frowned.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.  
>"Councillors office," Derik said. "I figured you wouldn't want people overhearing this and I don't want people to hear either."<br>Kurt nodded and let Derik lead the way.

The councillor was a beautiful women with long dark hair. She smiled at the two of them as they entered.  
>"I'll be right outside if you need me," she said and gently closed the door behind her as she left.<br>"She agreed to let us use her office," Derik said, sitting down. Kurt nodded and sat down too.  
>"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked, crossing his leg and sitting stiffly.<p>

"I figured out the reason why we don't get along," Derik said, smiling. Kurt was stumped. Derik had never smiled at him and he was pretty cute when he did. Not as cute as Blaine (who was) but still cute.  
>"And why is that?" Kurt asked curiously.<p>

Derik shifted nervously.  
>"I guess you're not the only one who has been hiding a secret about who they are."<br>"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.  
>Derik sighed. "I'm part dog. From my father's side."<p>

Kurt gasped and Derik revealed two puppy ears from under his shaggy hair.  
>"It's why the school lets me have my hair long," Derik said.<br>"You're part dog," Kurt breathed. Kurt started and then started to giggle. Derik stared before starting to laugh to.  
>"Oh no wonder we didn't get along," Kurt laughed. "Natural enemies."<p>

"I could tell there was something not exactly right with you," Derik explained. "Now I know why."  
>"Thank for not outing me," Kurt said seriously.<br>"Then I would of outed me self," Derik said with a shrug.  
>"Do many people know about you?" Kurt asked.<br>"Nah, not many. Just family and a few friends," Derik said. "I'm really sorry about what Justin did to you. It was really wrong."

"Thank you," Kurt said. "I'm lucky Dalton has a zero tolerant bully policy."  
>"It's not just that. You have good friends too look out for you," Derik said.<br>"I'm sure you do to," Kurt said. Derik shrugged.  
>"I just don't want to be treated differently," Derik said quietly.<br>"It seems we have more in common than I thought," Kurt teased lightly and Derik laughed.

"So it would seem. Have you had any run in with other half dogs or cats?" Derik asked.  
>"A friend of mine is part cat but no, I haven't met any half dogs," Kurt said. "I had a run in with a full dog, not quite so comfortable with dogs yet."<br>"Oh, sorry. I won't hurt you," Derik said, looking nervous. Kurt smiled.  
>"I know. Just don't be offended if jump around you."<br>"Deal," Derik said and they laughed.

"I suppose I had better let you get back to your friends," Derik said. "I just wanted to let you know and maybe we could get to know each other and be friends. You seem like a good guy."  
>"That would be nice," Kurt smiled. "And, if you want, we could meet up with my friend and talk about it, being half animal I mean. We wouldn't mind."<br>"That would be great," Derik said. "You're the first person I've met outside of family whose been part animal."

"Here, I'll give you my number and we can make a time," Kurt said.  
>The two boys exchanged numbers and headed out. The councillor smiled at them as they left.<br>"Everything worked out?" she asked.  
>"Yes," they said in unison.<br>"Excellent. If you ever need to talk you know where to find me," she said and went back to her office.

Derik and Kurt walked to the cafeteria together, chatting quietly about a time and place they could meet. They reached the cafeteria and Kurt saw Blaine's anxious face among the crowd of students.  
>"I had better go calm him down," Kurt sighed. "You would think he's part animal the way he acts like an excited puppy."<br>Derik sniggered and Kurt smirked.  
>"Thanks for listening to me," Derik said.<br>"No problem. We'll catch up and you can meet Brittany."

"She single?" Derik asked with hopeful eyes.  
>"Afraid not," Kurt said and Derik's smile dropped.<br>"Can't blame a guy for trying," Derik shrugged and Kurt chuckled.  
>"I won't tell anyone either," Kurt said. Derik nodded.<br>"Thanks. I suppose you can tell Blaine. I don't want to cause problems between you."

"It's OK. I don't have to," Kurt said.  
>"It's fine. Blaine's a nice guy and I know he won't tell," Derik said and Kurt beamed.<br>"See you later?" Kurt asked.  
>"See you later," Derik smiled and they headed to separate tables.<p>

Blaine looked anxiously at Kurt until he sat down. Blaine gave him a one armed hug and gently kissed his cheek. He was at a table with Wes, Dave, Jeff, Thad and a few other Warbler's.  
>"Where were you?" Blaine asked.<br>"Derik wanted to talk," Kurt said, stealing a bit of Blaine's lunch.  
>"What about?" Blaine asked, his voice hard.<p>

Kurt glanced around the table and saw everyone staring, waiting for an answer.  
>"Come for a walk?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and the two left.<br>"So what did Derik want?" Blaine asked as they walked down the corridors. "I know you two don't get on."  
>"That's what he wanted to talk about. Why we don't get on," Kurt said. Blaine looked to him confused.<p>

"He wanted to talk about why you aren't friends?" Blaine asked, confused.  
>"Yes," Kurt nodded.<br>"And why aren't you friends?" Blaine asked, confused to as where this was going.  
>"We are natural enemies," Kurt said cheerfully.<br>Blaine gave him a blank look.  
>"He's part dog, Blaine," Kurt sighed. Blaine made an o shape with his mouth and Kurt giggled.<p>

"Since Justin outed me," Kurt said and Blaine scowled at the name, "he figured out why we didn't like each other and wanted to rectify it."  
>"Oh, that's nice," Blaine said, smiling.<br>"You're worried," Kurt said, seeing through Blaine's smile.  
>"A little bit," Blaine said.<p>

"That he's part dog?" Kurt wondered.  
>"No. That he's going to steal you from me," Blaine said. Kurt chuckled.<br>"Blaine, he's not going to steal me from you," Kurt purred, hugging Blaine tightly.  
>"But he's has something that I don't," Blaine pouted. "He's part animal like you."<p>

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I like him or that he's gay," Kurt said. "And besides, you're practically part animal. You act like an excited puppy all the time. I'm surprised you don't had a tail that wags twenty four seven."  
>Blaine grinned his goofy grin and Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>"See," Kurt sighed and Blaine gave a little yap. Kurt sniggered and hugged Blaine tightly.  
>"You have nothing to worry about, pup," Kurt smiled.<p>

"I know what I'm going for Halloween this year," Blaine grinned. "A puppy."  
>"If there is a god, save me," Kurt muttered.<p>

_Yay! Please review and hope you all enjoyed!_


	33. Hairball

_Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you are all enjoying the story! _ _This next chapter goes out _**Sage of Asgard **_again who had the wonderful idea of Kurt coughing up a hairball! I love it and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! _

**Chapter 33- Hairball **

Wes watched Kurt with concern. Kurt had seemed a little off all day and now that it come to Warbler's practice Wes could really see that maybe Kurt wasn't all that well. He looked a tad pale and wasn't singing as enthusiastically as he usually would.  
>"OK guys, five minute break," Wes called out and watched as the boys scattered around, grabbing a drink and talking.<p>

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?" Wes called out. Blaine gave him a confused look and walked over. Kurt was subtly staying out of everyone's way, as if he was trying to disappear without anyone noticing.  
>"What's up Wes?" Blaine asked.<br>"Is Kurt OK?' Wes asked. "all day he hasn't seem himself."

"I know," Blaine said, shooting a concerned look to Kurt who was coughing slightly in the corner. "He won't tell me what's wrong though. He says he's fine."  
>"Do you think he's not feeling well?" Wes asked.<br>"I don't know. He has been coughing all day though," Blaine said worriedly.

They both glanced at Kurt who was shuddering with every cough he did.  
>"I'm worried about him," Blaine said quietly.<br>"I'll cut practice short today," Wes said and Blaine nodded in thanks.  
>"Alright everyone!" Wes called. "Let's continue."<p>

Wes was true to his word and cut practice short (with a few cheers from the Warbler's) and he headed over to Blaine and Kurt with Dave.  
>"What are you guys doing now?" Dave asked with a grin.<br>"Kurt and I are going for coffee," Blaine said.  
>"Actually, can I rain check with that," Kurt said, looking sorry. "Mercedes called with a fashion emergency. She has a date and needs my help."<p>

"Oh," Blaine said, looking sceptical. "Sure, that's OK. Maybe I could take you dinner after."  
>"Sure," Kurt said, his voice higher than usual.<br>"Spill Kurt," Blaine said. "I know your lying."  
>"No I'm not," Kurt said quickly, coughing a little on the end.<p>

"Kurt, what's wrong?' Wes asked. "You've been looking pale all day."  
>"That and you can't stop coughing," Dave pointed.<br>"I'm fine," Kurt snapped.  
>"Please Kurt, we're worried about you," Blaine said.<br>"I'm fine," Kurt snapped. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Kurt spun on his heel and stormed out leaving behind a hurt looking Blaine.  
>"Oh crap," Blaine groaned. "Now he's mad at me."<br>"His moods swings are worse than a girls," Dave commented.  
>"Hey!" Blaine growled, glaring at Dave.<br>"Sorry."  
>"Well something's up," Wes said. "Do you think it has something to do with his family?"<br>"Or him being part cat," Dave suggested.

"Maybe," Blaine said. He was very concerned about Kurt and wondered what he was hiding from him.  
>"I'll talk to you guys later," Blaine said, heading out of their choir room, shoulder slumped.<p>

Kurt hurried to his car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. He hadn't meant to snap at Blaine but he had been feeling sick all day. He knew what was wrong. He had so badly needed to cough up a hairball all day and it was pressing against his throat.  
>He would apologize to Blaine later for his rudeness and make it up to him but right now all he could focus on was the hairball.<p>

When he got home he raced out of the car and to the bathroom, ignoring the hello's from Burt and Carol.  
>He leant over the toilet and gagged, coughing and spluttering, trying to bring up the hair ball. He coughed for ages and jumped when he felt hands on his back, rubbing him.<br>Kurt coughed it up, throwing up slightly into the bowl and coughed and spat.  
>"Disgusting," Kurt shuddered and flushed the toilet.<p>

"Better?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded and smiled softly. He brushed his teeth and gargled. When he got out of the bathroom Burt was there with a glass of water.  
>"Thanks," Kurt breathed and Burt took the water from him.<br>Kurt's phone vibrated and he took it out to see that he had a message from Blaine.

_I'm sorry I pushed you. I was worried-B  
><em>Kurt sighed. He knew that Blaine was perfectly fine with him being part cat, but honestly, he was waiting for something to completely freak Blaine how and he would leave him.  
><em>I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry-K<em>

Kurt's phone started ringing and it was Blaine. Kurt quickly dashed up stairs to take the call.  
>"I'm sorry," is how Kurt answered the phone.<br>"Me too," Blaine said. "I was just worried. You weren't yourself today."  
>"I just wasn't feeling all that well, " Kurt sighed, flopping down on his bed.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked, sounding hurt.  
>"I didn't want you to worry," Kurt said, biting his lip.<p>

"I could have made you feel better," Blaine said. "I like taking care of you."  
>"Can I be honest?" Kurt asked quietly.<br>"Of course," Blaine swallowed.  
>"Sometimes I feel that me being to catty is going to scare you off," Kurt said, biting his lip and tears welled up in his eyes.<p>

"Kurt. I don't care about that, you know I don't," Blaine said.  
>"I can't help but feel that maybe it will be too much for you one day," Kurt sniffed.<br>"Please don't cry babe," Blaine said. "I love you and I don't care about you being half cat. Is that why you ran off, because it had something to do with that?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered.  
>"Will you tell me?" Blaine asked.<br>"It's too disgusting," Kurt whined, scrunching his nose.  
>"Well, how can I help you if you don't tell me?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed and both of them remained silent.<p>

"Fine," Kurt finally sighed. "I had a...a hairball."  
>"Are you OK?" Blaine asked.<br>"I'm fine."  
>"See, that wasn't too hard and I'm still talking to you," Blaine said and Kurt could practically hear the smile.<p>

"Face it Kurt," Blaine said. "You're stuck with me."  
>Kurt beamed. "I'm glad."<br>"Now, can I take you out for dinner?" Blaine asked.  
>"Dinner would be could," Kurt smiled and he couldn't believe out lucky he was to have Blaine in his life.<p>

_Thanks for review! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!_


	34. Slight of touch

_Thanks for all those who reviewed and I hope you are all enjoying the story! This next chapter goes out to _**IssyRedbird **_who had the suggestion that Blaine be rubbing Kurt's ears or tail and Kurt is gripping the sheets! Hope you enjoy and yes this chapter will be M so you have been warned._

**Chapter 34-Slight of touch**

Ariel was belting out a song on the laptop screen. Blaine and Kurt were watching it together at Blaine's place. His parents were out, both at work and Kurt and Blaine were just lounging around, embracing the quietness and each other's company.

Kurt had freed his ears and his tail was out. Kurt was lying on his stomach while sat crossed-legged (Indian style) and was gently running his knuckle over Kurt's ears and the twitched ever so slightly. Blaine grinned as Kurt started purring slightly and continued to rub his ears.  
>Kurt's tail started swishing lazily from side to side. Blaine reached out and pulled the tail closely to him.<p>

He ran his hand over the fur, gently tugging. Kurt purred deeper. He ran his hands over tail over and over again, feeling honoured that Kurt would allow him to.  
>Kurt was purring deeply and having trouble focusing on the movie. Blaine's hands were doing wonderful things to his body. His tail was always sensitive and Blaine playing with it was making his tingle in all the right places.<p>

Kurt shifted on the bed, purring deeply.  
>Blaine used his other hand to creep up under Kurt's shirt and gently trace his spine. Kurt shivered with pleasure and purred, it vibrating through his chest and under Blaine's fingers.<br>Blaine continued to do wondrous things to Kurt's body and he could feel himself getting hard. Kurt shifted and bit his lip from moaning.

"You Ok?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt shifting and saw him gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine from under his lashes.  
>"You have no idea what you're doing to me," Kurt moaned. Blaine started to withdraw his hand but Kurt whimpered so he stopped.<br>"You mean...?" Blaine said, eyebrows rising.  
>"Your turning me on," Kurt moaned and blushed.<p>

Blaine grinned, paused the laptop and put it on the ground. He slid his body next to Kurt, rolled him over and kissed him deeply. Kurt purred happily and threaded his fingers through Blaine's gel free hair.  
>"Hmmm," Blaine said. "Good to know what get's you going."<br>Kurt blushed and his breath hitched as Blaine trailed a hand up under his shirt and traced his abs.

He let Blaine take control, kissing him lazily. Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt and peeled it off his body. Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's hair and moved to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up. Blaine pulled away long enough to get his shirt off before pressing his lips together again, letting his tongue roam freely in Kurt's mouth.  
>Kurt hummed happily, letting his hands roam over Blaine body.<p>

He gripped Blaine's arms as Blaine hovered over him and rocked into him.  
>"Blaine," Kurt purred and Blaine shivered.<br>Blaine reached down and begun to unbutton Kurt's jeans. Kurt lifted his hips into Blaine so he could yank the jeans down.  
>"Commando," Blaine groaned. "You've been commando this whole time?"<br>"Yes," Kurt breathed, nibbling on Blaine's jaw.

"Ahhhh," Blaine groaned as Kurt's hand dipped down and unbutton his jeans.  
>"Hmm you're not," Kurt purred. "Shame."<br>"Than I guess we will have to rectify it," Blaine said hoarsely and linked finger with Kurt and shoved his boxers down.

Kurt moaned as their erections touched and bit down on Blaine's shoulder. He started sucking and licking his neck. Blaine groaned and started moving down Kurt's chest, licking and kissing. He stopped at Kurt's nipples and gently sucked on them.  
>"Oh my...<em>Blaine<em>!" Kurt moaned. Blaine grinned and continued south, gently swirling his tongue on Kurt's navel before going even lower and nipped in his hip bone.

"Blaine! You..I...god please," Kurt moaned, hips bucking.  
>Blaine grinned and splayed his hands over Kurt's porcelain hips and gently, slowly, took Kurt into his mouth. Kurt purred, finger's tangling in Blaine's hair.<p>

Blaine sucked and licked, hollowing his cheeks and taking in as much as he could.  
>"Oh Blaine! Don't stop," Kurt moaned, wanting to thrust into Blaine's mouth bust restraining himself.<br>Blaine hummed around his shaft and Kurt gripped the sheets tightly, arching his back and throwing his head back.

Kurt was a panting mess above Blaine and it didn't take much longer before he was falling over the edge and screaming Blaine's name.  
>Blaine swallowed him until he went soft in his mouth and pulled away. His made his way back up Kurt's heaving body and kissed him on the lips.<p>

Kurt moaned at the taste of himself as Blaine kissed him. Kurt reached down between them, wrapping his hand around Blaine. Blaine groaned and thrust into Kurt's hand, the bed shaking gently with the force of his thrusts.  
>Kurt's noise had made him so on edge that it didn't take him long before he was groaning Kurt's name and spilling into his fist.<p>

Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, chest heaving.  
>Kurt leaned over grabbed a tissue and mopped himself and Blaine up before collapsing back on the pillows. He gently ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and purred deeply in satisfaction. His tail curled around Blaine automatically and Blaine chuckled.<br>"I have a new appreciation for your tail," Blaine grinned up at Kurt.

Kurt grinned back and gently slid is tail up and down Blaine's leg.  
>"Me too," Kurt grinned.<br>They laid there, entwined for a while before Kurt broke the silence.  
>"Blaine?" Kurt asked.<br>"Hmmm?"

"Your crushing me," Kurt said. "And not in a good way, like in a I-can't-breathe way."  
>"Sorry," Blaine said and rolled of Kurt but pulled him onto his chest so Kurt head was lying on his chest.<br>"Much better," Kurt purred and snuggled into Blaine's chest.

"I agree," Blaine mumbled sleepily. They dozed for a while before they got cold and they got dressed.  
>"I say we finish the movie," Blaine said. "Kurt?"<br>But Kurt was asleep, mouth open slightly. Blaine grinned and laid down beside him, gently drifting off himself.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	35. Doctor Meeting

_Thanks for all the reviews and I'm so happy for them! You guys are all awesome! Hope you enjoy this next chapter which goes out to _**GLEE LOVER 1 **_who had the idea that there be a meeting for half animal people and they are to bring a loved one! I'm going to change it just a bit and make it that Kurt is at the doctors with a loved one. I hope you all enjoy this and happy reading!_

**Chapter 35- Doctor meeting**

Blaine was studying in the Library with Wes and Dave at Dalton when he got a phone call from an unknown number.  
>"Hello, this is Blaine Anderson speaking," Blaine said politely, earning a look from Dave and Wes.<br>"Really? That's how you chose to answer the phone?" Santana's voice floated from the speaker.  
>"Santana?" Blaine asked. "How did you get my number?"<br>"From Porcelain of course," Santana drawled. "You and me have got a problem."

"A problem? I thought we got on well at dinner?" Blaine frowned.  
>"Not you and me," Santana sighed. "A problem with our kitties."<br>"Why would I have a problem with Kurt?" Blaine asked, confused. Wes and Dave scraped their chair closer to Blaine's and leant in so they could hear the conversation.

"It's like talking to a three year old," Santana sighed. "Look, Brittany and Kurt have to get their shots tomorrow and a check up. Burt and Carol can't take them and neither can Brittany's parents so I offered for us to do it."  
>"That's OK. Why would we have a problem with that?" Blaine asked.<br>"Have you ever been to a vet? Have you seen an animal enjoy them?" Santana questioned.  
>"Oh, now I see the problem," Blaine said, eyes wide.<p>

"Yeah, you had better be prepared with some good distractions because let me tell you, kisses don't always work," Santana explained.  
>"Do they know they're going?" Blaine asked.<br>"No, they think we're having breakfast together," Santana said. "We're doing this tomorrow."  
>"OK. Where we meeting?" Blaine asked.<br>"Kurt's place. We'll meet you there," Santana said and then hung up.

"So you have to take Kurt to the doctor's tomorrow?" Wes asked.  
>"Make sure you get video," Dave grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes at his two friends and ignored them. He had to get prepared to take Kurt to the doctors.<p>

_Glee_

Blaine parked out the front of the Hummel house and took a steady breath to calm his nerves. Blaine got out and walked out and was greeted before he even made it to the door. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.  
>"Hi," Kurt beamed.<br>"Hi," Blaine grinned back. Another car pulled up and Santana beeped the horn.  
>"Subtle isn't a word in her vocabulary," Kurt said dryly and took Blaine hand.<p>

They jumped in the car and the radio was blaring and Brittany was singing along. They beamed at each other and joined in. Santana drove them to 'breakfast' and so far Brittany and Kurt had no idea.  
>Santana parked the car and caught Blaine's eyes in the mirror. They each gave a slight nod. They jumped out and quickly wrapped an arm around their partners and headed towards the doctors that specialized in half humans.<p>

Kurt was the first to notice where they were. He froze, digging in his heels and Blaine's ran into him.  
>"Oomph," Blaine groaned.<br>"This is not breakfast," Kurt hissed.  
>"What?" Brittany pouted. "But I'm hungry."<br>"Babe, you have to go. You don't want to catch anything do you?" Blaine asked sweetly.

Kurt just glared in response.  
>"Fine, have it your way," Blaine sighed and Kurt turned to march back to the car but Blaine had quick reflexes too. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder and started walking.<br>"BLAINE ANDERSON! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Kurt shrieked. Blaine paid no attention.

Santana dragged Brittany behind them and they quickly got inside.  
>"Appointment for Hummel and Pierce," Santana said to the lady at the front desk.<br>"Doctor will be right out," she said, eyeing Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was hissing and kicking but Blaine had a firm grip.

"I hate you Blaine," Kurt hissed.  
>"I'm willing to live with that as long as you don't get sick," Blaine said, eyes narrowed in concentration. Kurt continued to hiss and tried to scratch Blaine's back but Santana had grabbed both his wrists with one hand while the other was holding onto Brittany.<br>Kurt hissed and gave up, just dangling from Blaine's shoulder.

"Hummel/Peirce," The doctor called. The headed into an exam room and Blaine put Kurt down once the door was locked.  
>"Who's going first?" the doctor asked, looking at them both.<br>Kurt refused to look at him and Brittany was shuffling her feet.  
>"How about you Brittany?" The doctor asked. Brittany whimpered and Santana helped up onto the exam table.<p>

The doctor began all the exams, checking reflexes and everything. He checked her ears and tail, her purr, everything. Then came time for the shots. Santana squeezed her hand and comforted. Brittany hissed and started crying.  
>Kurt flinched back into the Blaine, gripping his hand tightly. Blaine was shocked but squeezed back, wrapping an arm around him.<br>"All done," The doctor said gently and Brittany shot off the table and into Santana's arms. Santana held her closely and stroked her ears.

"OK Kurt, your next," the Doctor said. Blaine felt Kurt shivering with fear.  
>"It's OK babe. I'll be with you the whole time," Blaine said and squeezed his hand.<br>They got Kurt up onto the table and the Doctor started examining him. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly for the entire exam. Kurt hissed in pain and cried out when he got his shots.

"OK Kurt. Your all done," the doctor said and Kurt bolted of the table and into Blaine's arms who stumbled a bit.  
>"Thanks," Blaine said to the doctor.<br>"Your welcome," he chuckled. "Both of you are fine and keep up the good health."

Santana paid (using the money both the Peirce's and Hummel's had given her) and they were on their way back to Kurt's. Brittany and Kurt refused to move from Santana and Blaine's sides.  
>Kurt let them into the house and they agreed to watch a movie together. Brittany curled up on Santana's lap, nuzzling her neck and refused to let go.<p>

Kurt had tucked himself in between the edge of the couch and Blaine's side, wrapping Blaine's arm around himself. Blaine just watched amused and Kurt seemed content just to nuzzle and purr.  
>"They become awfully clinging after the doctors," Santana said to Blaine.<br>"I can see that," Blaine said amused. "I guess he doesn't hate me anymore?"  
>"Nope. He looks to you to protect him," Santana smirked.<br>"Santana," Kurt hissed, blushing. " I can hear you!"

"Just stating the facts," Santana smirked and went back to paying attention to Brittany who lapped it up.  
>"I think you're adorable," Blaine said and Kurt blushed.<br>Burt came home to find the four of them on the couch. He smiled and was glad that both of them had such good partners.

_Please review!_


	36. Bend it

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your kind reviews and I'm glad that you are all still enjoying the story! I feel I should apologize for my poor grammar...not a strong point of mine but I'm working on it...I think I get to eager to update for you guys and don't do a good job at editing! Anyway...This next chapter goes out to *drum roll* _**kyubifreak **_with the suggestion of how flexible Kurt really is and Dalton boys are shocked! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 36-Bend it **

Blaine didn't like the fact that so many boys were watching his boyfriend but he couldn't take his eyes of Kurt.  
>Kurt's English teacher had surprisingly taken the class outside. The English teacher was one of the more looser teaches at Dalton and it was a beautiful day outside so he had taken them all outside to work on their latest assignments. It was a creative piece and he all wanted them to use the outside as a base for their creativity.<p>

Kurt had double English where Blaine had science and then biology. These two class rooms were across from each other and Kurt's class was in the middle. When the bell rang, boys flooded outside to get to their next class.  
>Most of them had their heads ducked or too busy talking to notice the English class but Blaine hadn't, nor had a number of boys, most of which were in the Warbler's.<p>

Blaine felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. The English teacher had them all in a circle and he was taking what seemed to be a yoga class. He had them all stretching and moving fluidly. Currently the were sitting in the butterfly position (Feet touching each other, knees forcing to the ground) and most of the boys could barely get their knees to go halfway to the ground. Kurt, however, had his knees touching the ground, his elbows locked tight, pushing them down.

He looked perfectly at ease, eyes closed and breathing slowly.  
>"OK, boys, I want you to know stretch your legs out wide," the English teacher (Mr. Morrison) said gently.<br>The boys groaned quietly but stretched the legs out wide.  
>"Now, reach up and then lean as far forward as you can," Mr Morrison said. The boys each to a deep breath, reached up and lunged forward.<p>

Most boys couldn't get down very far. Blaine's eyes widened, as did most of the boys around him, when Kurt leaned forward and stretched down, his stomach touching the ground.  
>"Holy crap," Thad breathed beside Blaine who could only stare. Kurt held it for a good 10 seconds before Mr Morrison told them to sit back up.<br>"OK now, see how far you can get with the splits," He said, grinning and proceeded to try himself. None of the boys (including Mr Morrison) could get far. Most of the were moaning in pain. Kurt just slid down with ease, a perfect split and breathed deeply.

"How are you not in pain?" Derik grunted beside him.  
>"Cats are naturally flexible...and I used to be on the cheerleading team back at McKinley," Kurt answered, looking to Derik who had broken out in a sweat.<br>"OK boys, let's move on from that one," Mr Morrison grunted and the boys all groaned as they sat down again.

"Everyone on your stomach and then arch your back," Mr Morrison said and the boys compiled. Kurt stretched happily and winced when he heard someone back crack.  
>"How is he doing this?" Dave breathed beside Blaine, watching Kurt with awe.<br>"Damn Blaine," Jeff said. "You got lucky."

Blaine glared at Jeff who put his hands up.  
>"He's all yours. Besides, I'm not gay," Jeff said.<br>"With comments like that how can we be sure," Wes sniggered and Jeff whacked him.  
>"Shh, they're doing something different," Dave hushed and they all stared again.<p>

"Everyone to you feet," Mr Morrison said and they all rose to their feet.  
>"Everyone touch your toes," Mr Morrison said. They watched as a few boys could touch their toes but none could hold it for long. Kurt reached down, tucked his fingers under his feet and stood there for ten seconds.<br>"No fair," grunted Derik and Kurt smirked.

"OK, now we are going to do bridges," Mr Morrison said. He laid on his back, put his palms and feet flat on the ground and then pushed himself up and grinned at the boys upside down. The boys complied, grumbling and went about it, many of them falling on their backs. Kurt however just leant backwards, falling into a bridge easily.

He held it and then flicked himself back up with ease. Blaine's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew hazy with lust.  
>"We may need a bucket for Blaine," Dave said, frowning. Blaine didn't hear him and continued to stare at his boyfriend. "He's starting to drool."<br>"What is the point of this Mr Morrison?" a boy asked.,  
>"To relax you, free up the mind!" Mr Morrison cried.<p>

"I think I need to see a chiropractor now," someone grumbled.  
>"Looks like you've got fans," Derik sniggered and Kurt looked up to see Blaine and a few Warbler's staring at them. Kurt blushed and shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to all the attention and he wasn't sure that he wanted <em>that <em>kind of attention...only from Blaine.

"Boys!" the biology teacher called, looking stern. The boys jumped. "Get to class now!"  
>The boys quickly hurried to class, Blaine shooting a grin to Kurt as he hurried past.<br>At the end of the day Blaine met Kurt by his locker with a grin.  
>"So, good English class?" Blaine asked. "I certainly enjoyed it."<p>

Kurt blushed and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.  
>"Shut up," Kurt mumbled.<br>"Don't be embarrassed. Everyone was amazed by you flexibility," Blaine grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"Hmm, that's what happens when your part cat...and were on the cheerleading squad," Kurt said.<br>"You were a cheerleader?" Blaine asked, jaw dropping.  
>"Yes, didn't I tell you?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to one side.<br>"No you did not!" Blaine practically yelled. "Do you still have the uniform?"  
>"No," Kurt said slowly and Blaine pouted. "But I could probably get Santana to steal one for me."<p>

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt slowly.  
>"I would love to see you in that uniform," Blaine growled in his ear. Kurt shivered and drew in closer to Blaine.<br>"We'll if you play your card right, you'll get to see the uniform," Kurt whispered seductively. "and how flexible I can really be."

Blaine groaned and Kurt flounced away, shooting a grin over his shoulder that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	37. Rachel's trainwreck extravaganza

_Thank you all for the reviews! Glad you are all enjoying the story! This chapter goes out to _**Sage of Asgard **_who had another brilliant idea of Kurt and Blaine at Rachel's party (based on the episode BIOTA) and Kurt finds out what a White Russian is. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 37- Rachel's train wreck extravaganza **

Kurt drove Blaine and Finn to Rachel's party that she was throwing. Rachel was adamant on throwing a party for some reason and had invited all of New Directions and of course Blaine was invited. Kurt parked and sighed.  
>"Let's get this over with. Maybe later we could still catch a movie. I don't expect it to last long."<br>Finn grunted in agreement and they all headed to the front door.

Rachel greeted them in the most ugliest night dress that Kurt had ever seen. Blaine pinched him to stop from commenting and Kurt hissed lightly.  
>"The party is in the basement," Rachel said and led them downstairs where everyone was already waiting. None of them seemed happy to be there.<br>"Rachel, please," Puck groaned. "you have to let me break into your dad's liquor cabinet."

"Yeah, no one is going to get buzzed of two wine coolers," Lauren snorted, popping a chip into her mouth.  
>"Lauren has a point, man hands," Santana sneered. "It's time to get our drink on."<br>"Why is Rachel having this party?" Blaine asked as Rachel was giving into Puck and allowing him to break into the liquor cabinet.

"She's getting inspiration to write a song," Finn said quietly as they headed to everyone else.  
>"OK," Blaine said, drawing the sounds out and Kurt sniggered.<br>Drinks were passed around and everyone sculled it down. Finn wasn't drinking so Blaine and Kurt agreed to have a few drinks but not enough to get them drunk.

They watched as the group got steadily drunker and drunker. Tina and Mercedes were laughing hysterically, Santana was sobbing on Brittany who was dancing, staring to strip. Rachel was clinging to Finn who looked less than impressed by her attitude.  
>Puck came sauntering up to Blaine and Kurt who was dancing slowly with each other.<br>"Well if it isn't my favourite princesses," Puck grinned, his breath smelling of alcohol. Kurt scrunched his nose at the smell and stepped closer to Blaine.

Blaine frowned at the name 'princess' but Kurt didn't seem offended.  
>"Having fun, Puck?" Kurt drawled.<br>"Indeed I am. I even made you, a drink," Puck grinned, shoving a glass into Kurt's hand. "A good-to-see-you-again drink."  
>"What is it?" Kurt said, eying the drink warily.<br>"It's a white Russian," Puck grinned.

"And what exactly is in a white Russian?" Blaine asked, eyeing the drink too.  
>"Vodka, coffee liqueurs, and cream served with ice," Puck grinned.<br>"Thanks...I think," Kurt said, sniffing the drink.  
>"Well, drink up," Puck grinned. It was clear he wasn't going to leave them alone until Kurt had taken a sip so Kurt took a deep breath and took a sip.<p>

Kurt swallowed it and frowned. It wasn't too bad and he loved the taste of the cream. Puck was grinning widely at him. He slapped them on the back and walked away to go try and woo Lauren. Kurt took another sip and looked at Blaine.  
>"Are you having fun?" Kurt asked over the loud music.<br>"Yeah," Blaine grinned. "Good dancing music."

Blaine did a little spin and Kurt giggled.  
>"I wants to see my kitties dance," Santana slurred and Kurt was yanked on to the dance floor and thrust in to Brittany's arms. Brittany grinned, took the glass and put it to Kurt's lips and it tipped it back. Kurt spluttered and swallowed as much as he could before it was all gone.<br>"Come on Capital G Kitty," Brittany purred and started grinding up against him.

Kurt felt the alcohol seeping into him and then everything got a little bit fuzzy.  
>Blaine watched as Brittany grinded against his boyfriend. Blaine felt a little too uncomfortable with this and quickly pulled Kurt away from her and let Kurt dance with him. The night wore on and everyone was pretty out of it except for him and Finn.<br>"Blaine," Kurt slurred. "Wants cream."

"You want cream?" Blaine asked, amused.  
>"Yesss," Kurt slurred, leaning heavily on Blaine. "I love cream. I love you too. I love a lot of things."<br>"That's good to know," Blaine chuckled.  
>"Blaine?"<br>"Hmmm?'  
>"I'm sleepy," Kurt slurred.<p>

"The party is wrapping up soon," Blaine said, as Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to hold him steadily.  
>"Are you sad about that?" Kurt asked, nuzzling happily into Blaine's neck.<br>"Not really," Blaine said, thoroughly amused.  
>Kurt nodded and got distracted by the disco ball lights. He followed them around, trying to catch them. Brittany saw this and started jumping too, trying to catch them.<p>

Those who were not just about to pass out started giggling at the two of them and pointed. Santana scowled at them and went to both of them and helped them stay upright. Blaine hurried over to help them too along with Finn.  
>"I say we call it a night," Finn said looking annoyed. Rachel was glaring drunkenly at him.<br>"Good idea," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close.  
>"Blaine, look at the lights," Kurt slurred.<p>

"They're beautiful," Blaine agreed. "Time to go babe."  
>"Oh, OK," Kurt murmured and let Blaine lead him to the stairs. Finn agreed to drive back and Blaine sat with Blaine in the back. Kurt was purring deeply, licking his hand and grooming himself.<br>Burt was waiting up for them. He and Carol had gone out on a date together and were now watching a movie, listening for the kids to come home.

They heard the car pull up and waited for the three boys to come in. Burt had allowed Blaine to stay the night after Kurt had asked permission.  
>The three boys came in, Finn first followed by Blaine and a nuzzling Kurt who was practically hanging off Blaine.<p>

"Have fun boys?" Burt asked.  
>"Such pretty lights," Kurt slurred. Burt raised his eyebrows.<br>"Puck gave him a white Russian," Blaine explained. "And Brittany forced it down his throat."  
>"Slittle drunk," Kurt purred deeply.<br>"I can see that kid," Burt sighed.

"Alright boys. Time for bed I think. Blaine, the guest room is set up for you," Carol said.  
>"No, want Blaine," Kurt murmured.<br>"Sorry buddy. You know the rules," Burt said, standing up and tried to extract Kurt from Blaine. They managed, much to the whining of Kurt and got him upstairs. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillows. 

_Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you all enjoyed!_


	38. A little mad

_Thanks you all so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Goes to _**Silverloveless **_who suggested Blaine and Kurt watch Cats and to _**GLEE LOVER **_who suggested that a half cat flirts with Kurt and Blaine gets mad! I decided to combine the two together! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 38- Just a little mad**

Several of the Warbler's (including Blaine and Kurt) had gotten tickets to go see cats. They had all agreed to car pool and headed out together. They sung all the way there and Blaine was like an excited puppy and was practically buzzing his seat. Kurt was just as excited and was nearly as bad a Blaine.

They parked and made their way into the theatre. All of them were talking excitedly and practically skipped into the theatre. They showed the usher their tickets and made their way to their seats. Blaine and Kurt sat next to each other. They talked as much as they could over the noise.  
>"I'm so excited," Blaine gushed.<br>"I can tell," Kurt said, grinning brightly. Blaine chuckled.

The lights dimmed and Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and laced their finger's together. Kurt's heart beat sped up at the simple gesture and he smiled brightly.  
>The performance was spectacular and Blaine glanced over at Kurt to see if he was enjoying it. He was. He was purring slightly and his gaze was fixed on the performers and their every move.<br>They all clapped and whistled when the curtain went down.

They waited till most people had filed out before heading to the lobby themselves.  
>"I just have to go to bathroom," Blaine said, looking around for the restroom.<br>"Me too," Dave piped in and the two of them went together while the other's waited in the lobby.  
>Blaine and Dave were quick and they headed back the group.<p>

They walked out and Blaine froze. There was a guy talking to Kurt, smiling brightly. Kurt was smiling brightly and talking with the guy. The guy was tall, dark hair and cute. Blaine glared at the boy.  
>"Whose that?" Blaine asked Dave.<br>"No idea," Dave shrugged.

Blaine and Dave quickly headed back to the group who were standing around awkwardly while Kurt talked to the mystery guy.  
>"I know!" Kurt cried. "How much do you just want to smack his face."<br>"I hate going," the guy laughed. "I literally have to be dragged."  
>"I know what you mean," Kurt laughed.<p>

"Hey," Blaine said, sliding close to Kurt and wrapping an arm around his waist.  
>"Hi," Kurt grinned.<br>"Any way, I have to run. I'll see you on Thursday?" the guy asked.  
>"Yeah, Thursday," Kurt grinned.<br>"Bye Kurt."  
>"Bye Luke," Kurt grinned and gave a slight wave.<p>

Blaine glared at the boys as he walked away.  
>"OK, let's go," Dave said and quickly started walking away. Blaine and Kurt walked behind them.<br>"Whose Luke?" Blaine growled.  
>Kurt turned and looked at Blaine with surprise.<br>"He's a friend," Kurt said.  
>"How come you've never spoken about him before?" Blaine demanded.<br>"Well, he's not a great friend."

"So your making dates with him?" Blaine hissed.  
>"What?" Kurt asked. "I'm not making a date with him."<br>"Then why is he seeing you on Thursday?" Blaine hissed.  
>"Wait are you mad at me?" Kurt asked, glaring slightly. "Because I made plans with a friend."<br>"No, I'm mad you made a date with another boy," Blaine hissed.

"It's not a date," Kurt hissed. "It's a meeting and Brittany will be there and so will Derik."  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked, hurt.<br>"I didn't get a chance to. I only found out today," Kurt hissed. "I can't believe your mad at me."  
>They reached the car and Kurt got in. Blaine and Kurt didn't talk to each other on the way back but joined in the discussion off the play.<br>Dave was driving and drove to Lima where he would drop Kurt off. He pulled up to the Hummel home and left the engine running.

"Thanks for driving Dave," Kurt thanked.  
>"No problem," Dave said.<br>"I'll walk you to the door," Blaine said.  
>"No, it's fine. It's cold out," Kurt said and he quickly jumped out before Blaine could protest and dashed to the front door and slipped inside.<p>

Blaine hit the seat with frustration and groaned.  
>"Want to tell us what happened?" Jeff asked.<br>"I got jealous again," Blaine growled as Dave pulled away.  
>"You know, you have to learn to share Kurt," Wes said.<p>

"I know! I just don't like sharing him with other boys," Blaine moaned.  
>"We know," Dave said. "But Kurt has a right to other friends who can be boys. Not all of them are gay you know."<br>Blaine sighed. He knew he was being irrational.  
>"I just don't want to lose him. He's means everything to me," Blaine whispered.<br>"Blaine, we saw Kurt when he first came to Dalton and he looked miserable but since he's been with you we've never seen him so happy all the time," Wes said, turning in his seat to face Blaine. "I don't think you're going to lose him."

The rest of the car trip was silent as they got to Dalton. The boys all got in their cars at Dalton and headed home from there. Once Blaine was safely in his bedroom he looked at the clock and knew that Kurt would still be awake. He quickly rang Kurt's phone and prayed that his boyfriend would answer.  
>"Hello?" Kurt answered, sounding tired and hurt.<br>"I'm sorry I get so jealous," Blaine said. Kurt sighed into the phone.  
>"Blaine."<br>"I don't want to lose you Kurt. You mean everything to me and it would kill me if I lost you. I'm crazy about you."  
>"Blaine, I love you," Kurt said. "And I'm not going anywhere you have to believe me."<p>

"I do Kurt. God, I'm so in love with you," Blaine said.  
>"I love you so much Blaine," Kurt purred.<br>"Sorry I ruined the rest of our night," Blaine said miserably.  
>"You didn't," Kurt assured him. "Neither of us are perfect Blaine and we are going to have our bad days. But I love you."<p>

Kurt yawned and Blaine smiled.  
>"Sleep babe," Blaine said. "We'll talk tomorrow."<br>"Night Blaine," Kurt said sleepily.  
>"Night Kurt."<p>

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	39. Valentine's Day

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are all awesome! This next chapter goes out to _**Canadian-23 **_who had the idea that Kurt do something romantic for Blaine on Valentine's day! Hope you all enjoy! _

**Chapter 39- Valentine's Day**

Valentine's day was approaching quickly and Kurt was determined to make this the best Valentine's day Blaine had ever gotten. Kurt had never been a Valentine before and he was ecstatic to finally be one and to have one of the hottest most caring boy ever.  
>Kurt wasn't exactly sure where to begin though. Blaine was his first boyfriend (not that he wanted another, who would?) and he just wanted everything to be perfect.<p>

He needed help so who better to call than his best friend Mercedes. She picked up after several rings with a hello.  
>"I need your help," Kurt blurted out.<br>"Whoa slow down white boy. What's got you in a panic?" Mercedes asked.  
>"I need to create the perfect Valentine's Day for Blaine but never having had a Valentine or been one before I don't know what to do."<p>

"You know I have like zero experience in this area too," Mercedes said.  
>"Yes, but your fabulous," Kurt said, smiling.<br>"Well, that is true. OK, what ideas do you have so far?" Mercedes asked.  
>"None! I have no idea where to begin," Kurt moaned.<br>"Oh, this is worse than I thought," Mercedes said. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be at your house."

They hung up and Kurt went down stairs to wait for her.  
>"Mercedes is coming over," Kurt said to Carol and Burt who were curled up and watching a movie together.<br>"Any occasion?" Carol asked.  
>"She's helping me plan a Valentine's Day for Blaine," Kurt said.<br>"Why the long face?" Burt asked, scrunching his face up in confusion.  
>"Because I have no experience in this," Kurt said sadly. "Hence Mercedes coming over. She's helping me plan it."<p>

Mercedes came exactly fifteen minutes later and came armed with supplies. The two of them sat at the table and begun planning while Burt and Carol watched with amused smiles while Finn cried 'It's Valentine's Day tomorrow? Shit!' and ran out the door with his keys and wallet.  
>Mercedes left three hours later wearing an exhausted grin on her face. Kurt had disappeared into his room and didn't come back down until dinner was ready and even after dinner he disappeared into his room again.<p>

_Glee_

Blaine was very curious as to what Kurt had planned for them on Valentine's day. Kurt had told him to come to his house at 1:30 for a surprise. Blaine grinned at the thought and couldn't wait to see what Kurt had planned. He pulled up to the Hummel's home and was surprised to find only Kurt's car in the drive way.

Before he even made it to the door Kurt was had opened it and come skipping to him. He pulled Blaine into a hug and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
>"Happy Valentine's Day," Kurt grinned.<br>"Happy Valentine's Day," Blaine echoed with a wide grin. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him into the house.

They went through the house and out into the back yard where Blaine froze. Kurt had set up a beautiful picnic, complete with a blanket and a cane basket. There was food set out and Blaine saw a lot of red.  
>"Do you like it?" Kurt asked, biting his lip. Blaine grinned at Kurt.<br>"It's perfect! You did all this?" Blaine asked. Kurt beamed.  
>"I set it up but Mercedes helped me plan it," Kurt admitted.<p>

Blaine grinned and tugged Kurt to the picnic rug and sat down, dragging Kurt into his arms.  
>They enjoyed a very yummy (and healthy) lunch together, Blaine feeding Kurt and Kurt feeding Blaine. They grinned goofily at each other and after eating they laid entwined together, singing love to each other.<br>"This has been so perfect. Thank you," Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt lightly.  
>"I'm glad. This has been the best first Valentine ever," Kurt grinned.<p>

Blaine felt a pang of hurt when Kurt said it had been his first Valentine. Who would want Kurt to be there Valentine? He was perfect. Blaine didn't say anything because he doesn't want to ruin the mood and Kurt seems blissfully happy.  
>Blaine helped Kurt clean up and pack away and then they spent time in the hammock that hung in the backyard. They held the latest issue of vogue in their hands and were reading it together.<p>

This is how Burt and Carol had found them when they got home. Burt and Carol had gone out to share a special lunch together. Both boys were gushing over the latest fashion and Blaine was telling Kurt how good he would look in something. Carol smiled fondly at the boys and Burt smiled happily. He was impressed by Blaine which was very hard to do. Burt only wanted the best for his son and the best is what he got.

The hammock gently swung as they flipped through the magazine. Blaine was gently pressing kisses to Kurt's neck as they read together. Blaine found this peaceful and relaxing.  
>"Hmm I could stay like this forever," Blaine hummed happily and Kurt purred deeply.<br>"Hmmmm. That sounds nice," Kurt purred deeply.  
>"We could live in this hammock," Blaine grinned.<br>"we'll need more cushions," Kurt said, playing along.

"And blankets. It will get cold at night," Blaine said thoughtfully. "We could build a little shelter over it."  
>"Where would all you hair gel go?" Kurt teased.<br>"I will build shelves for my gel and your skin products," Blaine grinned.  
>"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this," Kurt giggled.<br>"Only the best for us," Blaine said and placed a kiss on Kurt's collar bone.

"Where would we shower?" Kurt asked, scrunching his nose.  
>"Hmmm, perhaps I didn't think it all the way through," Blaine admitted and Kurt laughed, snuggling deeper into Blaine's arms.<br>"It's OK. We'll find a good house," Kurt purred and Blaine grinned. He liked the sound of that, living with Kurt.  
>"We could be naked all day," Blaine grinned.<p>

Kurt snorted and leant up to place a kiss on Blaine's chin.  
>"So romantic," Kurt said dryly.<br>"I love you," Blaine said.  
>"I love you to," Kurt purred.<br>They went back to reading their vogue magazine and Blaine knew this was the best Valentine's Day he had ever had and he would remember it forever.

_Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!_


	40. In Heat

_Thanks for all your kind reviews you guys are awesome! So sorry about not updating! I had an exam and was unable to write! Sorry! So I hope to make it up to you with this M chapter which is brought to you buy _**nijagleek **_who had the idea of Kurt being in heat but not understanding but figures it out and tells Blaine to stay away because he can't control himself! Hope you all enjoy_

**Chapter 40- In Heat**

_Blaine groaned beneath Kurt, fists clenching the sheets, hips rocking back and forth as Kurt pounded into him from behind.  
>"Fuck...faster...feels so good," Blaine panted, head dropped as Kurt slid his cock out and back into him again, faster.<br>"God you're so tight," Kurt let out a strangle groan above him._

"_FUCK!" Blaine screamed as Kurt hit his prostate. "Kurt! YES! RIGHT THERE!"  
>Kurt angled himself and rammed back into Blaine who was groaning loudly like a porn star.<br>Kurt started pounding harder and faster. He reached down to stroke Blaine's cock who practically sobbed with pleasure.  
>"Ungh, goin...fuck...ungh...oohhh...ohhh," Blain e moaned.<em>

"_So good," Kurt panted. "unghg...so...oooooohhhhh...so close."  
>"Coming...ohhhh Yes Kurt I'm coming! Yes KURT!" Blaine yelled and he was coming hard and long, hips jerking and his ass clenching around Kurt's cock. It was enough to send him over the edge.<br>"Blaine! Oohhhhh yes! Ungn BLAINE!" Kurt screamed as he jerked his hips hard and released into Blaine's ass._

_Both of them collapsed, unable to hold themselves up any longer, a panting mess._

Kurt woke up with a s start, his breathing harsh. He looked around and found himself alone in his room. He looked down and groaned. His tail was wrapped around his leg, His boxers had been kicked off during the night and his hand was wrapped firmly around his leaking cock. The bed was wet and sticky so Kurt assumed this would not be the first time he would come during the night.  
>He could feel the burning coil in the pit of his stomach and knew he wouldn't last long.<p>

His hand slid down his shaft, slicked with pre-come, and his groaned, hips jerking up into his fist,. He pictured Blaine's strong, callused hands running over him, his lips sucking on his nipples as he stroked Kurt to completion. Kurt was thrusting into his hand now, trying not to moan to loudly so others would hear .  
>""Unng...ohhh. fuck yes...ungh Blain e," Kurt whispered and then he was coming long and hard. Come covered his hand, his belly and spilling on to the sheets. Kurt laid their panting, releasing his limp cock.<p>

This was the second night that Kurt had woken up in a sticky mess, rock hard and aching for release. He had no idea what the hell was going on. He and Blaine had a good sex life. They had moved on to Kurt giving Blaine a blow job and fingering each other but they had yet to have full on sex. Kurt wanted to and he was ready, he just didn't know if Blaine was.  
>But he couldn't think about that right now because thinking about it would get him hard again and looking at the clock, everyone would be waking up soon.<p>

Kurt got up and quickly went to the shower to clean himself off. He let the warm spray wash over him and begun washing himself thoroughly. His room smelled of sex and he would have to find a way to cover it. Kurt's thought's drifted to the bedroom and what it would feel like waking up next to Blaine. Blaine would be spooning him, arms wrapped firmly around him and his morning erection would be pressed into his ass.

Kurt groaned and his hands skimmed down his body to his cock which was getting hard...again. He jerked himself off in the shower, thinking of Blaine up against the shower wall. He washed himself quickly once his orgasm subsided and jumped out. He quickly got dressed and took the sheets of the bed. He got clean ones and put them on and headed down stairs to put on a load of washing.

Everyone was up by now and they day had begun. Kurt was upstairs, trying to do homework when he got a text from Blaine.

_You + me= coffee?-B_

Kurt bit his bottom lip. He would love nothing more than to get coffee with Blaine but he didn't think he would be able to control himself once he saw him, whether they were in public or not.

_Can't. Not feeling well-K_

Kurt sent that message back and opened his laptop to do some research. He had to find out why he was ready to fuck anything that move. He couldn't be around anyone else because when ever his thoughts drifted to Blaine (and that was often) he would pop a boner.

_Are you ok?-B  
>Fine, just not feeling 100%-K<em>

Kurt froze as he saw the website open on a bit of information. Mating season. It was mating season. Kurt was in fucking heat. Kurt groaned and dropped his head onto the desk. This was just perfect.  
>No wonder he always woke up achingly hard. Kurt wondered if his dad knew. He would have to tell him. As if reading his mind there was a knock on the door and Burt stuck his head in.<br>"Hey buddy. You feeling OK?" Burt asked, coming in.

"I'm in heat," Kurt blurted out and then blushed, hiding his face.  
>"In heat-oh," Burt said, suddenly realising. Elizabeth had warned Burt about this. How males went into heat during mating season.<br>"It natural," Burt managed to get out. "your mum told me this would happen."  
>Kurt whimpered in embarrassment.<br>"Don't worry. We'll give you your space and I won't tell Finn," Burt said.

"Thanks dad," Kurt whispered. His phone buzzed and he looked at it.  
><em>I'll come to you. I have something to make you feel better-B<br>_"Oh no!" Kurt gasped.  
>"What is it?" Burt asked.<br>"Blaine's on his way here. I told him I wasn't feeling well," Kurt explained.

Burt had a blank look on his face.  
>"I'm not going to be able to control my actions," Kurt said, blushing deep red.<br>"Oh," Burt said, looking embarrassed and he coughed. "Ok."

"What am I going to do?" Kurt moaned.  
>"You trust him?" Burt asked.<br>"Completely," Kurt answered with no hesitation.  
>"That's good. I'm going to take Carol and Finn out so you can have the house with no interruptions," Burt said. "And we'll be back later."<p>

"What?" Kurt choked out.  
>"Look, I know how hard it will be. Your mum got real frisky during this time so I'm going to give you your space," Burt said looking embarrassed. Both father and son were blushing a deep red.<br>"Dad-" Kurt begun but Burt cut him off.  
>"I expect you to be respectful and use protection," Burt said. Kurt nodded.<br>"I love you kid and I want you to be safe," Burt said.  
>"I love you too dad," Kurt said and he gave his dad a hug.<p>

"Right," Burt said gruffly. "We'll be going now."  
>Burt turned and left leaving Kurt alone. It didn't take much convincing to get them out of the house and soon Kurt was alone. Blaine turned up ten minutes after they had left. He rang the doorbell and waited for Kurt to answer. Kurt flung the door open and Blaine grinned.<br>"I brought you movies," Blaine grinned and it faltered once Kurt grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him inside, slamming the door shut behind him and dragging Blaine upstairs, leaving the movies behind.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked as Kurt dragged him to his room.  
>"I lied," Kurt answered. "I feel fine. More than fine."<br>Kurt purred a little and Blaine's eyes went wide.  
>"I would of come over if you just asked," Blaine said as they reached Kurt room.<br>"I'm in heat Blaine," Kurt said, shutting the door and facing Blaine.

"In heat?" Blaine asked, not following.  
>"It's mating season for cats," Kurt said and Blaine's eyes went wide.<br>"You mean to say you're...hot and bothered?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yes. Just thinking about get's me hard. I have woken up from some amazing dreams of you with my hand wrapped around me cock," Kurt said, stepping closer to Blaine. "Your what I think about when I'm getting myself off."<p>

Blaine shifted, his own cock coming to life.  
>"I think about you too," Blaine said and Kurt whimpered.<br>"I'm going to jump you now and I want you to be ok with it," Kurt said, stepping closer.  
>"I'm ok-" Blaine started but never got to finish because Kurt had crushed their lips together, shoving his tongue down Blaine's throat. Blaine moaned and wrapped his arms around Kurt waist, pulling him closer.<p>

Kurt wasted no time and started undressing Blaine. Blaine started undressing Kurt too. Both of them were hurried, flinging clothes about and tumbling naked on to the bed. Kurt started sucking on Blaine's neck as Blaine's hands started wondering down Kurt's body, pausing on the places that he knew Kurt liked. His hand drifted down to Kurt's ass and squeezed it making Kurt's hips jerk into Blaine's that got a moan out of both of them.

Blaine watched with lust filled eyes as Kurt sucked on a finger until it was good and wet before trailing it down's Blaine's body, past his erection and to his hole. Blaine squirmed as Kurt pushed his finger into Blaine but relaxed after a bit.  
>Kurt begun to move his finger in and out.<br>"More," Blaine said hoarsely, nipping at Kurt's jaw. Kurt's tail was wrapped firmly around Blaine's thigh and he added a second finger.

A third was added soon enough and Blaine was fucking himself on to Kurt fingers.  
>"Kurt, please," Blaine whined. Kurt was so turned on, his erection so hard it was nearly painful. He was leaking pre-come. He loved watching Blaine's face when he was in pleasure.<br>Kurt rubbed against Blaine's prostate and Blaine wailed with pleasure.  
>"Please Kurt, more. Touch me," Blaine whimpered as he fucked himself of Kurt's fingers.<p>

"God Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "You make me so horny. I want you so badly."  
>"Then do it," Blaine said, looking Kurt firmly in the eye. "I want you to have me."<br>"You want me to? Are you ready?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.  
>"I'm ready Kurt. I want you inside me. I need to feel you," Blaine moaned. "But only if you're ready."<br>"Ready. So ready Blaine fuck," Kurt moaned and removed his fingers. Blaine whimpered at the loss but watched as Kurt darted to the bath room and came back with a condom and lube.

"Come here," Blaine said and Kurt crawled over to him. They kissed long and lazily until it became more passionate.  
>"Blaine," Kurt whimpered. They pulled away and Blaine watched as Kurt opened the condom wrapper. Blaine could see Kurt's hesitation and helped Kurt roll the condom on and lube him up. Kurt moaned at Blaine's hand on him and thrust gently.<br>"Ready?" Blaine as hoarsely.  
>"Ready," Kurt nodded. Blaine laid back down, putting a pillow under his hips. Kurt slowly brought himself closer to Blaine.<p>

Without breaking eye contact Kurt slid into Blaine. Blaine winced at the pressure.  
>"Go slow," Blaine whispered, hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt went slowly until he was fully pressed into Blaine.<br>"God you're so tight," Kurt whimpered with pleasure.  
>"Just give me a minute," Blaine said. Finally he pushed Kurt back and then brought him forward again.<p>

"Ohhh," Both moaned and Kurt pulled his hips back and thrust forward again.  
>"Ahhh," Blaine moaned, hand's on Kurt's hips and he arched towards Kurt.<br>Kurt picked up the pace, moaning loudly. Blaine watched his face with awe. Kurt looked so wrecked and hot. Blaine thrust hips in time with Kurt's.  
>"Faster," Blaine moaned. "Please...good so fucking hot Kurt."<br>"Wanted...you...oohh yes...so long," Kurt moaned, slamming harder into Blaine.

"Fuck...Kurt...i'm not going to lat," Blaine moaned, feeling the burning sensation in his stomach.  
>"Neither...so close...so hot...ungh," Kurt moaned. He reached down between them and wrapped his soft hand around Blaine's cock and began to stroke it in time with their thrusts.<br>"Kurt," Blaine groaned."I'm going to...ungh ohhhhh...come...yes!"  
>"Come...go please come," Kurt moaned and Blaine did, long and hard. Come spread between the to of them and Blaine threw his head back in pleasure and thrust his hips, clenching his ass down on Kurt.<p>

It was too much and Kurt was coming, thrusting deeper and shorted as he rocked through his orgasm. Kurt collapsed on Blaine, both of them panting heavily.  
>"Amazing," Blaine moaned. "You were amazing."<br>"You too Blaine," Kurt panted. "so good."  
>Kurt gently slipped out of Blaine and took the condom off and put it in the bin. He laid back down beside Blaine and curled into his arms.<p>

"Did I hurt you?" Kurt asked, worried.  
>"I'm fine," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt tenderly.<br>"Sorry for jumping you like that," Kurt said, blushing.  
>"Never apologize for that," Blaine said, smiling softly. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself.<br>"Good," Kurt grinned, nuzzling into Blaine's arms.

"So how often to cats mate a year?" Blaine asked with a cheeky grin.  
>Kurt smacked his arm but grinned back too.<p>

_Please review and I hope it was OK and this made up for not updating yesterday! _


	41. Not so hard of hearing

_Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! Apparently male cats can't go into heat it's the females that do so sorry about that! I still hope you enjoyed it though. This next chapter goes out to _**ThadTheTurtleMan **_who had the awesome suggestion that Blaine and Kurt be out and with Kurt's awesome hearing he hears someone being rude about them and get's upset. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 41- Not so hard of hearing **

Blaine watched amused as Kurt rifled through the clothes in one of his favourite shops. His lips were set in a pout as he couldn't find what he wanted. Blaine loved to watch Kurt shop. He had such a determined look on his face as he searched for the perfect shirt or jeans. His would pout when he couldn't find what he wanted and his eyes would light up if he found what he wanted.

Kurt would also get frustrated if he couldn't find anything and would sulk for the rest of the trip until Blaine distracted him (usually with kisses). Kurt had told Blaine he was going shopping and has asked if he would like to come. He knew shopping wasn't Blaine's thing but he wanted to buy something nice for Blaine. He was currently looking for the perfect top for Blaine that would show off his nice toned body.

Blaine was leaning against the rack as Kurt flicked through the shirts. He knew Blaine must be bored so he was going as fast as he could. He suddenly went past a dark blue polo shirt and stopped. He grinned triumphantly and whisked it of the hanger and held it at arm's length, lining it up with Blaine's body.  
>"That's nice," Blaine said. "Not really your style though."<br>"No but it's yours," Kurt grinned.

"Yes," Blaine said slowly.  
>"Do you like it?" Kurt asked.<br>"I do," Blaine smiled.  
>"Good. Let's go," Kurt grinned and flounced off to the register. Blaine hurried after him and the a girl was already ringing it up and Kurt held out his card. She swiped it through and Kurt entered his pin.<p>

"Have a nice day," the girl said with a smile and Kurt grabbed the bag.  
>"Ready?" Kurt asked.<br>"Yeah," Blaine said.  
>"This is for you," Kurt said, handing the back over to Blaine.<br>"What? Kurt you didn't have to," Blaine said.  
>"I wanted to," Kurt shrugged, blushing slightly.<p>

"Thank you," Blaine said sincerely. "I love it."  
>"Good," Kurt said, looking relieved.<br>"How about we go get something to eat?" Blaine suggested. "My treat."  
>"Well if you're paying," Kurt teased and Blaine chuckled.<br>The two of them headed to the food court. They walked close together but didn't hold hands like they wanted to. Neither of them were big on PDA and didn't want to risk anything, they were in Ohio.

They found a seat and Blaine hurried to get them some coffee and something to eat while Kurt just waited for him. Kurt was happily admiring Blaine from a distance when he heard a conversation behind him.  
>"Can't believe it," a man said gruffly. "my kids a freak."<br>"What are we going to do?" a women moaned. "I can't have people knowing my son is half cat. It's embarrassing."

"He's a freak," the man spat. "A tail and ears."  
>"We can't have that in our house," the women scolded.<br>"They shouldn't even be in society," the man growled. "Think of all the freaks that are sitting among us now."  
>"Adoption. I say we put him up for adoption and never deal with it again," the woman said.<br>"I agree. The sooner he's gone the better for us and society," the man said gruffly.

Kurt sat frozen, eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. These people were going to give up their son because he was part cat.  
>"Can you believe it," the women said. "among us now could be one of those freaks. It's disgusting."<br>Kurt looked down as tears welled up in his eyes. That's all he ever heard from people now. Disgusting for being gay. A freak for being half cat. He wondered if he would ever end. Sure he could hide the fact that he was part cat but he always got shit for being gay.

That's why he had transferred to Dalton after all.  
>Blaine slid into the seat across from him and placed a coffee in front of him.<br>"Medium drip and half a cookie to share with me," Blaine grinned and broke the cookie in half.  
>Kurt smiled softly and took a sip of his drink.<br>"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt looked sad. "What happened?"

Kurt shook his head and nibbled at the cookie.  
>"Kurt, talk to me. What's wrong?" Blaine sighed, reaching out to take Kurt's hands. He let Blaine rub his finger's over his knuckles but he wasn't about to talk about it in public.<br>"Do you want to go?" Blaine asked quietly.  
>"Let's...let's keep shopping," Kurt said. He ate the rest of his cookie and stood, taking his coffee with him.<p>

Blaine did the same and they walked away from the food court together and towards the shops.  
>"What happened Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly as they walked.<br>"The couple behind us had a kid who's part cat," Kurt said. "They were talking about him and how they're going to give it up for adoption because he's a freak and disgusting like the rest of us part animals."  
>Blaine gently wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him close.<p>

"You are not a freak or disgusting," Blaine said firmly. "far from it."  
>"It doesn't hurt any less when people say it Blaine," Kurt sighed.<br>"But you know it's not true?" Blaine asked.  
>"I know," Kurt said, smiling softly.<br>"People suck," Blaine sighed, keeping his arm around Kurt.

"They do," Kurt agreed. "Come on, let's get you some new jeans."  
>"What's wrong with these ones?" Blaine asked, grinning.<br>"You've had them for over a year. It's time to get some new ones," Kurt said and tugged Blaine to the nearest jeans shop,.

Blaine let him because Kurt liked to shop away his pain and Blaine was more than happy to let Kurt do that.

_Please review! Sadly this is not my best work but I had to give you something. Hope you enjoyed it._


	42. The Zoo

_Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope you love this next chapter which has been supplied by _**ellielou22 **_who had the awesome suggestion of Blaine taking Kurt to the zoo and the cats are interested in Kurt! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 42- Zoo**

Kurt was rudely awoken by his phone going off early on Saturday morning. Kurt moaned and squinted at the light. He grabbed his phone and squinted at it. It was far too early to be getting a text message from someone.  
>His eyes adjusted quickly and saw that it was from Blaine.<p>

_You and me are going to the zoo. Get dressed and I'll pick you up soon-B_

Kurt purred and curled back around his pillows. He was tired. He had stayed up late the other night working on an assignment and had collapsed tiredly on to his bed. He had been looking forward to sleeping in but apparently Blaine had other plans.  
>Kurt pulled himself out of bed and picked out an outfit for the day. He dressed and styled his hair and made his way down stairs. Burt was there making breakfast and looked to see Kurt flouncing in.<p>

"You're up early," Burt said.  
>"Blaine messaged me and said he's taking me to the zoo," Kurt said.<br>"Really?" Burt said, looking surprised. "Well, be careful and don't eat any birds."  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and got himself some breakfast.<br>The doorbell rang and Kurt went an answered it. Blaine grinned at Kurt and handed him some coffee.  
>"Morning! Ready to go?" Blaine asked cheerfully.<p>

"Yeah," Kurt said. "bye dad!"  
>"See ya," Burt yelled and Kurt shut the door.<br>"Why couldn't we go to the zoo at a decent an hour?" Kurt asked as they walked to the car.  
>Blaine laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder.<br>"Because, going to the zoo early in the morning is amazing. You'll see."

They got in the car and Blaine drove.  
>"Have you ever been to the zoo?" Blaine asked.<br>"Once before," Kurt shrugged. He wasn't going to tell Blaine that it was an absolute disaster because all Kurt and his mother were interested in was the birds and Burt had to restrain them from getting to them.

"I happen to love the zoo and when you leave today you are going to be just as enthusiastic as I am I promise," Blaine grinned brightly.  
>"No one can get as excited as you love," Kurt grinned cheekily. "Are you sure you're not part puppy?"<br>"I wish," Blaine muttered and grinned over at Kurt.

When they pulled into the zoo car park Kurt found that they were only one of the few cars that were there.  
>"See, you get in early and you don't get all the people," Blaine grinned as he stopped the car. They jumped out and headed to the entrance. They paid for the passes in and looked around.<br>"Where to first?" Blaine asked.  
>"Take me to your favourite," Kurt said and Blaine grinned, taking his hand and leading the way.<br>Because there wasn't a lot of people yet the indulged in some PDA.

They kept their hands linked, walking closely together and talking. Blaine would drop kisses to his temple occasionally as they walked. They finally stopped in front of the elephant pen.  
>"Oh look how cute the baby is," Kurt gushed, looking at the baby elephant as it splashed around in the water.<br>"It's adorable," Blaine cooed and took a picture on his phone.

They walked around the zoo, taking pictures of the animals, of each other and so on. When they went to the birds they didn't stay long because Blaine noticed Kurt licking his lips. Blaine hastily tugged him away when Kurt took a step closer to them.  
>"Opps," Kurt blushed as Blaine led him away and tugged him towards the cats area.<br>"Can't have you getting kicked out of the zoo," Blaine grinned. He wrapped an arm around Kurt and held him close as they went to see the tigers.

They were snoozing in the sun when they arrived. They were huge and stretched out looking beautiful. Kurt stared in awe and Blaine loved the look on his face. Once of the tigers looked up and over to them. He stood up slowly, arching it's back and stretching. It padded over to the fence to where Blaine and Kurt were standing.  
>He stopped right and front of them and sniffed the fence. Both boys watched in awe as the tiger looked at them with its head cocked.<p>

The other tigers began to notice the first one and came to join it by the fence. Blaine watched in awe as they all crowded around the fence and stared at them. One of them jumped on the fence, paws clinging to the chain linked fence.  
>"Wow," Kurt breathed.<br>Then they started to roar and it was LOUD! Both Blaine and Kurt flinched back and Kurt hissed at them.

They began to walk away but the tigers followed them as they walked down the fence.  
>"They're following us," Kurt said in disbelief. They were roaring again as they walked quickly down the pen. Blaine noticed that all the tigers were focused on Kurt.<br>"I think they can tell your one of them," Blaine said. One of the tigers leapt at the fence and Kurt flinched so badly he stumbled into Blaine who caught him by the waist.

"Can we go see something else now?" Kurt whimpered.  
>"Lets," Blaine said and they quickly jogged away eager to put distance between them and the tigers.<br>They viewed the rest of the animals and more and more people were filing into the zoo with their kids. Blaine and Kurt stood close together but not touching each other. Once they had seen everything Blaine turned to Kurt.  
>"Ready to go?" he asked. Kurt grinned and nodded.<p>

"So," Blaine said as they walked back to the car. "Do you love the zoo?"  
>"It was fun, thank you," Kurt smiled happily. "Although I was a tad freaked out by the tigers."<br>"Yeah, me too and they weren't after me," Blaine said, shuddering.

They jumped in the car and Blaine drove Kurt home.  
>"Are you coming in?" Kurt asked as he got out.<br>"Yeah, that would be nice," Blaine grinned and he shut the engine off and locked the car.  
>Burt was watching a football game when they came in and he smiled at the two of them.<br>"How was the zoo?" Burt asked. "Eat any birds?"  
>"No," Kurt said.<br>"He tired," Blaine sniggered and Kurt glared at him while Burt chuckled.

"What about the tigers?" Burt asked. Both boys frowned.  
>"They showed a special interest in Kurt," Blaine said while Kurt flinched.<br>"They did last time," Burt said.  
>"What, I don't remember that," Kurt said.<br>"Hmmmm well you and your mum were freaked out by them," Burt said thoughtfully.

"I am again," Kurt shuddered and turned to hug Blaine. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kurt to comfort him.  
>"Let's not go to the zoo for a while," Kurt mumbled into his shirt and Blaine agreed. Maybe next time he would try something with a few less animals.<p>

_Please review! Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


	43. High Pitch

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all you reviews! You guys are awesome! This next chapter goes out to _**BlueSkies4ever **_who had the idea that Kurt keeps hearing a high pitched noise and it hurts his ears! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! _

**Chapter 43- High pitch **

Kurt's day was going fine. He had some classes with Blaine which was always fun, he had English with Derik (the two of them were getting along quite well) and he hadn't been given any homework yet. But Kurt knows as good as anyone that these days can go horribly wrong in one instance. Kurt was waiting for it and it happened in during lunch.

He was sitting with Blaine, Wes, Dave, Thad and Jeff when he first heard it. It was a high pitch screeching noise. He winced slightly but nobody saw him as they were having a conversation about the latest Harry Potter and Blaine loved Harry Potter. The noise was hurting Kurt's ears. It was so high pitched it reminded him of Rachel Berry when she was ranting.

He tried to focus on the conversation around him but this damn high pitched noise made him want to grind his together and bang his head against the table.  
>"I'll see you later," Kurt said to the group, standing up and grabbing his bag.<br>"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, eyes wide in confusion.  
>"Library for a book," Kurt said hastily.<br>"Want some help?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.  
>"You stay," Kurt said and he walked away.<p>

He scanned the lunch room, looking for the source of the noise but he couldn't find it. He stepped out of the cafeteria and sighed with release as he couldn't hear anything. He walked out to the courtyard to get a drink of water from the bubbler's. He heard footsteps and saw Derik walking to him.  
>"Hey Kurt," Derik grinned. "Saw you leave the lunch room. You heard the high pitch noise too I take it."<p>

"Yeah. It was hurting my ears," Kurt said, touching his hair lightly.  
>"I know what you mean. I was about ready to rip my hair out," Derik chuckled. They walked to a bench and sat down together.<br>"What do you think it was?" Kurt asked.  
>"No idea, but I don't want to hear it again," Derik shuddered. Kurt nodded in agreement.<p>

The bell rang and the both sighed.  
>"What do you have now?" Derik asked as they stood.<br>"History," Kurt said. Derik nodded.  
>"Geography. See you later Kurt. Let me know if you find out what that noise was," Derik grinned and they walked in different directions.<p>

Kurt had history with Dave and Jeff and he sat down with them. Kurt liked history and he was fairly good at it.  
>They were half way through the class when Kurt heard the noise again. It was much louder and it was piercing his ears. Kurt winced and shut his eyes. He curled into himself as it kept going on and on.<br>"Kurt?" Jeff whispered. "You ok?"  
>Kurt whimpered and shook his head, wincing again as the sound got louder.<p>

"Mr Hummel?" the teacher said, coming to the front of his desk. "Is everything OK?"  
>"I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the nurse?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth.<br>"Of course. Here's a pass," the teacher said, handing it to him. Kurt grabbed it and his bag and fled out of the class room.  
>It was quite in the hallways and Kurt breathed in relief and headed to the nurses office. The nurse was a nice lady who was in her fifties.`<p>

"Hello Kurt. What seems to be the problem?" Haley asked.  
>"I keep hearing this high pitched noise," Kurt said. Haley frowned. She had been notified that Kurt was part cat when he arrived at Dalton and had taken it upon herself to learn more about them.<br>"Take a seat," Haley said and Kurt hopped up the bench. She freed his ears and Kurt purred softly and Haley smiled widely at the noise. She took a look at his ears and inside them. She pulled away and sighed.  
>"I can't see anything wrong," she said. "But then again I haven't any real experience with part animals."<p>

"It's OK," Kurt said, tucking his ears back in to his hair. "I'll get my dad to take a look when I get home."  
>"Why don't you rest here for a while and tell me if you hear the noise again," Haley said. Kurt nodded and laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling.<br>He started to drift and the next thing he was aware off was some stroking his hair. He blinked and saw Blaine standing above him with a smile.

"Hey sleepy head," Blaine grinned.  
>"Hey Blaine," Kurt said, sitting up.<br>"What happened? Jeff and Thad told me that you felt sick during history," Blaine said, looking concerned.  
>"Mmm. I keep hearing this high pitched noise. I heard it at lunch too. So did Derik," Kurt explained. "It was so much louder in history though."<p>

"Is that why you ran out at lunch?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"I didn't want you to worry," Kurt shrugged.<br>"But I would be less worried when I heard you were in the nurses office?" Blaine questioned and Kurt flushed.  
>"Point taken," Kurt said. Blaine hugged him gently.<br>"The day is over now. Are you up for Warbler's practice?" Blaine asked.  
>"Of course," Kurt said, jumping down from the bench.<p>

"You'll tell me if you hear it again right?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's bag.  
>"I promise," Kurt said and blushed as Blaine carried his bag for him.<br>They went to warbler's practice and The were about ten minutes in when Kurt heard the high pitched noise again. He winced and Blaine stopped singing and looked at him.

"You OK?" Blaine asked, resting his hands on Kurt's shoulders.  
>"It's back," Kurt hissed, flinching.<br>"What's going on?" Wes asked, banging his gavel and everyone stopped singing.  
>"There's a high pitched noise," Blaine said. "and it's hurting Kurt's ears."<p>

Dave suddenly looked guilty and pulled out his phone. He fiddled around on it for a moment and went over to Kurt and Blaine.  
>"Is this the noise?" he asked and pressed a button. Kurt hissed at how loud it was and slapped the phone out of David's hand and the battery fell out when it hit the ground.<br>"Hey!" Dave cried and picked up the pieces of his phone.

"What was it?" Blaine asked, confused.  
>"It's that ring tone that one only a certain age is meant to hear. That high pitched squealing noise. It's my message tone. None of the teachers can hear it," Dave explained.<br>"I sure can," Kurt muttered.  
>"Sorry Kurt. I'll change it," Dave said sheepishly and quickly changed his ring tone to something much more delightful.<p>

"You OK now?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and grinned.  
>"Sorry about slapping your phone," Kurt said to Dave.<br>"It's ok. You didn't break it," Dave grinned.  
>"Alright everyone, back to practice," Wes said and banged his gavel.<p>

_Please review and tell me what you thought! Don't forget I'm all up for taking suggestions if you want to hear anything!_


	44. unravelling

_Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are so awesome! This next chapter goes out to _**Elleilous22 **_who had the suggestion that Kurt discovers a loose thread in Blaine's jumper and begins to unravel it without Blaine noticing it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 44- un-ravelling **

Exams were coming up and everyone was buckled down to study. Even Finn was seen studying with Quinn and Rachel (on separate occasions. Kurt was confused to who he was dating at the moment) and everyone was cramming like crazy. Blaine and Kurt had taken to studying together at the Hummel's house.

Finn occasionally joined them and Blaine helped him out as much as he good with Kurt (it helped them both study). Carol would supply them with snacks while the two of them sat at the table, books spread out around them as they studied and went over their notes.  
>Burt would come home to find them quizzing each other. Burt smiled at the sight of them and went to grab himself some heart-friendly snacks.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were studying again. It was Tuesday night and they were in Kurt's bed with books spread around them. Blaine was lying on his stomach, going over his math notes while Kurt was sitting up against the head board, looking over his English notes.  
>Kurt gazed over the top of his book and looked at Blaine.<p>

His hair was loose and not gelled back, his curls bouncing freely. Blaine was chewing lightly on end of his pencil and would occasionally scribble something down on his paper.  
>Kurt put his book down and was keen to just watch Blaine. They way his arms bulged as he leant on them, the way his licked his lips as he concentrated.<p>

Kurt eyes raked over his body, taking in the skinny leg jeans. He took in the jumper Blaine was wearing and spotted a loose thread. He eyed it and scowled. He shook his head and lifted his book again tried to concentrate. He could only take a few words though before his mind wondered back to the thread.

Kurt put his book down silently and reached out for the thread. He gently reached over and started picking at the thread. He was only meaning to snap it off but it just kept slipping out and Kurt kept pulling.  
>Blaine hadn't noticed anything, two focused on his math notes to be paying attention.<br>Kurt gently pulled at the thread, eyes wide. A hole started in Blaine's jumper but Kurt couldn't bring himself to stop.

He kept pulling and the hole got bigger and Blaine's jumper began to un-ravel. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off it and began piling the thread into his lap. He bit his lip to stop from purring, The thread was soft in his hand and he gently picked some of the thread up and put it in his mouth and began to chew on it.

Blaine was finally getting the hang of the math equations in front of him. He could work with the problems with ease and without looking at his notes. He was proud of himself and he knew that Kurt would be too. He worked on a few more problems that he had the trouble with until he had gotten them down.

He wondered how Kurt was going but didn't want to distract him. He peeked up from under his arm and jolted up when he saw string hanging from his boyfriends mouth.  
>He sat up right and Kurt's eyes flickered to his and they widened with surprise.<br>"What are you-" Blaine started to ask but then his eyes followed the to wear the thread was and he turned his head and saw the back of his jumper un-ravelled.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelped.  
>"Opps," Kurt blushed and dropped the threat out his mouth. "Blaine I'm so sorry. You had a loose thread and I was going to snap it off but then it just slipped out and I kept pulling and I couldn't stop and I'm so sorry! I'll buy you a new jumper I promise."<br>"Kurt," Blaine said calmly. "It's fine."

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled. Blaine pulled him close to him and hugged him.  
>"It's fine Kurt. I needed a new jumper anyway," Blaine assured him.<br>"Your just being nice," Kurt mumbled, voice muffled by Blaine's shirt. Blaine chuckled.  
>"That too," he agreed.<p>

"Why can't I be normal?" Kurt asked.  
>"Hey, none of that," Blaine said. "Think about when we have kids and all the mischief they will get into. This is nothing Kurt."<br>"You...you want to have kids with me?" Kurt asked, looking up into Blaine's eyes.  
>Blaine flushed. "Well yeah...I mean...I thought about it."<p>

"Me too," Kurt gushed, smiling brightly.  
>"I love you Kurt and I don't ever want to lose you and I want to have a future with you," Blaine said.<br>Kurt purred happily and hugged him tightly.  
>"I love you too Blaine," Kurt purred. "And I want everything you just said."<p>

Blaine grinned happily and kissed Kurt deeply. They fell back on to the bed, Kurt lying on top of Blaine, hands resting on his chest.  
>"Hmmm," Blaine hummed happily.<br>Kurt grinned in the kiss and pulled back. He gently laid his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked after a minute of silence.  
>"Hmm?" Kurt purred.<br>"Do you think we could get a new jumper now. I'm kind of cold," Blaine admitted.  
>Kurt flushed and grinned sheepishly up at Blaine.<br>"Sorry. Let's go get you a jumper," Kurt said. He pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips and got up. Blaine followed, taking what was left of his jumper off and followed Kurt to get a new jumper.

_Please review! Hope you all enjoyed! _


	45. Spot light tiggy

_Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews! You guys are awesome! This next chapter goes out _**BlueSkies4ever **_who had the suggestion of Kurt using his night vision! I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 45- Spot light tiggy**

It was Dave's birthday and he was throwing a party at his house. His house was pretty huge and had a huge back yard where all the Warbler's were currently situated. Darkness had settled and the stars were out and bright. David had gathered them all around, Wes standing next to him with a grin. Blaine and Kurt stood with each other, arms around each other.  
>"Alright guys the time has come," David called and the Warbler's cheered.<br>"The time has come for what?" Kurt asked, looking to Blaine.

"Oh right, you're a new Warbler," Blaine grinned.  
>"Kurt, welcome to a Warbler birthday tradition," Wes cried. "Spot light tiggy."<br>"Oh, I like that game," Kurt grinned widely.  
>"Excellent. Now all we have to do is choose someone to be it," David said.<br>"I will be," Kurt said, untangling himself from Blaine and heading to David. He tugged the torch out of Dave's hand and grinned at the group.

"Wow, no one ever wants to be it," Dave said in awe.  
>"OK, I guess we can start. Boundaries are the fences and the road," Wes called.<br>"One, two, three," Kurt started counting and the boys bolted around, disappearing around the house and into bushes, under cars and anywhere they could fit.  
>Kurt had his eyes closed but he was smirking. They never should have let Kurt be it. He was the master of this game.<p>

Obviously they had forgotten that he was part cat and had wicked eyes sight...even in the dark.  
>Kurt counted to a hundred and opened his eyes. He scanned the area and quickly spotted Jeff in the tree. He walked casually and stood under the tree and quickly shone the torch on him.<br>"Spotto Jeff," Kurt called up.  
>"Damn," Jeff cursed and Kurt was off.<br>He found Thad next in some bushes along with a Warbler named Harrison.

Kurt was picking the Warbler's off because he didn't need his torch, they didn't see him coming. He found Blaine under the car.  
>"Boo," Kurt grinned.<br>"Marlee's ghost," Blaine gasped and chuckled. He rolled out from under the car. "Need some help?"  
>"Nah, I can already see Wes and Dave in Jeff's car," Kurt said. Blaine looked and frowned.<br>"How do you know that?" Blaine asked. "I can't see anything."

"Part cat," Kurt grinned. "I have very good eyesight."  
>Kurt flounced away and opened Jeff's car. He was not expecting to see Wes's arms wrapped around Dave and their lips pressed together.<br>"Oh," Kurt gasped. The two boys flew apart, blushing heavily. "Sorry."  
>"Guess we've been found," Dave gasped.<br>"Yes," Kurt blushed as the double meaning.  
>"Could you not tell anyone," Wes said, biting his lip.<br>"Of course," Kurt said quickly.

"Thanks," Dave breathed in relief. They got out of the car and they stood around awkwardly.  
>"Well, I have to find everyone else," Kurt said and flounced away.<br>This first game took a whole ten minutes. The Warbler's were gathered around and looking at Kurt in awe.  
>"That was the quickest game we have ever played," Thad said in awe. Kurt smiled smugly.<br>"I'm part cat. I can see in the dark," Kurt grinned and everyone groaned.  
>"You're up Jeff since you were found first," Dave grinned.<p>

Jeff sighed and took the torch of Kurt and started counting. The boys took off once again. Kurt got separated from Blaine as he was looking for a hiding spot. He grinned at what he saw. He silently treaded up to the back steps and slipped into the hammock. He brought the edges around close so that he couldn't be seen and waited.

He listened as he heard laughter and shrieks and listened to someone fall out of a tree. The boys who were found made their way to the back veranda to where Kurt was hiding.  
>Soon everyone had been found and they all stood around.<br>"Is that everyone?" Jeff asked.  
>"Kurt still hasn't been found," Blaine piped up and Kurt grinned.<br>"KURT! COME OUT! GAMES OVER!" Jeff yelled loudly.

"No need to yell," Kurt said, sitting up in the hammock.  
>Several Warbler's gave a yelp and Dave screamed like a girl.<br>"Holy crap!" Thad cried, clutching his heart.  
>"You've been there the whole time?" Blaine asked, eyes wide.<br>"Of course," Kurt grinned. "Most comfortable hiding spot ever."

"You're too good at this game," Jeff mumbled. Blaine went and joined Kurt in the hammock and wrapped an arm around him.  
>"Wish my dad saw it that way," Kurt hummed.<br>"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. All the Warbler's turned, eager to hear stories of Kurt. He was quite closed off and none of them really knew Kurt.  
>"Dad used to play hide and seek with me. Because I was smaller I always found the best hiding spots and it took him forever to find me," Kurt explained.<p>

The Warbler's laughed and soon stories of childhood memories were being tossed out.  
>"We played hide and seek once," Dave grinned. "I hid in the washing machine and ended up getting stuck."<br>The group laughed loudly and Kurt saw Wes looking at Dave fondly.  
>"Not as bad as Blaine," Dave sniggered.<p>

Kurt looked to his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. Blaine sighed.  
>"Fine. I was playing hide and seek and I hid on to the top shelf in the linen closet. The shelf broke on me and I crashed through all the shelves."<br>Kurt sniggered and everyone howled with laughter, tears streaming down the their faces.  
>"Poor baby," Kurt cooed and sniggered again.<p>

Blaine shoved Kurt playfully.  
>More stories were told by all the Warbler's. There were talks of birthday disasters and Kurt had told them about how his cake had a bit of catnip in it and he spent the rest of his birthday going crazy and being hyperactive.<br>"Remind me to make you a catnip birthday cake," Dave grinned.

"Hmph. You'll do no such thing," Kurt said. "Or I'll blackmail you."  
>Dave winced and Kurt grinned smugly.<br>"Fine, I'll just give you catnip for your birthday then," Dave sighed. Kurt eyes brighten.  
>"Awesome!" Kurt grinned and everyone laughed.<p>

The rest of the party was fun. They were all invited to stay the night which everyone did. Dave's parents found them all asleep in the living room and they smiled, taking a picture of them to show them later.  
>Kurt's last drifting thoughts, a Blaine wrapped an arm around him, was that this was one of the best birthdays he had ever been too.<p>

_Please review! Hope you guys all enjoyed! My next chapter has been planned out and I know who's it's going to so if you have submitted an idea please be patient and I will get to you as quick as possible!_


	46. Grooming you

_Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews and glad you all like the story! This next chapter was delivered by _**Sage of Asgard **_but the dedication goes out to _**Mallymkun **_who had the suggestion that Blaine be chilling with Kurt and falls asleep and wake up with Kurt grooming him! Hehe I love the idea and I hope you all enjoy it!_

**Chapter 46- Grooming you **

Finn Hudson looked over to Kurt and Blaine who were lying on the floor with books spread out around them doing homework. Finn had a confused expression on his face. If he had his girlfriend over he would not be doing homework. He would be in his room (with the door slightly open) and making out with her on his bed, trying to cop a feel.

He couldn't work out why Kurt and Blaine were not doing the same. Sure they were lying close together and Finn thought he saw the occasional hand touch but they were working on their homework together and they seemed perfectly happy just to do that. In fact, Finn had never really seen them touch or kiss before. Kurt had walked in on him and Quinn making out more than he count but he had never seen them making out.

Burt came walking in and surveyed the room. Blaine and Kurt looked up and smiled.  
>"Hello Burt," Blaine grinned. He had grown more comfortable in calling Kurt's father Burt.<br>"Hey kids. What are you doing?" Burt asked.  
>"Homework," Kurt answered.<br>Burt nodded, looking a little surprised but pleased. Finn was pretty sure Burt was having the same ideas as him; who does homework when their boyfriend/girlfriend is over?

"You staying for dinner Blaine?" Burt asked, sitting down in his chair.  
>"I would love to," Blaine grinned.<br>Burt turned the TV on a baseball game was on. Finn was drawn into the game and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"We'll be upstairs," Kurt said, scooping up his books. Burt nodded distractedly and Blaine and Kurt escaped the room.<p>

Finn didn't realize until later that this was the perfect time to see if Kurt and Blaine were making out (not that he was a perve. He just wanted to know). He crept slowly and quietly upstairs (a feat in its self for Finn) and peeked through the crack in Kurt's door.

Kurt and Blaine were spread out on the bed. Blaine had drifted off to sleep and Kurt was watching him happily. Kurt nuzzled up to Blaine, running his nose along Blaine's jaw line and up to his ear. Blaine murmured happily in his sleep. Kurt gently nibbled on Blaine's earlobe which caused Blaine's to shift and roll over onto his back.

Kurt purred quietly and gently began to lick Blaine's jaw line. He moved to his chin, licking over his lips and moved to his cheek.  
>Blaine woke to the feeling of something rough on his cheek. He moaned slightly at the sensation and blinked groggily. He waited for his eyes to adjust and was aware of Kurt right next to him.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled, his voice rough with sleep.  
>"Hey sleepy," Kurt said, nuzzling his cheek. Kurt started licking him again.<br>"What-what are you doing?" Blaine asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm grooming you," Kurt hummed. "Mum did it to dad all the time."  
>"Is this a sign of love?" Blaine asked, letting Kurt groom him.<br>"Yes," Kurt grinned happily and purred loudly, moving to Blaine's other cheek. His tongue was rough but he loved the feel of it. Blaine chuckled and let Kurt groom him. The sensation of his tongue felt weird but good on his soft cheek.

Blaine sat up and Kurt stooped grooming him.  
>"Is everything OK?" Kurt asked, looking confused and slightly hurt.<br>"No, of course not," Blaine said. "I just want to return the favour."  
>"You want to groom me?" Kurt asked, looking pleased.<br>"Yeah," Blaine said and started nuzzling Kurt's neck. Kurt purred and Blaine set about licking along his jaw line. Kurt was purring happily. Blaine's tongue was smooth and slick against his jaw and cheek. He giggled lightly as it tickled and Blaine chuckled against his skin.

Finn peeked around and watched as Kurt groomed Blaine.  
>"Mum did it to dad all the time," Kurt said. Finn thought Burt as a father figure and love him heaps. He had never known his father so he guessed it was easier to accept Burt as his father but Kurt had his mum for six years before she died.<p>

"You want to groom me?" Kurt asked.  
>"Yeah," Blaine said and Finn watched him nuzzle Kurt's neck. Finn had never asked what his girlfriend wanted when they were making out. He just wanted to make out with them. But here was Blaine, learning about Kurt and trying things with him.<br>Finn pulled away from the door and frowned. Blaine was making him look bad. If Quinn saw Blaine with Kurt like this (or any of the other girls in glee club) all those boys would be getting a serious talk to.

They were both guys, all they were meant to be thinking about was sex and not romance and stuff. Finn huffed and scowled. He was jealous of Kurt. Not because he was dating Blaine, he was not gay, but because their relationship was perfect while his was slowly slipping out of his grip. Quinn was being crazy with all this prom talk. Sure he was glad that Kurt had found someone, his life had been pretty crappy, but Blaine was making them look bad, all the boys in glee look bad.

Blaine was happily nuzzling Kurt's jaw when Kurt turned to him.  
>"What?" Blaine asked.<br>"Finn's outside the door," Kurt said quietly so that Finn wouldn't over hear him.  
>"Oh, we should stop," Blaine said.<br>"Thanks for grooming me," Kurt purred happily.  
>"I had fun," Blaine grinned and chuckled. "Thanks for letting me."<p>

"I love you Blaine and if we are going to have that future we talked about you have to learn about my habits and I have to learn about yours and we have to be involved in each other's lives," Kurt smiled.  
>Blaine hummed happily and kissed him lightly on the lips. Kurt sighed and pulled back<br>"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.  
>"Finn his huffing outside," Kurt rolled his eyes.<p>

"I love you hearing," Blaine murmured and Kurt giggled.  
>"Come on, let's go see what's wrong," Kurt said and jumped lightly from the bed. He opened the door and Finn flinched.<br>"What's wrong Finn? I can hear you huffing," Kurt said, cocking his hip and glaring.  
>"Nothing," Finn grumped and walked away muttering under his breath.<p>

"OK," Kurt said slowly.  
>"I should get going," Blaine said and they headed down stairs together.<br>"OK, I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt said. He walked to the door and gave him a quick hug.  
>"Love you," Blaine grinned.<br>"Love you too," Kurt purred and watched Blaine walked away.

Finn was still huffing when Kurt came into the living room and he couldn't figure out why. Kurt sighed and folded himself back down on the floor. It looked like it was going to be a long night!

_Please review! Wow, I had no idea I was going to go that way with Finn but I guess I did! Please review!_


	47. The aquarium

_Thanks for your reviews guys! You are awesome! I just wanted to say that if you reviewed an idea please be patient and I will get to you and If you have been waiting for a while please message me again and tell me because I may or may not have lost your review! Anyway, moving on...this next chapter goes out to _**Ellielou22 **_who had the suggestion that the Warblers perform as an aquarium and Kurt is taunted by the fish. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 47- The aquarium **

Wes looked around the choir room with a grin, twirling his gavel in his hands.  
>"Alright everyone, listen up," Wes called and the group feel silent and looked to him.<br>"What's up Wes?" Thad asked.  
>"We are going to be performing at an aquarium!" Wes cried and the Warbler's cheered loudly.<p>

Blaine grinned goofily at Kurt who rolled his eyes.  
>"So everyone, be here tomorrow 9:00 sharp," Wes called and banged his gavel.<br>"Yes! I love the aquarium," Blaine cried.  
>"Just like you love the zoo?' Kurt teased.<br>"Hey, you love the zoo too," Blaine cried with a teasing grin.  
>"The cats were a little too friendly," Kurt huffed and Blaine grinned.<p>

The next day the Warbler's were filing on to the bus at five past nine and were on their way to the aquarium. They had asked to sing for the induction of their newest dolphin, skipper. They arrived at 10:00 and were ushered to the dolphin pen.  
>"This is so cool," Dave said. "We get to sing to dolphin's."<br>"Dolphin's are gay sharks," Kurt said as they walked.

Blaine, Wes and Dave turned to him.  
>"What?" Kurt asked.<br>"Gay sharks?" Blaine asked.  
>"Oh, yeah. Brittany," Kurt said.<br>The three boys nodded in understanding. They had met her before and couldn't really understand half of what she was saying.

The boys were ushered to the area where they would be singing and got into position and began to sing. Blaine was leading them in the vocals while the rest of the backed them up. Behind them Skipper jumped around happily, leaping into the air and showing off. The crowd cheered as the Warbler's finished singing and they all bowed, grinning widely and they turned to watch the show involving some of the old dolphins.

"This is awesome," Blaine laughed in awe as the dolphins did flips in the air.  
>"Man, I would love to ride a dolphin," Thad sighed, watching the dolphin with envy.<br>"I think it's illegal," Dave said thoughtfully.  
>"Fine, I'll just have to catch a wild dolphin," Thad huffed.<br>"Good luck," Dave snorted and the boys laughed.

"Alright everyone, we have to get back to the bus," Wes called out to everyone.  
>"Aww," they groaned.<br>"Can't we stay?" Dave whined and Wes smiled fondly at Dave. Kurt smiled at the two of them. They still had yet to tell anyone about their relationship. They were still coming to terms with it themselves.

"Let's roll," Wes said and they sighed and started making their way back to the bus.  
>Dave and Blaine were chatting together with Thad, planning an epic adventure of how they could catch a dolphin and ride it into the sunset.<br>"If you rode it out to sunset you would drown," Wes said, rolling his eyes.  
>"But do you know how much fun it would be?" Dave said excitedly.<br>"Shot gun first ride," Thad said, his finger going to his nose.

"Damn," Blaine muttered and those around them laughed. Wes rolled his eyes and looked at the tanks they were walking past, looking at the beautiful colourful fish that were surrounding them. He glanced back to look at a turtle that was swimming away when he saw Kurt a fair way back, staring eyes wide at the fish, licking his lips and practically squashed up against the glass.

Wes could hear him purring and he stopped. The boys kept walking, talking about their hypothetical dolphin ride and didn't notice. Wes walked back slowly, not wanting to startle Kurt.  
>"Hey," Wes said.<br>"Hi," Kurt said, never taking his eyes off the tank. He was purring, his eyes flickering with every movement.  
>"Kurt?" Wes asked.<br>"Hmmm?" Kurt asked, moving along the tank, following a colourful blue fish.

"We have to go," Wes said gently, looking amused.  
>"I need that fish," Kurt said bluntly.<br>"You can't have the fish," Wes said. Kurt hissed.  
>"I don't want it. I <em>need <em>it," Kurt hissed. Wes was so out of his depth.

"Blaine!" Wes called and Blaine turned. He was nearly at the end of the hall. He looked between Wes and Kurt and quickly jogged back.  
>"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.<br>"Kurt needs the fish," Wes said.  
>"Oh dear," Blaine said. Kurt was now jumping as the fish swam upwards and was trying to climb the glass.<p>

"Kurt, babe, we have to go," Blaine said, gently wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him back.  
>"Blaine! No. I need the fish," Kurt hissed, struggling.<br>"Wes, need some help. He's stronger than he looks," Blaine grunted.  
>They took Kurt by the arms and started dragging him to the exit.<p>

Kurt head whipped around as he looked back at the fish purring and struggling against Blaine and Wes.  
>They walked as fast as they could and out of the aquarium. Kurt pouted when they were out and whimpered.<br>"Watch him for a moment will you," Blaine said. "make sure he doesn't go back in."

Wes nodded and called David over to help him distract Kurt with a debate of Lady Gaga and Katy Perry; who's better ('Lady Gaga of course! Are you mental?')  
>Blaine came back, holding something behind his back.<p>

The Warbler's jumped on the bus and were pulling away. Kurt sat next to Blaine, laying his head on his shoulder.  
>"Sorry. I get a bit crazy around fish," Kurt said sheepishly.<br>"It's fine. And since you couldn't get your fish I got you the next best thing," Blaine grinned and from behind his back he produced a stuff fish toy.

Kurt grabbed and hugged it tightly.  
>"Blaine! I love it. Thank you," Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine deeply.<br>"Glad you love it," Blaine said.  
>"Although a real fish would have been better," Kurt joked and Blaine rolled his eyes.<p>

_Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	48. Hide and Seek

_Thanks for all you reviews guys and I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying the story! Your reviews are what keep me writing and make me want to keep to writing! So this next chapter goes out to _**GLEELOVER1 **_who had the suggestion the Warbler's be playing hide and seek and Kurt and Blaine hide in a closet they catch Dave and Wes in the act! Hope you enjoy! _

**Chapter 48- Hide and Seek**

Kurt was pretty sure he was going to kill Thad for suggesting they play hide and seek at his house on Saturday night and then he was going to kill Wes and Dave for not finding another room to make out in and leave him and Blaine in the closet while they got each other off.  
>Here is how it started.<p>

They were having a Warbler meeting and Thad took the floor before they all headed home.  
>"Party at my house. Bring sleeping bags and a pillow," Thad grinned and they all cheered. Kurt and Blaine headed off to get coffee together like they usually did.<br>"Thad's party. Do you want to go?" Blaine asked, stirring sugar into his cup.  
>"Yeah. It will be fun. Finn's having Quinn over so I'd rather not watch them make out all night," Kurt said, scrunching his nose.<p>

"He's still dating Quinn?" Blaine asked, taking a sip.  
>"I think so," Kurt answered. "He keeps muttering about Rachel though so probably not for much longer."<br>"He has issues," Blaine said and Kurt sniggered.  
>"Indeed he does," Kurt agreed. "So will you pick me up? I don't know where Thad lives."<br>"Sure," Blaine grinned.  
>"I'll have to ask my dad though," Kurt warned him. "Will there be drinking?"<p>

"I don't think so. Thad's parent's are pretty strict with that after Thad ended in the emergency room to get his stomach pumped," Blaine explained.  
>"Oh, I know the feeling," Kurt shuddered and Blaine looked at him wide eyes.<br>"You had to get your stomach pumped?" Blaine gasped.  
>"Who had to get their stomach pumped? Thad again?" Dave asked, appearing out of nowhere with Wes.<p>

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes at the two of them.  
>"When did you get here?" Blaine muttered.<br>"Couple of seconds ago. We saw you two and decided to grace yourselves with our presence," Dave grinned.  
>"So who had to get their stomach pumped?" Wes asked.<br>"Kurt," Blaine said, eyes wide again.

"You?" Dave asked, looking at Kurt with surprise.  
>"Why is that so hard to believe?" Kurt huffed.<br>"It's just that you have this aura around you the says 'innocent'," Dave teased.  
>Kurt huffed and took a sip of his coffee.<br>"So who's party was it?" Blaine asked.  
>"There was no party," Kurt said and all three boys looked at him with wide eyes.<p>

"No party?" Blaine whispered weakly, his thoughts immediately going to something bad.  
>"I blame April Rohdes for the whole thing. She's the one who gave me the alcohol," Kurt sniffed.<br>"Who's April Rohdes?" Dave asked.  
>"A past student Mr. Shuster brought back because Rachel quit Glee club," Kurt said but moved on quickly seeing their confused looks. "Any way. She wanted our approval and she gave me this drink with god only knows what in it. Came to school drunk and barfed on the guidance councillors shoes. I don't think she's quite forgiven me for that yet."<p>

"Oh my god. Your badass," Dave said, mouth open in shock.  
>"Don't let Puckermen hear you say that," Kurt mumbled and took another sip of his drink.<br>"Did April get in trouble?" Blaine asked.  
>"Are you kidding? Of course not, even though she was more drunk then I was," Kurt snorted. "Although she could handle it much better than I. I don't think she's ever been sober."<br>Kurt drifted off into his own land for a minute with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Your old school is whack," Wes said, shaking his head.  
>"No need to tell me," Kurt said.<br>"Anyway. Are you two going to Thad's party?" Dave asked.  
>"Yep, we'll be there," Blaine grinned.<p>

Burt did allow Kurt to go, with the promise he wouldn't drink. Kurt assured him he wouldn't. Normally Burt would allow him to have one or two but because Thad lived so far away he wasn't comfortable with it.  
>Blaine picked him up and Burt gave him a stern talk about drinking responsibly and too keep an eye out for Kurt. Kurt was blushing but Blaine assured him he would take care of him.<br>They party was in full swing when they arrived and they were singing and dancing.

After a while of singing they stopped and Thad suggested a game of hide and seek. Everyone agreed to it since they couldn't play spot light tiggy because it was raining lightly. Harrison was nominated it and they boys quickly scrambled off to hide. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him around the house until they were in the spare room and they hid in the closet.  
>"Is this an attempt to get some alone time?" Kurt whispered, his voice teasing.<br>Blaine stepped closer and chuckled into Kurt's ear.  
>"Maybe. I'll never tell."<p>

They moved until they were pressed against the wall, Blaine's weight pinning Kurt to the wall.  
>Blaine dropped kissed along Kurt's jaw line and down his neck before sucking on his collar bone. Kurt purred lightly and clutched Blaine's arms.<br>Both of them froze however when they heard the door open and shut.  
>"Do you think anyone's in here?" Dave said.<br>"No," Wes said and there was a muffled yelp and then a soft moan.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered to Blaine's eyes wide. Blaine moved quietly and peeked out of the closet. His mouth fell open as he saw Dave straddling Wes and kissed him passionately, all tongues and teeth. He watched Dave grind down on Wes who moaned, clutching at Dave's hips.  
>Blaine stopped looking and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder.<br>"Oh my god," Blaine moaned softly. "Since when have they been together?"  
>"Since Dave's party," Kurt whispered.<br>"You knew?" Blaine hissed.

"I'm the one who found them in that game," Kurt hissed back. "Why must I be the one to always catch them?"  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, sending a shiver though Kurt.<br>"They needed time to figure things out," Kurt whispered back, gently nipping on Blaine's ear. Blaine's breath hitched and he pinned Kurt to the wall again.  
>"Dave," Wes moaned. "More."<p>

There was the rustling off clothes being taken on and a loud moan from one of them. They assumed they had started touching each other.  
>Blaine whimpered and pressed himself closer to Kurt. Kurt's eyes widen as he felt Blaine getting hard.<br>"Really? Your getting hard from them getting each other off?" Kurt hissed but bit back a moan when Blaine rocked into him.  
>"They're stealing my idea," Blaine whispered and bit Kurt's ear lobe.<p>

"Wes," Dave grunted. "so close."  
>"Yes!" Wes moaned. "Faster!"<br>The two boys moaned and grunted as they raced towards their climax and finished with a yell.  
>"That was," Wes said, trailing off.<br>"Yeah," Dave agreed. "We had better get dressed before we get caught."

"Too late," Blaine mumbled, maybe a bit too loud because everything went silent.  
>"Did you hear that?" Dave asked, yanking his pants us.<br>"Good one Blaine," Kurt hissed.  
>They braced themselves and the cupboard opened.<br>"Blaine! Kurt!" Wes gasped.

"Hi," Kurt said, blushing red.  
>"You heard everything?" Dave gasped.<br>"Yeah," Blaine said. They stood around awkwardly, blushing a deep red.  
>The door banged open and Jeff grinned.<br>"Found you! Ha you guys suck at hiding," Jeff said and he ran off.

"We should," Kurt said, indicating to the door.  
>"Could you not mention this to anyone just yet?" Dave pleaded.<br>"We won't," Kurt smiled and tugged Blaine out of the room and back down stairs.  
>"But we never got to finish," Blaine whined and Kurt rolled his eyes.<p>

"Maybe later," Kurt grinned coyly. "If you're lucky."  
>Blaine whimpered in response.<p>

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	49. Bad Dream

_Hey guys! Thanks you all so much for the reviews and all your ideas! They are lining up! Wow! Best I get my fingers going! This next chapter goes out to _**Lovergirl7 **_who had the idea that Kurt randomly licks Finn's face! I hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 49- Bad dream**

Finn was having a nice peaceful sleep. He was perfectly tucked up in sheets, his pillow was perfectly cushioned and his feet were not hanging out on the edge of the bed for once and he was perfectly warm and comfortable.  
>That was until he was awoken by something licking his face.<br>Finn opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes blurring from sleep.

His eyes adjusted and he saw Kurt leaning over him, perched on the edge of his bed.  
>"AHHH!" Finn screamed, failing about in the bed. He pulled the sheets and Kurt toppled off the bed with a small shriek and hiss.<br>"What the hell!" Finn cried, rubbing his eyes.

"Owe Finn," Kurt hissed.  
>"<em>Did you just lick me<em>?" Finn cried, looking disgusted.  
>"I was just grooming you," Kurt huffed. "Honestly Finn you need to take better care of your skin."<br>"Dude! It's, like, three o'clock in the morning!" Finn cried, flopping back down on his pillows.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Kurt said sarcastically.  
>"Are you coming on to me?" Finn asked.<br>Kurt scrunched his nose in disgust.  
>"NO! We are brother's now," Kurt cried. "What's your problem?"<br>"I'm not the one who's licking people in middle of the night," Finn defended. "What the hell dude. Not cool."

"I have a boyfriend Finn," Kurt said, his voice icy.  
>"Than why the hell are you licking me in the middle of the night," Finn demanded.<br>"I was grooming-Oh never mind," Kurt huffed. "I need to talk to you."  
>"Kurt. It's so early," Finn whined, closing his eyes and burrowing back under the covers.<br>"Finn, I need to talk to you," Kurt said, shoving his shoulder.  
>"Not now Kurt," Finn said, annoyed and shoving Kurt off the bed again.<p>

"But-" Kurt started.  
>"Geez Kurt what part of no is so hard for you to understand?" Finn grumbled.<br>"Fine," Kurt hissed and stormed out.  
>Finn rolled over and fell back asleep.<p>

Finn didn't see Kurt the next morning and he had forgotten about their talk during the night. When he came home he dumped his bag by the door and grabbed something from the fridge. He was surprised but glad to see that no one else was home.  
>He finished his food and then headed up stairs to get one of his games to play on the big screen.<p>

He hurried up the stairs but paused when he heard voices coming from Kurt's room.  
>"It will be ok babe," came Blaine's voice.<br>"All I wanted to do was talk," Kurt sobbed and Finn winced. "But he kicked me out. I mean.. I know it was early."  
>"You needed to talk," Blaine said in a calming voice.<br>"He flipped out," Kurt sobbed. "I know it didn't help that I was grooming him when he woke up."

"Well...no that probably didn't help," Blaine admitted and Kurt sobbed again. "but it's who you are."  
>"I really needed to talk," Kurt cried.<br>Finn winced and bit his lip. He had forgotten about last night...or early this morning.  
>"What did you need to talk about?" Blaine asked.<br>All that filled the air was the sound of Kurt's sobs.

"I..I had a bad...dream," Kurt sniffed.  
>"About what?" Blaine asked quietly.<br>"The bullies," Kurt whispered. "Dave threatening to kill me."  
>"Oh babe," Blaine sighed and Kurt gave a little sob again.<br>"Nobody was there to help me. Not you, Finn or dad. I kept screaming but nobody came," Kurt cried.

"Come here," Blaine said and Finn heard rustling as they moved. "I promise that they will never hurt you again. I won't let them."  
>Finn felt so guilty. He groaned quietly and leant against the wall. He had brushed Kurt of lately and he was not stepping up as the brother he had planned to be.<br>"I love you," Kurt sniffed.  
>"I love you too," Blaine said sincerely.<p>

Finn took a deep breath and went to Kurt's door and knocked. He opened it fully and found Kurt in Blaine's arms, head buried in his chest.  
>"Hello Finn," Blaine said, his voice calm.<br>"Look Kurt, I'm really sorry. I should have talked to you last night," Finn said in a rush.  
>"You should have," Kurt agreed.<br>"I've just been under so much pressure with Quinn and her wanting the prom," Finn sighed.

"So?" Kurt said. "I'm a person too Finn. You can't take your anger out on me."  
>"I know and I'm sorry," Finn said.<br>"I forgive you," Kurt said. "I just wish you would take more time with me. I know it's not easy because out family is so new and I'm not really all that normal."  
>"I don't care about that," Finn said firmly. "I don't."<p>

Both Blaine and Kurt smiled at Finn's firmness and Kurt wiped his tears away.  
>"I'm sorry you had a bad dream," Finn said. "Next time you wake me up in the middle of the night licking my face I promise I'll listen."<br>Blaine snorted and the two brothers looked to him.  
>"Sorry, it's just, how many time do you hear a sentence like that?" Blaine sniggered.<p>

The two boys joined in with the laughter and Finn knew that everything was going to be ok with them now. Finn was determined to make it work between them. He wanted his relationship (non-romantic relationship) with Kurt to work and not be difficult.  
>Blaine was smiling happily between the two. Glad that things had worked out well.<p>

"So do you want to talk about it now?" Finn asked, shifting.  
>"No Finn," Kurt chuckled weakly. "Not really."<br>"Ok. How about some warm milk?" Finn suggested,.  
>Kurt said up, ears sticking up.<br>"I'd like that," Kurt grinned and purred.

Blaine chuckled and Finn grinned. Yeah, he could to do that.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	50. Blaine's Bird

_Thanks guys for all you reviews! You guys are all awesome! Glad that you are enjoying the story so much! This next chapter goes out to _**Sage of Asgard **_who had the suggestion that Kurt decides to skip school to visit Blaine. Blaine has a pet bird and Kurt reacts. Heheh! Yes I love the idea and I hope you all enjoy this!_

**Chapter 50- Blaine's Bird **

Kurt was with Derik, working on an English project in the library. Derik had recently come out to Dalton that he was part dog and had been spending a lot of time with Kurt. Dalton was ecstatic to have another part animal amongst them. To them it looked cool but Kurt and Derik knew about the struggles that they faced everyday and were glad that they could talk about it.

Blaine had been out all week with the flu and Kurt wasn't able to see him. Burt didn't want him getting sick and neither did Blaine. Kurt had never had the flu so they didn't know how it would affect him being part cat and all. So Kurt had to endure without Blaine for a week at Dalton.  
>"You're distracted," Derik commented as they worked.<br>Kurt sighed.  
>"Let me guess. You miss Blaine?" Derik asked, smirking.<p>

"Wipe that look of your face," Kurt sniffed. "No one likes a smug puppy."  
>"They only like the adorable ones, like me," Derik grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>"To answer your question, yes, I miss him," Kurt sighed.  
>Derik nodded.<br>"Not every day you find someone so accepting of us, is it?" Derik asked quietly.

"No, it's not," Kurt agreed. They continued to work in silence. It was lunch time at Dalton and Kurt wasn't hungry so they were using this time to work on it. They had to since Derik was going away for the weekend.  
>"I have to see him," Kurt said, throwing his pen down. Derik smirked.<br>"I knew it was only a matter of time before you cracked."  
>"Shut up," Kurt said, packing his things away. "Will you cover for me?"<br>"If anyone asks you had a head ace and went home," Derik said.

"Thanks. I owe you," Kurt said.  
>"Indeed you do," Derik said. "How about a date with the blonde cat girl?"<br>"I told you. She has a girlfriend," Kurt smirked, standing up.  
>"Are you sure?" Derik asked.<br>"Yes and Satan get's pretty bitchy when someone hits on her," Kurt said.  
>"I thought you said her name was Santana?" Derik asked.<p>

"There's no difference," Kurt grinned and flounced away.  
>He didn't run into anyone as he headed to his car. He quickly jumped in and pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to Blaine's house, listening and singing along to the radio.<br>He made it to Blaine's house and parked. He jumped out and practically skipped to the door.  
>Blaine had messaged him that morning and had told him he was feeling better which Kurt was grateful for.<p>

He stood at the door and hesitated for a movement before knocking loudly. He waited, wringing his hands. He hoped Blaine wouldn't mind him dropping by un-announced. He heard footsteps and the door was gently swung open. Blaine answered with a rug wrapped around him. He looked pale but not as bad as he looked over Skype earlier on in the week.

"Kurt?" Blaine cried, surprised.  
>"Hey Blaine. How you feeling?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.<br>"Better. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Blaine asked.  
>"I skipped. I missed you," Kurt said, blushing slightly. Blaine grinned and gently tugged Kurt to him and hugged him.<br>"I missed you too babe. So much," Blaine said. "come on in."

Blaine led Kurt into the house and to the living room where dirty tissues littered the coffee table and ground. Tangled was playing and Kurt smiled.  
>"Sorry it's such a mess," Blaine said, his voice sounding congested.<br>"It's fine," Kurt smiled. He quickly collected the tissues and disposed of them and washed his hands while Blaine settled back down on the couch.

Kurt headed back in and froze. He hadn't noticed it before. He was surprised he hadn't. The Warbler's bird, Pavoritte was in his cage, sitting on the table.  
>"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt who stood frozen in the doorway. "Are you going to join me? I'm pretty much over the flu now."<br>Kurt didn't answer, just stared at the bird. Blain followed his gaze to the small bird.  
>"Oh," Blaine breathed and he quickly stood up and draped the cover of the cage.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered.  
>"No Kurt," Blaine said firmly. "I can't let you eat the Warbler's mascot."<br>"I wasn't going to," Kurt sniffed and let Blaine lead him to the couch and wrapped the blanket around both of them.  
>"You can leave the cover off if you want," Kurt said.<br>"No. No tempting you," Blaine said.

Kurt whined and nuzzled against Blaine.  
>"Your no fun," Kurt whimpered.<br>Blaine chuckled. "I don't think the Warbler's would appreciate you eating our mascot or injuring it in some way."  
>"Tease," Kurt purred. "I missed you so much. Don't ever get sick again."<br>"I missed you too and I don't plan to get sick again," Blaine chuckled. "It wasn't that fun."

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the warmth. Blaine pulled away for a moment to blow his nose and when he turned around he saw Kurt trying to sneak over the back of the couch, ready to snatch the bird cage.  
>Blaine grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down on to the couch, pinning him with his weight.<br>Kurt glared at Blaine and tried to wiggle out of Blaine's grasp but couldn't.

"No Kurt," Blaine said firmly.  
>Kurt hissed but stopped struggling.<br>"This is the last time I baby sit Pav for Wes," Blaine muttered to himself.  
>"I'm sorry," Kurt said, sighing. "I do love Pav it's just instinct to want to eat him."<p>

Blaine chuckled and gently kissed Kurt's forehead.  
>"Hmm I know you do," Blaine smiled. "But this is for Pav's own safety," Blaine said.<br>He quickly jumped up and dashed out of the room, taking the cage with him. Kurt pouted and waited for Blaine to come back.  
>Blaine came back and Kurt opened his arms. Blaine chuckled and headed to him, curling into Kurt who wrapped his arms around him.<br>"Now, all that running around has made me tired," Blaine yawned.

Blaine feel asleep in Kurt's arms as they watched the movie and Kurt felt happier than he did all week with Blaine in his arms. He payed the price for skipping though when he woke up with saw ears, tail, throat and the urge to vomit.

_Please review and hope you enjoyed! I'm slowly making my way through the suggestions you guys have given me! _


	51. Allergic Reaction

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, glad you are all enjoying it so much! So I've had tonnes of ideas coming in so please be patient with me as I try to get them all done! So this next one goes out to _**Phamy **_who had the suggestion that Kurt has his tail out somewhere and someone is allergic to it! I'm also combing __**klaineout**__'s idea that a guy be flirting with Kurt who just thinks he friendly and Blaine gets jealous. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 51- Allergic Reaction **

All Blaine wanted was a romantic evening with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask in Lima Ohio? Apparently it was. It wasn't as if people were throwing things at them, all though they did get the occasional look of disgust thrown their way. No, the waiter was clearly dumb if he couldn't tell that Kurt was taken and his boyfriend was sitting across from him, running his foot up Kurt's leg.

They had gone somewhere other than Breadstixs for once and were having a lovely evening. Kurt looked stunning in his black suit that he had picked out and his hair was perfectly styled. He looked stunning and Blaine had wasted no time in telling him and showing him. He had been a perfect gentleman and even got him a small gift. Kurt was, like he did every day, wearing the collar Blaine's had gotten him for his birthday.

They walked into the restaurant, not touching, but walking close enough. They had gotten a table and told their waiter would be right with them.  
>"Blaine, this place is amazing," Kurt gushed. "You are amazing."<br>"I just wanted this to be romantic for you seeing as it is our anniversary," Blaine grinned.  
>They had been dating for a whole two months as Kurt had gushed over the phone this morning to him.<p>

Kurt smiled happily, his whole face glowing and gently ran his foot up Blaine's leg. He chuckled and returned the favour. Then the waiter had shown up. He smiled and then looked at Kurt and eyed him up and down. Kurt hadn't noticed, to busy staring at Blaine but Blaine had. His jaw clenched but he promised himself he wouldn't get jealous and make a scene.  
>"Hi, my name's Matt and I'll be your waiter. Is there anything <em>I <em>can get you," Matt said, looking only at Kurt.  
>Blaine could hear the double meaning implied in his tone. Kurt however didn't.<br>"Two diet cokes please," Kurt answered, smiling up at Matt who grinned back.

"No problem. I'll be back in a moment," Matt and flounced off but Kurt was already looking back at Blaine.  
>Blaine smiled happily and reached over and took Kurt's hands.<br>"You are the most beautiful boy I have ever met," Blaine said with a goofy grin.  
>Kurt blushed and squeezed his hand.<br>"Well you are the most handsome and most wonderful boy I have ever met and I wouldn't trade you for anyone...except maybe Johnny Depp," Kurt grinned and Blaine chuckled.

"I don't think anyone would pass up that opportunity," Blaine laughed and Kurt giggled.  
>Matt came back with their drink and placed them down, standing incredibly close to Kurt . Matt sneezed, turning away.<br>"Bless you," Kurt said automatically.  
>"Thanks," Matt said, laying a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine's jaw clenched in anger and Kurt smiled tightly.<br>"Are you ready to order?" Matt asked, taking his hand off Kurt.  
>"Yes," Blaine said and he ordered Kurt and him a meal and pre-ordered dessert. Matt nodded, never looking at Blaine once but eyeing Kurt.<p>

Matt sneezed again before leaving their table.  
>"He's hitting on you," Blaine said in disbelief.<br>"What? No he was just being nice," Kurt said, taking a sip of his drink.  
>"He was looking at you the entire time," Blaine said, scoffing.<br>"No he wasn't."  
>"He glared at me when he saw our hand entwined," Blaine cried.<p>

Kurt looked at him and then his mouth dropped open.  
>"Oh my god he was flirting with me?" Kurt cried.<br>Blaine chuckled at the look on his face.  
>"I thought he was just being nice," Kurt cried, looking distressed.<br>"It's OK babe," Blaine chuckled, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"No it's not," Kurt cried. "I'm clearly with you."  
>Blaine grinned at that and couldn't help but feel smug.<br>"Nobody ever flirts with me, except you," Kurt said, still distressed.  
>"Well, I don't blame him...much. You are adorable," Blaine grinned and Kurt blushed and glared.<br>"You're not helping Blaine. How do I get him to stop," Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes widen.  
>"How do you expect me to know?" Blaine asked.<br>"Well, look at you. Your gorgeous. You must have been beating them back with a stick," Kurt said.  
>Blaine shook his head.<br>"Not really Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt's eyes widened with surprise.  
>"As if," Kurt scoffed and Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's hands.<p>

Matt came back, carrying their meals and looking at Kurt. He paused, eyeing their hands and their smiles. He plastered on a big smile and dumped Blaine's meal in front him, some it flying off the plate and turned to Kurt.  
>"Here's your...your...achoo!"<p>

Matt sneezed right into Kurt's meal. All three of the froze. Kurt flinched back in disgust.  
>"Oh, I'm so sorry," Matt apologized, looking horrified. "Someone must had cat fur on them because I'm allergic."<br>Matt shot a death glare to Blaine. But Both Kurt and Blaine were sniggering, laughing at the joke.  
>"I'll get you another. On the house," Matt apologized.<br>"It's fine. I'll share with my boyfriend and we appreciate the free meal," Kurt smirked and Matt looked flustered.

Blaine pushed the meal between them and un-ravelled the cutlery. He scooped some on to his fork and held it up and Kurt ate it, smiling lovingly at Blaine. Matt huffed and stalked off with his germ infested meal. Blaine grinned triumphantly and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You big goofball," Kurt sighed fondly,  
>"Your big goofball," Blaine grinned.<br>"At least we got rid of him," Kurt sniggered and Blaine laughed.  
>"I'm just thankful that I am not allergic to you," Blaine grinned.<br>"Me too," Kurt said squeezing his hand.

They ate their meal and had their dessert. The manager gave them their meal for free since the waiter sneezed in it and was rude to Blaine. They walked hand and hand back to the car. Blaine walked Kurt to the door when they arrived back at his place.  
>"Happy anniversary," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him.<br>"Happy anniversary love," Blaine grinned and kissed him deeply.

They pulled away when Burt started flicking the porch light on and off. They laughed and with one last kiss the parted ways, both with beaming smiles.

_Please review and I hope you enjoyed! _


	52. Tease

_Hey guys! Thanks for all you reviews! Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days I have been soo busy! This next chapter goes out to _**Raijahn **_who had the suggestion that Kurt has Blaine pinned down and teasing him with his tail. This chapter will be rated M! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 52-Tease**

"Oh fuck Kurt," Blaine groaned, hips jerking for some much needed friction. Blaine had the house to himself for the weekend and had invited Kurt over. It had started off innocently, chilling on Blaine's bed and watching a movie. Kurt had his ears and tail out and Kurt's tail had been flicking from side to side.  
>Blaine had been staring at it for the past fifteen minutes and Kurt had caught him staring.<p>

He smirked and then quickly pounced on Blaine, pinning him to the bed. He smirked playfully and Blaine could see his tail flicking from side to side. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine shirt, feeling the warm skin and hardness of his body.  
>"Mmmm," Kurt purred.<br>"What are you doing?" Blaine gasped as Kurt lifted the shirt up.

"You've staring at me the whole time," Kurt purred. "Don't think I didn't notice."  
>"Can't help it," Blaine moaned as Kurt lifted his shirt off and ran his hands down Blaine's body and over his nipples. "You're so hot."<br>"So are you," Kurt hummed and started kissing down Blaine chest.

Blaine gripped Kurt hips and groaned loudly as Kurt's tail flicked around trailed over Blaine's body and nipples. The sensation of his soft tail of his skin felt _so _good.  
>Blaine sat up, keeping Kurt in his lap and quickly lifted his shirt off and started sucking down his chest. Kurt purred loudly, tipping his head back.<br>Blaine slid his hand back and forth along Kurt's hips, pulling him closer and thrusting up.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt moaned, flicking his tail around Blaine's back and running it up and down. Blaine shivered with pleasure, gripping Kurt's hips hard enough to leave a bruise.  
>Kurt reached down and started fiddling with the waist band of his jeans.<br>"Ngh!" Blaine moaned loudly in Kurt's ear.  
>"Lay back," Kurt commanded and Blaine slumped back on the bed.<p>

Kurt made quick of Blaine jeans and boxers. Blaine erection was standing tall and hard. Kurt moaned and started nuzzling up Blaine thigh. Blaine moaned loudly.  
>He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He made quick work of Kurt's pants and pulled them down, freeing Kurt's erection.<p>

Kurt purred and crawled on to Blaine's lap, pushing him down and spread himself across Blaine's body. Kurt licked his way into Blaine's mouth, tangling his fingers into Blaine's hair and tugging slightly.  
>Kurt flicked his tail up Blaine's thigh and wrapped it gently around Blaine's erection.<br>"FUCK!" Blaine groaned, wrenching his mouth away and panting for breath.

"Does it feel good?" Kurt asked, slightly breathless, looking down into Blaine's lust filled eyes.  
>"So good," Blaine groaned.<br>Kurt's tail was silky smooth, much like his hands, and it felt so good on his dick.

Kurt flicked his tail up and down Blaine's dick and Blaine thrust up.  
>"Where did you learn to do this?" Blaine chocked out, panting for breath as he felt the coiling in his belly.<br>"I practised on myself," Kurt moaned loudly in Blaine's ear as Blaine wrapped a hand around him.  
>"That's so hot," Blaine moaned, sucking on his neck.<p>

"Faster," Kurt groaned, snapping his hips and thrusting in and out and Blaine's closed fist.  
>Their hips snapped together as they rocked to their finish.<br>"Fuck Blaine yes," Kurt cried and came hard and long.  
>"Kurt," Blaine cried and came hard.<br>Kurt realised his tail and flicked it behind him. They collapsed against each other, Kurt panting into Blaine's collar bone.

"God that was hot," Blaine said, hugging Kurt around the waist.  
>"I love you," Kurt sighed happily.<br>"Love you too babe," Blaine said, kissing his forehead.  
>Blaine watched Kurt fall asleep and watched his tail flick from side to side lazily. Blaine grinned and fell asleep, dreaming of Kurt and his tail.<p>

_Hey guys! Please review and sorry it's so short!_


	53. Sleep talk

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and everything! Hope you all are enjoying the story still! This next chapter goes _**kurtcoblaine290 **_who had the suggestion that Rachel have a party and Kurt falls asleep and talks in his sleep. Hope you enjoy!  
><em>

**Chapter 53- Sleep talk**

Rachel was throwing a party again. Kurt and Blaine had been invited but Kurt wasn't really keen to go.  
>"We don't have to go," Blaine said as he watched Kurt rummage through his wardrobe. Blaine had come over an hour ago and was sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed and hadn't moved since.<br>"You have to come," Finn said, not looking up from his PSP. Finn had come in to tell him the details of the party and Kurt hadn't stopped asking questions.

"Everyone wants to see you guys," Finn said, frowning at something on the small screen.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around, holding up a pair of black skinny leg to Blaine.<br>"Definitely," Blaine grinned and Kurt chucked them at him. "How excited is Mercedes?"  
>"Very. She won't shut up about it," Finn said, rolling his eyes.<br>"She's called me about five times before you got here," Kurt commented, looking through his shirts.  
>"Try the button down," Blaine said, cocking his head to one side.<p>

Kurt pulled it out and held it out.  
>"Perfect," Blaine grinned.<br>"I've taught you well," Kurt purred and kissed him gently. Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips.  
>"Dude, PDA!" Finn said, closing his eyes.<br>"You and Quinn make out all the time," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I see you all the time."

"Quinn and I broke up," Finn said quietly. Blaine looked sympathetic whereas Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"Rachel again?" Kurt asked.<br>"Yeah," Finn sighed.  
>"OK Finn. Get out," Kurt said, pointing to the door.<br>"What? Why?" Finn said.  
>"I need to get changed," Kurt said.<p>

Finn looked between Kurt and Blaine, eyes wide.  
>"Blaine's leaving too," Kurt said rolling his eyes. Blaine pouted and Kurt chuckled.<br>The two of them left and Kurt changed and styled his hair. Half an hour later he went down stairs and found Blaine playing halo with Finn.  
>"I'm ready," Kurt said, grinning.<p>

"Finally! The party started ten minutes ago," Finn cried, standing up and shutting the game off.  
>"This takes time," Kurt said, indicating to his body.<br>"You look gorgeous babe," Blaine said, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
>"Let's go," Finn whined and Kurt and Blaine pulled away, rolling their eyes.<p>

Finn drove them to Rachel's and jumped out once the car was parked.  
>"This can only end in tears," Kurt sighed as he watched Finn eagerly go to the door.<br>Blaine wrapped and arm around his shoulder and chuckled. They headed in with Finn and were greeted enthusiastically (Mercedes especially).  
>The party was not like the one like last time. For one Rachel's parents were home so no one was getting away with drinking (except maybe Puck. He was good at that type of thing).<br>"This is lame," Puck groaned as Rachel started singing loudly along the with karaoke machine.  
>"I have to agree," Kurt said, snuggling up into Blaine's chest and watched him play poker with Artie, Sam, Lauren, Santana and Puck.<p>

Finn was gazing at Rachel and Quinn was glaring at Finn and Rachel and Rachel was gazing at Finn and looking smugly at Quinn. Mercedes and Tina were gossiping with Brittany and Kurt put his two cent s in every so often.  
>The night wore on, Rachel still singing. Tina had fallen asleep, along with Brittany and Mercedes. The boys were still playing poker with Lauren and Santana.<p>

Blaine looked down to see that Kurt had fallen asleep against him, purring deeply in his chest. Blaine grinned at Kurt and shifted him so he was lying down in his lap, legs spread out on the couch. They continued to play poker, Blaine winning a fair few games but Lauren was just too good as was Santana. Sam sucked at the game and Artie wasn't much better.  
>"Blaine," Kurt mumbled in his sleep and Blaine grinned.<p>

"Aww isn't that sweet," Santana smirked while Puck gagged.  
>Blaine glared at them both and he was revenge was beating them both at the next hand.<br>"Don't," Kurt mumbled twisting slightly. "No, please don't."  
>Everyone at the table turned to face Blaine and Kurt. Blaine frowned and rubbed Kurt's back soothingly.<p>

Kurt whimpered and clutched Blaine tightly.  
>"Get away," Kurt whimpered, a single tear drop escaping from his closed eyes.<br>They all looked concerned now.  
>"Stop your yammering man hands," Santana hissed at Rachel and she stopped singing in outrage.<br>"Excuse me!" Rachel squawked.  
>Kurt hissed in his sleep, his fingers nails digging sharply into Blaine's thigh (and not in a good way).<p>

Blaine hissed slightly in pain and tried to retract Kurt's nails from his thigh.  
>"Kurt," Blaine said gently. "wake up."<br>Rachel, Finn and Quinn were now looking over to them all.  
>"Dude, what's wrong?" Finn asked, getting up and moving over to them.<br>"Looks like Hummel's havin' a bad dream," Puck answered, actually looking a little concerned.

Kurt whimpered and clutched harder at Blaine.  
>"Owe, owe, owe," Blaine winced. "Kurt, babe, wake up."<br>Blaine shook him roughly and Kurt woke up, blinking. He looked up and saw Blaine's concerned look. He looked to his hands and saw them digging into Blaine's thigh. He loosened his fingers and took his hand away.  
>"Sorry," Kurt said hoarsely. He shook slightly, still reeling from the dream he had.<p>

"It's OK. Come on, let's get a drink," Blaine said and helped Kurt up and the headed to the kitchen alone. Blaine got Kurt some milk and he sculled it down.  
>"Are you OK? You were clinging pretty tight," Blaine said, peering carefully at Kurt.<p>

"I'm sorry," Kurt whimpered, putting his glass down and nuzzled into Blaine's chest. Blaine's arm automatically went around him and held him tightly.  
>"Want to tell me what it was about?" Blaine asked.<br>"A pack of dogs," Kurt mumbled quietly. "I knew Rachel's would be a disaster. Only her place would get me to dream about that."

Blaine chuckled quietly and kissed him gently.  
>"Want to go? The party has been pretty boring," Blaine admitted. "Although I did earn us some cash tonight."<br>"I'm proud of you babe," Kurt grinned. "taking our friends money! I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

Blaine laughed loudly.  
>"Come on. Let's go home," Blaine said. They grabbed Finn, who was reluctant to leave, but one quick glare from Kurt had him scrambling to the car. He mumbled the whole way home but Blaine and Kurt weren't listening.<br>"Hey babe," Kurt said, looking at Blaine.  
>"Hmm?" Blaine asked.<br>"Let's never got to one of Rachel's parties again ok?" Kurt said.

"Agreed."

_Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!_


	54. Fluffy

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Hope you are all still enjoying the story! This next chapter goes out to _**GLEELOVER 1 **_who had the suggestion that Kurt and Blaine be watching Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone and Kurt gets scared of fluffy! Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee! _

**Chapter 54- Fluffy **

Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the couch at Blaine's home watching **Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone**. Kurt was purring slightly as Blaine gently rubbed his arm. Blaine loved Harry Potter. He loved the books and the movies (Daniel Radcliff was HOT) and had watched and read them so many times he had lost count.  
>"Which is your favourite book?" Kurt asked Blaine.<br>"The third one," Blaine grinned brightly. "I've read that one so many times."

Kurt giggled and nuzzled into Blaine.  
>"You're so cute," Kurt grinned.<br>"What! I love Harry Potter. It's the best story ever!" Blaine grinned.  
>"You are such a dork," Kurt said, turning his attention back to the TV with a smile.<br>"Yes but I'm your dork," Blaine said with a cheesy grin.

"My favourite part is Malfoy's face when he learns there is a troll in the dungeon," Kurt said, smiling.  
>Blaine laughed loudly.<br>"That's mine too!" Blaine grinned. "What house would you be in?"  
>"Slytherin," Kurt said.<br>"What?" Blaine shrieked. Kurt looked up shocked.  
>"What?" Kurt asked, confused.<p>

"You can't be in Slytherin," Blaine cried.  
>"Blaine, I'm snarky, bitchy and pale. I'd fit right in," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.<br>"But you have tonnes of courage and are extremely loyal. You're a Gryffindor," Blaine said firmly.  
>"Actually I'm neither," Kurt said thoughtfully.<br>"Then what are you?" Blaine asked, confused.  
>"Mrs. Norris," Kurt grinned.<p>

Blaine laughed loudly, throwing his head back, his whole body shaking with laughter.  
>Kurt beamed with pride at making Blaine laugh that loudly. Blaine finally controlled himself and looked down at Kurt who had laid down in his lap.<br>"You are defiantly not Mrs. Norris," Blaine grinned. "You far too pretty."

Kurt blushed and purred and they turned their attention back to the movie. Kurt was lazily watching, gently drawing pattern's on Blaine's knee.  
>He was vaguely aware of Ron, Hermione and Harry running down a hall and when he looked up next, there on the screen was Fluffy, the three headed dog.<p>

Kurt's eyes widen and the dog started barking.  
>Kurt hissed and bolted out of Blaine's lap and over the back of the couch, landing with a crash. Blaine jumped in surprise and watched as Kurt quickly ran out of the room.<br>"What the...," Blaine trailed off and stood up, hurrying after his boyfriend.

Blaine checked around the house and couldn't find Kurt. He hurried to his room and looked around but Kurt was nowhere to be found.  
>"KURT!" Blaine yelled, knowing that Blaine would hear him.<br>"I'm here," Kurt's small voice sounded and Blaine jumped. He still couldn't see him.

"Where?" Blaine asked, spinning in a circle, thoroughly confused.  
>"Under the bed," Kurt said quietly.<br>Blaine frowned and dropped to his stomach and peeked under the bed. Sure enough Kurt was curled up under there, peering at Blaine.  
>"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, leaning on his arms. "You bolted out of there so fast. Did I do something wrong?"<p>

"No, it wasn't you," Kurt said quietly.  
>"Please come out," Blaine pleaded. Kurt whimpered.<br>"I can't," Kurt said miserably, hiding his face.  
>"Babe, please. I want to help you," Blaine pleaded. "What's wrong?"<br>Kurt shuddered violently.  
>"Fluffy," he said quietly.<p>

"Fluffy?" Blaine asked, confused.  
>"The three headed dog," Kurt said, his voice muffled by the carpet as he had his head buried in it.<br>"Oh," Blaine breathed, finally understanding. "What about it?"  
>Kurt just looked at Blaine, tears welling in eyes.<br>Blaine's eyes widen with realization.  
>"You're scared off Fluffy," Blaine said softly.<p>

Kurt whimpered again hid his face.  
>"Babe, we can turn it off. You don't have to be scared," Blaine said softly.<br>Kurt looked up, a tear running down his cheek.  
>"But you love Harry Potter," Kurt said sadly.<br>Blaine smiled.  
>"I do, but we don't have to watch it," Blaine said.<p>

"No, we have to," Kurt said. "You love it and you really want to watch it."  
>"We don't have to," Blaine said.<br>"But you love it," Kurt whimpered. Blaine sighed.  
>"Just come out so I can give you a hug," Blaine smiled softly.<br>Kurt whimpered and gently slid out from under the bed.

Both of them stood and Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt whimpered and hugged Blaine back.  
>They stood like that for a while, Blaine rubbing Kurt's back.<br>"You OK now?" Blaine asked.  
>"Sorry. It's so stupid to get scared by a dog on movie," Kurt said, feeling embarrassed.<br>"It's fine," Blaine assured. "Now do we want to put another movie on?"  
>"No," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "I can do this."<p>

"I'll let you hide in your face in my neck when the dog comes on," Blaine smiled.  
>Kurt beamed and purred, nuzzling his neck.<br>"Thank you," Kurt purred.

They headed down stairs and Blaine held Kurt in his lap, stroking his back and holding him tightly when Fluffy came back on the TV, his heart clenching painfully when Kurt whimpered.  
>The rest of the movie went smoothly and Blaine turned to Kurt as the credits began to roll.<br>"Thanks for staying with me," Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like for the person we love," Kurt said, smiling. Blaine hugged him tightly and they just sat there in each other's arms.  
>"Want to watch the next one?' Blaine asked. "I promise there is no Fluffy."<br>"There is a giant snake though," Kurt commented.  
>Blaine grinned.<br>"You have a giant snake."

Kurt blushed and smacked Blaine on the arm, jumping up and putting the next Harry Potter on leaving a sniggering Blaine on the couch.

_Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!_


	55. Discussions

_Hey guys! Thanks for all your great reviews! And an even bigger thanks to those who made suggestions! I'm making my way through them slowly so please be patient if you have submitted an idea. This next chapter goes out to _**Canadian-23 **_who had the suggestion that Kurt and Wes be discussing their partners no knowing that they are listening! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for waiting patiently _**Canadian-23! Disclaimer: **_I don't own the lyrics or the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat_

**Chapter 55- Discussions **

Kurt and Wes were heading the choir room together, coming from the cafeteria. Blaine and David were off doing some sport together. Wes and Kurt were going to go work on a song together and had decided to meet up while Dave and Blaine were off together.  
>They went into the empty choir room, Warbler practice was the next day.<br>They dropped their bags on one of the couches and Wes pulled out the CD player from one of the cupboards.

Kurt handed over a CD and Wes put it in.  
>"We should warm up first," Wes said and Kurt nodded, moving over to the piano.<br>Kurt put his fingers to the keys and started doing scales. They sung together, before Wes stopped when he reached the end of his range and Kurt climbed higher up the scales. Wes watched with awe as Kurt ended up hitting the high F.

"Holy crap," Wes breathed. "I didn't know you go that high."  
>Kurt beamed proudly.<br>"Thank you," Kurt grinned.  
>"So you had a song you wanted to show me," Wes said.<br>"Yes. You're one of Blaine's best friends and I wanted to sing him a song that's special and I wanted your opinion," Kurt said.

"Sure, no problem," Wes said, grinning.  
>Kurt hurried over to the CD player and pressed play.<p>

_V1: I've been awake for a while now  
>you've got me feelin like a child now<br>cause every time I see your bubbly face  
>I get the tinglies in a silly place<em>

_C: It starts in my toes  
>and I crinkle my nose<br>where ever it goes I always know  
>that you make me smile<br>please stay for a while now  
>just take your time<br>where ever you go_

_V2: The rain is fallin on my window pane  
>but we are hidin in a safer place<br>under covers stayin dry *(safe) and warm  
>you give me feelins that I adore<em>

_C: It starts in my toes  
>make me crinkle my nose<br>where ever it goes  
>i always know<br>that you make me smile  
>please stay for a while now<br>just take your time  
>where ever you go<em>

_B: What am I gonna say  
>when you make me feel this way<br>I just...mmmmmm_

_C: It starts in my toes  
>make me crinkle my nose<br>where ever it goes  
>i always know<br>that you make me smile  
>please stay for a while now<br>just take your time  
>where ever you go<em>

_V3: I've been asleep for a while now  
>You tucked me in just like a child now<br>Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<em>

_C: It starts in my soul  
>And I lose all control<br>When you kiss my nose  
>The feelin shows<br>Cause you make me smile  
>Baby just take your time now<br>Holdin me tight_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
>Where ever, where ever, where ever you go<br>Where ever you go, I'll always know  
>Cause you make me smile here, just for a while<em>

The song ended with Kurt's voice lingering. Wes switched off the CD player and clapped. Kurt smiled sheepishly and looked nervous.  
>"What did you think?" Kurt asked.<br>"That was amazing. You really love him don't you?" Wes asked, smiling.

"I do," Kurt smiled. "He means everything to me."  
>We smiled at Kurt. "The song is perfect."<br>"I just want him to know how he makes me feel," Kurt said, sitting down. Wes sat down with him. "I never thought I would have anything like this."  
>Wes smiled sympathetically.<br>"You have it now."

Kurt smiled. "I remember looking at my mum and dad and wanting what they had. They were so in love. She is the love of his life. They met in high school and dated for their last two years and then went to college and got married."  
>Wes smiled at the story.<br>"After she died...god, our whole world ended. Dad wouldn't have married again if I hadn't have introduced him to Carol. He never would have put himself through a relationship again. They were high school sweethearts and they lasted. I just want Blaine and I to last. It hard enough being gay and add being a hybrid my chances of finding someone are limited but I already feel like I have found the love of my life."

Kurt smiled softly. "Sorry, I'm bumming us out aren't I?"  
>"It's OK. At least you know what you want and feel that you have it with Blaine," Wes said. "Me and David have been skating around each for ages, ignoring our feelings."<br>"But your happy now?" Kurt asked.  
>"Of course!" Wes grinned. "I really love David. I mean...we haven't said it to each other yet but I do love him. I guess I have for a while now. We really were fooling ourselves."<p>

"That's fantastic," Kurt gushed and Wes grinned. "Do you need a song?"  
>"No," Wes chuckled. "I'll just use my words."<br>Outside the choir room Blaine and David were listening to Wes and Kurt talk with giant smiles on their faces.  
>They grinned at each other, both their hearts swelling with love. They waited for a while before entering. They didn't say anything to Wes and Kurt, not wanting to ruin all their hard work. They would wait for them.<p>

_Please review! I hope you all enjoyed! Just remember that I DON'T OWN BUBBLY by __Colbie Caillat! _


	56. Cartoon response

_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are truly awesome! OK so this next chapter goes out to _**Sage of Asgard **_who had another awesome idea of Blaine scaring Kurt by accident and Kurt ends up on the ceiling hanging by his claws like in the old cartoons! I want to take this opportunity to give a special thanks to _**Sage of Asgard **_who has put in so many ideas! Without you this story probably would have died! Thank you so much!_

**Chapter 56-Cartoon response**

Blaine was running late. He promised that he would meet Kurt at his place half an hour ago but had gotten stuck in traffic. He had messaged Kurt and said that he would running late but Kurt hadn't replied. Blaine only hoped that Kurt wasn't mad at him for being late.  
>He pulled in to the Hummel-Hudson driveway and turned off the car. From the passenger seat he leaned over and grabbed a present he had bought Kurt. It was some new moisturizer (the same one Kurt used. No way was he going to give Kurt something new to try that could wreck his flawless skin).<p>

He jumped out of the car, locked it and headed to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for Kurt to answer. He was surprised when Burt opened the door.  
>"Oh, Hey Blaine," Burt said, shaking his hand.<br>"Hello Burt," Blaine grinned.  
>"Come on in kid," Burt said, opening the door wider and Blaine slipped by.<p>

He went into the living room with Burt following behind him.  
>"Hello sweetheart," Carol said, coming out of the kitchen with a smile.<br>"Hello Carol," Blaine grinned charmingly.  
>"Can I get you anything dear?" Carol asked.<br>"No I'm fine," Blaine said. "Is Kurt here?"

"He's upstairs re-arranging his bookshelf," Burt said, rolling his eyes.  
>"Again?" Blaine asked. Kurt had only just re-arranged bookshelf last week.<br>"Yeah," Burt said gruffly. "I swear next week it will be the rest of his room. You may want to be out of town when that happens."  
>Blaine chuckled and headed upstairs.<p>

Kurt's door was open and Blaine peeked in. He smiled as he saw Kurt, his tail swinging gently as he stacked his books on the top shelf. He saw standing on a step ladder so that he could reach the top shelf. Music was playing in the background from Kurt's laptop; Lady Gaga of course.  
>Blaine moved to the bed and watched Kurt, eyes raking him up and down.<br>Blaine grinned and put the present on the bed beside him.

Kurt was singing along with the music, unaware that Blaine was watching him.  
>Kurt had ran out of books to put on the top shelf and turned to get some more. He caught a flicker of movement and started. Blaine thought Kurt was going to fall and quickly stood up. Kurt squealed and jumped high off the step ladder and clutched at the beam on the roof.<p>

Blaine mouth fell open with shock as he watched Kurt hang from the beam with his hands, nails digging into the wood.  
>"Holy crap!" Blaine breathed.<br>Kurt looked down and saw Blaine looking up at him, mouth open and eyes wide.  
>"Blaine?" Kurt squawked.<br>"Shit Kurt don't fall," Blaine gasped. He quickly climbed the stepladder so that he was under Kurt.

"Your late," Kurt said, looking at Blaine with wide eyes.  
>"And your hanging upside down from the ceiling," Blaine said, eyes wide with concern. Kurt looked up and grimaced.<br>"Yeah, so I am," Kurt said.  
>"OK, let go and I'll catch you," Blaine said, holding his arms around and bracing himself.<p>

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.  
>"Positive. I won't drop you," Blaine said. Kurt took a deep breath and let go, falling into Blaine's arms. Blaine grunted softly, arms straining and held Kurt close to his chest. He descended the step ladder and moved over to the bed and placed Kurt down.<br>"Please don't ever do that again," Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt. "You scared me so much."

"Well you scared me," Kurt said. "It's the reason why I was up there the first place. You're late too by the way."  
>"I'm sorry. I got stuck in traffic. Did you not get my message?" Blaine asked, looking confused and sorry.<br>Kurt frowned and reached for his phone and looked at it. He smiled sheepishly.  
>"Opps. I didn't hear it go off," Kurt said sheepishly.<p>

Blaine chuckled and wrapped and arm around Kurt, pulling him close.  
>"Sorry I scared you," Blaine said, kissing him gently.<br>Kurt purred softly. "It's OK. Thanks for catching me."  
>"Any time," Blaine smiled.<p>

Kurt lifted his head and kissed Blaine gently and deeply, bringing his hand to cup Blaine's cheek. They both breathed deeply through their noses and Blaine gently ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt moaned softly and opened his mouth, letting Blaine's tongue find his.  
>Blaine pulled away gently and gave him another quick peck.<p>

The smiled at each other and Kurt purred.  
>"So why are you reorganizing your bookshelf?" Blaine asked.<br>"Oh, I don't know. I needed something to do while I waited for you," Kurt shrugged.  
>"I'm sorry you had to wait," Blaine said.<br>"It's fine Blaine," Kurt assured him with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and the two of them turned to see Burt.  
>"Hey. Carol made you guys something to eat. You'd better get down there before Finn get's to them otherwise you won't get any," Burt said.<br>Blaine jumped up and quickly left the room leaving a chuckling Burt behind him and Kurt rolling his eyes.

"I swear that boy eats more than Finn," Kurt sighed, standing up.  
>Burt chuckled and the two went down stairs to find Carol doting on Blaine. Kurt sat down beside him and accepted the milk that Carol offered him.<br>"If you're not careful Carol will adopt you," Kurt said, smirking as Blaine ate some cake.

"Really?" Blaine said, perking up. Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"Down boy," Kurt said and Blaine grinned.<br>"It's not my fault she likes cooking," Blaine grinned and Kurt just drank his milk.  
>"Buck eyes are playing tonight. Blaine are you staying for the game?" Burt asked, taking a seat at the table with them.<p>

"Sure I'd love to," Blaine grinned. "Do you mind Kurt?"  
>"Of course not," Kurt smiled. "I'm thinking of re-arranging my room and I need to plan it out. I might do it next week. Want to help me?"<br>"I can't, I'm going out of town next week," Blaine said, sneaking a glance to Burt who was trying not laugh.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!_


	57. Little kitten

_Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews and hope you are still all enjoying the story! This next chapter goes out to _**Janice93 **_ who had the suggestion that Kurt sees a kitten and starts playing with it and ask Burt if he can keep it! Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the suggestion!_

**Chapter 57- Little kitten**

Carol, Finn, Burt and Kurt were spending a family day down at the mall. Both Carol and Kurt had wanted to go shopping and since Burt was the one who wanted the family to bond, he suggested that he and Finn go with them. That had been three hours ago. Now he was wishing that he had left Kurt and Carol to go shopping on their own and gone to a football game with Finn.

"How much longer," Finn whined, arms laden with shopping bags. Finn had gotten a couple of new video games and that had been enough to tie him over for a couple hours but their patients were running out.  
>"How many shirts can you two look at?" Burt asked gruffly.<br>"Dad," Kurt sighed. "Do you think Carol looks this good when she rolls out bed?"  
>"Yes," Burt said, smiling at Carol. She smiled back and flushed.<br>"Well, Ok. But this takes time," Kurt said, indicating to himself.

"I'm feeling faint," Finn said. "I need to kill something on my games."  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and started flicking through the shirts.<br>"I think we've spent enough today," Carol said, smiling softly.  
>Kurt pouted and Finn cheered.<br>"Time to go," Burt said, making his way to the exit.  
>"We'll come back later without the boys," Carol whispered to Kurt as they walked. They grinned at each other and giggled quietly.<p>

"Come on!" Finn moaned and they walked out.  
>They were walking through the mall, passing shop after shop, when Finn paused.<br>"Hey look a pet shop," Finn said and he bounded over to it. Burt sighed and they all followed Finn into the pet shop.  
>It was loud, little kids pressing their faces up against the glass cases, watching the puppies with excited looks.<p>

Finn towered over them and cooed at the little puppies.  
>Kurt made his way over to kittens.<br>He smiled at them and they paraded around their pen.  
>"Would you like to hold one?" asked the shop assistant who appeared out of nowhere.<br>Before Kurt could answer she was already unlocking the cage and grabbing one. She locked the other in swiftly and handed the kitten to Kurt.

Kurt held it expertly and smile, rubbing the little kittens ears.  
>"Cute," Burt said gruffly, coming behind Kurt.<br>"He's adorable," Kurt purred quietly. Burt rubbed the little kitten head with a finger.  
>It was bringing back memories of when Kurt was born. He was so cute with his two velvet ears and tail that his mother cleaned up herself.<p>

Burt sighed and watched as the little kitten licked Kurt's fingers and purr loudly. For such a little thing he had a big purr.

Kurt was beaming proudly at it and purred in response, rubbing his nose against it. Burt sighed as he watched.  
>"Dad?" Kurt asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. His mother used to give him that look and it was near damn impossible to say no. "Can we get it?"<br>"Kurt, you know we can't," Burt said gently.

Kurt looked as if he had just been told that he and Blaine could no longer date because they were moving to the north pole.  
>"But...but...dad," Kurt whimpered, holding the kitten close.<br>"One, we can't afford it," Burt said. "Two, I don't think you ready for a kitten."  
>"Dad, it's a cat, not a child," Kurt said softly.<p>

Burt winced. Yes his thoughts had gone there. He wasn't ready for Kurt to have any sort of children and become a grandfather at all and this kitten is where his thoughts were going.  
>"I know that," Burt said gruffly. "It's a lot of hard work."<br>"You let Finn get a fish," Kurt pointed out.  
>"Yeah, a little fish that takes minimum amount to look after," Burt pointed out. "Cat's are harder."<p>

"Was I harder?" Kurt asked quietly. "To look after?"  
>Burt sighed and wrapped and arm around Kurt's shoulder.<br>"Of course not," Burt said firmly. "I love you and I loved your mum for being you. Tail and all."  
>Kurt smiled softly.<br>"You were a pretty well behaved child," Burt admitted and Kurt grinned. "But looking after a cat is hard work."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I just got excited."  
>"I know. Now, how about we put the kitten back before you smuggle it out," Burt grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes and handed it back to the shop assistant.<br>"I guess I should wait outside," Kurt said, scuffing his shoes against the floor,  
>"Yeah let's go. It stinks in here," Burt said, scrunching his nose and they headed out of the shop and waited for Carol and Finn to come out.<p>

Finn and Carol came out eventually and they headed home. When they pulled up they saw Blaine waiting on the front porch. Kurt grinned and bounded out to go greet him. Burt watched as Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss.  
>"Have fun shopping?" Blaine asked as they all headed inside.<br>"No," Finn grumbled.  
>"Yes," Kurt grinned.<br>"Kurt nearly smuggled a kitten out of the pet shop," Burt said chuckling.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine's eyes widened in panic.  
>"I wasn't going to smuggle it out," Kurt sighed.<br>"I'm not ready for a kitten," Blaine blurted out and then blushed.  
>Burt chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.<br>"Neither am I," Burt said.  
>"Oh for pete's sake. It's a cat not a child! I don't see how you two can get them mixed up," Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.<p>

Blaine seemed to have got some colour back in his face and still looked a bit nervous. He turned to Burt as Kurt took his stuff up stairs.  
>"Thanks for not letting him get the cat," Blaine said hoarsely.<br>"I'm too young to be a grandpa," Burt said gruffly and hurried into the kitchen.

_Hehehe. Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	58. Treasure

_Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! Glad that you are still all enjoying the story! So this next chapter goes out to _**Lovegirl7 **_who had the suggestion Blaine looking under the couch at the Hummel-Hudson couch and finds all sorts of crap under their and something belong to him that he had been looking for! Hope you all enjoy! This is also dedicated to my doggy Sheba. R.I.P_

**Chapter 58- Treasure **

Carol was in a cleaning frenzy. Blaine had arrived at the Hummel-Hudson home to watch a movie with Kurt and was met by Finn and Burt on the porch together.  
>"Hey Blaine," Finn said, raising one hand and giving a quick wave.<br>"Hey Finn. Burt. What are you guys doing out here?" Blaine asked, stepping onto the porch with them.

"Carol and Kurt are cleaning the house," Burt said. "Best we aren't in the way."  
>"BURT! FINN! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Carol called through the house and both of them flinched.<br>"Spoke to soon," Finn muttered, shaking his head.  
>The three men headed into the house and saw Carol looking flustered and red-cheeked, holding a vacuum.<p>

Kurt was flittering around, dusting everything in sight. Blaine let his gaze wonder to the small strip of skin above the waist band of his jeans as Kurt leaned up to dust a shelf.  
>"Oh hello Blaine dear," Carol said, smiling.<br>Kurt whipped around beamed.  
>"Blaine," He cheered and hurried over, hugging him tightly and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.<br>"Hello there," Blaine grinned, returning the hug.

"I need your help," Carol said, interrupting them. "I need you boys to lift the couch up so I can vacuum under it."  
>"I'll help," Blaine said, shrugging out of his coat.<br>"Fine by me," Burt said gruffly with a grin.  
>Carol rolled her eyes and smiled.<br>Finn and Blaine moved to the end of the couches and gripped them tightly.

Kurt moved back and watched with appreciative eyes as Blaine's muscles tense as he got ready to lift the couch.  
>"On three," Finn said. "One, two, three."<br>The two boys lifted it easily and move it over to another part of the living room.  
>They set it down and looked to the space where the couch was and stared.<p>

On the floor was a whole of lot of stuff that had been hidden under the couch.  
>"Hey!" Blaine cried. "Is that my watch?"<br>He bent down and picked it up and sure enough it was his watch. "I've been looking for this for ages."  
>"Oh, I forgot I put it there," Kurt said, cocking his head to one side. "Sorry."<br>"You had it?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Is that my Assassin Creed game?" Finn asked, snatching it up. Kurt shrugged.  
>"Kurt, what have we talked about?" Burt sighed, chuckling softly. "No hiding stuff under the couch."<br>"I forgot," Kurt pouted.

"You do this often?" Blaine asked, smirking. Kurt glared at him.  
>"I can't help it," Kurt sniffed.<br>"My keys!" Carol cried, snatching them up too. "I've been looking for them all morning."  
>Kurt smiled sheepishly and Blaine sniggered.<p>

"No more hiding stuff Kurt," Burt said, collecting their things so Carol could vacuum.  
>"Sorry," Kurt said. "I'll try not to anymore but I make no promises."<br>"As long as you don't hide my wallet again," Burt said. "You know what happened last time."  
>"Do tell," Blaine said, grinning brightly at Kurt.<br>Kurt flushed and shook his head.

"Elizabeth and Kurt thought it would be fun to hide my wallet," Burt grinned and Kurt blushed. "I couldn't find it so we didn't eat for a few days until they got hungry enough to get it."  
>Blaine and Finn laughed while Carol just shook her head.<br>She started the vacuum and cleaned up and after Finn and Blaine moved the couch back.

"Come on," Kurt said, once the couch was back. "Help me clean my room."  
>He took Blaine's hand and dragged him upstairs to his room.<br>"So, why did you hide my watch?" Blaine asked, curious.  
>"You left it here and I was going to give it back and so I hid it under the couch so Finn wouldn't steal it," Kurt explained with a grin.<p>

"But you forgot about it?" Blaine said. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and nuzzled against his jaw line.  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget," Kurt purred. "I hide things that are important to me."<br>"Really?" Blaine said, amused. Kurt purred in response.

"Hmmm, really. If I could hide you I would," Kurt teased.  
>"But I like being seen with you," Blaine grinned. Kurt kissed him happily before pulling away.<br>"I like being seen with you too," Kurt purred.  
>"So, any more special hiding places I should know about?" Blaine asked.<br>"Hmm, well, there's the one under my bed. The one under yours," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"You've hidden things under my bed?" Blaine asked, surprised.  
>"Well, yes. I like your room. Is that Ok?" Kurt asked, suddenly nervous.<br>Blaine moved closer and kissed him deeply, never feeling so loved and happy. He pulled away and Kurt gasped.  
>"I'll take that as a yes," Kurt gasped and Blaine chuckled.<p>

"I believe you said you needed help cleaning you room," Blaine said looking around. The room was already clean.  
>"Oh I did it hours ago but the other's don't know that," Kurt smirked.<br>"Best we use our time wisely then," Blaine said huskily and pushed Kurt back towards the bed, his lips upon his again.

_Please review! Sorry if it's not very good but my dog passed away and I love her so much. R.I.P Sheba xx_


	59. x2 jealousy

_Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your support! I miss my Sheba so much This whole story is dedicated to her! Miss you puppy! This next chapter goes out to _**GLEE LOVER 1 **_who had the suggestion that Blaine and Santana find Kurt and Brittany grooming each other and get jealous. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the slow update...our internet died and I have to use someone elses until it's fixed so updates will be slower._

**Chapter 59- X2 jealousy**

At first it had seemed like a good idea. Blaine wasn't so sure that it was right now. The music teacher at Dalton and Mr Schuster had organised New Directions and the Warbler's to perform a benefit together and use the money to go towards a charity of their choice.  
>Kurt was ecstatic to be performing with his friends again and the Warbler's could see that he was practically vibrating with happiness.<p>

"I have never seen him this excited," Blaine said with awe, watching as his boyfriend chatted with Mercedes going a mile a minute. They were talking so fast and finishing each other's sentences that none of the Warbler's had any idea of what they were talking about.  
>"It's un-settling," David shivered. "How do they do that?"<br>"The same way you and Wes do," Blaine said, chuckling.

David scowled at him and Blaine grinned back.  
>Mercedes and Kurt made their way over to Blaine, Wes and David.<br>"Hey, having fun?" Kurt asked, smiling brightly.  
>"New Directions is very...different to the Warblers," Wes said carefully.<p>

Mercedes snorted and Kurt sniggered.  
>"He's so polite," Mercedes grinned.<br>"He's too polite," Kurt said.  
>"He's too afraid to say that we're crazy," Mercedes grinned.<br>"Not all of them," Kurt said. "Mainly Rachel."

Rachel let out a huge scream right then and all the Warbler's jumped back in shock while Mercedes and Kurt rolled their eyes.  
>"And the drama begins," Mercedes sighed.<br>"Want to get a diet coke?" Kurt asked.  
>"Yeah. Let's go," Mercedes said. "I figure we've got half an hour before Mr Shuster calms her down."<p>

Kurt looked over his shoulder and winced.  
>"An hour. Puck's on stage with her winding her up," Kurt said.<br>"You boys want anything while we're gone?" Mercedes asked. The boys juts shook their heads.  
>"Capital G Kitty?" Brittany asked, coming up behind them. Kurt smiled.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Can I come with? Rachel's voice is so annoying," Brittany pouted.<br>"Of course boo," Kurt smiled. Brittany purred and took Kurt's hand.

"Come white boy," Mercedes and she moved up the aisle and out of the auditorium where they were rehearsing.  
>"We'll be back in an hour," Kurt smiled, giving Blaine a quick kiss on the lips before tugging Brittany out with him.<p>

Blaine watched him go with a smile and turned to find the rest of the Warbler's staring at him.  
>"What?" Blaine asked.<br>"Nothing, we're just so used to seeing you two joined at the hip," David said.  
>Blaine glared at Dave and took a seat, watching Rachel screech at Mr Shuster and wondered if he could call Kurt and get him to bring him back something.<p>

_Glee _

An hour Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany came back. Kurt headed to Blaine and handed him a sandwich.  
>"Thanks babe," Blaine grinned and tucked into the sandwich.<br>"Kurt," David whined. "Why didn't you bring us anything?"  
>"Because you're not having sex with him?" Brittany suggested. Blaine choked on the sandwich loudly and Kurt thumped him on the back, blushing red.<p>

"Way to much info, girl," Mercedes said, shaking her head. "Oh, look Rachel stopped screeching."  
>"Alright guys," Will called from the stage. "time for a dress rehearsal."<br>The boys groaned and headed to bathroom to change into the clothes they were told to bring.  
>They changed and when Blaine came back out he froze. Kurt and Brittany were on stage, already changed and Brittany was licking Kurt's ear.<p>

Kurt was purring, arms around Brittany waist as she reached up to lick his ear. Mercedes and Tina were watching with some fascination.  
>Blaine glared a Brittany as he licked Kurt. Kurt was smiling and could hear him purring. Jealously was bubbling up in Blaine. Blaine was the only one to groom Kurt. He didn't like that Brittany was all over his boyfriend.<p>

Apparently Santana felt the same way because she was marching up into the stage and yanked Brittany off Kurt.  
>"Hey," Brittany cried.<br>"What are you doing?" Santana hissed at Kurt.  
>Blaine hurried onto the stage too and went to Kurt.<br>"We were getting ready," Kurt snapped.  
>"With her tongue on in your ear?" Santana snapped. Blaine thought she had a point.<p>

"We were grooming each other," Kurt defended.  
>"Well groom yourself," Santana snapped. "Or get your boyfriend to do it. Brittany is mine."<br>"I'm gay Satan," Kurt hissed. "It means nothing."  
>"It really doesn't San," Brittany said quietly.<br>"Blaine doesn't have a problem with it," Kurt said, looking to Blaine. Blaine looked down.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Do-do you have a problem?"  
>"I have to agree with Santana," Blaine said quietly. "It's not my favourite sight to see."<br>"But she's just grooming me," Kurt protested. "It doesn't mean anything."  
>"But she can do it," Blaine said. "And I can't. It's not fair."<p>

Santana nodded in agreement.  
>Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as well as Brittany.<br>"You don't want us to be ourselves?" Brittany asked, pulling her hand out of Santana's.  
>"That's not what were saying," Blaine said, stepping closer to Kurt who stepped away.<br>"But it is," Kurt sniffed and shook his head. "and that's not fair."

"Life's not fair," Santana said. "Just keep Brittany off you."  
>"But I like Kurt," Brittany said. "He's helping me."<br>"Sorry we aren't like you," Kurt snapped and he walked off the stage.  
>"Kurt!" Blaine cried after him but Kurt kept walking.<br>Blaine hurried after him and managed to grab him before he left.  
>"Just wait," Blaine said firmly.<p>

Kurt sniffed and Blaine sighed, knowing he was crying.  
>"Kurt, listen to me," Blaine said. "You know I love you for who you are. You know I do."<br>"Then why are you so upset about Brittany?" Kurt asked, facing him. Tears streaked down his cheeks and he shifted, ear flattened against his head.  
>"Because I'm jealous of her. She is on a level with you that I can't be," Blaine sighed angrily.<p>

Kurt looked confused. So Blaine continued.  
>"She can groom you, she can do cat like things with you that I can't," Blaine said.<br>Kurt sniffed and new tears welled in his eyes. He stepped closer to Blaine and took his hands.  
>"I don't want Brittany and I certainly don't want to date a hybrid," Kurt said.<br>"Why not?" Blaine asked, sadly. "He'd have much more in common with you."  
>"Blaine, in case you hadn't noticed, cat's are selfish. Can you imagine being in a relationship with two selfish animals? Not pretty," Kurt purred quietly. "I don't want anyone but you Blaine."<p>

"But what-" Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.  
>"Blaine!" Kurt said firmly, squeezing his hands tightly. "I don't want anyone but you. I love you so much. I only want you."<br>Blaine kissed him passionately, ignoring that everyone could see them.  
>Tears continued to streak down Kurt's face and Blaine wiped them away with his thumbs. They pulled away and lent their foreheads together.<p>

"I just want you," Kurt sniffed. "Please, you're all I want."  
>"Of Kurt," Blaine said, wiping his tears away. "Always."<p>

_Hmmm, I'm not sure about that chapter...I'm in a writing funk... Review if you want to..._


	60. Laser Light

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are fabulous! Ok so this next chapter goes out to _**Sage Of Asgard **_who had the idea that Blaine buys a cheap laser light and while waiting for dinner at Kurt's he pulls it out and plays with it. Kurt walks in and starts chasing it. Thanks for the idea and I hope you enjoy it! For those who have also submitted ideas don't worry I haven't forgotten you I'm working way through them!_

**Chapter 60- Laser light **

Blaine was waiting in line at the petrol station to pay for the gas he had stopped to get. There was a stand next to him and glanced at it and saw that there was a cheap laser light. He chuckled and grabbed it off the stand and stepped forward as the line moved. He eventually paid for the gas and jumped in his car and headed to the Hummel home. He parked the car and made his way to the house with a smile. He knocked on the door and Kurt opened it.  
>"Hey," Kurt beamed and kissed him gently on the lips.<p>

"Hey babe," Blaine grinned.  
>"So be warned," Kurt said as they went in and Blaine shrugged out of his coat. "Finn tried to invite Rachel over for Friday night dinner but she wasn't allowed."<br>"Oh," Blaine said, biting his lip. "Is it alright that I'm here?"  
>"Of course. You were invited first. Dad doesn't want this to turn into a night to invite you partner over. It's family night and, well, dad already see's you as family."<p>

Both grinned brightly at each other and headed into the living room. Finn was know where to be seen and Blaine thought this was maybe a good idea. He didn't want to be on Finn's bad side. Especially since he towered over Blaine...well, he towered over everyone.  
>"Hey Blaine," Burt greeted gruffly, handing Kurt some knife and forks. "You boys are on table duty."<br>Blaine nodded and grabbed some serviettes to place at each setting.  
>They moved quickly and efficiently and when Burt came back out of the kitchen they were done.<p>

"Dinner won't be for a while," Burt said, sitting down at the table with a news paper.  
>"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine.<br>Blaine shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. He felt something and pulled it out and grinned.  
>"What's that?" Kurt asked, staring at it curiously.<br>"It's a laser light I picked up. Want to play with it?" Blaine asked, taking a seat.

"Yes!" Kurt grinned and Blaine chuckled. Blaine switched it on and Kurt was at the ready. Ears up sharp as he searched for the red dot. Blaine flicked it to the wall and Kurt leapt to it and started jumping as high as he could as Blaine moved it up the wall. He chuckled and grinned, Burt watching with a fond smile over his newspaper.  
>Blaine moved it from the wall and along the ground where Kurt tried to jump on it.<p>

Finn came lumbering down the stairs and froze as he watched Kurt chasing a red dot that Blaine was controlling.  
>"Don't you think that's mean?" Finn scowled as he went to the table.<br>"I wouldn't do this if Kurt didn't want to," Blaine said, looking to Finn but still flicking his wrist to move the light.  
>"Blaine asked Finn," Burt said firmly and Finn scowled. It was clear to Blaine that Finn was jealous that he was here and not Rachel and was out to make Blaine look bad.<p>

"Dinner's nearly ready," Carol called from the kitchen. The continued to play with the light for a little while longer. Blaine finished by having the light on Kurt's chest. He quickly moved it when Kurt slapped a hand against his own chest hard. Blaine winced and shut it off.  
>"Owe," Kurt mumbled, rubbing his chest as he sat down next to Blaine.<br>"Sorry," Blaine said, squeezing his hand. "next time I'll stick to the walls."

"I think that's wise," Burt chuckled as Carol came in with the dinner. They served it up and ate in comfortable silence until Carol broke it by asking Blaine questions about school and if was enjoying it.  
>Finn was muttering under his breath the whole dinner and Blaine felt comfortable.<br>"Finn, knock it off," Carol scolded and Finn scowled.  
>"Blaine's always here. Why couldn't Rachel come?" Finn growled. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine shifted in his seat.<p>

"It would have been rude to un-invite Blaine," Carol said, throwing Blaine an apologetic look.  
>"Sorry," Blaine said sheepishly and Finn just stared at him.<br>"You have nothing to apologize for Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "Finn's just being silly."  
>"I am not," Finn said hotly.<br>"Honestly, it's fine," Blaine said quickly. "I really am here heaps."

"See," Finn cried. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
>"What's the problem. You and Rachel only just started dating...again. She's coming over next Friday isn't she?" Burt asked.<br>"Yeah but," Finn tried but Kurt cut him off.  
>"But nothing," Kurt said. "Stop taking your frustrations out on Blaine."<p>

"Maybe you could double date sometime," Carol suggested.  
>"NO!" Blaine and Kurt yelled and then blushed. Finn scowled at them both.<br>"Sorry," Blaine blushed deeply while Burt chuckled and Carol looked amused.  
>"No way am I double dating with Rachel," Kurt said, un ashamed.<br>"Why not?" Finn demanded.  
>"She dresses atrociously, she'll make the whole thing about her and I'm not sure she's entirely comfortable with me being half cat," Kurt said.<p>

"She dresses fine," Finn said. "And I think it's the tail that freaks her out."  
>Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>"See. I'm not double dating with her," Kurt sniffed. "I'd rather be locked in a cage with a dog."  
>"Now, now," Burt said, trying to some damage control before it got to out of hand. "There's no need for the dramatics. Rachel's coming over next Friday, Blaine's not."<br>Blaine nodded and looked relieved at the thought.

Carol quickly changed the subject and Blaine had never been more grateful. Finn and Burt were on clean up so Kurt and Blaine went into the living room. Blaine got the laser light out again and they played with that. When Finn came back into the living room he found the two sprawled on the ground, Kurt by the waist as he tried to grab the red dot that was just put of his reach. Blaine was laughing and Kurt was purring.  
>Finn sighed and he headed up stairs, not eager to see Kurt and Blaine in a good mood.<p>

Blaine shut it off and Kurt pouted. Blaine quickly kissed those lips and sat up.  
>"I had better get home," Blaine said reluctantly.<br>"If you have to," Kurt sighed. Blaine chuckled and stood up. Kurt walked him to the door and helped him with his jacket.  
>"Want me to leave the laser light? Maybe your dad will play with you?" Blaine grinned.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed him out the door.  
>"Night Blaine," Kurt said and kissed him quickly.<br>"Love you," Blaine grinned.  
>"Love you too," Kurt smiled.<br>"You sure you don't want the laser light?" Blaine asked. Kurt answer was shutting the door in his face.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	61. Splash

_Hey guys! Hooray! I HAVE INTERENT AGAIN! Thanks for the reviews! You are all awesome! So this next chapter goes out to _**BlueSkies4Ever **_who had the suggestion that Kurt get's sprayed by water by a passing car. Hehe hope you enoy!_

**Chapter 61- Splash **

Kurt had his arm linked with Mercedes as they walked the coffee shop where they would be meeting Blaine.  
>"Why didn't you tell me about you and Sam?" Kurt gushed as they walked.<br>"I don't know. I just wanted to savour it," Mercedes said.  
>"I understand," Kurt nodded. He had done the same, not telling Mercedes about Blaine straight away.<p>

"I need you to help me pick an outfit for our date tomorrow night," Mercedes said as they walked.  
>"Oh we can go shopping," Kurt grinned and clapped his hands excitedly.<br>"Of course," Mercedes grinned. "any excuse for shopping."  
>Both of them laughed and then gasped loudly.<br>A car had driven past, driving through a puddle. It had rained that night and the ground was still littered with puddles.

It sprayed them both, drenching their faces and clothes. They coughed and spluttered, wiping their faces.  
>"Eww," Mercedes groaned.<br>"Disgusting," Kurt moaned. "And we have to meet Blaine!  
>"I'm not going into a coffee shop like this," Mercedes declared.<br>"Either am I," Kurt grunted and pulled out his phone.

He dialled Blaine and waited.  
>Blaine was sitting in the coffee shop waiting for Kurt and Mercedes when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and smiled as he saw Kurt's name.<br>"Hey, babe, what's up?" Blaine asked.  
>"Blaine, I'm wet," Kurt said.<p>

"Is that some sort of sex pick up line?" Blaine asked, confused.  
>"NO! It means that Mercedes and I are were sprayed with water from a passing car and no way are we coming to coffee shop soaking wet," Kurt growled.<br>Blaine snorted with laughter.  
>"I thought that only happened in the movies?" Blaine giggled.<br>"You're not helping Blaine," Kurt growled.

"I'm sorry. Where are you?" Blaine asked, picking up his coffee.  
>"Outside," Kurt said.<br>"Be right there," Blaine said and he hung up.  
>Kurt hurried outside and saw Mercedes and Kurt huddled by his car, dripping wet. Kurt's hair was plastered to his head and his ears were starting to show.<p>

Blaine unlocked the car as he joined them and they all quickly jumped in.  
>"Sorry about running our date," Mercedes said,, wiping her face and shivering slightly.<br>"It's fine. I'll take you home," Blaine said and he pulled out of the parking lot.  
>"Thanks Blaine," Mercedes smiled.<p>

Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was shivering. When they stopped at a light he slipped of his jacket and passed to Kurt. He smiled and purred slightly, wrapping it around his shoulders.  
>They drove to Mercedes and she jumped out.<br>"Thanks Blaine," she grinned. "Kurt, we'll go shopping tomorrow."  
>"Sounds good and I want all the details," Kurt grinned.<p>

She hurried to her house and disappeared inside. Blaine pulled out onto the road and headed to Kurt's place.  
>"What is she telling you?" Blaine asked they drove.<br>"She has a date with Sam," Kurt grinned and snuggled deeper into the jacket. They talked all the way back and jumped out when they got to Kurt's.  
>They hurried in and Kurt quickly changed his close. Blaine waited with a towel and helped Kurt dry his hair and ears.<p>

"Did you really get splashed by a car?" Blaine sniggered.  
>"Shut up," Kurt whined. "It's not funny. It was disgusting puddle water."<br>Blaine managed to smother his laughter once Kurt glared at him.  
>"You know I happen to love puddle jumping," Blaine grinned.<br>"Of course you do," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.  
>"We should go," Blaine grinned. "The next time it rains."<p>

"You will never get me to puddle jump," Kurt declared.  
>However, the next time it rained, Burt could clearly see Kurt and Blaine running and jumping into puddles.<p>

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	62. Old stories

Hey guys! Sorry about the last short chapter!I hope you enjoy this chapter too! This one goes out to **Sweet Clementine **who had the suggestion of Burt telling old stories of Kurt as a kid! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 62- Old Stories**

Burt was seated around the dinner table with Carol, Finn, Kurt and Blaine they had finished dinner and were sitting around letting their food digest.  
>"I haven't had that much food since you were three," Burt groaned, patting his stomach.<br>"That was fun," Kurt purred sleepily.  
>"What happened?" Blaine asked, sitting up straight, smiling.<p>

"Was my birthday," Kurt grinned.

_Flash Back _

"I want to be catman," Kurt cried as he watched his mother in the kitchen. Burt chuckled and lifted him up, setting him on the kitchen bench.  
>"I thought it was Spiderman," Burt said. Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>"Dad! Spiders are yummy but I want to be Catman," Kurt grinned. Elizabeth laughed as she mixed the ingredients for Kurt's cake.  
>"Yeah Burt," Elizabeth smirked.<br>"Look! I'll show you Catman," Kurt said, standing up on the bench. Elizabeth stopped mixing and watched Kurt closely. Burt hovered protectively, ready to catch him if he fell.

Kurt climbed over the bench, over the sink and scrambled up on top of the fridge. He curled up and grinned at his parents.  
>"Did you see?" Kurt asked.<br>"We sure did," Burt said, looking up at Kurt, still hovering protectively. Elizabeth smiled and picked up the bowl and started mixing again.  
>"What powers would you have?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.<p>

"All the powers we have now mum," Kurt giggled. "Super sight, super hearing, super bendy."  
>Elizabeth and Burt chuckled and smiled.<br>"How about you come down now," Burt asked. Kurt un-curled himself and jumped straight at Burt. Burt caught him quickly, surprised that Kurt jumped and held him tightly.  
>"Mum, can my cake be in the shape of a cat?" Kurt asked, hanging on Burt.<br>"Of course sweetie," Elizabeth smiled.

Kurt purred happily and Burt put him down. He quickly dashed out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
>Burt sighed.<br>"Is anyone coming?" Burt asked quietly. Elizabeth shook her head sadly, her tail flicking slightly and her ears flattened against her hair.  
>"No," she said sadly. "none of the kids will play with him."<p>

"Stupid kids," Burt growled.  
>"He's fine," Elizabeth said quietly, her ears picking up. Burt looked at her curiously.<br>"What is it?" Burt asked. Elizabeth put the bowl down and hurried out of the kitchen. Burt hurried after her and into the living room.  
>Burt looked at Elizabeth who was looking up. Burt followed her gaze and groaned. Kurt had managed to somehow climb up on to the ceiling fan.<p>

"Kurt!" Elizabeth cried. "How did you get up there?"  
>"I don't remember," Kurt said. "I can't get down."<br>Kurt whimpered and tears welled up in his eyes.  
>"It's OK buddy. We'll get you down," Burt said.<br>"I'll grab the step ladder," Elizabeth said and dashed out of the room.

"Daddy. I don't want to be Catman anymore," Kurt whimpered.  
>"It's ok buddy," Burt said softly.<br>Elizabeth came running back with the step ladder and set it up. Burt climbed up and quickly came to level with Kurt. He scooped him up into his arms and Kurt clung to him tightly him as they descended the step ladder. Elizabeth hovered and as soon as they were on the ground she had Kurt in her arms. He wrapped his tail around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder.

"It's ok darling," Elizabeth cooed and purred against him. Kurt purred in response into her neck.  
>Burt put the step ladder away and came to find them still hugging each other. He smiled and went to them, hugging them both at the same time.<br>"How about we order some food?" Burt said. They two of them cheered and Burt went to order.

When he came back he found Elizabeth and Kurt back in the kitchen, Kurt sitting on the bench, flicking his tail from side to side as he watched Elizabeth dance around the room and singing.  
>Burt watched, listening to Kurt chime in when he knew the words.<br>Elizabeth twirled to Burt and pulled him into the dance.  
>Kurt laughed and clapped.<p>

The doorbell rang eventually and Burt went to collect the food and the cake was ready when it arrived.  
>"Happy Birthday kiddo," Burt grinned and Kurt purred happily, his tail flicking from side to side.<br>Kurt opened his presents carefully, slightly distracted by the shiny paper as was Elizabeth. Burt finally had to take the paper away so that Kurt would concentrate on the gift they had gotten him (a sensible pair of heels).

They ate all the food (and Burt had ordered a lot of it) and laid on the living room floor, stomach bulging.  
>"So full," Elizabeth moaned.<br>Kurt purred, his tail flicking lazily from side to side. Elizabeth smiled and pulled her son close to her, letting him lie on her legs. Burt smiled at the two of them.  
>"So Catman, did you enjoy your dinner?" Burt asked.<p>

"Not Catman," Kurt mumbled tiredly. "so full."  
>"I don't think we've ever eaten that much," Elizabeth sighed, rubbing Kurt's ears who purred loudly.<br>"I don't think I can move," Burt groaned.  
>"You have to," Kurt moaned. "Who's going to tuck me in tonight."<p>

"Don't worry. I'll still be able to tuck you in," Burt chuckled.  
>"Can I sleep on the dresser?" Kurt asked.<br>"No Kurt," Burt said. Elizabeth purred and rubbed his ears.  
>"We don't sleep on the dresser," Elizabeth said. "No matter how much we want to."<p>

Kurt pouted and sighed. They laid there until Kurt had fallen asleep, purring deeply, his tail wrapped around his mother's leg.  
>"All tuckered out," Elizabeth purred. She lifted him into her arms and shifted him.<br>"So cute," Burt grinned.  
>"He is," Elizabeth smiled.<p>

_End Flash Back _

"Naww," Blaine grinned at Kurt who smiled and blushed.  
>"That was a good birthday," Burt chuckled.<br>"Did you really ask for heels?" Blaine asked and Kurt blushed.  
>"I was three," Kurt protested.<p>

"Did you really want to sleep on the dresser?" Finn asked, confused.  
>"Yes," Kurt said seriously.<br>"Why?' Finn asked.  
>Kurt shrugged. "I don't know."<p>

"It's a cat thing," Burt said.  
>"Want me to tuck you in tonight?" Blaine teased. Kurt grinned and purred.<p>

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	63. Kurt's tail

_Hey guys! Thanks for all you reviews! So glad to be back! Just a heads up; I'm going away for about a week and won't be able to update! Sorry guys but hopefully I'll get in a few chapter before I go! This next one goes out to _**Ship4Klaine **_who had the suggestions that Kurt shows his tail to the Warbler's. I'm also going to combine this idea with _**Lovegirl7 **_who told me cats hate being stared at. Hope you all enjoy it!_

**Chapter 63- Kurt's tail**

Warbler practice was running late and Kurt was getting uncomfortable. He had his ears out because he knew the Warbler's were ok with this but today his tail was cramping. He kept shifting in his seat to try and relieve some of the tension that was building up in his tail.  
>He whimpered slightly and Blaine turned to looked at him. The council had called for a break while they talked some things over.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.  
>"My tail is cramping," Kurt whimpered, shifting again.<br>"You know you can take it out and move it around," Blaine said gently. "They already know your part cat."  
>"I know," Kurt said quietly. "I just feel self conscious still around them."<p>

"I promise that if any of them tease you or make you uncomfortable in anyway, I'll hit them," Blaine grinned.  
>"Violence is never the answer," Kurt said, frowning.<br>"OK, I'll tell them off," Blaine grinned and Kurt nodded.  
>"Better. Thank you," Kurt grinned.<p>

"So will you take it out?" Blaine asked hopefully.  
>"You just want to see my tail don't you?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled sheepishly.<br>"Maybe," Blaine said. "I do love your tail."  
>"You just love what I can do with it," Kurt smirked and Blaine blushed.<br>"Yeah, I love that too," Blaine grinned and winked.

Kurt sighed and headed to the council table. Wes looked up and smiled at Kurt.  
>"Yes Kurt?" Wes asked.<br>"Would you mind if I had my tail out. It's cramping," Kurt said shyly.  
>"Of course. You don't have to ask. We're all fine with it," Wes said. Kurt smiled in thanks and headed back to Blaine.<p>

With some manoeuvring his tail was free from the confines of his school pants. He flicked around and purred in relief, Blaine chuckling at him. He drawn the attention of some the Warbler's who were watching with fascination. Kurt curled his tail and flicked Blaine's ear with it. Blaine chuckled and swiped at it, gripping his tail gently and ran his finger's along. Kurt smiled and purred.

He curled it around his waist and kept the tail in his lap, Blaine still running his finger's along the fur.  
>"It's so soft," Blaine said in awe. "Do you special shampoo on it or what?"<br>"It's always been soft," Kurt shrugged.  
>"You could so hang from your tail," Blaine said gleefully.<p>

"I'm part cat Blaine. Not part monkey," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.  
>"Part monkey would be awesome," Blaine said, eyes shining with awe. "Tree climbing, swinging from vines."<br>"I'm pretty sure you can do that as a human," Kurt said dryly.

"Yeah, but you could be so much better at it if you were part monkey," Blaine cried.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes again and laughed. He looked up and saw the Warbler's staring at him and Blaine. Blaine didn't seem to notice as Kurt shifted uncomfortably.<br>Kurt hated being stared at. It was a cat thing, but also a fear thing. He had so many people stare at him for being gay that he didn't want any one staring at him for being part cat too.

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Everyone's staring," Kurt said, trying to hide himself behind Blaine.  
>Blaine looked around and saw that everyone was looking at them.<p>

"What?" Blaine asked the all.  
>"Nothing," Thad said. "Kurt, your tail is awesome!"<br>"Thanks," Kurt blushed and Blaine wrapped an arm around him.  
>"Alright everyone, stop gawking," Blaine said, snapping just a little.<br>Kurt nodded, glaring at them slightly. They all looked away and every known and then would peek over to look at Kurt's tail.

The council ended the break and they started back up with a routine. They all got into place and started singing and moving around with the dance they had choreographed.  
>All was going well into Thad tripped over Jeff and they went sprawling to the ground, knocking into Kurt on the way down who ended up sprawled on the ground too. Everyone stopped singing and started at the tangled group on the ground.<p>

"Jeff! Thad! Get off me!" Kurt hissed from under them.  
>"I'm sorry," Thad wailed.<br>"Thad!" Jeff growled as Thad elbowed him in the stomach trying to get up.  
>"I got distracted by Kurt's tail!" Thad whined. "It's so awesome."<p>

Kurt curled his tail around Thad's neck and started to choke him softly. Thad made a gurgled noise in response.  
>"Think it's awesome now?" Kurt hissed.<br>"Yes," Thad chocked out and Kurt hissed angrily.  
>He let Thad go and Blaine had hurried over, took his hand and yanked him up.<p>

"You Ok?" Blaine asked.  
>"Fine," Kurt said, brushing himself off and left Thad and Jeff struggling to get up.<br>Wes sighed as he watched the two and shook his head at David.  
>"Get up you two," Wes sighed. Kurt had folded himself into Blaine's side and Blaine was whispering in his ear.<br>"I shouldn't have taken my tail out," Kurt whimpered.

"Kurt, you know they love you for who you are," Blaine whispered soothingly.  
>"But I'm a distraction," Kurt pouted.<br>"A gorgeous distraction," Blaine grinned and kissed his temple. Kurt blushed and purred happily.  
>"Hmmm whatever kind of distraction I don't think I'll be taking my tail out during a Warblers practice any time soon," Kurt purred.<p>

"That's ok," Blaine grinned and leaned in closer. "You were distracting me too. All I could keep thinking about was what you did to me with your tail."  
>Kurt shivered with pleasure and couldn't wait for Warbler practice to be over.<p>

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	64. Car fun

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! You are all awesome! OK so this next chapter goes out to _**Pretty Pansy **_ who had the suggestion that Kurt is messing with Blaine as they drive and show's Blaine his flexibility by getting under the dash board on Blaine's side! This chapter will be rated M! So this will be the last chapter for a while because I'm going on a holiday! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 64- Car fun**

Blaine had taken Kurt out for a romantic dinner with just the two of them. The two of them had felt they needed some time alone, just for night. Lately they had been surrounded by their friends whenever they went out. They had double dated with Wes and Dave, Santana and Brittany, Mercedes and Sam, Finn and Rachel.  
>It had become a bit exhausting after a while so Blaine had treated Kurt out for a night out.<p>

And the evening was perfect. No waiters hit on Kurt, they were alone. The meal was wonderful and Blaine had acted like the perfect gentleman. It was one of the best nights they had ever had together.  
>Blaine had driven them both and Burt had allowed Blaine to stay the night. They were driving, listening to the radio gently, Kurt staring at Blaine with a soft smile.<p>

"What?' Blaine asked, smiling as he watched the road. He had felt Kurt's gaze on him.  
>"I love you," Kurt smiled. "Tonight was perfect. Thank you."<br>"Your welcome. And I love you too," Blaine grinned.  
>They drove on and Blaine smiled wider as he felt Kurt's hand rubbing his thigh.<p>

He gulped though when Kurt's hand travelled up higher and he shifted in his seat.  
>Blaine made a whining sound at the back of his throat and Kurt grinned. He travelled higher up Blaine's thigh until his hand was cupping Blaine through his jeans.<br>"Kurt," Blaine growled softly.  
>Kurt just purred and squeezed him gently. Blaine groaned and choked a little as Kurt began to rub him.<p>

He could feel himself getting hard under Kurt's touch. He moaned and shifted again.  
>"Kurt, please," Blaine breathed, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I'm driving."<br>"You made tonight so good," Kurt purred. "I just want you to feel good too."  
>He squeezed Blaine again and palmed him harder.<br>"Oh god," Blaine groaned, his eyes slipping close. He forced them back open to concentrate on the road.

Kurt continued to pleasure him until he was rock hard.  
>"Kurt," Blaine moaned, swerving a little. "You're going to make me crash."<br>"Than pull over," Kurt purred into his ear and began sucking on his neck. Kurt had long ago unbuckled his seat belt.  
>Blaine pulled over quickly and had never been so happy to have tinted windows.<p>

He pulled to a stop, Kurt already half in his lap and switched off the engine. Kurt unbuckled Blaine's seatbelt and straddled his lap, kissing Blaine deeply, licking his way into Blaine's mouth. He moaned loudly, clutching at Blaine's hair. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's shirt, moaning and thrusting up against Kurt, feeling the boys hardness.

"God Kurt," Blaine moaned as Kurt pulled away and started licking and sucking on his neck.  
>"Hmm Blaine," Kurt moaned, removing his fingers from Blaine's curls and trailing them down his body, feeling the muscles and his heavy breathing.<p>

Both of them were panting hard as the kissed and moaned.  
>Kurt purred and smiled coyly at Blaine. He slid off Blaine's lap and Blaine watched with wide eyes. He watched as his boyfriend slipped down near the pedals of the car, curling his body so he fit snugly. He undid Blaine's jeans and started yanking them down.<br>Blaine lifted his hips, breathing hard and let Kurt pulled the down to his ankles. He had never been so happy to go commando either. He was happy for a lot of things that night.

Kurt purred and moaned loudly, nuzzling Blaine's thigh and began kissing his way up his thigh.  
>"Please," Blaine begged. "Kurt please."<br>"What do you want?" Kurt purred.  
>"Want your mouth on my cock," Blaine moaned.<br>"More than happy too," Kurt purred and took Blaine into his mouth.

Blaine moaned, throwing his head back and threading his finger's in to Kurt's hair, arching his hips.  
>Kurt pulled out and looked up at Blaine with heavy lidded eyes.<br>"Fuck my mouth Blaine," Kurt purred. Blaine gave a choke sob as Kurt pulled him back into his hot mouth.  
>Blaine moaned and thrust gently. Kurt, impatient with Blaine, took him all into his mouth so the tip hit the back of his throat. Blaine was happy to note that Kurt had no gag reflex.<p>

His thrust gently at first but then the pleasure became too much and he began thrusting faster.  
>"Oh Kurt. So good. Your mouth, I love when you suck my cock," Blaine groaned.<br>Kurt hummed around him and Blaine threw his head back again.  
>"Fuck Kurt! Ugn, uhhh, unghhh! Yes, baby! That's it. So close," Blaine moaned.<br>Kurt sucked harder and faster and it became too much and Blaine was coming, hard and long down Kurt's throat.

Blaine panted as Kurt helped him through his orgasm and swallowed him down. He pulled off and licked his lips, Blaine watching his, his chest heaving.  
>"Come here," Blaine said hoarsely. Kurt slid out from under the wheel and into Blaine's lap. Blaine kissed him deeply and Blaine could taste himself.<br>Blaine kissed him hard and palmed Kurt through his jeans.  
>"Blaine!" Kurt moaned, panting harder and thrusting hard against him.<p>

"That's it Kurt. Come for me," Blaine moaned.  
>"Yes, Blaine! Ungh, Blaine. Fuck so good," Kurt moaned.<br>He thrust hard and deep against Blaine, filthy things falling from his lips.  
>"Blaine. Coming, oh god I'm coming," Kurt moaned and his hips stuttered.<p>

Blaine felt the warmth of his come seep through his jeans and against his hands.  
>"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed and kissed him lazily. Blaine hummed into the kiss and just held him tightly.<br>Eventually Kurt slipped off his lap and Blaine pulled his jeans back on. Blaine looked over to see Kurt's nose scrunched.  
>"Don't worry babe. You've got some spare jeans in the back of the car," Blaine grinned. He jumped out and moved to the boot and grabbed them for him.<br>Kurt changed in the back seat after cleaning himself up.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked as he slid into the front seat.  
>"Let's go home," Kurt grinned. They drove home and slowly made their way into the house. Burt and Carol were waiting up for them and they asked how the dinner went.<p>

"Best night ever," Kurt beamed and Blaine beamed right back.  
>"Good. It's getting late boys," Burt said, looking to clock.<br>"Yeah. I'm all warn out," Kurt said, yawning slightly.  
>"Time for bed," Blaine agreed.<br>"Door stays wide open boys and Blaine stays on the fold out," Burt said sternly.  
>"Yes dad," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.<br>"Yes Burt," Blaine said. Carol and Burt watched as the two linked hands and headed up to Kurt room.

"You think they're being safe?" Burt asked. He wasn't stupid. They were two teenage boys and Kurt new why he had come in chewing gum.  
>"I'm sure they are," Carol smiled. "They're both good boys."<br>"Why do they have to grow up so fast?" Burt moaned.  
>Carol chuckled and kissed him softly.<p>

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed and that will keep you sated while I'm away!_


	65. Pet show

_Hey guy I managed to sneak another one just before I go! Thanks for all you reviews and glad that you all enjoyed it! So this next chapter goes out to _**adommyadisonmurdockrulz **_who had the suggestion that Kurt and Blaine go to a animal show! I'm also going to combine _**Sage of Asgard **_idea that Blaine confronts Dave who attacks Blaine and Kurt get's his claws out and scratches him! Hope you all enjoy! Happy reading!_

**Chapter 65- Pet show**

Blaine never would have thought that he would be spending his Saturday getting escorted by security out of a pet show in Lima Ohio. If anyone had told him that he would have laughed but now it wasn't so funny.

The day had started out good. It was a beautiful day and Blaine had been reading the paper and saw that the annual pet show had was on. His mother always entered their dog and new that he would be brought along. He brightened when he thought of Kurt. He could come with him this year and suffer through the boredom with him.  
>He quickly dialled Kurt's number and hoped he answered.<br>"Hello?" Kurt answered.  
>"Kurt! How would you like to come to a pet show with me?" Blaine asked.<p>

"First I would ask having you been smoking something?" Kurt said.  
>"No," Blaine chuckled. "My mum always enters our dog and I always have to go and this year I want you to keep me company."<br>"No," Kurt said.  
>"What? Why?" Blaine asked, hurt.<br>"Blaine, you've seen me with other animals. It won't end pretty," Kurt chuckled. Blaine felt better.

"I promise to protect you from anything," Blaine assured Kurt. "Please!"  
>Kurt sighed on the other end.<br>"Fine but you owe me," Kurt huffed.  
>"Yes! Thank you Kurt!" Blaine grinned. "I'll pick you up."<br>Kurt grumbled something on the other end and hung up.

One the dog was in the car, Blaine and his mother made their way to Kurt's place. They pulled up and found Burt and Kurt standing on the porch talking. His mother parked and Blaine jumped out to collect Kurt.  
>"Hey Blaine," Kurt grinned.<br>"Hey. Hello Burt," Blaine greeted politely.  
>"Kurt tells me you want to take him to a pet show?" Burt said.<br>"I keep telling you, not to show me off. His dog!" Kurt growled.

"What? I would never do that to Kurt. Our dogs in the car," Blaine quickly explained. "She does it every year."  
>Burt looked at the car and saw the dog hanging out the window.<br>"OH. Right. Well you had better keep an eyes on Kurt at all times," Burt said sternly.  
>"He's not a babysitter dad," Kurt whined, blushing.<br>"I promise I won't leave his side," Blaine said.

"This is ridiculous," Kurt said and jumped off the porch and went to the car.  
>"I mean it Blaine," Burt said. "I don't want anyone finding out about him or any other animals harming him."<br>"I promise Burt," Blaine said and shook his hand.

Blaine headed to the car and found Kurt in the front seat.  
>"I'm not sitting with the dog," Kurt said and Blaine laughed. He jumped in the backseat with the dog and they were off.<br>They arrived at the pet show and Hannah took the dog to get signed in and set up.  
>"I'll meet you back at the car at 2:00," Hannah smiled and she disappeared in the crowd.<br>"Come on, let's go see the other pets," Blaine said and they walked around.

Kurt stood very close to Blaine as they walked, passing animals left right and centre. Kurt hissed slightly under his breath at the dogs and they all stared back at him.  
>"Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "I don't like this."<br>"Hey, it's ok," Blaine said soothingly.  
>"They're staring at me," Kurt whimpered.<br>"I won't let them hurt you," Blaine promised.

"Well if it isn't the fairies," sneered a voice behind them. Kurt flinched and whipped around as did Blaine.  
>Dave was standing behind them. The Dave who threatened to kill Kurt and had bullied him so much.<br>"Go away," Kurt hissed.  
>"And watch you to fag up the place. I don't think so," Dave sneered.<br>"Don't talk to us like that," Blaine yelled.

"It's true," Dave sneered. Blaine had never been so angry.  
>He stepped forward and pushed Dave, making his stumble back.<br>"Don't push me," Dave growled, righting himself and lunging for Blaine.  
>"Stop it!" Kurt yelled and took a swipe at Dave, scratching him across the face with his sharp nails.<p>

"You little fags," Dave sneered, clutching his cheek and punched Kurt in the stomach. He gasped and fell to his knees, winded.  
>"Prick," Blaine growled and tackled Dave to the ground and swung his fist so it connected to his jaw.<br>Blaine suddenly found himself yanked back and restrained by a pair of thick arms.  
>"Break it up," said a gruff voice.<br>Security had arrived.

"What's going on here?" one guard asked.  
>"He was insulting us," Kurt whimpered from the ground.<br>"That's it. All three of you are out," the other guard said. Kurt struggled to his feet and was supported by the third guard and they were escorted out.

Blaine and Kurt quickly headed to the car and waited by it for Hannah.  
>"Are you OK?" Blaine asked, hugging Kurt. "How much are you hurt?"<br>"Just my stomach. I'm fine," Kurt said sighing.  
>"I'll kill him," Blaine growled.<br>"Just leave it," Kurt sighed. "Let me see your hand," Kurt said and took Blaine's hand in his.  
>His knuckles were starting to bruise and they were red.<p>

Kurt brought it to lips and kissed it softly. Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt. Kurt stuck his tongue out and started to lick it, cleaning up the wound and any bits of blood. Kurt finished with one last kiss and dropped his hand.  
>"Thank you," Blaine said, cupping Kurt jaw softly. Kurt purred and leaned into the touch.<br>"What the hell happened?" Hannah yelled and the boys looked up to see her marching towards them. Kurt and Blaine gulped.

"I get yanked out to hear that you two have been escorted out by security," Hannah cried.  
>"Kurt's old bully was here," Blaine growled. "He was calling us fags and I may or may not have punched him."<br>Hannah sighed.  
>"Are you both OK?"<br>"We're fine," Kurt assured her.

"Let's go home," Hannah said, loading the dog in the car and they pulled out.  
>"What about the show?" Blaine asked.<br>"Oh, Mrs. Jefferson got a new dog. No way can we compete with that," Hannah said.

Kurt sniggered quietly and Blaine grinned.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	66. A Bit Catty

_Hey everyone! I'm back! But Unfortunately for only a little bit I'm afraid! I'm heading home and my parents have an Ipad so I won't be able to update because Ipads don't take USB's! Hopefully I'll get a few chapters up and going before I go again! This next chapter goes out to _**Ship4Klaine **_who had the suggestion that Kurt doesn't respond like a human at all. One of those days where he is more cat like than human. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 66- A bit catty **

Burt woke up early when his alarm went off and quietly slipped out of bed and started his morning routine of getting ready. Carol had worked the late shift and was lucky that she had the day off today. Burt emerged from the bathroom dressed ready for work and quickly placed a kiss on Carol's forehead and headed down stairs.

He headed into the kitchen and jumped when he saw Kurt curled up on the Island, licking his hand and purring softly. Kurt looked up as Burt came in and purred.  
>"Morning kiddo," Burt smiled. Kurt meowed in response. Burt froze and Kurt whimpered, lowering his head, tears welling in his eyes.<br>Burt had noticed that Kurt had been acting more like a cat rather than a human for a the past couple of days and it seemed that the cat in him had taken over.

This happened with hybrids, they had days where they were more animal than human and it seemed that today was Kurt's day.  
>"It's Ok buddy," Burt said, coming to Kurt and rubbing his back gently.<br>Kurt purred and a tear slipped out.  
>"Come on. Off the bench and go lay on the couch," Burt said.<br>Kurt meowed and slowly uncurled himself. He slipped on the bench and purred, heading into the living room.

Burt got Kurt some milk and made his own breakfast and headed into the living room to have his breakfast with Kurt. Burt placed the milk on the coffee table and Kurt jumped up and started licking it up, both hand on the table, bracing his weight. Burt ate his own breakfast and watched Kurt. This was not the first time he had acted more cat. It happened quite a bit when he was a kid and Elizabeth was the one who could figure what he was purring or meowing about. Burt had learnt what some of them had meant but it had been a while since Kurt had a day like this.

They finished their breakfast and Kurt was purring loudly, tail flicking happily.  
>"Is Blaine coming over today?" Burt asked. He watched as Kurt's ears dropped and whine.<br>"I'll take that as a yes," Burt said. "It will be Ok."  
>Kurt meowed softly.<br>"Don't worry about it," Burt said. "You and I both know that Blaine won't mind."  
>Kurt looked up at the ceiling and Burt followed his gaze. It took him a minute to figure out what Kurt was trying to tell him.<br>"Oh, Finn. It will be a shock but he should be fine. I'll leave a note for Carol explaining," Burt said.

Kurt nodded slowly and curled himself back up on the couch. Burt continued to get ready and left a note for Carol. By the time he was ready to leave, Kurt was lying in a patch of sun that was filtering through the curtain and swiping at dust particles. Burt chuckled and said goodbye and headed out.

Blaine pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson home at around Ten-thirty. He leisurely made his way to the front door and knocked, waiting patiently for someone to answer. He smiled as Carol answered.  
>"Hello Blaine," Carol greeted warmly.<br>"Hello Carol. May I come in?" Blaine asked politely.  
>"Of course. Kurt's in the living room," Carol said, stepping aside.<p>

Carol followed him into the living room and Blaine stared as he looked at Kurt. He was snoozing in a patch of sun from the window, his ears twitching every so often, tail flicking.  
>"Burt left a note this morning," Carol told Blaine. "Kurt is having...well...he's more cat like than human today."<br>"Oh?" Blaine asked.  
>"Noticed how Kurt has been acting more cat like?" Carol asked and Blaine nodded. "well, today he's acting more like a cat."<p>

"Oh," Blaine breathed. At this moment Kurt woke up, ear twitching and looked to see Blaine. He purred and meowed softly. Blaine had never heard Kurt meow before and he sounded exactly like a cat. Blaine smiled and headed over to Kurt and sat down next to him. Kurt purred and nuzzled against Blaine's thigh. Blaine stroked his hair and Finn came thumping down the stairs.  
>"Hey Blaine. Since Kurt's acting odd want to watch the game?" Finn asked, jumping over the couch and landed on the cushions.<p>

It was clear that Kurt could understand what they were saying because he hissed loudly at Finn, glaring. Kurt stood and jumped up on the dresser and curled himself there, glaring at them.  
>"Good one," Blaine said and Finn smiled sheepishly.<br>"Sorry," Finn apologized.  
>"Kurt, please come down," Blaine sighed, moving over to Kurt. Kurt lowered his head, turning it away and flattened his ears.<p>

Blaine sighed.  
>"I'll wait," Blaine said and sat down on the couch and watched the football match with Finn.<br>Blaine was really getting into the game when he jumped slightly as Kurt's tail brushed against him. He looked up to see Kurt perched on the back off the couch, purring softly. Blaine smiled and kissed him gently.  
>Kurt smiled, nuzzled Blaine's neck happily before turning his attention to his arm and started licking it.<p>

Finn watched Blaine and Kurt interact but quickly looked away before he could be spotted staring. He didn't really understand how Blaine was OK with Kurt being half cat (or full cat today) but he guessed that's what love does to you. They couldn't really hear the commentary, not with Kurt purring loudly, but Finn thought it would be wise to keep him mouth shut.

Kurt had started to entertain himself with one of Blaine's curls. Blaine had left the gel out, knowing Kurt liked it, and sniggered when he felt Kurt fingering it. Kurt brushed his nose against the back of Blaine's head and licked a curl into his mouth and started tugging on it gently. Blaine chuckled softly and Finn looked over to see what Kurt was doing.

Burt came home later in the day to find Blaine there, laughing his head off as he watched Kurt start pawing at nothing, drooling slightly and purring louder than he had in a long time. Finn was laughing too and Carol was standing by the table with an half amused half concerned expression.  
>"What's going on?" Burt asked, surveying the area.<br>"They gave Kurt some cat nip," Carol sighed and Burt chuckled.  
>"At least he's having fun," Burt grinned.<p>

"I wasn't sure if it was OK," Carol said slowly. "I don't really know how to deal with this."  
>"It's fine," Burt said, rubbing her back soothingly. "He'll be enjoying himself."<br>"Does he go like this a lot?" Carol asked.  
>"No, not as much as he used too," Burt told her.<br>Kurt seemed to have spotted Burt and meowed and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

Burt stumbled at the force and laughed.  
>"Hey buddy, good day?" Burt asked with a chuckle.<br>"Meowwww," Kurt beamed. He ran back to Blaine and jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, nuzzling him and Blaine chuckled, wiping Kurt's mouth which was drooling again.

Blaine stayed for dinner, feeding Kurt with a look of love and adoration. He was reluctant leave and Burt walked him to the door as Kurt was distracted by a ball of string that Carol had brought out to do some knitting.  
>"Will he be human again tomorrow?" Burt asked.<br>"More so. He'll be able to talk but it will take him a few days to be human again," Burt said.  
>Blaine nodded seriously and smiled.<br>"Can I come around tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure Kurt will appreciate it," Burt smiled. They shook hands and Burt watched Blaine drive away before heading back inside. Kurt had crashed and was sleeping on the couch. Burt draped a blanket over him and smiled down at his son.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	67. Territory

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are fabulous! So glad to be back and writing and I have managed to sneak another chapter in before I have to take a break again! Sad I know! But this time I will have my laptop with me so I can type the chapters up and then when I have the internet again I can upload a few chapters at once!  
>This next chapter goes out to <em>**AccioKlaine **_who had the suggestion that Kurt sees a guy flirting with Blaine and get's jealous as he feels his is imposing on his territory. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the suggestion!_

**Chapter 67- Territory **

Kurt had always been territorial. When he was a kid he would never let anyone touch his clothes because they were _his_ and the other kids always had sticky hands. He never gave up his shiny things because they were _his. _Elizabeth had been territorial too. Whenever another woman had looked at Burt she would hiss at them and glare, Burt always having to tug her away.

After Elizabeth had died Kurt had become very territorial of Burt. He would hiss and bite any woman who talked to him and glare if they even smiled at him. Burt was his mother's and nobody else's. When Burt had thought of proposing to Carol he had a very long talk with Kurt about not being territorial with Carol. Elizabeth had been gone for a while now and Burt was ready to move on with another women. Kurt had reluctantly agreed and was being very kind with Carol and Burt appreciated it.

So it wasn't any wonder that Kurt would get territorial over Blaine. Considering his very strong feelings for the boy, the incident could have gone a lot worse.  
>It had all started on Friday. The Warbler's had been asked to perform at the GAP and they were all eager to because they would be given a discount. They had been practicing for weeks and had their song and routine down and were ready to perform.<p>

They loaded onto the bus and they were all being loud, excited to perform.  
>"I can't believe we get a discount," Blaine grinned. "Granted it's only for today but still!"<br>"I could do with a new scarf," Kurt said thoughtfully, grinning at his excited boyfriend.  
>Blaine grinned back at him and quickly swooped in for a quick kiss.<br>"Maybe I'll get a new jumper," Blaine said thoughtfully.  
>"Something that will bring out your eyes," Kurt purred and Blaine smiled.<p>

"I'm spending mine on a new game," David said, leaning over the seat. Wes and David were sitting behind them, their hands entwined.  
>"Yeah and a new controller. The other one has had it," Wes added.<br>Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered something about typical boys.  
>They pulled up to the GAP and everyone composed themselves and stepped off the bus.<p>

They headed to the clothing shop that had hired them to get advertisement and bring more people into the shop. They met with the manager who talked to them and gave them a rundown of what was going to happen. Kurt was paying attention, standing close next to Blaine, when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes someone staring at them. He turned slightly and saw an employee (Jeremiah by his name tag) with shaggy blonde hair staring at Blaine. He licked his lips and eyes him up and down, taking in the uniform (damn Blaine for rocking the uniform).

The employee saw Kurt watching him and turned away, quickly getting back to folding clothes.  
>"Alright boys," said the music teacher, turning to face them. "Get into your positions."<br>They boys quickly lined up and got into position. The music teacher was in charge of the music and as soon as they were ready he started the music and they started singing and dancing.

The whole store stopped shopping to watch them, some of them dancing and grooving along with them. People entered the store to see what was happening and Kurt caught the face of the manager and he looked so happy and proud. Kurt also spotted Jeremiah looking at Blaine with lust in his eyes. Kurt hissed slight and David looked over to him. They finished and everyone clapped and cheered. They all grinned and took a bow.  
>"Alright boys, you can have an hour to shop," the music teacher said and the boys quickly fanned out.<p>

Kurt stuck with Blaine as they went and looked at jumpers.  
>"Hi, I'm Jeremiah. Is there anything <em>I <em>can help you with?" Jeremiah asked, coming up behind them and looking only at Blaine. Kurt didn't imagine the double meaning. David put a hand on Kurt's shoulder to try and keep him calm.  
>"No, that's OK," Blaine said politely.<br>"You guys were really good," Jeremiah continued. "You have good moves."

Kurt hissed under his breath and glared at Jeremiah.  
>"Thanks," Blaine said, looking uncomfortable. He took a step closer to Kurt.<br>"Maybe you could tell me more over some coffee?" Jeremiah asked hopefully, eyeing Blaine up and down.  
>"Sorry," Blaine said. "But I'm taken for the foreseeable future."<br>Kurt smiled smugly at Jeremiah and took Blaine's hand.

Jeremiah looked at their linked hands and then their back up at them. He smirked back at Kurt who glared.  
>"Are you sure? I'm sure you could do better," Jeremiah said.<br>"What part of 'no' can you not get through your filthy hair? He's taken. He's mine and he will always be mine. I don't share so back off before I cut you," Kurt hissed dangerously.

Blaine looked at Kurt with awe and Wes and Dave were staring at him with wide eyes and mouths open.  
>Jeremiah glared at Kurt but stepped back when he kissed more loudly.<br>"Fine," Jeremiah huffed and stormed off to the opposite side of the store. Kurt followed him with his eyes, glaring at his retreating form.  
>"Glad to see I'm not the only one who get's jealous," Blaine said, once he could speak again.<p>

Kurt turned to Blaine, looking worried.  
>"I'm sorry," Kurt said, biting his lip nervously. "I-was that too much? It was, wasn't it. I didn't mean to snap he was just-"<br>Blaine cut him off with his lips, kissing Kurt deeply.  
>He pulled away and ran his thumb along Kurt's jaw.<br>"You don't need to apologize," Blaine said softly.

"Come on, let's go back to the bus," Blaine said. They headed out together and waited by the bus for everyone else.  
>"I didn't mean to get like that. I'm very territorial," Kurt explained. "So was my mum."<br>"Thanks you," Blaine said. "For caring and loving me."  
>"Your mine now," Kurt grinned, purring.<br>"And you are mine," Blaine murmured back, kissing him softly.

"So your mum was territorial to huh?" Blaine asked, eager to hear more about Kurt's mum.  
>"Hmm, very," Kurt grinned. "She tripped a women in the super market once because she asked Dad if he could get something off the top shelf for her."<br>Blaine snorted with laughter and Kurt chuckled.  
>"Oh wow," Blaine laughed.<br>"I got very territorial of dad after she died," Kurt continued. "I used to bite woman who tried to talk to him."

Blaine laughed again and hugged him tightly.  
>"I love you," Blaine smiled.<br>"I love you too," Kurt smiled.  
>"So were you about to bite Jeremiah?" Blaine asked, smirking.<br>"Something much more painful," Kurt grinned dangerously.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!  
>Just a note: I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, so when I get to 70 the chapters may get updated slower as I want to start working on another story and one that has already been posted.<em>


	68. Halloween

**Hey everyone! So I know I haven't updated in a long, long, long time and reason were after my dog died I felt so disconnected with story. But, I have gotten some lovely reviews with people wanting more so I have decided to do a few more chapters! I don't know how many more there will be or when I will update this again so don't hold out for frequent updates. To get the ball rolling again I give my thanks to **_thepurpleseal _**and her sister who had the idea that I do a Halloween one! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 69: Halloween **

It was October and October always brought Halloween. His street would always be decorated with creepy skeletons and fake bats and cobwebs. It had once been Kurt's favourite holiday, giving him one night of freedom with his mother to be who he was and nobody would be wiser. He could walk down the street, holding his mother and father's hands, with his ears and tail out. Elizabeth would have her tail and ears out and they neighbours would coo how sweet it was for Elizabeth to dress up like her son.

But after Elizabeth died, Halloween was lost on Kurt. He couldn't be himself without his mother reassurance. After she had died, neither Kurt or Burt wanted to celebrate. They didn't hang up their Halloween decorations like the rest of the street did. A year after her death, Burt tried to make this normal again, asking if Kurt wanted to go Trick or Treating as a cat. Kurt refused to go and Burt and after a couple of years of asking, Burt gave up.

Kurt never did Halloween things with Mercedes once they had joined glee club. She had asked but Kurt had bluntly told her he doesn't do Halloween and she had left it at that.  
>So when October rolled around, Kurt was prepared for Blaine's excitement. Everyone had left Kurt alone and had stopped trying to get him involved.<p>

"Kurt!" Blaine said, practically skipping over to him.  
>"Hey babe," Kurt greeted, smiling at his boyfriends enthusiasm.<br>"So, one of my favourite holidays is approaching and is in a few nights," Blaine grinned. "What I want to know is this; what are you going as for Halloween?"  
>Kurt's smile fell and he stiffened.<p>

"I don't do Halloween Blaine," Kurt said and started walking away to his next class. Blaine, frowned and hurried after his boyfriend.  
>"What do you mean you don't do Halloween?" Blaine asked, having to jog to keep up with Kurt's long strides.<br>"I just don't Blaine," Kurt snapped and Blaine stopped.

Kurt sighed and stopped and walked back to Blaine who was looking hurt.  
>"Sorry. I'm sorry," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his.<br>Blaine shrugged but Kurt could still see the hurt in his eyes. The bell rang loudly and Kurt bit his lip.  
>"Meet me after class, OK?" Kurt asked.<br>"Yeah, OK," Blaine said with a small smile and hurried to his class.

Kurt felt awful throughout his class. When the bell rang he hurried out and waited for Blaine. Blaine came and Kurt rushed to him, taking his head and pulling him off into a small alcove.  
>"I'm really sorry I snapped at you," Kurt said, squeezing his hand. "That wasn't fair of me."<br>"You don't like Halloween?" Blaine asked.  
>"It used to be my favourite holiday," Kurt said with a small smile.<p>

"What happened?" Blaine asked.  
>"Every year I could be myself. Mum and I would leave our tails and ears out and be cats and nobody was the wiser," Kurt said with a sad smile. "After she died, I was too scared to be myself without her so I refused to do Halloween without her."<br>"Oh Kurt," Blaine said, wrapping Kurt into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," Kurt said, nuzzling in Blaine chest. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."  
>"It's OK Kurt," Blaine said. "I shouldn't rub it in your face."<br>Kurt shook his head.  
>"No, you love Halloween," Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes. "You should be excited."<br>"I want you to be excited to though," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's nose. "It isn't as much fun without you."

"I don't think I can do it Blaine," Kurt said, biting his lip.  
>"I'll be with you the whole time and the rest of the Warbler's," Blaine said insistently. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."<br>"I don't think I can do it Blaine," Kurt whispered.  
>"You haven't even heard my costume yet," Blaine whined and Kurt rose an eyebrow.<p>

"What are you going to dress up as?" Kurt asked.  
>"A puppy," Blaine grinned and Kurt couldn't help the giggles that escaped him.<br>"A puppy?" Kurt giggled.  
>"You are the one who is always telling me that I act like a puppy," Blaine grinned and Kurt giggled again.<p>

"That's true," Kurt smiled.  
>"So you see, you won't be the only one going as an animal," Blaine said.<p>

Kurt sighed and Blaine squeezed his hands.  
>"I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Blaine said. "I want to spend Halloween together and make it special."<br>Blaine was pulling his puppy dog eyes on Kurt and he sighed.  
>"Fine," Kurt sighed and Blaine grinned, jumping a little.<p>

On the night of Halloween, Kurt stood in front of his mirror, looking at his appearance. He was dressed his black skinny legs jeans and a black stylish shirt. His ears were out and up, his tail swishing behind him. Blaine was meeting him at his house to go Trick or Treating with a few of the Warbler's.  
>The door bell rang and Kurt took one last look at his appearance before heading down stairs.<p>

Burt had let Blaine in and Kurt beamed at him. Blaine had on his head some puppy ears and a tail coming out of his pants. Blaine must of spent ages on his costumes because it looked so real.  
>"Woof," Blaine grinned and Kurt purred loudly.<br>"You look amazing," Kurt purred and Blaine grinned, kissing him on the lips.  
>"You do too. Ready to go?" Blaine asked.<p>

Kurt nodded and said good night to Burt and promised to be back before eleven.  
>The rest of the Warbler's were all waiting outside and dressed in costume. Kurt stood close to Blaine as they walked, but nobody gave him a second look at him. Kurt started relaxing and having fun and Blaine gave him a million watt smile.<p>

Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad, now that he had Blaine to be himself with Kurt.

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review!  
>Once again, I won't be updating this frequently as I am working on another story! I will accept prompts but I don't know if I will get to them all so don't hold out! <strong>


	69. Shiny objects distract me

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your kind reviews and glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! This next one is prompted by **_Sweenette _**who prompted many things so I'm going to start with a shiny object in Warbler's rehearsal. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 70: Shiny objects distract me**

The Warbler's were getting geared up to do a nursing home performance. Their practices had become more frequent and longer. Wes was determined to make sure that Warbler's still had a name out in the world even though they hadn't won Regional's.  
>It had been a long day and the Warbler's were lazily warming up while Wes tried to get them to be more enthusiastic.<p>

Wes was running through their set list for the performance while the others were trying to pay attention but it had been such a long day and all Kurt really wanted to do was go home. Some of the Warbler's were sneakily playing with their phones, playing games.  
>Thad happened to be near the window and playing on his phone. The phone kept reflecting sunlight off it, casting a small shiny light across the room.<p>

Kurt had been rolling his neck and suddenly froze when he saw the light. He bit his lips and tried not to purr. The light danced around the room and he was trying hard to fight his instincts to start chasing after it. Blaine was across the room, Nick sitting next to Kurt as they had come in together.  
>"Kurt?" Nick whispered and Kurt managed to tear is eyes away from the light. "Are you OK? You're really tense."<p>

"Fine," Kurt breathed and turned his attention back to the light that was dancing around, missing Nick's concerned look.  
>Kurt's eyes followed the light and he couldn't help the purr that started in his chest. Kurt fidgeted in his seat as he watched the light. Everyone was unaware, especially Thad who was playing on his phone and causing it.<p>

Nick was watching Kurt and pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Blaine.  
>Blaine's phone buzzed and his subtly took it out and frowned when he saw it was from Nick. He looked up to Nick who gestured back to read the text.<br>_What's up with Kurt?- N_

Blaine looked to his boyfriend who was sitting up straight, ears twitching as he looked at something. Blaine followed his gaze and it took him a minute to figure out what his boyfriend was looking at. Finally he saw a flicker of movement and saw the light. Blaine grinned and quickly sent back a text to Nick.

_There is a light reflecting off something. Try and make sure he doesn't leave his seat-B_

Blaine watched Nick nod and looked to Kurt who was slowly licking his lips.  
>Nobody was prepared. Even though Nick was watching Kurt, looking for any movement that he was going to leave his seat, he just wasn't fast enough. Blaine watched with awe as Kurt shot out of his seat launch himself at Wes.<p>

Thad had moved his phone so that the light was now resting on Wes's gavel. Wes squealed (which he would later deny) as Kurt jumped at him and slid back in his chair. Kurt went skidding over the table, clutching the gavel and landed on the ground with a thud.  
>Everyone stared, Kurt having gained everyone's attention quickly. Blaine quickly got to his feet and hurried to Kurt.<p>

Kurt was looking at the gavel with a pout, the light having gone.  
>"Kurt, you Ok?" Blaine asked. Kurt purred softly.<br>"Where did it go?" Kurt asked, ears twitching as he looked around.  
>Blaine chuckled and helped Kurt's to his feet.<br>"It's OK. It just disappeared," Blaine said.

Kurt whined.  
>"But Blaine."<br>Everyone was staring, trying to hold back their smiles.  
>"Come on, we're still need to finish the meeting," Blaine said, leading him back to the couches. Nick traded seats with Blaine so he could be with Kurt.<p>

"What just happened?" Wes asked, still in shock.  
>"Kurt got distracted by a reflection of light," Blaine said.<br>"Opps," Kurt blushed, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine rubbed his back and smiled.  
>"It's OK Kurt," Wes smiled, picking up his gavel again and pushing his seat back to the table. "We all get distracted by shiny things."<p>

Kurt still continued to blush and the meeting continued. Now that the boys had learned that Kurt got distracted by shiny things they had started smirking at each other. Thad pulled out his phone again, along with a couple of other Warbler's and started making the lights dance around the room.  
>Kurt purred loudly, ears twitching and eyes focused on the lights. Blaine noticed it and wrapped an firmly around Kurt's waist to keep him seated.<p>

Kurt was not to be stilled though and was crawling over Blaine, eyes fixed on a light directly above him. He straddled Blaine's lap and put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his head, purring loudly.  
>"Guys," Blaine snapped. "Knock it off."<br>"Come on, he's having fun!" Thad cried, wiggling his phone so the light danced.

Kurt purred again, licking his lips.  
>"Thad, don't," Blaine growled, tugging Kurt back down into his lap. Kurt whined and tried to get up again but Blaine's grip was tight.<br>Thad sighed and the rest of the boys put away their phones so that they lights were gone.

Kurt whined and pouted but Blaine distracted him with a quick kiss.  
>"I can see we aren't going to get anything done. Warbler's dismissed," Wes sighed and they boys got up.<br>Kurt looked Blaine in the eye and blushed bright red.  
>"Stupid shiny things."<p>

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	70. Cold snap

**Hey guys! I'm so glad that you are all loving this story and so thank you so much for reviewing! I'm happy to be back and so glad that you all love it! This next one goes out to **_thunderincrimson _**who reviewed quite a lot of things so hopefully I can get through all of them. So the first one was that cats don't like the cold! Hope you all enjoy**

**Chapter 70: Cold snap **

The months were passing and the cold was starting to settle in at Ohio. For many they love the cold, getting rugged up and wearing scarves. Blaine love the cold, especially when it snowed. He loved getting rugged up and playing in the snow and having snowball fights with his friends. Kurt on the other hand, he hated the cold.

His ears would get cold which made the rest of his body cold. He hated that the tip of his tail would get cold and when he curled up and it would brush against his skin, making him shiver as it left a trail of cold along him.  
>He liked the warmth, liked it how it seeped into his skin and made him feel warm and happy, like Blaine did.<p>

When Kurt woke up he could automatically tell that it was going to be a cold day. He purred and curled up tighter under his blankets and he didn't want to move. His ears twitched as heard footsteps on the stairs and then his door opened. Kurt knew it was his father. Once the cold set in, it became a routine. Burt would have to urge Kurt to get out of bed and get to school.  
>Kurt waited and the covers were flung back and Burt chuckled.<p>

"Do I have to go through the speech again?" Burt asked. Kurt smiled, showing his two pointy teeth.  
>"It's tradition,"Kurt grinned. Burt sighed and proceeded with his speech about the importance of school and that no matter how cold it was he was going to school.<br>"This would be the part where your mother would come in and curl up next to you and start pouting at me because it was cold and then I would have to carry you down to the kitchen," Burt said and Kurt grinned sadly.

"You don't have to carry me down stairs," Kurt said and Burt grinned.  
>"Yeah, getting a bit big for that. Oh, and now you're late," Burt said. Kurt looked at his clock and let out a strangled meowscreech. He rushed to his bathroom and started getting ready for school. By time he had rugged up and eaten his breakfast he was running five minutes late.  
>"Drive carefully," Burt said and Kurt nodded.<p>

He drove carefully to Dalton and by the time he had reached the school, the first class had started. Kurt headed to the front office, bag slung over his shoulder and collected a late pass. Burt had called the school and told them that Kurt would be running late.

Kurt walked through the silent hall and shivered. It was so much colder in the halls now that winter was coming and Kurt hated it. Kurt headed to his first class and went in, handing the teacher his late pass and sliding into a free seat next to Derik.  
>"You're late," Derik whispered.<br>"I know," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Took longer to get out of bed."  
>"The cold?" Derik asked and Kurt nodded.<p>

"I have the same problem."  
>"Glad I'm not the only one," Kurt grinned.<br>Class went quickly and after class Kurt and Derik were walking together.  
>"Kurt!" Blaine called and both boys turned to see Blaine hurrying to them.<br>"Hey Derik," Blaine greeted and gave Kurt a quick kiss.  
>"Hey Blaine. I'll see you later Kurt," Derik said and walked off. Blaine took Kurt's hand and took in his appearance. Kurt was wearing a very fluffy scarf around his neck.<p>

"I was worried you weren't coming today," Blaine said as they walked to their next class together.  
>"It took longer to get out of bed this morning," Kurt shrugged.<br>They day went slowly and Kurt was feeling the cold. He wanted nothing more than to be warm and just cuddle. At lunch, Kurt took Blaine's hand and dragged him to the one of the common rooms. It was fairly empty and Kurt headed to a free couch in the corner.

Blaine watched amused as Kurt pushed him onto the couch and then Kurt curled up on his lap, laying his head on Blaine's chest and purred. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt who shivered and purred again.  
>"What brought this on?" Blaine asked, amused and confused.<br>"Cold," Kurt shivered, purring.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and felt his purrs vibrating through his chest.  
>"It's not that cold," Blaine said.<br>"It is to part animals," Kurt said, nuzzling closer.  
>"Oh," Blaine said. "You don't like the cold?"<br>"No," Kurt said. "But the cuddling isn't so bad."

"You cuddle a lot when it's cold?" Blaine grinned.  
>"Very," Kurt purred. "I have to keep warm."<p>

"You have just added another reason to why I love the cold," Blaine said, putting a small kiss on the temple.  
>Kurt purred loudly and nipped Blaine's jaw.<br>"At least I have you to keep me warm," Kurt purred. Blaine grinned and hugged him tighter.  
>"Always," Blaine beamed.<p>

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	71. Fireworks

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I've finally got my chapters in order. Somewhere along the way I got confused and got a chapter ahead of myself! Opps! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was supplied by **_thunderincrimson _**again who suggested that Kurt be afraid of fireworks! Love it and I hope you do to!**

**Chapter 71: Fireworks **

In hind sight Blaine should have known that Kurt wouldn't like this evening. He had seen his dog after a night like this, huddling in his kennel and whimpering. It was getting close to Christmas and people were celebrating. Mostly they were celebrating with fireworks and this is how Blaine ended up outside the bathroom door, trying to get in while his boyfriend huddled in the bath tub.  
>Wes and David were throwing a joint get-into-the-spirit-of-Christmas party and of course, Blaine and Kurt were invited.<p>

After having Burt's approval, Kurt spent three hours working on the perfect outfit and asking Blaine what he would be wearing so that he could co-ordinate his outfit with him. Blaine drive out to Lima to pick him up, his hair loose and curly the way that Kurt liked it.  
>Burt opened the door and ushered Blaine in so that the warmth wouldn't seep out.<p>

Kurt came down stairs and grinned, purring. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, nuzzling gently.  
>"Hi," Kurt beamed.<br>"Hey yourself," Blaine grinned, toying with Kurt's scarf that was around his neck.  
>"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and grabbed his coat.<br>"Safe driving," Burt said. "And be back by eleven thirty."

"Yes dad," Kurt said.  
>"Sure thing Burt. Thanks," Blaine grinned and they headed out.<br>Blaine held the car door open for Kurt and made sure he was in before closing it and headed to the driver's side. He slid in, buckled up and turned the engine off and they were off.  
>"You look beautiful tonight Blaine," Kurt said, purring slightly.<p>

"So do you babe," Blaine grinned and Kurt beamed right back.  
>"So, is this an annual party?" Kurt asked, playing with the tassels on his scarf.<br>"Yeah, David and Wes have always put this one. They love Christmas," Blaine grinned. "I love Christmas too. Who doesn't love Christmas?"  
>"You're not going to start a Christmas loving rant are you?" Kurt teased. "Because I'm still recovering from the cold loving rant."<p>

Blaine laughed and winked at Kurt.

"I can assure you that there will be no rant from me," Blaine said. "But I can't say the same for anybody else."  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and snuggled into the seat.<br>"I look forward to it," Kurt said dryly and Blaine chuckled.

They finally reached Wes' home and Kurt whistled. The house was huge and decorated with fairy lights all around.  
>"It's huge," Kurt breathed as he stepped out of the car. Blaine chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist and headed to the front door. They were greeted warmly by Wes and David, both who were holding hands and ushered into the living room where the rest of the Warbler's were already waiting.<p>

They cheered when Blaine and Kurt entered and Kurt beamed, hugging them gently and talking with them. Kurt and Nick struck up a conversation with each other while Blaine and Jeff started talking about Christmas plans. The night was fun and Kurt was enjoying himself. There was food and music and he and Blaine danced together with the other boys.  
>That was until David yelled out.<br>"FIREWORKS!"

The boys all went running quickly outside, yelling and cheering. Kurt stood frozen where he was, watching the boys run out. Kurt was the only one left in the house, even Blaine getting to excited notice that Kurt wasn't following him. It only took the first firework to go off before Kurt was hissing and looking around in panic. Another went off and Kurt whimpered, ears falling flat against in hair and Kurt took off.

Blaine looked up at the sky with awe as he watched the fireworks.  
>"Aren't they cool Kurt," Blaine said, looking to his left and frowned.<br>Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Blaine looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. He turned back to the house and hurried in.  
>"Kurt?" Blaine called but got no reply.<p>

Blaine searched the living room and when he couldn't find him he started searching the rest of the house. He checked the bedrooms and then went to the bathroom to check but found it locked.  
>"Kurt?" Blaine called through the door.<br>He heard whimpering and the fireworks in the background.  
>"Babe, please open the door," Blaine called through the door.<br>Blaine heard the lock on the bathroom door click and Blaine pushed it open. He went and closed the door behind him and frowned.  
>"Kurt?" Blaine asked. He followed the whimpered and looked in the bath tub and saw Kurt curled up, shivering and his ears were flat against his head.<p>

Blaine sat on the edge of the tub and looked down at his boyfriend.  
>"What's wrong babe?" Blaine asked, reaching out to scratch Kurt's ears. More Fireworks went off and Kurt shivered, hiding his face.<br>"Is it the fireworks?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yes," Kurt said, voice muffled by his arms. "I hate them. Blaine...they scare me."<p>

"Come here Kurt," Blaine said and helped Kurt up and out of the tub. Blaine wrapped his arms around him tightly and held his shivering boyfriend.  
>"I'm sorry," Kurt said.<br>"Hey, you don't need to be sorry," Blaine murmured. "We all get scared."  
>Another round of fireworks went off and Kurt whimpered.<p>

Blaine decided that Kurt needed a distraction and placed his hands on Kurt's face and angled his head. Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips, tasting him. Kurt whimpered again but started kissing Blaine back, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. Blaine hummed and deepened the kiss, trailing his fingers down Kurt's jaw line and wrapped his around his shoulder.  
>Kurt moaned softly and pressed himself closer to Blaine.<p>

Another firework went off but Kurt was to wrapped up in Blaine to notice. Blaine hummed and noticed that Kurt didn't flinch.  
>Kurt's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer, nipping at Blaine's lower lip.<br>Blaine pulled away, panting a little.  
>"We can't get to carried away," Blaine panted and Kurt pouted.<p>

"Thank you for distracting me," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's jaw.  
>"You're more than welcome," Blaine grinned. He took Kurt's hand and they left the bathroom, heading down stairs.<br>The last of the fireworks went off and Blaine kept Kurt tucked up in his arms as they finished.

"Bet you want to hear my Christmas rant now huh," Blaine teased and Kurt smacked his chest before snuggling deeper into his arms.

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	72. Karofsky

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and sorry for such a late update! A massive thanks to **_thunderincrimson _**who gave a lot of suggestions! It was suggested that Karofsky finds out! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 72: Karofsky **

It was Saturday night and usually Kurt would be out with Blaine but this evening he was with Derik, Brittany and Luke, attending a meeting for part animals. The meeting were held once a month so that those who were having difficulty accepting who they were could have other's to talk to. It was about meeting new people like them and getting advice.

Kurt enjoyed the meetings, especially now that he had more friends in the meetings to talk to. Kurt had told Derik about the meetings and he had asked to come along. Derik still hadn't told his friends about him being part dog but was working up the courage to tell his best friend. Kurt had offered his support and if he needed anything, just ask.

The hung around after the meeting together, talking with Luke and Brittany.  
>"Kitty Kurt," Brittany purred. "I think Lord Tubbington has been flirting with me, even though I told him I was with Santana now."<br>Derik and Luke gave Brittany a confused look and Kurt smiled.  
>"I'll talk to him later for you," Kurt assured and Brittany purred.<br>"Thanks kitty," Brittany purred.

Luke and Derik ignored this and the conversation continue. Eventually everyone was getting ready to leave, grabbing their coats. Derik had come by Kurt's place and picked him up to take him to the meeting and he would be taking him home. The two of them were one of the last to leave and they walked to Derik's car.  
>"Well, well, well," sneered a voice behind them and Kurt froze. Both boys turned and Kurt turned pale as he saw Karofsky standing behind them.<p>

"A fag and a freak," Karofsky sneered, steeping closer. Kurt flinched back into a Derik and Derik placed a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Who are you?" Derik asked, anger in his tone.<br>"Another butt buddy Kurt?" Karofsky sneered. "He a freak too?"  
>"Hey," Derik growled low in his throat and Karofsky's eyes widened. "He's not a freak. Who do you think you are? You can't come up to us and call us freaks."<p>

"The hell I can't," Karofsky sneered. "It's a freak country. I saw you coming out of that meeting for hybrids so you are freaks of nature."

Derik growled low in his throat and sounded like a snarling dog. He pushed Kurt behind him and advanced on Karofsky who was backing away.  
>"Back off," Derik growled. "We aren't freaks and If I hear you have been hanging around here again I won't hesitate to go hybrid on. You leave Kurt alone too, you hear me?"<p>

Karofsky looked to Kurt and sneered at him before turning and walking away. Derik continued to growl and Kurt made a small whimpering noise.  
>When Karofsky was out of sight Derik turned to Kurt who was shaking and looking pale.<br>"Are you OK?" Derik asked.  
>Kurt shook his head, his time McKinley flashing through his mind.<p>

"Come on," Derik said, leading Kurt to the car. Kurt got in and shut the door tightly behind him.  
>Derik got in the car and shut the door.<br>"Can I have your phone?' Derik asked gently and Kurt handed it over without seeing anything. He was too caught up in his flash backs.  
>"Hey Blaine, It's Derik," Derik said and Kurt looked over to him and saw him on his phone.<p>

"Derik?" Blaine's voice floated through the phone. "Why do you have Kurt's phone?"  
>"We were at the hybrid meeting together. Do you think you could meet us at Kurt's place?" Derik asked.<br>"Of course, is Kurt OK?" Blaine asked, his voice worried.  
>"We'll find out when you get there," Derik said. "See you soon."<p>

Derik hung up and started the car.  
>"Thanks Derik," Kurt said quietly. Derik nodded and pulled out of the car park and drove Kurt home.<br>By the time they got through the traffic (Surprisingly heavy at this time of night) and got home Blaine was nearly there. They sat in Derik's car, Kurt not eager to tell his dad what happened. Blaine's car pulled up behind them and Derik got out.

Kurt stayed in the car, curled up on the seat.  
>Blaine hurried the car and to Derik.<br>"It Kurt OK? What happened?" Blaine demanded.  
>"The meeting was fine," Derik said. "It was when we were heading to my car that things got ugly. Some jock came and started calling Kurt a fag and a freak. He found out that Kurt is part cat."<p>

"Tall guy, a meat head?" Blaine asked, hand curling into a fist.  
>"Yeah, that sound like him," Derik nodded.<br>"Karofsky. He's the reason Kurt transferred," Blaine growled.  
>"He didn't touch him," Derik assured Blaine. "I made sure he did. It comes in handy being part dog."<p>

"Thanks Derik," Blaine said, patting him on the shoulder. "I owe you."  
>"Nah," Derik said. "Kurt's a good friend. I owe him for helping me out."<br>Blaine smiled and headed to Kurt. He opened the door and saw Kurt's miserable looking face.  
>"Hey babe," Blaine said gently, running his fingers through his boyfriends hair, gently catching Kurt's ears.<p>

Kurt whimpered and leapt out of the car, hugging Blaine tightly.  
>"I hate what he does to me Blaine," Kurt whispered.<br>"I know babe," Blaine said, hugging him tightly. Kurt pulled back and looked to Derik.  
>"Thank you Derik," Kurt said.<p>

"No problem Kurt," Derik smiled. "I'll see you at school."  
>They nodded, shaking hands and Derik jumped back in his car and drove away.<br>Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and walked him to the house.  
>"He knows," Kurt said painfully.<br>"It's going to be OK Kurt," Blaine said, rubbing his arms.

"How Blaine?" Kurt whispered, looking to Blaine with frantic eyes. "He threatened to kill me and now he knows that I'm a hybrid. How is it going to be OK?"  
>"I don't know yet, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "But I promise I will find away to make it OK."<br>Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes and Blaine hugged him tightly.  
>Blaine was furious at Karofsky for hurting his boyfriend and he didn't know what would happen if Blaine ever come across him in the street.<p>

Blaine just held Kurt tightly and soothed his back.  
>"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. Kurt whimpered and purred into Blaine's chest.<br>"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered.  
>"I love you too Kurt, forever," Blaine promised.<p>

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	73. Surprise Warbler Meeting

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all you reviews! You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter! The idea has been given by **_ship4Klaine _**who gave me a few ideas! One of them happened to be that Kurt be on catnip during Warbler's rehearsal! I'm also going to combine this with **_thunderincrimson _**idea that Kurt always land on their feet but do get hurt sometimes! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 73: Surprise Warbler meeting**

When Kurt was feeling better, he was going to kill Puckerman with his bare hands. Puck had been over, hanging with Finn and playing x-box. Kurt had been flipping through his latest vogue magazine, ignoring them. The boys were getting bored and Finn suddenly came up with an idea. He nudged Puck and grinned and quickly headed to the kitchen and got some biscuits.

These weren't just any biscuits, they were Kurt's special ones with catnip in them.  
>"Hey, I got us something to eat, here Kurt," Finn said, coming back into the room and chucking it to Kurt. Kurt caught it without looking up from his magazine and took a bite.<br>Finn and Puck grinned as they watched Kurt eat the biscuit.

As Kurt was chewing he suddenly froze and looked to the biscuit in his hand.  
>"FINN!" Kurt yelped and the two boys burst out laughing.<br>"You did that on purpose!" Kurt cried, standing up and dropping the rest of the biscuit.  
>"Sorry," Finn sniggered. "We were getting bored."<br>"And watching me get high of catnip was your solution to your boredom?" Kurt hissed.

Puck shrugged with a big grin on his face. Kurt hissed at him and started pacing. The phone started ringing and Kurt stomped to it and picked it up.  
>"Hello?" Kurt barked down the receiver.<br>"Hey Kurt, It's Wes. There is an emergency Warbler's rehearsal. You need to come down here ASAP."  
>"I-er- Wes I don't think I can-" Kurt started but Wes cut him off.<br>"It's mandatory. See you soon," Wes said and hung up.

Kurt scowled and put the phone down.  
>"Who was that?" Finn asked.<br>"Wes. I have Warbler's practice," Kurt scowled. "Which is just great because any minute I'm going to be high of catnip."  
>"Don't worry. We'll drive you. By the time you get there, it should have worn off," Puck said, patting Kurt on the back.<p>

It was wishful thinking. Kurt wasn't sure how much catnip was in the cookies but he was having a great time. His ears were out along with his tail and he was chewing on it as he rode with Puck and Finn to Dalton, purring loudly.

He was meowing and purring, ear twitching and he was drooling all over his tail.  
>They pulled up to Dalton and Kurt was still acting high.<br>"What do we do know?" Puck asked.  
>"Kurt, NO!" Finn cried. Kurt had unbuckled himself and was out of the car, running to into the school. Puck and Finn jumped out and dashed after him, running through the halls of Dalton.<p>

Blaine was already in the choir room with the Warbler's, waiting for the last few to arrive. He frowned as he heard shouts and the choir room door opened with a loud bang. Kurt was running, tail flicking behind him and he had Finn and Puck running after him.  
>Puck lunged at Kurt and tackled him to the ground, both of them landing on the ground with a thud.<p>

Kurt let out a hiss/meow and struggled to get out of Puck's grip.  
>"Oh no you don't kitty," Puck grunted and pinned Kurt to the ground.<br>"Thank god you got him," Finn panted, leaning over to catch his breath.  
>"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, confused as Kurt continued to struggle, drooling.<br>"You're boyfriends a little high," Puck grunted and Kurt wriggled and tail flicking Puck.

"What?" Blaine asked.  
>"We gave Kurt catnip," Finn grinned and Blaine chuckled.<br>"That's awesome," Thad grinned. "Let him go, let him have some fun."  
>"If you say so," Puck said and got off Kurt. Kurt meowed and pounced to his feet, catching sight of his tail and started spinning around in circles, chasing after him.<p>

The boys watched as Kurt had fun, running around the room, climbing on furniture, rolling around. The boys laughed and cheered him on. It was going fine until Kurt climbed on the back of the couch, dancing along the back and he fell off with a thud. Blaine gasped and hurried to his boyfriends side  
>"You OK?" Blaine asked, kneeling beside Kurt.<br>"Owe," Kurt winced, holding foot.  
>"Ankle?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.<p>

"I hate Finn and Puck," Kurt pouted, rubbing his nose against Blaine's.  
>"I know," Blaine chuckled. "You ankle is still weak from the rollerblading incident."<br>"I'm not going to have to go to hospital am I?" Kurt asked worriedly, hating hospitals.  
>"Not if you rest it," Blaine assured him.<br>"I guess that's one way to sober me up from cat nip," Kurt sighed. "Me falling off something."  
>"You looked like you were having fun," Blaine said with a grin.<p>

"Oh I was," Kurt said, grunting as Kurt helped him up. "I'll have even more fun making Puck and Finn scared for their lives."  
>Blaine chuckled and watched as Puck and Finn flinch at the bitch stare he was getting from Kurt.<br>Kurt could be scary when he wanted to be.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	74. Power Outage

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for you reviews and glad that you are all still enjoying this story! I got a review saying that Kurt was OOC. I thought I had said that at the beginning but if I didn't I apologize. I know that Kurt is portrayed as confident and not needing anybody but in this story he is out of character! If this is getting repetitive send a review and I'll see what I can do. This next chapter goes out to **_flyingpurpleplatypus _**(love the name!) who suggested that the power goes out at Dalton and they need Kurt to get something in the dark! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 74: Power Outage **

Kurt could always sense when a storm was coming, all animals could and hybrids weren't any different. Kurt had been sitting in class when he felt the air around him shift. It was subtle, no human could pick it up, but Kurt could. He turned to Derik and he nodded back at him.  
>"Yeah, I feel it," Derik said quietly. Both looked out the window and saw dark cloud swirling above them.<p>

"It's going to be a bad one," Kurt murmured.  
>"Yeah," Derik agreed. "Great. I hate storms."<br>Kurt shared a sympathetic smile with him and they turned their attention back to the class.  
>As the day wore on, the storm got worse. By the end of the day, the storm was so bad that none of the students could leave.<p>

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his chine on his shoulder, looking out the window.  
>"I'm so glad you aren't driving back to Lima in this, no matter how good your reflexes are," Blaine said.<br>"I'm glad nobody is driving," Kurt said. "Because dad's a mechanic, I've seen car wrecks after those stupid enough to drive in a storm. It's not pretty."

Blaine shuddered and held Kurt tighter.  
>"Come on, the Warbler's are still practising," Blaine said, unwrapping himself from Kurt and taking his hand instead.<br>They headed to practice and all the lights were on, the storm making it so dark outside that it looked like it was late at night.

Kurt's phone rang and he quickly answered.  
>"Hey dad," Kurt said.<br>"Kurt, you're not driving are you?" Burt asked.  
>"No dad. All Dalton students are stranded here for the night," Kurt said.<br>"OK, stay safe alright," Burt said.  
>"I will. You too. I love you," Kurt said.<br>"Love you too son," Burt said and they both hung up.

"Alright Warblers," Wes said, banging his gavel. "Let's get singing."  
>They boys warmed up and started singing. They were halfway through a song when the power went out, plunging them into darkness.<br>"Awe crap," Jeff sighed and Nick jumped beside him.  
>"I can see a thing," David whined.<br>"Owe! That was my foot," Thad yelped.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, arms out awkwardly as he searched for his boyfriend in the dark.  
>"I'm here," Kurt purred and took Blaine's hands. "Nick, I would stop walking if I were you. You're about to hit the table."<br>Nick stopped and reached out in front of him, feeling the table in front of him.  
>"You can see?" Nick asked. "I can't see a thing."<p>

"Part cat. I have excellent eye sight," Kurt grinned.  
>"Hey Kurt, since you can see. Mind finding us some torches or candles?" Wes asked.<br>"Sure, no problem," Kurt said. "I'll be back soon."  
>Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips, chuckling as Blaine flinched with shock.<br>"Tease," Blaine murmured and Kurt grinned, disappearing into the dark.

Kurt found it amazing walking around Dalton in the dark. He was silent and easily dodged around students who were feeling their way through the hallway.  
>Kurt went to the janitors closet and looked around and found some torches. He collected them all and then headed to the science room to collect some candles.<br>He went in and froze when he heard movement.  
>"Kurt?"<br>It was Derik.

"Hey, you got sent to collect candles too huh," Kurt and made his way over to him.  
>"Yeah. Helps that I can see in the dark," Derik grinned.<br>"It's so much easier ," Kurt beamed. He collected an armful of candles and some matches and stood with Derik. The two headed out and walked through the halls, un-seen by anyone.  
>"I'm going to have some fun with this storm," Derik grinned. "I'll see you soon."<p>

Kurt chuckled quietly and watched as Derik slipped away before heading back to the Warblers.  
>Kurt silently crept in, unaware to any of the other Warbler's. Kurt grinned and decided that he could have some fun with this too. Derik shouldn't be the only one to have some fun with this storm.<p>

As the Warbler's talked, he crept silently around them, placing the torches down silently and kept one candle and the matches. He moved around to Blaine and sat silently in front of him. He grinned and struck the match.  
>Blaine screamed and jumped back as the match light and Kurt's beaming face quickly came into view.<p>

"Holy crap Kurt," Blaine breathed as the boys around him laughed. Kurt giggled and set the candle down, quickly getting the others and lighting them. He went back to Blaine and sat on his lap, nuzzling his neck.  
>"Couldn't resist," Kurt purred.<br>"You're lucky I love you," Blaine pouted.  
>"I know," Kurt said, leaning up to kiss him on the mouth.<p>

"OK, we know you're cute, but we don't need to see it," David said and the boys laughed. Kurt and Blaine pulled away, chuckling and looked at the boys around them, bathed in the golden light of the candles.  
>"OK, who knows any ghost stories?" Thad said and wad answered by a series of groans.<p>

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	75. Sudden Impact

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter! Glad that you are all enjoying this story still! OK So this one is from **_Pixie sparkle dust _**who suggested something to do with a car crash. I'm also going to combine it with **_thunderincrimson _**idea of Derik and Kurt getting into a fight with Derik barking at Kurt and Kurt backing away.****Hopefully this will mix it up a bit! Keep you all on your toes ;) **

**Chapter 75: Sudden impact**

Kurt's eyes were dancing around frantically, trying to take everything in. Everything hurt, his whole body aching. He was aware that he was making pitiful cat noises but he couldn't stop. He couldn't move but he badly wanted to.  
>"Just lie still Kurt," said a voice in his ear and he briefly recognised it as his doctors voice.<br>Kurt whimpered again as he felt hands on his hips.

He let out a hiss and a strangled meow and flinched away, pain shooting up his leg and through his hips.  
>"Easy, easy," his doctor soothed.<br>"Is he going to be OK?" Derik asked, voice worried. Kurt squeezed his eyes in pain.  
>"He's broken his leg and bruised his hip," The doctor said and Kurt whimpered. "I'll set his leg but he'll have to keep off it for a while."<p>

"Thank god. Kurt I'm so sorry," Derik said, his voice breaking.  
>"It's OK," Kurt whimpered. "Where's my dad and Blaine?"<br>"They're coming. I called them, they're coming," Derik said, taking hold of Kurt's hand. Kurt squeezed back hard and hissed when the doctor touched his leg.  
>"OK, I need to know exactly what happened?" The doctor said.<p>

**Flash Back **

Derik and Kurt were coming out of the hybrid meeting and Derik was in a bad mood. Kurt had noticed how he was becoming more dog like than human at the moment, like how Kurt had his cat days.  
>"I hate this," Derik growled. "I don't want to be a dog anymore."<br>"Derik," Kurt sighed, having heard this rant all week. "It's going to get better. If you tell your friends they can help."

Derik snarled and Kurt flinched back, stumbling.  
>"It's not as easy as you make it look Kurt," Derik snarled, growling and Kurt whimpered. "We can't all have great supporting families and friends and boyfriends as you do."<p>

"That's not fair," Kurt whimpered.  
>"I hate being part dog," Derik growled.<br>"I know how you feel. Being part cat isn't easy," Kurt said.  
>"But you have a great support system," Derik said. "I become my dog half so often because I don't have anyone to talk to. My emotions get the better of me so much. In a few days I'll be all dog."<p>

"I-" Kurt said but Derik cut him off with a snarl/growl and advanced on Kurt.  
>"Why are you so understanding of this?" Derik yelled. Kurt stumbled back faster and stumbled when he fell onto the gutter and onto the road. A horn beeped and Kurt looked up in shock.<br>"Kurt!" Derik yelled and then Kurt felt pain in his leg and he was flying up over the car. He fell to the ground with a thud and rolled, pain ripping through his body.

He heard tires screeching and a car speeding away.  
>"Kurt!" Derik yelled, right in his ear.<p>

**End Flash back**

"OK, hit and run," the doctor said. "Kurt, this is going to hurt OK?"  
>Kurt felt hands at his leg and then a snap. He hissed and yelled, trying to get up but Derik pinned him down.<br>"It's OK," Derik soothed. "I'm so sorry."  
>"Not your fault," Kurt hissed, tears streaming down his face. He felt the prick of a needle and then it was gone.<p>

"I've given you some pain killers. I'm going to put your leg in a cast OK," the doctor said and Kurt meowed pitifully.  
>"Blaine and your dad will be here soon," Derik said and Kurt nodded. Derik ran his hands through Kurt's hair and released his ears. Derik started scratching them and Kurt whimpered.<p>

"This always makes me feel better," Derik admitted.  
>"Me too," Kurt whispered.<br>Derik stayed with Kurt as the doctor started wrapping his leg in a cast.  
>Kurt frowned when he heard noises outside the room they were in.<br>The door burst open and Burt, Carol, Blaine and Finn came bursting in.

"What the hell happened?" Burt demanded.  
>"Kurt!" Blaine breathed and hurried to his side. Derik stepped aside and Blaine took his spot, taking Kurt's hands in his.<p>

Kurt took in Blaine's face and saw that they're were tear stains on his cheeks.  
>"You've been crying," Kurt whispered.<br>"You had me so worried. Derik said you had been hit by a car," Blaine voice shook.  
>"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," Derik said.<p>

"It's not your fault," Kurt said firmly. "It's that idiot who was driving and mine. I should have looked where I was going."  
>"Geez Kurt," Burt sighed. "What have I told you?"<br>"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.  
>"As long as you're OK," Blaine whispered and kissed he cheek.<p>

Blaine looked to Derik and glared.  
>"You promised you would look after Kurt at these meetings," Blaine growled.<br>"Blaine," Kurt scolded. "Derik didn't do anything."  
>"Come on Kurt," Derik whined. "I was growling at you. I was being an animal."<br>"You couldn't help it," Kurt protested. "You are reverting to your animals self, it's normal."  
>"But it wouldn't be as often if I could tell my friends," Derik pointed out.<p>

"I said that I would help you," Kurt said. "I can help you."  
>"I know," Derik said, hanging his head. "I'm really sorry Blaine. I know I said I would take care of him and I didn't."<br>Blaine grunted and Kurt glared at Blaine, hissing slightly.  
>"If Kurt says it wasn't your fault then I believe him," Blaine sighed.<p>

Derik nodded and hung his head again.  
>"How are you feeling Kurt?" Carol asked softly as the doctor finished up.<br>"Sore," Kurt said quietly.  
>"I know," Carol said softly.<br>"All done Kurt," the doctor said. "All you can do now is just rest. You are going to be sore for a while. I'll clean up the scrapes on your hip."

Blaine moved aside as the doctor lifted Kurt's shirt and he sucked in a breath. Kurt's skin was red and scraped, bleeding. The doctor cleaned Kurt up and lowered his shirt again. Blaine helped Kurt up, Kurt clinging to him tightly.  
>"Let's get you home," Burt said.<br>Blaine scooped him up into his arms and carried him out. Derik followed behind them as they got Kurt to the car and laid him in the back seat.

"Bye Kurt," Derik said sadly.  
>"Bye Derik, I'll see you soon," Kurt said. He nodded and headed to his own car. The rest got in and headed back to the Hummel's home.<br>When they got there, Blaine got Kurt out and carried him into the house and to his bed.

"Can I get you anything?" Blaine asked.  
>"Don't be mad at Derik," Kurt said and Blaine frowned. "It's not his fault Blaine. He's my friend and I don't want you to be mad at him."<br>"Kurt you could have been killed," Blaine seethed. "I don't know what would have happened if you did."  
>"But I didn't," Kurt said, cupping Blaine's face and wincing.<p>

"I love you Kurt," Blaine said, voice cracking. "I love you so much."  
>"I love you too Blaine," Kurt said, tears welling in his eyes.<br>"Just try and rest," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt laid back down and winced, Blaine sitting beside him and rubbing his ears, thanking every god he knew that Kurt was OK.

**Hope you enjoyed! And please review!**


	76. Withdrawal

**Hello everyone!**

**Yes, I know that it has been quite a while since I updated this fic. I apologize for that. Sometimes you just need to step away from a story to regain some inspiration for it :) **

**I've had a few reviews asking if it was abandoned and it's not, I was just waiting for some inspiration :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed and were still interested in the story! I'm happy to be back with it! **

**Since it is continuing I'm going to need some propmts of what you guys what to see! So PM or go to my tumblr (inkinmyheartandonthepage) and leave a note there and I will get to it as soon as possible. **

**I have a full time job now and am working on a novel at the moment too so my updates aren't going to be as frequent as they usually are. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76: Withdrawal <strong>

By the time Kurt's leg had been set in a cast and he had been given some painkillers, it was well past midnight. Blaine had carried his boyfriend to the car and climbed in the back with him. Burt had given Blaine permission to stay the night, knowing that Kurt wouldn't want him to leave. He was worried about Kurt and what the effects of this would have on him.

Blaine gently scratched Kurt's ears, trying to get him to relax. He was tense in the car, clinging to Blaine tightly as they headed home, whimpering quietly. Getting Kurt out of the car and into his room was a challenge. Kurt was feeling quite out of it, his limbs limp making him harder to carry.

Blaine carried him all the way up to his room and gently laid him down on the bed, arranging Kurt's pillows just the way he like it.

"Blaine," Kurt meowed pitifully, his pink, rough tongue working over the roof off his mouth. "My tongue is fuzzy."

Blaine chuckled lowly and sat beside Kurt, gently stroking his ears. Kurt purred and his nose twitched.

"It's the painkillers love," Blaine soothed him. "It will wear off."

Kurt pouted and let out another pitiful meow. He struggled for a moment and hissed when his leg was moved. Blaine hushed him and tears welled up in Kurt's eyes.

"I know it hurt's baby," Blaine said apologetically. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Stay," Kurt said and Blaine smiled, gently curling up beside him.

"Of course love."

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to the sound of Kurt's pained meows. He bolted up, looking around widely. Kurt was beside him and was clawing at his leg, scratching at the cast that encased his leg. Blaine gently gripped his hand and Kurt's head whipped around to his, his ears flat against his head.<p>

"Don't do that," Blaine said hoarsely, his voice still full of sleep. "You need to keep the cast on. To help you heal."

Kurt hissed and lowered his head onto the pillows. Blaine saw his tail flick behind him and he let out a little meow.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"Meow," Kurt replied and Blaine's eyes widened. It would seem that Kurt had reverted to being a full cat. Blaine shouldn't have been surprised. He had been hit by a car after all and he must have been scared at the intentional act.

"Oh babe," Blaine sighed softly and gently allowed Kurt to curl up in his lap, his leg sticking out. "I'm sorry."

Gently he smoothed Kurt's ears, feeling Kurt relax in his embrace. They stayed like that for a while before Kurt's ear twitched and Blaine could hear the faint sound of someone climbing the stairs. A minute later Burt was knocking on the door and poking his head in.

"Morning," he greeted them, looking at Kurt. "How you doing buddy?"

Kurt gave a low, pathetic meow and Burt nodded with understanding.

"I guess you are going to be like that for a few days huh," Burt commented sadly and Kurt hid his face in Blaine's stomach.

"Carol made you boys some breakfast," Burt told Blaine. "Why don't you bring it up for you and Kurt."

"Sure," Blaine smiled and made to move Kurt off his lap which turned out to be a big mistake. Kurt fingers sunk into his thigh painfully and he lifted his head, spitting and hissing dangerously. Blaine whimpered, trying to pry Kurt's fingers off him with no such luck. Burt took a step back in shock and Kurt continued to hiss at him.

Blaine watched as his hair started to prick up on the back of his neck. His eyes widened with realisation and he gasped softly. If Kurt had been a full cat, he was sure that his hackles would have been raised in a warning. It looked like Blaine was going nowhere anytime soon.

"Alright buddy, calm down," Burt soothed him, getting over his shock. "I'll bring it to you. Blaine doesn't have to go anywhere."

Kurt's hair laid flat again and he stopped hissing and spitting but he fixed Burt with a cautious glare. Burt shook his head and left the room and Kurt continued to glare at the door.

"Uh Kurt?" Blaine whimpered. "Can you stop clutching my leg please."

Kurt blinked once and slowly retracted his fingers from Blaine's thigh. Blaine sighed with relief. There was going to be some bruises tomorrow but Blaine didn't care. He was more concerned about Kurt's reaction than anything else.

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's hand and gently began to lick at it, soothing his rough tongue over and over. Blaine chuckled and gently scratched Kurt's ears.

"Apology accepted love," he murmured and Kurt purred, continuing to lick Blaine's hand. Burt came back a few minutes later with a tray of breakfast and set it on the bed.

"Enjoy," he said. "I'll be home all day if you need me."

Kurt gave a meow and Burt smiled at him gently. He reached out and smoothed Kurt's ears, Kurt closing his eyes in response and nuzzled against his father's hand.

"Take it easy," he murmured softly and he left the room again. Kurt eyes the breakfast before turning his nose up at it.

"Babe, you have to eat," Blaine sighed and Kurt sniffed, nuzzling into Blaine stomach and closing his eyes. Blaine sighed, thinking it wise not to push Kurt and helped himself. He would eat if he got hungry. It didn't take long before Blaine felt Kurt's breath even out and he had fallen back asleep again. As Blaine ate his toast, he wondered how long Kurt would be more cat than human for and what he was thinking.

He wanted to talk to Kurt about what had happened but couldn't do so until he was human again. He just hoped that it wasn't for too long.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Don't forget to send in your prompts and happy reading!<strong>


	77. Christmas party

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews and to everyone who prompted! You guys are such great readers and I'm so pleased to see that many of you were excited to see an update!**

**This chapter has been prompted by **_Rainbow lesbian lover _**who suggested a warbler Christmas party with secret Santa, cat toys and shiny Christmas decorations.**

**I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77: Christmas party <strong>

It took a week before Kurt left his cat stage and became more human. Everyone had been so worried about him and still were as he had been oddly silent. It took another few days before Blaine could get him to take and tell him the truth of what was going on inside his head. Kurt had reverted back, trying to deal with the pent up, scared emotions inside of him. It was a coping mechanism, he had said.

He was still terrified that the person who had hit him was going to come back and finish him off. Blaine's heart had broken for his boyfriend and he spent a lot of time reassuring his boyfriend that he would do anything to help protect him.

It was another few weeks before Kurt attempted to go back to Dalton. Burt had dropped him off, helping him out of the car with his crutches, his leg still wrapped in the hideous cast. Kurt hadn't told Blaine that he was coming back, wanting it to be a surprise for him. Blaine had been so worried and Kurt hated seeing Blaine like that so he rested as much as possible so that he would be able to return to school.

As Burt pulled up, Kurt saw Derik across the parking lot. Derik must have sensed his gaze because he looked over at the car and his eyes widened. Kurt smiled at him and beckoned him over. Derik came, looking much like a puppy with a tail between his legs and Kurt opened the car door. Derik helped him out quietly, quickly passing him his crutches and shouldering his bag.

"Bye dad," Kurt nodded to Burt. He gave them both a wary look but nodded.

"Have a good day. Call me if you need me to pick you up," Burt said.

Kurt nodded and began to hobble into Dalton with Derik by his side.

"I hadn't heard from you," Kurt pouted as they walked slowly into Dalton, Derik watching Kurt's movements, ready to catch him in case he stumbled.

"Sorry," Derik apologized. "I didn't think your family or Blaine would want me talking to you."

"They don't get to decide who I talk to," Kurt sniffed. "I'm not angry at you Derik. I told you this."

"Why not?" Derik asked, confused.

"Because it wasn't your fault," Kurt told him firmly.

"I told my friends, about being part dog," Derik said as they entered the main hallway and Kurt stumbled in shock. Derik quickly grabbed him carefully to steady him and Kurt gasped.

"You told them?" he asked, breathless and Derik nodded, his shaggy hair bobbing.

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly. "They were a bit freaked out at first but you were right. I needed to tell them and everything is going well now."

"Derik that's fantastic," Kurt beamed and Derik chuckled. He gently released Kurt, making sure he was stable and they continued on to his locker.

"I was more dog for a few days after the accident, it gave me a lot of time to think," Derik told him. "And I realised that if I didn't want that to happen again then I needed to tell the people I love."

"I'm proud of you," Kurt told him sincerely and Derik gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks," he said. "Now, is there anything I can do to help? I still feel really guilty."

"Don't," Kurt shook his head as they reached his locker. "You don't need to. But uh- I could use some help getting to class."

"Sure," Derik beamed. Derik helped Kurt get his books out and as the bell rang, he helped Kurt to his first class.

Derik was going to help Kurt to his seat but he needn't have worried. Kurt was immediately spotted by Nick who beamed brightly and jumped out of his chair.

"Kurt!" he cried, gaining the attention of the other Warbler's who were quickly out of the seat and heading towards him, Blaine leading them.

"We'll have lunch," Kurt told Derik quickly who nodded.

"I'd like that," he smiled. Blaine reached them and he eyes Derik up and down. Derik handed Kurt's bag over to him and gave Blaine a nod before quickly leaving. The warbler's gushed around Kurt and helped to his seat, asking if he was okay and if he needed anything. Kurt smiled at them and reassured that he was fine and was so happy that his friends were looking out for him.

* * *

><p>Christmas was approaching fast and the Warbler's decided to throw a party. They had noticed how quiet Kurt had been as he struggled along with his cast. They had all been informed of the situation behind the broken leg and were determined to cheer Kurt up.<p>

Wes was the one who put it together and instead of their last Warbler rehearsal before a winter break, they had put together a Christmas party for him. They had decorated the room with shiny Christmas ornaments, decorated the tree with some traditional ornaments and some that more suited a cat. Instead of hanging mistletoe they hung catnip and had each done a secret Santa. Jeff had gotten Kurt and had quickly gone to his nearest cat shop to get Kurt an awesome toy that he could play with for hours.

It was easy to deceive him, Blaine helping in keeping Kurt occupied so when the last rehearsal rolled around, Kurt was shock to see the transformation of their choir room.

"Merry Christmas!" they shouted as Blaine and Kurt entered. Kurt was shocked and didn't know where to look. His cat senses were taking over, the smell of catnip dripping in the air, the shiny decorations. He made to move towards a shiny bauble, forgetting about his broken leg and stumbled, hissing. Blaine caught him around the waist and chuckled.

"Easy love," he murmured in Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver. "There will be plenty of time."

Blaine helped him to the couch where everyone crowded around and they exchanged their secret Santa. Kurt loved his gift and pulled Jeff down to him and nuzzled into his neck, purring with content. Jeff laughed at the sensation and beamed at Nick.

"Babe, you need to learn to purr," Jeff beamed and Nick chuckled, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Go practice," Blaine said, shooing Jeff away who laughed and bounded over to Nick, nuzzling into his neck.

Kurt had missed the exchange, so enthralled in the cat toy Jeff had given him.

"Having fun?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt's bright smile and the glint in his eyes as he played. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt smile this brightly since the accident. His leg was propped up and instead of clawing at the cast like he usually did, he was ignoring it.

"Mmm," Kurt purred, cuddling into Blaine's side but still enthralled with his toy. "Best Christmas party ever."

Blaine kissed his temple and smiled, glad to see that Kurt was having some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I hope you enjoyed and happy reading!<strong>


	78. X-mas vacation

**Thank you so much everyone for all you amazing reviews! Also, big thanks to those who prompted! I'm so glad that you are all still enjoying this! Whoo!**

**This chapter is brought to you today by **_Klisses _**who wanted the Hummel family going on vacation and someone being allergic to Kurt. Also brought to you by **_Yesimstrangegetoverit IBwith _**Kurt getting distracted by wrapping paper.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78: X-mas vacation <strong>

Kurt's ears dropped in horror, his tail curling around his leg. Kurt let Burt's words wash over him and he meowed pathetically.

_We are going away for Christmas _Burt had said. As in, they were leaving their house, Lima, _Blaine _for a Christmas holiday. Both Burt and Carol had agreed that it was for the best to get away from Lima for a while as Kurt was still recovering from his broken leg. His hips were still stained purple and blue and were slowly turning yellow and brown. Kurt still ached and couldn't go to school every day, getting far too exhausted to try and make it though a whole week.

"It will be good for you Kurt," Burt soothed him gently, reaching out to scratch his ears. Kurt batted his hand away and glared.

"I don't want to go," Kurt pouted like a child and Burt sighed. He knew that Kurt was iffy about leaving Blaine. Ever since the accident he had been very possessive of having Blaine around all the time. Burt understood that he was scared, scared of the person who had run him over and that he very easily could have been taken away from his boyfriend forever.

"It's just for a few days," Carol said softly.

"Six days!" Kurt cried and Burt shook his head. His mother had these moods sometimes, getting very possessive about being in a familiar place but never to the extent that Kurt was pulling now.

"Come on Kurt," Burt said gruffly. "You can call Blaine every night, I promise. We need this buddy and you do to. You need to get away for a little bit."

Kurt ears dropped even further and his shoulders slumped, his tail unwinding from his leg. Burt suppressed a grin, knowing that Kurt had finally admitted defeat.

"We will have a great time," Carol assured him, kissing his temple. Kurt gave a little remorseful meow and hobbled away to the couch to call Blaine and tell him the bad news.

* * *

><p>Kurt yowled unconsciously as they drove out of Lima and to their holiday destination. Nobody commented, not wanting a angry cat on the long journey a head of them. Burt had pulled Finn aside and had warned him not to make Kurt angry as it would result in a very unpleasant trip for them all.<p>

It was a ten hour journey (with all the rest stops) before they reached the resort they were staying at. It was a spa resort for Carol and Kurt with an awesome sports centre for Burt and Finn. Burt checked them in before leading them to their room. They unpacked the bags and took a moment to relax .

"I'm going to explore," Finn announced after ten minutes of sitting down, staring out the window.

"Why don't you go too Kurt," Carol suggested kindly. Kurt looked at his leg and frowned.

"Dude, I'll carry you on my back," Finn said and Kurt sighed. He looked to Burt and Carol and knew that they wanted some alone time.

"Fine. Give me a minute," Kurt said, giving Carol a small smile. Kurt tucked in his ears and his tail, making sure that nothing was visible. He had grown accustomed to leaving them out a Dalton in Warblers practice and at home so it was always uncomfortable when he hid them.

Finn helped Kurt onto his back and the two of the walked around the resort for a while, taking in everything around them. They finished off by the hotel reception, a stern looking woman behind the desk. She eyed the two of them warily as they took a seat on the couches to take a moment to rest.

Her sneezing caught the attention of the two boys and they looked over to her. She continued to sneeze and the other lady (a kinder looking woman) frowned at her, offering her a tissue.

"Ugh!" the stern looking woman scowled. "There is a cat in here! I know it. Only a cat could make me sneeze like that."

"No animals are allowed here," the other assured her. "It's probably just some dust."

"Or a filthy hybrid," the other scowled. Both Kurt and Finn had heard her of course. Finn made a move to jump up and scold the woman but Kurt placed a hand on his thigh to stop him, his face glaring.

"Don't," Kurt murmured. "I have a better idea."

Kurt smirked and quickly pulled out one ear and began to scratch at it. Tiny flecks of hair began to fall down and covered the couch and the floor, nearly invisible to the eye. The stern woman began to sneeze again and Kurt tucked his ear back in and grinned at Finn who chuckled.

"Nice dude," he nodded approvingly.

"Reception won't get cleaned until tomorrow," Kurt explained as Finn carried him back to the room. "She'll have a fun shift with my hair all around."

* * *

><p>Christmas morning brought a very excited Finn. He bounced on Kurt's bed to wake him and Kurt swatted at him, yowling with discomfort. It seemed that Finn's excitement was contagious though as soon Burt and Carol were up leaving Kurt no choice but to wake up and join them in opening presents.<p>

Finn tore into his, throwing his paper about so that he could get to his presents quickly. He loved every single item that he received and looked over to see what Kurt had gotten and let out a startled laugh. Kurt hadn't touched his presents but instead was more focused on the wrapping paper that was strewn about. He clawed at his, ripping it to shreds with his teeth. His cast prevented him from moving about to quickly but he managed to get all the paper.

Burt chuckled and shook his head. "Every year."

"What about his gifts?" Carol asked, worried.

"He'll tire of the wrapping paper and then he'll open them," Burt assured her, kissing her cheek. "Merry Christmas honey."

"Merry Christmas," Carol beamed and kissed him back. They pulled away and watched as Kurt tore through the paper, his eyes a light. Carol, although not really fully understanding of all the habits Kurt had a hybrid, was happy to see that he was having fun when the past few weeks had been anything but.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? please review and happy reading!<strong>


	79. Santa baby

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I'm so glad that you are all still enjoying this and thanks to those who gave me some prompts! I'm slowly getting through them so don't worry, your promtps will turn up eventually! **

**This chapter was prompted by **_Charmedmich _**who prompted that Blaine be wearing a Santa hat with a bell on it and Kurt get distracted by it.**

**I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79: Santa baby <strong>

Blaine thought it would be romantic to surprise his boyfriend from when he returned home from his Christmas vacation. Six days was a long time not to see your boyfriend and Blaine had missed Kurt so much that he his heart ached to hold Kurt in his arms again. Blaine arrived ten minutes before the Hummel-Hudson family was due home.

Wanting to still be able to celebrate Christmas with Kurt, Blaine had dressed in a Christmas sweater and had topped it off with a Santa hat on top of his head, complete with a bell on the end so he jingled every time he moved.

Ten minutes seemed like an hour for Blaine but finally the car pulled up and Blaine grinned widely. He had checked with Burt and Carol first before stopping by and Burt had been fine with it. They got out of the car quickly, Finn helping Kurt out, his leg still bulky with his cast. Blaine couldn't wait until it was off and he could that gorgeous slim leg again.

He cleared his mind of _those _thoughts and focused his attention on his boyfriend.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried once he spotted him. Blaine beamed and made his way to him, taking over for Finn who happily passed him over.

"Hey dude," Finn greeted and quickly grabbed his bag and headed inside.

"Straight to his video games," Carol sighed and smiled at Blaine before quickly dashing inside to stop Finn from playing and get him to unpack his things. Burt greeted Blaine warmly and left the two to have some time together.

Blaine helped Kurt to the front step and they sat down together. Kurt's lips were immediately on Blaine's pulling him close. His licked Blaine's lips who happily parted them and Kurt started to explore his mouth, trying to taste Blaine. Blaine moaned and cupped Kurt's cheek, kissing him back, throwing everything he had into the kiss.

"Missed you," Blaine panted as they parted for a breath. Kurt purred loudly in his chest and Blaine grinned at the sound.

"Missed you too," Kurt purred and nuzzled into Blaine's neck, gently nipping and sucking.

Blaine's eyes rolled back. God his missed this. With Kurt's leg and him reverting back into a cat for a week, they hadn't been able to have some good quality time. Blaine didn't want to start something that Kurt couldn't finish, that and Burt had been keeping a close eye on the two of them.

Blaine arched his neck to allow Kurt more access and the bell on his hat jingled. Kurt froze and lifted his head.

"Hey," Blaine whined, opening his eyes lazily. "More of that."

Blaine lifted his head and the bell rang again. Kurt cocked his head to the side and Blaine was sure that if his ears were out they would have been pointing up. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he zoned in on the bell.

Before Blaine knew it he was pinned to the stairs, Kurt on his lap and he was batting at the bell, making it ring loudly. Blaine steady his hands on Kurt's hips and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Blaine found it adorable that he was so easily distracted by silver, shiny things but sometimes – like now – it got in the way of some very good tongue wrestling and Blaine hadn't seen his boyfriend for six days.

Kurt began to purr loudly, his chest pushed against Blaine's so that is vibrated through him and Blaine shivered with delight. So maybe he wasn't that angry and later he could explore Kurt's mouth but for now he was content to keep him in his lap, squirming deliciously against him and purring loudly, Blaine's favourite sound.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	80. Shoe box

**Thank you again for everyone who reviewed and gave prompts! I will get them to eventually and I thank you for all those who are new to this story and I hope that you are all enjoying this :)**

**This prompt was given by **_Polacriss _**who suggested that Kurt trying to fit into different sized shoe boxes.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80- Shoe box<strong>

Burt was used to Kurt habits that came with being a hybrid, the little quirks that made him so endearing. However, Carol and Finn were still getting used to these little quirks that Kurt had. Burt had watch him grow through it and his mother had been a hybrid and had explained many things to him. Carol and Finn hadn't grown up with that.

"Uh- Burt," Finn voice interrupted Burt. He lowered the paper he had been reading and looked at Finn who was hovering awkwardly.

"What is it Finn?" Burt asked and Finn shifted from side to side.

"Kurt's stuck in a shoe box," Finn answered and Burt rose an eyebrow. Carol , who had been washing the dishes paused and looked at Burt with wide eyes.

From upstairs they heard a pitiful meow and Burt shook his head fondly. The doorbell rang and Burt knew that it would be Blaine on the other side. Kurt was getting his cast of today and Kurt had been a little nervous going back to the vet. The last time he had been getting the cast on from having been hit by a car and he always hated going to the vet. Blaine had offered to take him and keep him calm while at the vet.

"You get the door and I'll help Kurt," Burt said, standing up. Finn nodded and headed to the door while Burt hurried upstairs to help his son. He peered into Kurt's room and swallowed down the chuckle that threatened to bubble out of him.

Many shoe boxes of very sizes were strewn around the room along with many cardboard boxes. Burt stepped into the room and approached Kurt carefully. He was stuck in a medium size box. He cast jammed against the side, his body twisted awkwardly.

"Hey buddy," Burt chuckled. "You okay there?"

"I'm stuck," Kurt pouted, wiggling only succeeded and getting himself more stuck. "And now Blaine is here and I don't want him to see me stuck. "

"Don't worry, we'll get you out," Burt said and he crouched down, examining the box and Kurt's position.

They both heard footsteps on the stairs and froze. Kurt began to wiggle frantically and he hissed, trying to scratch his way out.

"Whoa, calm down buddy," Burt soothed him and he stood back up. He quickly went into the hallway and Blaine paused, smiling at him.

"Hey Burt," he greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey Blaine," Burt greeted. "Do you mind just waiting in the hallway for a moment?"

Blaine looked surprised but he nodded slowly. "Sure. Everything okay?"

"It's fine. Kurt and I won't be a minute," Burt assured him and stepped back into Kurt's room and closed the door.

"Dad," Kurt whined and Burt quickly grabbed a pair of scissors on Kurt's desk.

"Hold still kid. I don't want to accidently cut of your tail off," Burt said and Kurt froze, blinking owlishly at Burt.

He began to cut away the box, ripping it as he went and Kurt remained frozen, not wanting to be harmed in anyway. Burt finally got the box away and Kurt sprang away, hovering by the door. Blaine knocked lightly on the other side and Kurt shivered.

"Burt? Kurt?" he asked. Kurt opened the door and immideatly wound himself into Blaine's arms, purring against his chest and winding his tail around Blaine's leg. Again, Blaine looked surprised but held Kurt close.

"Hey, you okay?"

"He got stuck in a shoe box," Burt explained and Kurt buried his head in Blaine's chest, his cheek tinging with pink.

"Dad," Kurt whined and Burt chuckled, collecting the box shards and putting the scissors back on the desk. He patted Kurt's head and Blaine's shoulder as he passed and left the two alone.

"A shoe box?" Blaine asked, his voice curious and Kurt looked up at him shyly.

"I was nervous about today," Kurt admitted and wound his tail tighter around Blaine. "Sometimes, I like to crawl into boxes. Mum used to find me in there. She did it too."

"It's okay," Blaine smiled at him lovingly. "You don't have to explain."

"You don't think it's weird?"

Blaine hated that Kurt still felt insecure about being his absolute self around Blaine and vowed to do anything to make Kurt fell comfortable in his own skin.

"No love," Blaine assured him, pulling him into a light kiss. "Now, let's go get this cast off you and the two of us can go celebrate."

Kurt's eyes widened and he smirked, his two pointy teeth resting on his lips. He purred deep in his chest, sending a shiver up Blaine's body and he tightened his grip on Kurt.

"I like the sound of that. Let's go," Kurt purred and Blaine groaned and he took Kurt's hand and started leading him down the hall so that he could get him to the vet as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	81. Surprise heat

**Thank you so much everyone for your reviews! You guys are all amazing and such great readers! Thanks to those who left prompts as well! I am slowly getting through them all! **

**This prompt was given by **_amythchivious Murmurs _**who suggested that Kurt goes into heat and gets very possessive of Blaine who hasn't clued on that Kurt is in heat. This chapter is rated M so you have been warned! **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 81: Surprise heat <strong>

Kurt really should have been paying better attention to his body and the signs that they were telling him that he was going into heat. All the signs were there but there but he hadn't even given them a second thought. He was regretting it now.

They were in the study hall, working on some projects for their class when Kurt felt heat stirring in his belly. He began to purr deep in his throat and Nick (who Kurt was working on a project with) looked up at him with surprise and an amused expression.

"Kurt?" Nick asked and Kurt stopped purring, his hands flying to his mouth in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Kurt said automatically. "Uh – so where are we up to?"

"I'm working on the introduction now so you can start with the history and once I have finished with the intro I can help you," Nick explained gently. Kurt nodded and straightened, looking determined.

"Okay," he said and he pulled a book towards and him and began to read. Nick watched for a few moments before going back to his own work.

Kurt was furious with himself. He should have known that he was coming into heat and that he should have never come to school. Although Nick was happily with Jeff and Kurt happily with Blaine, Kurt couldn't help but feel aroused in Nick's presence.

He swallowed a meow and curled he felt his tail twitch in his pants. Kurt gripped his book tightly and his nails dig into the cover. Kurt looked around the study hall and his gaze landed on Blaine who was working a few tables over. Kurt's eyes darkened and his felt his mouth water.

His narrowed as he saw Blaine lean in close to Jeff (is partner for the project) and their hands brushed.

"Uh Kurt," Nick's voice broke through Kurt glare and he turned to face Nick. "You're hissing."

Kurt suddenly was aware of what he was doing and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked with concern and Kurt looked back to Blaine and whimpered.

"I need Blaine," Kurt purred and Nick's eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay," Nick trailed off though as Kurt stood up, pushing his chair back and was stalking towards Blaine. Kurt reached him quickly and with surprising force pulled his chair out and spun Blaine around. He took in Blaine's surprised look and took his hand, yanking him up.

Their study hall was in the library and Kurt took no time in leading Blaine through the rows and rows of book shelves until they were at the very back, away from everyone and everything.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his tone full of confusion. Blaine looked around and his grunted with surprise when Kurt suddenly pushed him against the end bookshelf and his senses were engulfed by Kurt. Blaine's arms automatically went around him, keeping him close. Kurt started licking and nipping at Blaine's neck, his hands travelling down Blaine's chest, un-tucking his shirt as he went and slipped his hands up to fell Blaine's muscular chest.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked breathlessly and Kurt pulled away, pulling Blaine into a messy kiss. Blaine moaned softly into the kiss and kissed him back. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Kurt and it certainly not like Kurt to act like this at school where anyone could walk in on them.

Kurt pulled away and started kissing down Blaine's neck, down his chest, sliding to his knees.

"Whoa! Kurt!" Blaine yelped quietly as Kurt started unzipping his pants and reached inside to withdrew his already hard erection. Kurt ignored his protest and took him in his mouth, purring loudly. Blaine swallowed a groan, his eyes rolling back in his head as Kurt sucked him, his tongue swirling around. Blaine couldn't help his hips, starting to move with each suck and Kurt encouraged it.

"_Kurt_," Blaine moaned softly, trying to keep his voice down but it was getting difficult. Kurt purred deep in his throat at the same time he gripped Blaine's hips and forced him further down his throat. Blaine's orgasm hit him hard and his gripped Kurt's shoulders tightly, his head lolling back with a thump on the bookshelf. Kurt swallowed him down and when he had gotten the last of it, he carefully tucked Blaine back in and zipped him back up. He crawled back up Blaine's pliant body and thrust his erection into Blaine's thigh.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as Kurt rutted against him and Kurt whined and purred in Blaine's ear before he was rocking out his own orgasm. He purred contently and curled around Blaine happily.

"Kurt, what was that?" Blaine asked as he tried to regain his breath.

"Needed you," Kurt purred happily, nuzzling into his neck. Blaine gave him a confused look and Kurt purred again. "I'm in heat Blaine."

"Oh!" Blaine breathed and Kurt suddenly stopped purring, stepping back in horror.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped, his hand flying to his mouth. "I just...attacked you. In school!"

"Hey, no, it's okay," Blaine said quickly, gripping Kurt's arms and smiling at him. "Although I wasn't prepared it was much appreciated."

Kurt still looked distressed though. "In school Blaine! I should have been more careful! I should have known that I was coming into heat."

"Shh," Blaine soothed. "Come on, we'll tell the nurse you're not feeling well and I'll take you home okay."

Kurt nodded and his eyes darkened and his licked his lips. "And you help me right? Help me get rid of the desire?"

Blaine swallowed thickly and nodded dumbly. Kurt grinned cheekily and took Blaine's hand.

"Then let's get home," he smirked and Blaine all put dragged him to the nurse, ignoring the amused looks from their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	82. Wind me up and watch me go

**! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I have had the chapters written I just had no computer to upload it too! Sorry to keep you all waiting and thank you for all the amazing feedback that you gave this :) It's much appreciated and I love that you guys are still enjoying this! **

**This prompt was given by **_Charmedmich _**who wanted Kurt chasing a wind up mouse toy while on catnip. **

**I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82: Wind me up and watch me go<strong>

Burt had caught on to Kurt being in heat (and really, he NEVER wanted to see that again!) and had given the boys some much need space (really, it was going to take a lot more than bleach and surgery to get that image out of his head).

Both boys had been so embarrassed that it had effectively dimmed Kurt's heat and Blaine had scrambled home, terrified that Burt was going to chase him off with a shot gun. Burt knew that he had to talk to his son though, not wanting Kurt to be forever embarrassed about this and never talk to him again and really, he was NEVER going to bring it up again.

Burt took the opportunity to talk to Kurt while he was waiting for Blaine to come over. Burt knocked on Kurt's door and stuck his head in. Kurt whipped around and his tail wrapped around his thigh and his ears dropped with embarrassment.

"I promise this is the only time we will _ever _talk about it," Burt stressed and Kurt let out a little whimper but nodded. He folded himself up on his vanity, his tail hanging over the side of the desk, his head resting on his arms.

Burt took a seat on the bed and cleared his throat.

"I'm not mad," Burt started, feeling awkward and his tongue felt lose and ready to babble. "I know you and Blaine are...well you're...you two." Burt lifted a hand and scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks feeling hot. "I trust the two of you okay. You love each other and I can see it will last. Just...next time...ah geeze...make sure no one is home."

Kurt's face was burning red and he nodded quickly and Burt felt relief wash through him. He didn't have to be a genius to know that they would defiantly be checking if nobody was home next time before they attempted to take off each other's clothes.

"Here," Burt said and from a white container that he had been holding, he pulled out a biscuit. Kurt sniffed and lifted his head, licking his lips.

"Catnip?" Kurt asked and Burt nodded. Kurt gracefully leapt of the vanity and was in front of Burt before he could blink. He took the biscuit and began to nibble on it. "What's this for?"

"To make you feel better," Burt smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Kurt beamed and gently nuzzled at his father's shoulder, purring loudly. Burt chuckled, kissed his temple and left him too it.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked loudly on the front door of the Hummel-Hudson home and he felt more nervous than ever before. His worst nightmare came true as Burt opened the door and Blaine shrunk.<p>

"Hello sir," he said quietly. Burt chuckled and wrapped an arm around Blaine and lead him into the house, the door shutting click behind him.

"You're not in trouble kid," Burt chuckled. "You are always welcome here. Relax."

Blaine felt the tension leave his body and he gave Burt a small smile.

"Kurt and I talked and everything is fine," Burt continued. "Speaking of Kurt. He's a little high on catnip and is currently stalking a wind up mouse."

Blaine eyes widened with surprise and he watched as the wind up mouse came into view and disappeared under the table. Kurt suddenly leapt up onto the table, purring loudly and spinning around. He crouched on the table, back flattened with his bum in the air, his tail flicking from side to side. He looked ready to pounce the moment that they wind up toy emerged.

Finn came skidding halt in the dining room and panted, a big grin on his face.

"Dude, he just missed toppling the bookshelf over," Finn laughed and both Burt and Blaine looked worriedly at Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine started but just at that moment the toy came from under the table and Kurt pounced. He caught it and cupped it in his hands and immediately began to chew on it. His giant grin turned to a frown however and he pulled the toy out of his mouth.

"It's not real," he pouted, his voice devastated.

"Sorry babe," Blaine said and Kurt looked up and only just spotted his boyfriend. He grinned, dropping the toy an launched himself into Blaine's arms instead.

"Before you two disappear, how much of a mess did you make Kurt?" Burt asked. Kurt looked sheepish and Finn laughed.

"Heaps," Finn supplied and Kurt scowled at him.

"Go clean it up and then you can hang out with Blaine," Burt instructed.

"I'll help," Blaine offered and Kurt grinned and lead him into the living room to start there with the mess.

Burt smiled fondly at the two boys before heading to the garage to do some work.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and happy reading!<strong>


	83. I'm human too

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews! You guys are awesome! For those who have given prompts I am getting around to them. Just be paitent and I will get to them as soon as I can :)**

**This prompt was given by **_Rooz23 _**who suggested that someone treat Kurt like an animal once the knew. **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 83: I'm human too<strong>

Kurt believed himself to be coming down with a cold for his behaviour at school. That or the stress of having to constantly check if no one was home to avoid another embarrassing scene when he wanted to be naked with Blaine was taking its toll on him. He could feel the effects of becoming more cat than human starting and he hoped that it didn't progress until he was acting like a full cat. He had been enough of that already and he wanted to spend time with Blaine, to be able to actually talk to him.

It certainly didn't help that the new kid at Dalton was constantly staring at him. It was Hybrid Awareness Day and both Kurt and Derik had left their ears and tails out at school that day to show that they were perfectly comfortable in being a hybrid and to show their support that they shouldn't have to hide. Even the math teacher (part squirrel) had left his little ears and long bushy tail out.

The boy, Adam as Kurt found out, had spotted Kurt and Derik walking together, heading to their first class. He stared openly at them as they passed and both Kurt and Derik shared a concern look.

"What do you know about the new kid?" Derik asked as they took a seat next to each other.

"I don't know anything," Kurt shrugged and he looked up when Adam came walking into the class. He ended up taking a seat in front from of them. Adam placed his books on the table and swung around in his chair so that he was facing the two of them.

"You're hybrids," he stated quietly, looking at them with curiosity.

"Yes," Derik drawled carefully.

"I didn't realise they could go to school," Adam explained, his eyes alight with excitement. "I've never met a hybrid before either."

Kurt gave him a wry smile and fiddled with his books. Derik shifted uncomfortably next to Kurt and coughed, angling his body towards Kurt.

"Uh- anyway," Derik said, picking up on the conversation they had been talking about before. "Blaine's still coming right?"

Kurt couldn't stop the happy purr in his chest and grinned widely. "Yes, Blaine is still coming. He's going to meet us there."

"Cool," Derik nodded. "My friend said he was going to come too." Derik let out a little yap of excitement and Kurt's purr's grew.

"Derik that's fantastic," Kurt beamed. "I told you that they would come around."

Derik beamed and gave another little yap.

"I've never seen a cat and a dog get along before," Adam commented, breaking their conversation and both Kurt and Derik stared at him.

"Alright boys, pay attention," the teacher called for them and Adam swung back around, but not before giving them a big grin.

"Creepy," Derik growled low in his throat. Kurt nodded, his ears pricked up in attention.

* * *

><p>After class Kurt and Derik were heading to the cafeteria for lunch when Adam crept up along beside them.<p>

"You're allowed to eat with everyone else?" he asked, causing the two of them to jump in surprise, having not seen him coming.

"Of course we are," Derik growled.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kurt asked coldly.

"You're animals," Adam said, as if it was obvious. "It's not exactly sanitary is it?"

Kurt mouth dropped open and he stopped walking. Derik stopped too and looked at the new kid with shock.

"I mean, it was a shock to know that you come to school," Adam continued, completely oblivious to the stares he was now starting to attract. "You don't need to. You're animals, highly advanced but animals none the less."

Kurt felt an arm being slug across his shoulder and looked to see Jeff standing between himself and Derik, his arm over Derik's shoulder too. Kurt saw Nick come up on his other side and Derik best mate Joey come up beside him.

"Adam," Jeff greeted with false cheeriness.

"Oh, hello," Adam greeted.

"We couldn't help but overhear," Nick continued, coming closer to Kurt's side. "You talking about our two favourite hybrids."

"You remember Dalton's rules about harassment of any students don't you?" Joey asked. "I'm sure the principle discussed this with you when you enrolled."

Adam looked between them all and seemed to realise that he had misspoken.

"Of course," Adam backtracked quickly.

"Oh," Jeff interrupted, feigning surprise. "Funny, because it sounded like you were calling them animals."

"They are," Adam spoke and Derik growled low in his throat causing Adam to step back. Joey touch Derik's shoulder and he ceased his growling – for the time being.

Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Blaine com up behind Adam and lay a hand on his shoulder. Adam jumped and looked at him. starting to slightly tremble.

"Excuse me, but I think we need to have a little chat," Blaine said, his voice cold.

"Blaine," Kurt said and Blaine gave him a little smile.

"I'll come join you for munch soon babe," Blaine promised and squeezed Adam's shoulder and led him away.

"Don't worry," Nick said as he led Kurt into the cafeteria for lunch. "He'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Neither Kurt or Derik felt like eating – no matter how much their friends tried to get them too. Kurt attention was on scanning the lunch room, waiting for Blaine to return. He finally did, coming straight to Kurt. Alone.<p>

"Hey," Blaine greeted him, kissing him on the cheek and taking the spare seat beside him.

"What happened?"Kurt demanded.

"We just had a little chat is all," Blaine assured him. "So, I was thinking about the Hybrid Awareness Day event tonight and –"

"Blaine," Kurt hissed. "What did you do?"

"I talked to him and suggested that he not insult my friends or my boyfriend again," Blaine told him. "Hey, don't get upset about it. It's fine."

Kurt nodded but stayed silent. It wasn't fine. It hurt and that was one of the most insulting things that had ever been said to him. Kurt hated that even at Dalton he was still getting hate thrown his way. But what scared Kurt the most...he didn't know how much he could take it.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading <strong>


	84. Cure

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews and thanks to those who are now following this story! I'm so happy that you are all still enjoying this! Keep those prompts coming :)**

**Prompted by **_Jamietumblr _**who prompted that they find a cure for being a hybrid and Blaine stops Kurt from getting it because he loves him. I'm also combining **_shadow4473 _**prompt that Kurt thinks he overhears Blaine saying that his cat habits are annoying so he tones it down around him and Blaine catches on. **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 84: Cure<strong>

"You really don't mind that he's part cat?" Adam asked, trailing after Blaine through the library as Blaine searched for a book.

"For the last time Adam no," Blaine answered, irritation soaking his tone. "I don't care that he is part cat."

Blaine reached for a book and scanned it for a moment before taking it and began searching along the shelves for another. Adam shook his head, looking horribly confused.

"But, he's a cat," Adam said, unable to understand Blaine's appeal in Kurt.

"Look, Adam. I understand that you are curious," Blaine said, his tone clipped. "but if you keep asking me these questions I'm going to have go to the principle about harassment on both me and Kurt."

"Sorry," Adam apologized immediately. "I didn't mean any offense. I am just curious is all. I've never met a hybrid."

"I get that I do," Blaine sighed, stopping to finally face Adam. "But, try and be a bit more sensitive about it."

Adam nodded and Blaine went back to searching for books. Adam followed him, biting his lips and it didn't take him long before he broke the silence again.

"So you really don't mind?" he asked.

Blaine sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get rid of Adam any time soon until he answered his questions.

"Sometimes it's hard with Kurt's cat habits. They can be a little annoying at times and sometimes is gets frustrating," Blaine admitted. Adam nodded and Blaine started walking away, Adam hurrying after him. "But I love Kurt. All of him and I wouldn't change him for the world. "

Neither noticed that Kurt had been on the other side of the shelf, listening. He had been looking for Blaine and had heard him speaking to Adam about his annoying habits. Kurt wrung his hands together, his mind whirling. Kurt never thought he would find anyone as accepting at Blaine and didn't want to ever lose him. He bit his lip an quickly hurried from the library, he had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

><p>Blaine waited for Kurt to come to rehearsals. He hadn't seen his boyfriend all day and he was eager to spend some time with him. Finally, he walked in and Blaine was surprised to see that Kurt's ears and tail were hidden. Usually he had them out before Warbler's rehearsal started but this time not. Kurt strutted to him and sat beside him, giving him a closed mouth smile.<p>

"Hey, I've missed you today," Blaine greeted him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Missed you too," Kurt hummed. Kurt sat straight, his posture unbelievable straight.

"Alright, let's get started," Wes called over the noise. Kurt jumped up and got into position and Blaine gave him a confused look.

Blaine watched Kurt all throughout rehearsal and thought that there was something different about him.

"Jeff?" Blaine murmured to the blonde warbler as they took a moment to rest. "Do you see something different about Kurt?"

Jeff looked over to Kurt who was chatting with Nick. "Hmmm, he hasn't got his ears out or tail," Jeff said, looking him over. "In fact I haven't seen him do any catty things all day."

Blaine's eyes widened. "That's it," he breathed. "I knew he hadn't been acting like himself."

Before Blaine could comment on it further, Derik came tearing into the room, throwing open the door with a loud _bang! _He searched around his gaze fell on Kurt and he let out a bark, hurrying to him and gripping his arms tightly and whispered something in his ear.

Blaine watched as Kurt's face paled dramatically and his eyes widened dramatically.

"When?" Kurt hissed. "WHEN?"

"Just now," Derik growled. Kurt hissed again and the two of them went running out of the room without a backwards glance.

"What just happened?" Nick asked, looking bewildered, shooting a look to Blaine who shrugged in response, his expression mirroring Nick's.

"Uh – I guess that is the end of rehearsals then," Wes cleared his throat. "meeting adjourned."

"I got to go find Kurt," Blaine mumbled to Jeff and he hurried out of the choir room to try and find him."

* * *

><p>Blaine had heard nothing from Kurt that night. He had tried calling him but received no answer. He had even swung by his house but nobody had been home.<br>When Blaine walked into Dalton the next day he was immediately attacked by Wes, David, Nick and Jeff.

"Whoa guys," Blaine said as they got up in his face. "What's up?"

"Have you heard?" Wes demanded, looking very serious.

"Heard what?" Blaine asked, looking confused between them all.

"Blaine, they made a cure," Nick said, his voice strained.

"A cure?" Blaine asked, still looking confused.

"For hybrids," David elaborated. "They made a cure to supress a hybrids animal half."

"WHAT?" Blaine yelped in a strangled voice.

"It's all over the news," Jeff said quietly. "we thought you might have heard."

"Have you seen Kurt?" Blaine demanded and the boys bit their lips.

"No," they shook their head. "We are worried about him."

"Some hybrids a lining up outside the hospital to get it," Wes said.

"Shit," Blaine yelped and he whirled around and bolted to his car, praying that Kurt was not there, lining up.

* * *

><p>Blaine parked his car and jumped out, sprinting towards the crowd, looking for any sign of his boyfriend. His heart sunk when he saw Kurt and Derik in line. Derik was gripping Kurt's arm tightly and they looked to be having a heated debate. Blaine sprinted to them and skidded to a halt in front of Kurt who looked at him surprised. Blaine gripped his shoulder tightly and Kurt hissed slightly.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Blaine demanded, his voice hard.

"What? Blaine?" Kurt gasped, looking around widely. "How did you know I was here."

"You ran off yesterday Kurt," Blaine cried. "You think I wouldn't hear about this? What are you doing here?"

"He wants the cure," Derik answered and Kurt glared at him.

"WHAT?" Blaine yelped. "Kurt, why on earth would you do that?"

"Because!" Kurt yelled. "Even you admitted that my cat habits were annoying! I'm tired of all the hate and being a damn cat!"

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped.

"I heard you yesterday," Kurt spat. "Talking to Adam."

"Did you also hear me say that I would never want you to change?" Blaine asked. Kurt frowned and he looked doubtful.

"Blaine, even you agree that I am a challenge," Kurt sighed, looking defeated.

"Yes, you are," Blaine agreed and Kurt looked at him with shock. "But I love you and every day I love finding something new about you and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life."

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"No Kurt," Blaine growled, holding him close. "I will not allow you to change anything about you. I don't want you to. It's who you are, who I fell in love with. Please Kurt, don't do this. Please. I love you too much."

Kurt was shocked to see that Blaine had tears in his eyes and looked on the verge of losing it.

"Please," Blaine pleaded with a broken voice.

"I –" Kurt whimpered and through his arms around Blaine's neck and nuzzled into him, purring deep in his chest. Blaine felt relief run through him as he felt and heard Kurt's purr.

"Please Kurt," Blaine whispered in his ears. "I love you so, so much. Please don't leave me. Not any of you."

"I won't," Kurt whispered, holding Blaine tighter. "I won't. Please, take me home."

Blaine gripped his hand tightly, grabbed Derik's arms and began to pull them both out of the crowd and towards his car. Derik whimpered with relief and let Blaine propel him forward.

They reached Blaine's car and they quickly got in and Blaine wasted no time in getting the hell out of there and heading towards Kurt's home.

"Blaine," Kurt sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

"I know," Blaine hushed. "I know. It's okay. We are going to be okay. I don't ever want you to change. Not for me or for anybody. We love you just the way we are."

Kurt whimpered and nodded and Blaine was glad that they had made it over this hurdle but they still had a long way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading<strong>


	85. What lights the night sky

**Huge hello to everyone who is now following this story and to the regulars! Thank you so much for all you amazing support with this story and for those who gave prompts! I'm slowly getting through them :)  
>Alot have asked for more Adam to be in the story and don't worry, there will be :) <strong>

**This prompt is given by **_Yesimstrangegetoverit _**who wanted new years eve fireworks with Kurt getting scared and cuddles with Blaine and also that the Warbler's get a cat. **

**Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 85: What lights the night sky<strong>

Kurt nearly getting the cure had shaken not only Blaine and Kurt's family but also the Warbler's too. They didn't want Kurt to change for anybody and were all relieved that Blaine had managed to stop him in time from getting the cure. Kurt was severely shaken himself from the events and had retreated into full hybrid mode – during school hours.

The sudden change had startled Kurt. He had been in the middle of English, sitting next to Nick when the change happened and he let out a startled meow. The whole class had turned to look at him and Kurt meowed pathetically and buried his burning face in Nick's arm who consoled him best he could. The teachers at Dalton had been informed when Kurt had first arrived that he may revert to being full hybrid sometimes and were told just to let Kurt be so that there would no long lasting effects.

Thankfully it happened when he was near the end of class and the bell rang loudly signalling that everyone could leave. Nick packed up his things and Kurt's, picking up their bags and slinging them over his shoulder as best he could with Kurt still nuzzling into his other shoulder.

"Kurt?" Nick asked carefully. "Are you okay?"

Kurt let out a meow and Nick was both startled and amazed at how much he sounded like a cat.

"Okay, I don't really know what's happening here," Nick swallowed, gently patting Kurt's head who nuzzled into the touch. "But I'm going to take you to Blaine."

Kurt purred happily and nodded. They both stood and Kurt purred, looping his arm through Nick's and nuzzling to him closely.

"So, you can understand me?" Nick asked and Kurt purred, nodding. Kurt reached up and freed his ears which twitched and he let out another meow.

"Come on, we have a rehearsal during lunch so Blaine will be there," Nick said and he and Kurt made their way to the choir room.

* * *

><p>Blaine was already there when they arrived, as were most of the Warblers. Both Kurt and Nick came in late – Nick having to stop Kurt from chasing a bird up a tree on the way to the choir room.<p>

"Uh Blaine," Nick said as he lead Kurt to Blaine who purred happily and meowed. "I think something is up with Kurt."

"Love?" Blaine asked and Kurt unlooped his arm from Nick and instead nuzzled into Blaine chest, winding around his body and draping himself over Blaine shoulders and finally nuzzling his neck. He purred happily and let out a meow and began to lick at the base of Blaine's neck. Blaine shivered at the touch and cleared his throat.

"Kurt?" Blaine tried again but all he got was a meow.

"Is he okay?" Nick asked, looking worried.

"Oh, I get what's happening," Blaine said, gently reaching around to pat Kurt's thigh. "He's reverted to his full cat self. Must be from all the stress."

Kurt nipped sharply at Blaine's neck and Blaine winced. "Hey, they just want to help."

Kurt licked over the spot and soothed it as an apology and mowed, peeking over Blaine's shoulder to look at Nick.

"Well, New years is coming up and I'm having a party. I want you guys there and I think you would really enjoy it. Help you guys relax."

Kurt's ears pricked up and he stepped away from Blaine and went to nuzzled Nick instead, purring.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nick chuckled. Jeff came bounding over to them and looked between them curiously. Kurt stepped away and went back to Blaine who held him close. Nick leant over and pecked Jeff on the lips before leading him away to give Kurt and Blaine some alone time.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt purred softly. Blaine gently kissed his cheek and led him to the couch where Kurt curled up against him and closed his eyes, beginning to doze.

* * *

><p>"How is he doing?" Jeff asked, his arm wrapped around Nick's waist. Music was pumping and the Warbler's were having a great time, waiting for the midnight fireworks to begin and begin their count down to the new year. Blaine looked over his shoulder and watched as Kurt was curled up in the corner, purring with Nick's cat Milo. The two had practically been inseparable since they got there, Milo trailing Kurt around the whole house and Kurt had finally got fully distracted by Milo and was now playing with him.<p>

"Better," Blaine sighed sadly. "He's still really shaken up about the cure though. The news keeps covering it and people have been telling him he should get it. I really don't want him to get it. He's perfect the way he is."

"Of course he is," Nick said passionately and Jeff squeezed his waist, beaming at him.

"I just wish he saw himself like that," Blaine sighed quietly and took a sip of his drink.

Before Nick or Jeff could comfort him the Warbler's started counting down.

"TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX. FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks lit up the sky, going off with a crackle and fizz. Blaine grinned and turned to go to Kurt to give him a kiss but found that Kurt wasn't there. He frowned and then smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Damn," he swore. He had forgotten about Kurt's fear of fireworks. Blaine quickly hurried all through the house, looking for Kurt. He searched everywhere and finally checked the laundry and nearly giggled at the sight. Kurt was curled up in the laundry basket shaking, Milo shaking and curled up around him.

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and Blaine chuckled, crouching down beside him and stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry honey," Blaine said and Kurt shook his head.

"We're okay here," Kurt said and Milo nuzzled closer.

Blaine smiled and sat down beside the basket and gently pulled him into a kiss.

"Happy new year," Blaine smiled, pulling away. Kurt smiled at him adoringly and purred happily.

"Happy new year Blaine. I love you so much," Kurt responded. "You mean so much to me."

"You mean the world to me," Blaine grinned. They didn't move until the fireworks had entered but Blaine didn't mind. Eventually Milo slunk back to the house and Kurt leapt out of the basket and into Blaine's lapping, pulling him into a heated kiss. Blaine responded eagerly poured everything into the kiss, showing Blaine just how much he meant to him.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading :)<strong>


	86. In house fighting

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews and prompts! it is very much appreciated and I'm so glad you are all enjoying this :)**

**This prompt was given by **_Muzickgeek _**who wanted Finn to steal the laser light Blaine had bought and use it on Kurt during dinner because they had a fight. **

**Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 86: In house fighting <strong>

To say things had been tense around the Hummel home would be an understatement. Carol had burst into tears when she heard that Kurt had considered taking the cure and had pulled him into a tight hug. Burt had started yelling very loudly until Kurt gave a startled shriek and tired to crawl _under _the couch to hide. Of course he got stuck and they spent the next half an hour trying to gently free him.

Finn – although he would never admit this out aloud – thought that perhaps Kurt getting the cure was a smart idea. Finn didn't mind that Kurt was part cat – he thought it was awesome – but it did have some trying moments and Finn thought that Kurt's life would be so much easier if he wasn't half cat.

Finn had promised himself that he wouldn't say anything but sometimes his brain and his mouth weren't even on the same page and he stupidly told Kurt this.

* * *

><p>It was around the time that Kurt had reverted into being a full hybrid. Kurt was dozing in the sun that was streaming through the window while Finn played his video games. Finn had died yet again and his frustration was getting the better of him. He looked over to Kurt who was now staring at him with his big blue eyes.<p>

"What?" Finn asked grumpily and Kurt's eyes narrowed, hissing a little.

"Dude, don't look at me like that," Finn snapped. "You're the one who decided you didn't want the cure although maybe you should have."

Kurt froze and his ears pinned back and he hissed dangerously, baring his teeth at Finn and the hair on his head started to raise. Finn swallowed and leant back into the couch and thought that he had royally fucked it up now. He would never admitt but Kurt scared the shit out of them sometimes.

Kurt rose slowly and with narrowed eyes directed at Finn, he left the room. It was dead silent, the only sound was of the video game playing on the TV. Although Finn knew he shouldn't have said it, he was sick of tip toeing around Kurt and the issue that was all over the news. Kurt had made his choice and now he had to live with it.

* * *

><p>It was clear that Kurt was still angry at dinner, his glare fixed on Finn the entire night. Blaine – who of course had been invited over for dinner – looked between the two brothers, a confused expression on his face. Finn was being stubborn and he wasn't about to let Kurt make him feel guilty.<p>

Finn smirked though. Blaine had left his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter and attached to his keys was the laser light that he had bought from the service station ages ago. Finn unclipped it and kept it hidden in his pocket until he had the perfect opportunity to use it. And that time was now.

As casually as he could, Finn slipped it out of his pocket and turned it on, directing the light so that it skimmed Kurt's chest. He switched it off but Kurt had seen it and was now staring at his chest, a look of confusion etched on his face. Finn smirked and did it again, this time directing it to the stairs. Kurt's head snapped to it and licked his lips.

Burt, Carol and Blaine hadn't noticed, to engaged in conversation. Finn continued to shine the light subtly around and he could see Kurt itching to get out of his seat and chase it until he wore himself out. Finn let out a little laugh and aimed it at Blaine. Kurt's eyes narrowed though and he tore his gaze away from the dot and glared at Finn.

Finn's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He should have known that Kurt was weirdly territorial about Blaine and shining a light on him may not have been one of his smartest moves. Everyone stopped talking as Kurt let out a hiss and bared his teeth yet again at Finn.

"Kurt," Burt snapped sternly. "What is going on."

Before anyone could react Kurt was out of his chair, flying across the table and tackling Finn out of his chair. The two boys went sprawling and Carol gasped, her hands coming to her mouth. Kurt managed to pin Finn under his weight and spat and hissed in his face, his hair raised and his nails digging into Finn's pinned arms.

"Get of me," Finn growled, trying to push Kurt off but he held strong.

"Hey, KURT!" Burt yelled but Kurt continued to hiss, ignoring them.

"Kurt," Blaine yelled and Kurt paused, his head snapping to Blaine. "Kurt, please," Blaine continued softly. "Let him go."

Kurt started at Blaine for a long while and no one dared make a move. Slowly, Kurt turned his head back to Finn and hissed at him one more time before getting off him. Finn scrambled up and rubbed his arms, wincing at the marks Kurt had made. Blaine went to Kurt and gently took his hand, pulling him close.

"Why don't you go upstairs," Burt suggested to Blaine who nodded and quickly led Kurt upstairs.

"Finn," Carol gasped. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Finn mumbled, picking up his chair and sitting back down in his spot. "Kurt is just over reacting."

"Finn," Burt warned and Finn sighed.

"It's nothing," Finn repeated and shovelled some food into his mouth. Both Burt and Carol sighed, knowing that the conversation was over. Finn mentally shook his head and stared at his plate. He still stood by what he thought. Maybe Kurt should have got the cure.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading :)<strong>


	87. Mine

**Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You guys are awesome and thanks to everyone who gave a prompt! I'm slowly getting through them so keep hanging on for yours! **

**This chapter is prompted by **_freedomcatcher _**with Blaine finding Kurt marking his territory and getting turned on. **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 87: Mine<strong>

Blaine quickly led Kurt up stairs, away from Finn. His body was still tense and Blaine could feel the anger radiating off him and Blaine wondered what on earth Finn had done to get Kurt so worked up. When they reached Kurt's room, Kurt immediately began pacing, hissing under his breath and glaring furiously.

Blaine shut the door, not wanting to give Kurt any chance if Finn came up and sat on the edge of the bed. He thought it best to just sit and let Kurt get it out of his system and he thought back to dinner and where it had all gone horribly wrong.

He thought he was having a nice conversation with Carole and Burt. He would have included Kurt but he was so far in his hybrid mode that Blaine didn't think he would be able to join in. Had Blaine offended Kurt in some way? He dismissed the idea since it had been Finn who he attacked. So obviously Kurt's beef was with Finn.

Perhaps something had happened during the day to make Kurt upset. Finn often spoke without thinking and Kurt was at a vulnerable state right now. But what had been said? What had gotten Kurt so angry that he attacked his step-brother? The cure immediately flew into his mind and Blaine shut his eyes and winced. Finn must have said something about the cure.

Blaine tried to put his mind in that of Finn and see what he could have said. But this was Finn and he could have said anything. Blaine had been so deep in thought that he missed Kurt coming towards him and gently crawling on the bed. Blaine was startled and his eyes flew open as Kurt draped himself over Blaine and started licking at his cheeks. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips to steady him as Kurt started licking all over his face, nuzzling into his neck and rubbing himself all over Blaine.

"Love?" Blaine asked quietly, feeling confused as to what was happening. He wished desperately that Kurt could tell him what was going on in his head but knew that it was impossible right now and that he would have to deduce what was going on through Kurt's actions.

Kurt continued to rub and lick Blaine, purring loudly, moving so that he was straddling his lap and squirming deliciously. Lust was starting to cloud Blaine's mind but a sharp nip at his neck from Kurt made him suddenly realise what was happening.

Kurt was marking him. He was covering Blaine with his scent so that everyone would know that Blaine belonged to him. Kurt was much more territorial when he was in full hybrid mode and Finn must have done something to make Kurt feel that Blaine was in danger.

The thought made him groan loudly and the blood rush down to his stirring cock. He held Kurt close and thrust his hips up, making Kurt mewl against his throat and mark him again, biting into the skin harder. He teeth scratched down Blaine's neck, grazing the skin and leaving two red marks along the column of his neck. As Blaine thrust up, Kurt grounded down causing heat to stir in Blaine's belly.

He would have been embarrassed by how quickly he was racing towards his peak but couldn't bring himself to care as Kurt thrust back down against him. Blinding heat rushed through him and he held Kurt against him tightly as he rocked out his completion. Kurt keened and stilled as his own orgasm hit him. Blaine fell backwards onto the bed but Kurt dropped off his lap and started undoing his pants, pulling them down. Blaine gasped as he felt Kurt start to lick his thighs and his sensitive cock, lapping up his come. When there was none left he purred scooped what was in Blaine's briefs onto his fingers and licked them clean.

Blaine groaned with pain as he felt himself trying to harden but it was too soon. Kurt helped him back into his pants before disappearing into the bathroom. He came back a moment later, fresh pants on and curled up beside Blaine, nuzzling into his side before draping himself over Blaine's chest and closing his eyes.

"Feeling better?" Blaine asked, his breathing finally evening out.

Kurt purred loudly, it vibrating through his chest and Blaine chuckled, stroking Kurt's ears with lazy fingers. They stayed like that and Blaine felt himself drifting off to sleep, Kurt already passed over, completely draped over him. He heard the door open but the pull of sleep kept him from opening his eyes.

"Oh how sweet," he heard Carole gush.

He heard Burt grunt in acknowledgement. "At least he calmed Kurt down. I guess we'll have to wait to find out what happened."

Blaine heard the door close and let sleep over power him and drifted in to a dream of Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	88. Too much?

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing and so glad that you are all still enjoying this! **

**This chapter was prompted by **_dickgraysonfan101 _**who suggested that Kurt accidently leaves scratches on Blaine's neck instead of a hickie and they don't noticed but a couple of the Warbler's do and they comfort Blaine as they start to hurt but Blaine doesn't know how to tell Kurt. **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 88: Too much?<strong>

All though a warmth spread through Blaine when ever Kurt was protective or territorial over him, Blaine wondered if Kurt had gone too far. Kurt often left hickies on Blaine's skin, a reminder to everyone that Blaine was taken and he wore them proudly but he felt that Kurt had gone a little to far this time when he had marked Blaine.

To be fair, it was the first time that Kurt had marked him being in full hybrid mode. Blaine looked at his neck in the mirror and winced as the collar of his shirt touched the red and slightly puffy marks that Kurt had left with his teeth. They were sore, aching and throbbing and Blaine hoped that they weren't getting infected.

He sighed and left his collar as loosely as he could without drawing attention to the fact that he was in any pain. He didn't want Kurt to see as he knew it wasn't his fault and he didn't know how Kurt would take the news that he had hurt his one and only. Blaine didn't blame him, of course not. He was purely acting on instinct and that was to let everyone know – and Finn – that Blaine was his and he would not let anyone harm him in anyway.

Blaine thought it was worse because Kurt had been the one to hurt him and he knew that his boyfriend would punish himself over and over for doing so. He sighed again and grabbed his back, making his way to school hoping that Kurt wouldn't notice.

Blaine was able to dodge Kurt for the morning, having separate classes and for once he was thankful for that. He couldn't, however, dodge his friends that quickly saw that Blaine was hurt as he kept pulling the collar of his shirt away and ended up loosening it too much and they saw.

"Wow!" Wes breathed, looking at it with careful eyes. "He really did a number on you?"

"Is it infected?" Blaine asked worriedly.

They were in the boys bathroom, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff looking at the marks Kurt had left, trying to assess the damage that had been done.

"Not yet," Wes murmured. "But you need to put something on this otherwise it will."

Blaine groaned and David peered in closer to look.

"Was this done by his teeth?" David asked, peering at Blaine through the mirror.

"Yeah," he blushed, the tips of his ears turning red. "It was accident. Instinct," he rushed to explain. "Sure he's marked me before but never when he's in full hybrid mode and he had just attacked Finn over something and I think he got a tad carried away."

"Yeah he did," Nick whistled.

"What did Kurt say when he saw this?" Jeff asked and Blaine bit his lip.

"He doesn't know. I haven't showed him yet," Blaine answered quietly. "He just reverted back to him normal self. What if this sets him back? He'll punish himself for this and it wasn't his fault."

The boys shared a look with one another and Blaine frowned.

"What?"

"It's just..." Wes said, speaking carefully. "What if this happens again?"

"It won't," Blaine said automatically.

"But what if it does?" Nick asked. "Kurt's not always going to be human."

Blaine glared as his friends and backed away from them. "I know he's not and I don't care. I thought you were his friend. My friend. This shouldn't matter to you and it doesn't matter to me. Perhaps you should spend more time with Kurt rather than listening to the news and all the hurtful and degrading things they are saying and be supportive."

"Blaine, we weren't saying that," David quickly responded. "We just don't want to see you or Kurt get hurt."

"I'm fine," Blaine snapped and stormed out of the bathroom. He had only just stepped out when he ran into Kurt and reached out to steady him.

"Whoa," he grinned. "Careful honey. Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine murmured, grabbing Kurt's hands in his. "Hi."

Kurt's eye narrowed his and eyes roamed over Blaine figure. He froze when he spotted Blaine's neck and his eyes widened. Blaine winced and gripped Kurt's hands tightly.

"Hey, no, it's okay," Blaine quickly reassured him quickly but Kurt was starting to back away.

"I did that?" he gasped and Blaine cleared his throat.

"It's fine," Blaine promised but Kurt slipped out of his grip and was quickly running down the hall and out of sight. Blaine jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Wes, David, Jeff and Nick behind him.

"We're sorry," Jeff apologized. "We didn't mean to offend you or Kurt."

Blaine sighed. "It's a bit late for that."

"Don't worry. You'll get through it. You can get through anything," Nick said softly.

"And just so we are clear, we are 100% behind you relationship," Wes said firmly. Blaine gave them a small smile and they knew they were forgiven.

"Best give him some space, then we can go talk to him," David said, carefully throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulder and leading him to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Blaine headed to his car feeling like the world had thrown him in the darkest pit forever. Kurt hadn't reappeared and Blaine was feeling depressed without his boyfriend. He reached his car but found that someone was already blocking the driver's door.<p>

"Hi," Kurt said softly and Blaine immediately pulled him into a hug, breathing in his scent.

"Don't ever run off on me again," Blaine breathed and Kurt purred softly.

"I got you this," Kurt said, pressing a small tube into his hand. "I got it from the vet. It will help heal the marks I left on you and stop it from getting infected."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled and gently leaned up to kiss Kurt.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whimpered. "I didn't mean to mark you so hard. I just...I get so protective of you and I –"

"You don't need to explain," Blaine assured him. "I love it, really I do. Just, we need to be careful when you're in full hybrid mode and not let you get jealous." Blaine took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "So, no more apologies and how about we got to mine, you put this on me and we can watch a movie okay?"

Kurt nodded and lent forward, gently licking the mark he made on Blaine. Kurt tongue soothed the sore and Blaine felt some relief for the first time all day.

"If this stuff feels half as good as your tongue, then we have struck gold," Blaine huffed out and Kurt chuckled, giving it one last lick before pulling back and beaming at Blaine.

"Let's go home and find out."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	89. Little lost kitty

**Hello everyone! Thank you again for all your amazing reviews! You guys are all too sweet! **

**This chapter was prompted by both **_Klainebowdandtheklainecorns _**and **_bymagicpainter0625 _**who wanted Klaine see a lost kitten outside and Kurt takes it home to look after.**

**Sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 89: Little lost kitty <strong>

Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face as he and Blaine walked along the footpath, heading towards the park. There was nobody around so the two of them could indulge in a little hand holding. Their hands swung lightly between them, like leaves in a gentle breeze.

There was a comfortable silence between the two them as they walked. There was a light cover of snow on the ground and all though Kurt usually hated the cold and the snow, Blaine's warm puppy dog look had swayed him to join him on a little walk. Unbeknownst to Kurt, this little outing was to just spend some alone time together, without the awkwardness of Finn (which Blaine still didn't know what happened between the two of them), without hovering parents. Just time to be with one another.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence and gave Kurt's gloved hand a squeeze. Kurt smiled at him beautifully and squeezed back. "Is it too cold?"

"No," Kurt purred quietly. "Not too cold."

Blaine looked around before draping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Kurt purred happily and snuggled into Blaine's side. They reached the park and it was empty so they chose the closet park bench. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side, purring and nuzzling against his cheek. Blaine hugged him close and kissed his flushed cheeks.

"Later can we curl up in front of the fire?" Kurt asked, his nose twitching.

"Sounds nice," Blaine hummed, breathing in Kurt's scent.

They cuddled on the bench, quietly talking and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Blaine was starting to feel the cold settle in and knew that Kurt must be feeling it worse. He was about to suggest the leave when Kurt froze and his head snapped up.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking worried.

"Shhh," Kurt whispered and Blaine fell silent. He listened hard and finally heard a quiet mewling. Kurt slid away from Blaine and started walking towards the slide. Blaine watched curiously as Kurt disappeared into the tunnel of the slide. He came out a few minutes later, something tucked up in his arms.

Blaine stood and made his way over to Kurt and frowned. "Hey, what have you got there?"

"It's a kitten," Kurt breathed. "I found her in the slid. Blaine she's so cold."

Blaine stepped closer and gently stroked the fur in Kurt's arms and found that she was very cold, alarmingly so.

"We need to get her home," Blaine murmured and Kurt nodded. Blaine wrapped an arm around him and held them both close and started walking home quickly, eager to get Kurt and the little kitten out of the cold.

* * *

><p>The fire was on when they reached the Hummel house and Kurt made beeline for the fire, gently curling up in front it with the kitten by his side, trying to get her warm. Blaine hung up his coat, scarf and gloves before making his way to Kurt. Gently he helped Kurt out his coat, scarf and gloves and went and hung them up too before joining him on the floor.<p>

Blaine curled up beside his side, gently rubbing Kurt's shoulder. "Is she okay?"

"She will be," Kurt purred and watched as the kitten stretched and curled up closer to Kurt, seeking more warmth. Blaine reached over Kurt's thighs and stroked the little kitten who purred happily. Kurt purred and nuzzled back into Blaine's chest.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed happily. "I feel so much warmer now."

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carol came home, quickly shaking off the snow. They hung up their clothes and were eager to get to the fire to warm themselves but paused in the living room. Curled up in front of the fire was Kurt and Blaine. They were dozing and laying across their chests was a small, white kitten.<p>

"Oh," Carole gasped, stepping forward and looking at the sleeping trio. "Oh Burt look."

"I thought I said I was too young to be a grandpa," Burt grumbled and Carole chuckled lightly under her breath.

"Look how sweet they are Burt," Carole gushed. Kurt was curled up against Blaine whose arms were wrapped around Kurt securely. The little kitten rose and fall with each breath they took and it was such an adorable sight that even Burt had to admit that it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he thought that both Kurt and Blaine would be great parents one day. He believed that the two of them would last. Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine, his arm coming up to secure the kitten to his chest and Blaine wrapped his arms around them tighter and they continued to doze.

Neither Burt or Carole had the heart to wake them but instead grabbed the camera to show them later. They would figure out what to do with the kitten that Kurt and Blaine had brought home later.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and happy reading!<strong>


	90. Cat suit

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews. You guys are so great and I'm glad you are all still enjoying this. A few have asked to see the Finn story line resolved. Please paitent as it will be resolved in the next few up coming chapters. I haven't forgotten about it so please just be paitent. **

**This chapter was prompted by **_Gingerpuff94 _**who suggested Kurt in a cat suit **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 90: Cat suit<strong>

Blaine couldn't help but swallow thickly at the sight of his boyfriend. He had come over to the Hummel home to talk to Kurt about the tension that was still going on between Finn and Kurt and what was to be done about the lost kitten they had found but one look at Kurt and all thoughts had flown out of his body.

Burt had told him to go on up to Kurt's room and Blaine had done just that, only to be met with a sight that would forever be etched into his brain.

"Oh you think you're so funny aunt Mildred," Kurt huffed angrily, looking at himself in the mirror. Blaine caught Blaine's reflection in the mirror and he whipped around, his cheek turning pink. "Blaine!"

"Burt sent me up," Blaine explained but his mouth felt so dry that he thought he could have said anything. "You look so _sexy_."

Kurt flushed again and ran his hands down his smooth stomach. Kurt was wearing a cat suit, sent to him by his aunt Mildred. It was full body suit, black as night and the clingiest material that Blaine had ever seen. It squeezed Kurt's body, showing off every curve and every muscle. Kurt's tail poked out from the little hole in the back and his ear were out, twitching as Kurt watched Blaine.

Blaine stumbled forward and placed his hands on Kurt's hips, drawing him closer and licking his lips.

"You look... you look like a cat burglar," Blaine continued, his voice breathless. "A really sexy cat burglar."

Kurt laughed and nuzzled up to Blaine. "Thank you."

"I think we should thank your aunt Mildred," Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes, untangling himself from Blaine's arms and jumping on the bed instead. The little Kitten (Fleur, Blaine had insisted on calling her. 'You know, like the character from Harry Potter. Plus, it's French.' Kurt had muttered something about Blaine being a dork but seeing Blaine's earnest look and how happy it made him made Kurt concede. Burt looked like he was about to faint when they told him they had named her.) padded across the bed clumsily and Kurt scooped her up.

Blaine joined Kurt on the bed but couldn't stop his eyes from straying up and down Kurt body. He especially like how Kurt's legs seemed to go on _forever_ in the suit.

"So what brings you here?" Kurt asked. "Other than my fabulous company of course."

Blaine grinned and scooted closer. "Well, I want to talk about Fleur here and what we are going to do with her and I wanted to talk to you about Finn."

Kurt face fell and he hugged Fleur closer, letting her nuzzled against his cheek and start to climb over his body.

"Dad thinks we should give her to another home," Kurt said quietly. "He looks about ready to faint every time one of us is holding her."

Blaine chuckled and gently scratched Fleur's head who purred under the touch.

"I think that's a good idea," Blaine agreed. "Maybe one day we could have a cat but we aren't ready."

"I know," Kurt pouted and sighed. "I've been looking at places and there are some people looking for a cat. I found them through the hybrid meetings. You know, couples who are thinking about children but want a pet first to see how they go."

"That sounds nice," Blaine grinned. "Maybe if I come to your next meeting I could meet them too and we could decide then."

"Sounds good," Kurt purred.

Blaine hesitated and took a deep breath. "About Finn-"

Kurt face closed off and his ears dropped, his tail stopping mid swing. "There is nothing to tell."

Blaine sighed and Kurt sniffed.

"Come Kurt," Blaine cooed softly. "Something is going on between the two of you."

Fleur could sense Kurt's hostility and mewled unhappily. She stopped climbing on Kurt and Blaine scooped her up, patting her quietly.

"Leave it Blaine," Kurt hissed quietly and Blaine blinked with shock. Kurt had certainly never hissed at him before. Something horrible must have happened between the two of them that Kurt obviously didn't want Blaine to know about. Perhaps it had been about him?

"Okay," Blaine conceded quietly. "Sorry."

Kurt sighed and shifted closer, nuzzling into Blaine. "I'm sorry. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with though. You don't need to worry."

"I do worry Kurt," Blaine told him quietly and Kurt sighed, gently giving Blaine a lick on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I hissed at you," Kurt apologized and Blaine gently kissed his lips.

"You're forgiven," Blaine assured him and Kurt purred happily. Blaine knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Kurt today and so he dropped the subject but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to keep trying to get to the bottom of what happened. In the mean time though he was more than happy to get distracted by Kurt in his cat suit and showhim just how much he loves it.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? please review and happy reading!<strong>


	91. Mentor

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing :) **

**This chapter was prompted by**_ BLACKINBLACK5612_** who wanted Kurt to mentor a young hybrid and they become friends. **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 91: Mentor <strong>

All though Blaine and Kurt had found Fleur a good home and the young kitten seemed perfectly at ease with them, Kurt was still sad over the fact that they had to give her up. In a way it had brought Blaine and Kurt closer and had foolishly given Kurt hope for the future that he could have something like that with Blaine in the future.

Kurt sat mournfully beside Derik and Brittany, his tail swinging lazily in the hole at the back of the chair. They were attending a hybrid meeting and yet again the subject was on the cure. Several people in the group meetings had gotten it and were sharing their experience.

"Don't you miss it?" a young bunny hybrid asked, tugging at their ears skittishly.

"No," another replied. "I don't have to be self conscious anymore. I feel... I feel free."

"Being a hybrid is a part of yourself," Rick, the hybrid who ran these meetings spoke up. "Although this cure may have worked for some, that doesn't mean it will bring happiness to you all. If you are considering taking it, I want you to come talk to me, talk to your friend and family about the decision also."

The meeting wrapped up not long after and Rick approached Kurt.

"Kurt, do you mind if I have a word?" Rick asked. Kurt shook his head and looked to Derik.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, see ya."

"Bye Kurtie," Brittany purred, nuzzling Kurt's cheek. "Will I see you at school?"

"No Brit. I transferred remember," Kurt explained to her patiently. "I will see you soon though."

Brittany pouted but accepted this and pranced away. Kurt turned back to Rick who was waiting patiently for him.

"Kurt, we have another young hybrid, only nine years old coming to join our group and I was wondering if you would mentor him," Rick asked and Kurt looked at him surprised.

"Me?" he asked. There were a number of other hybrids who would be perfect as a mentor. Kurt didn't think he had mentoring skills in him.

Rick seemed to know what he was thinking because he smiled and gave a light chuckle. "I saw how you brought Derik out of his shell here at the meetings and learn to accept himself. Also, this hybrid come from a situation a lot like yours. He lost his mother at young age too."

Kurt whined in the back of his throat. Even today he missed his mother greatly and would do anything to have her back.

"His name is Rory and is part bear," Rick continued and Kurt eyes widened with surprise. "I would very much like if you could mentor him."

Kurt thought about it. At nine, having just lost his mother and Burt not knowing a lot about hybrids it would have been nice to have a mentor to show him the ropes instead of learning things the hard way.

"I'll do it," Kurt accepted and Rick beamed.

"Excellent, he will be here at the next meeting and I will introduce you then."

* * *

><p>"You're going to be a mentor?" Blaine asked, his face crinkled with confusion. "To who?"<p>

"A young hybrid named Rory," Kurt beamed and he let out a meow of excitement causing a few giggles around them. Kurt ignored the other Dalton students and focused on Blaine.

"How young?" Blaine asked.

"Nine Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes. "You don't have to worry about being jealous."

"I wasn't going to be," Blaine mumbled childishly under his breath.

"His part bear," Kurt continued and missed the flash of panic in Blaine's eyes. "Apparently he moved here from Ireland."

"Do you want to be a mentor?" Blaine asked carefully. Kurt turned to him and looked him in the eye. He scooted closer and he took Blaine's hands in his.

"Yes," Kurt said quietly. "He lost his mother Blaine."

Blaine immediately caught onto the reason why Kurt wanted to be a mentor and his face softened and he gently rubbed Kurt's hands.

"When do you get to meet him?"

* * *

><p>Kurt waited eagerly for his mentor to arrive. He had gotten to the meeting early as Rick instructed and he couldn't wait to meet his young hybrid. Finally, after waiting for so long, they arrived. Kurt's breath hitched as he saw the young boy. He was cute, his cheeks chubby and rosy, his hair flopping nearly over his eyes with two little bear ears sticking up and twitching with every noise. He was on his side to Kurt and so he could see a little bears tail sticking out and twitching.<p>

"Kurt, come here and meet someone," Rick called out and Kurt quickly strode over to them and gave them a warm smile.

"This is Kurt," Rick introduced. "He's been coming to these meetings since he was six. Kurt's situation is a lot like yours and he's agreed to help mentor Rory."

Rory's father, a tall man with pale skin, shook Kurt's hand before laying it on Rory's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," he said, his accent thick.

"Nice to meet you too. Hi Rory," Kurt beamed and Rory smiled back shyly.

"Hi," he said, his accent strong but childlike. "I'm part bear."

"I'm part cat," Kurt purred and Rory's eyes widened before he burst into giggles. Kurt beamed and held out his hand and Rory took it, looking at Kurt with shining eyes.

"Do you want something to eat? There are snacks over there," Kurt asked and Rory nodded and Kurt lead him over to the snack table.

"He's in good hands," Rick assured Rory's father who watching them with tired eyes. "Burt Hummel will help you with anything you need too. It was his wife who was the hybrid too and both he and Kurt went through a huge learning curve after she passed."

"Thanks for this," he said and Rick smiled.

They watched as Kurt and Rory got some snacks before going to some chair and sitting down, easily falling into conversation, Rory's little bear tail jerking with excitement. He hoped that he son would be okay but judging by the way he was hanging off Kurt's every word they would be.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	92. You are what you eat

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update! It's been a rough couple of days. Thank you so much for all your reviews! **

**This chapter is prompted by **_Gleekcourageklainer _**who wanted someone to take the cure but instead of it working they become more animal like. I'm also combining this with **_Yesimstrangegetoverit _**prompt of Adam trying to prove that Kurt and Derik are more animal than human.**

**Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 92: You are what you eat<strong>

Ever since Adam had started at Dalton he had been curious about Derik and Kurt. Everyone at Dalton seemed perfectly at ease that two animals were sharing their education, sharing their food and making friendships with them. Adam couldn't understand how they could. They were animals, plain and simple. They were genetic mutations that although left them with human characteristics, they were still animals. Sadly nobody else seemed to share his view and if they did they were keeping quiet.

Not that it mattered to Adam. He could do this by himself and prove to Dalton that Kurt and Derik were nothing but animals and that they needed to leave. His father, who was a part of the team who hired to create the cure in the first place, had told Adam all about the process and what some of the earlier batches of the cure had done. In fact, one attempt had done the reverse of what they wanted, made them more animal than human.

Adam had smirked at this and had managed to get his hands on a small vial of the wrong cure and he intended to use it to make his point.

It was easy enough to slip into their drinks. Most of the Warbler's took water bottles to rehearsals and so all Adam had to do was sneak into their lockers and drop a bit of the cure into their water. It was easy enough to sneak into their lockers as he had been studying them for _weeks_. Happy that he had done his job Adam smiled and was practically skipping down the corridor to his class room and all he had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Joey went sprinting down the hallway, weaving in and out of students as they rushed to the entrance hall. A huge commotion had broken out and a student had quickly gone to fetch Blaine and Joey as it involved Kurt and Derik. They panted and came to a skidding halt where a crowd had gathered and Blaine's jaw dropped in disbelief.<p>

Barking madly and hissing and meowing were Derik and Kurt, down on all fours. They were also covered in fur….and had whiskers. Their faces were covered in fur and Blaine could see that Kurt's eyes had turned more cat like.

"What?" Blaine choked out hoarsely. "What happened?"

"Holy crap," Joey breathed beside them. Carefully the two boys approached them, the crowd watching eerily silent.

"Kurt," Blaine said gently and Kurt looked to him sharply and meowed, low and pitifully. "Honey what happened?"

Blaine foot collided with Kurt's drink bottle and his eyes narrowed and he pounced on it, quickly swiping it away and out the door. He glared at the door where the bottle had gone through and hissed quietly. Derik whined and Joey gently crouched beside him.

"Mate, are you okay?" Joey asked and Derik barked.

"As you can see," Adam's voice rang out loudly over the silent crowd and he pushed through the crowd and joined the four of them in the middle. "Kurt and Derik are not like us. They are animals and this just proves just how animalistic they can get."

Silence met his announcement and he looked to the group in the middle who were all glaring at him.

"I for one am not paying so much money to learn alongside animals," Adam continued. "If I was I would be at a zoo where these two belong."

Derik snarled under his breath and Kurt hissed. Quickly and in sync they pounced on Adam, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there. He let out a startled shriek but nobody moved to help him. Kurt and Derik hissed and snarled in his face and Adam let out a frightened whimper.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked coldly, coming forward to look at him. "And I would answer quickly because Kurt doesn't have the patients."

Adam swallowed thickly and trembled under Kurt and Derik's weight.

"I – uh – I gave them a few drops of the wrong cure," Adam stuttered.

"What?" Joey growled.

"It does the reverse," Adam explained, his voice going up an octave. "It makes them more animal. I was trying to prove a point."

Derik barked loudly in his face and Adam started to cry.

"We need to get them to vet quickly," Blaine said and both he and Joey started pulling Kurt and Derik off him. Nick, Jeff, Wes and David quickly helped them and nobody went to help Adam, looking at him with disgust.

"Come on," Blaine said, his whole body tense. "We need to go."

"We'll let the teachers know what's going on," Nick assured them as they headed to the car park.

"And we will call their parents," Jeff added.

* * *

><p>They were seen to immediately and both Joey and Blaine were forced to wait. It didn't take long before the parents were crashing through the doors and they were forced to join them in the wait. Two hours they were seated there before a vet came out, looking exhausted but pleased.<p>

"Alright," he said, smiling at them all. "We've given them something to balance out their genes again and it's taking effect. It will be a few days before their back to their normal selves but everything will be fine."

"Will they be hybrids still?" Finn asked and the vet looked to him.

"Yes they will be but this has affected their systems so much that they will not be allowed to take the new cure or it could have very bad effects on them later in life."

Finn's eyes widened at this. He couldn't believe that Kurt wasn't allowed to take the cure anymore, all because some kid had given him a bad dose. Finn didn't realise what damage the cure could actually to do Kurt, that he could have some ill effects on him. All he had thought about was Kurt being treated normally, that he would be accepted.

"Come on Finn," Carol broke him out of his thoughts. "We can see them now."

They were led to the back of the vet and to a small room. Derik and Kurt were curled up on separate cot, fast asleep. The fur was slowly disappearing but both still had their whiskers. They huddled around their beds and watched them sleep. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and felt relieved to see that he was okay. He didn't know what he was going to do when he saw Adam next but thinking of the boy made him so angry that he forced himself not to think about it.

Kurt twisted in his sleep, his ears twitching lightly and he continued to sleep and Blaine smiled at him. He was so glad that he was okay and Adam was going to pay for this.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	93. Time to heal

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating for a while. It has been a crazy few days and I hadn't been able to write so I apologize for making you wait so long. **

**This prompt was given to me by **_authany _**who wanted Kurt to stalk some lightening bugs. Hopefully I do this prompt justice for you. **

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 93: Time to heal <strong>

Kurt had been released from the vet but was still healing from the bad cure. He was still very much cat like and it seemed that Kurt couldn't understand what they were saying, his mind more in sync with a cats than a humans. Still, he was very fond of Blaine and spent the car ride back to the Hummel home, purring and nuzzling into Blaine who gently rubbed his back.

Burt had been furious and had looked Adam's name up in the phone book and had a very loud yelling match over the phone for more than half an hour at Adam's father. Blaine and Finn had never seen Burt look so livid before and Kurt took to hiding behind the TV as he listened to the yelling. Blaine was still too furious to talk to Adam, let alone think of what he was going to do the boy who had hurt the love of his life.

"Wow," Finn breathed beside Blaine on the couch. "I didn't know Burt could get that red."

Burt had finally gotten off the phone and was pacing up and down the kitchen, Carole trying to calm him down before he had another heart attack.

"Either," Blaine agreed, watching Burt with wide eyes.

Finn swallowed and looked to the TV where you could just make out where Kurt was hidden behind it.

"I thought the cure would make life easier for him," Finn admitted to Blaine who looked at him with shock. "It's why Kurt and I were fighting. I told him I thought he should have gotten the cure. I thought… that if he did people would stop picking on him and that life would be easier for him and he could stop being bullied." Finn turned to look at Blaine, looking apologetic. "I didn't realise that the cure would just alter his whole body. I thought it would just make him normal and I didn't think that it would affect his whole body and that he would have to adjust to being fully human. I didn't even know that it could harm him!"

Blaine sighed quietly and gently patted Finn's arm. "It's alright," Blaine soothed him. "I suppose it wasn't explained to you. The news didn't really cover the risks of taking the cure did they? They left a lot of things out. Kurt was born a hybrid. It's not something that you can just stamp out of you."

The both jumped when they felt something brush pass their legs and looked to see Kurt curling up around their legs.

"When he's feeling better, I'm going to apologize," Finn promised and Blaine smiled.

"Kurt would like that," Blaine said quietly.

"Do you think you could tell me about the cure and more about being a hybrid? I don't want to screw it up with Kurt again," Finn asked and Blaine smiled and happily began to tell him about hybrids and what he knew of the cure.

* * *

><p>The next day Burt declared that they were going away for a couple of days while Kurt continued to heal and that Blaine was welcome to join them. Blaine parents had said that he could go and Blaine had eagerly packed his things.<p>

They had packed that day and decided to leave early the next morning. They piled the luggage into the car and struggled slightly with a very confused Kurt who meowed with distress as he was buckled into the car. Blaine quickly joined him and tried to sooth him and it worked slightly.

Finn, Carole and Burt piled into the car and they headed off. They were driving to a small bed and breakfast that was out of the two and away from all the drama that had been happening. The car ride had been long. Blaine and Finn had passed the times playing games but towards then end Kurt had began to yowl uncomfortably and started chewing on his seatbelt.

It was late afternoon when they reached the bed and breakfast and they were all eager to get out of the car. Carole went and checked them in while the boys kept an eye on Kurt who was stalking a bird nearby, letting off some stored up energy.

* * *

><p>They went to the nearest to get some lunch and while Carole was in the kitchen making up some sandwiches the boys lounged on the back vereanda watching Kurt. The bed and breakfast led to a beautiful backyard where a couple was lounging on some deck chairs a few yards down. Kurt was crouched in the grass, his tail flickering from side to side, his eyes darting from side to side. Above him was some bug swarming – lightening bugs. They boys watched, waiting for Kurt to pounce. Kurt's body tensed and they all leaned forward and watched as he jumping into the air. He fell back to the ground and they saw him happily munching on a bug that he had caught.<p>

"Eugh," Blaine winced as he heard the bug crunch in Kurt's mouth. "That's going to be fin to clean out of his teeth."

Burt chuckled and patted his shoulder. Finn watched him curiously. Kurt seemed to be having a great time and had seemed more relaxed than he had in ages. He could kick himself for thinking that Kurt taking the cure was a good idea.

"Lunch is ready," Carol called from inside the house.

"Come on Kurt," Burt called and Kurt looked up. He looked longing at the bugs but slunk backed to them.

* * *

><p>Blaine kept his arms around Kurt's waist as they watched the lightening bugs light up the night sky. Carol, Finn and Burt were inside watching a movie but Blaine had taken Kurt outside to enjoy some alone time with him. Kurt's tail swished against his stomach and he chuckled as Kurt watched them intensely.<p>

"I love you Kurt," Blaine murmured into his ear. He wasn't sure if Kurt could understand him yet but he needed to tell him anyway.

Kurt turned suddenly and purred against Blaine chest and licked his cheek. He pulled back and meowed.

"Love you too," he said unclearly, mixed with a meow and a purr but Blaine could still understand him and broke into a bright grin. Kurt was getting better, hopefully being back to himself soon.

Kurt licked his cheek one more time before turning his attention back to the lightening bugs and got ready to pounce and to catch one for his Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	94. quick dip

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I wasn't able to and I have been having trouble writing at the moment but everything is better now and hopefully I will be able to update more often now. **

**This chapter is prompted by **_Klaine forever and ever 3 _**who suggested that Burt and Blaine go fishing and Kurt's possessiveness tops the boat.  
>Sorry this one is a little short and I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy though and have fun reading it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 94: Splash!<strong>

Their trip away give Carol the perfect time to spend some time with her son Finn. They hadn't been able to talk much about what was going on in his life and how he was handling Kurt's situation. T give them some alone time Burt decided to take Blaine and Kurt fishing. They drove to the nearest lake and hired a small boat and fishing gear. They had packed some lunch as well so that they could give Carole and Finn some decent time alone.

It had taken a few moments to get Kurt into the boat – Blaine having to distract him with dangling the fishing line in front of him and subtly moving him onto the boat. Burt had quickly started the boat and headed out into the middle of the lake before Kurt could jump back onto the deck. Kurt yowled unhappily into Blaine's lap where he had curled up and clutched to him tightly. Blaine gently comforted him all the while thinking about how adorable his boyfriend was.

Burt slowed the boat and finally switched it off and threw the anchor overboard and listened to it sink down into the depths of the lake. Kurt yowled uncomfortably as the boat rocked and Blaine gently soothed him, rubbing his ears.

Kurt was slowly coming back to himself. He had moments where they thought he was better but then those moments were gone. Burt helped Blaine set up his rod, explaining it as he went along and they finally cast their lines into the water and sat down and waited for a fish to bite.

"How you going with all this Blaine?" Burt asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at Kurt who was peeking over the edge of the boat carefully. Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled at him softly.

"I miss him," Blaine answered truthfully. "I miss just being able to talk to him but I know he will get better soon."

Burt nodded encouragingly at him.

"I hate Adam," Blaine spat, his grip tightening on his fishing pole.

"You and me both kid," Burt growled and he took in Blaine's appearance. "You can't beat the kid up though, as much as you would like to."

"Why not?" Blaine asked sulkily.

"One because you would get into trouble. Two, you are not that kid Blaine, no matter how angry you may be. Besides, I don't think Kurt would like it if you got into trouble."

Blaine looked back to Kurt who was now watching the water curiously, head cocked to one side and his ears pricked.

"You need to talk to Adam. Educate him and then stay away from him," Burt explained to him. "And keep Kurt away from him too. I want you boys to have nothing to do with him anymore."

"Don't have to tell us twice," Blaine assured him.

Blaine and Burt looked back at Kurt and were startled to see that he was half out of the boat, his tail flicking from side to side and his hand reaching into the water.

"KURT!" they both yelped and dropped their poles. They went to pull him back but Kurt reeled back and leapt to the other side of the boat. The boat lurched unsteadily and both Blaine and Burt were knocked off their feet. The scrambled to grab something but could get a hold of nothing and they both went over the edge of the boat, falling into the lake with a splash.

They kicked their way to the surface and spat out a mouthful of water, gasping for a breath. Both of them looked to Kurt who was frozen on the boat, looking terrified. Kurt turned to look at them and his ears dropped and he looked sheepish.

"Nice one kid," Burt grumbled. They swam to the edge and climbed back in, the boat rocking once again. Blaine shivered and Kurt immediately curled around him and started licking his face, cleaning him up.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered and Blaine looked at him fondly. "Fish."

"You saw a fish," Blaine chuckled, deciphering his one worded answer and Kurt licked his cheek again.

"Time to go I think," Burt said, shaking his head fondly at Kurt who gave him such a pitiful look. Kurt kept Blaine warm all the way back and licked his face clean of the lake water.

"Thanks love," Blaine hummed, kissing Kurt's cheek as they reached the car and both Burt and Blaine dried themselves with towels that were in the car. Kurt purred happily and shuffled back into the car, Blaine climbing in beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and happy reading!<strong>


	95. Me again

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for those who reviewed! You support means a lot to me and I'm glad that you are all still enjoying this :)**

**This prompt was given to me by **_Sofia Michelle _**who suggested that Kurt only allowing to have his belly rubbed in a safe and trusting environment. Also, I am combing **_satomax6 _**prompt of Kurt chasing chameleons. **

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 95: Me again<strong>

It was their last day at the bed and breakfast and Blaine had decided to go for a walk before they left that afternoon. Kurt had followed him of course, not that Blaine minded in the slightest. Blaine watched Kurt adoringly as a couple of chameleons came across their path and Kurt took up the chase. Blaine had never seen Kurt so free like this before. He was always so careful around everyone, including himself. Kurt never allowed anyone to see everything about him, never let himself be who he truly was for years of bullying and hate had made him withdraw, to fit in.

The chameleons got away much to Kurt's displeasure and he pouted at Blaine when he had caught up. Blaine chuckled and wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"Sorry love," he chuckled and Kurt nuzzled into his neck. They continued walking until the found a small picnic table and they sat down.  
>The place was deserted and so they had the area to themselves. Kurt cuddled up into Blaine's side and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, closing his eyes.<p>

Kurt had been quiet all morning and Blaine wondered if their fishing adventure yesterday had still left him in a bit of shock. Blaine gently ran a hand down Kurt's up and rested it on his toned stomach. Gently and cautiously Blaine began to rub his stomach. Kurt loved this but only allowed his stomach to be rubbed when they were alone and in a trusting environment. He had learnt that when he tried to rub Kurt's stomach at Dalton one and Kurt ignored him for the rest of the day.

Kurt didn't push him away and Blaine took this as a good sign and continued to do so. Blaine trailed his gaze over Kurt and felt that something was different with him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I hope you are okay babe," Blaine murmured quietly.

"I am," Kurt purred softly and Blaine stopped his movements and stared at Kurt with shock.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"I'm okay," Kurt repeated and he gave a tired smile.

"You're back," Blaine said and a bright smile spread across her face. "Hi."

Kurt chuckled softly and opened his eyes. "Hi."

Blaine leant forward and pulled him into a kiss and Kurt eagerly returned it, holding Blaine closely. They pulled away and Blaine gently reached up and stroked his cheek and smiled adoringly at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, afraid that if he spoke to loud the moment would be ruined.

"Better," Kurt told him just as quietly. "My head feels clearer."

Blaine gently kissed his temple and started to rub his tummy once again. Kurt sighed happily and let Blaine continue.

"Thanks for being there for me," Kurt continued quietly. "Although you could have stopped me from eating the lightening bug."

"Didn't taste good?" Blaine asked and Kurt scrunched his nose and shook his head. Blaine chuckled and kissed his temple again.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt told him sincerely. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Kurt. Forever," Blaine promised and Kurt snuggled deeply into his side and purred loudly.

They sat there for a while, Blaine continuing to rub Kurt's tummy until he was boneless at his side. Finally he stopped his movements and Kurt let out a little yowl of disappointment.

"We have to get back," Blaine told him apologetically. "We'll be leaving soon."

Blaine stood and helped Kurt up and wrapped an arm around his waist and Kurt smiled.

"Thanks for everything Blaine," Kurt thanked him again. "And I'm really sorry about pushing you in the lake."

Blaine laughed loudly and Kurt smiled at the sound. He had missed Blaine and all though his mind had been clouded by his cat instincts Blaine was constantly on his thoughts. He was back now and he knew that he could never leave Blaine, that Blaine was the only one for him. Blaine was his one true love.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	96. Foxy

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are amazing and I'm so glad that you are all still enjoying this. **

**This prompt was given to me by **_Some 1's Lost Soul _**who wanted fox! Hybrid Sebastian. I'm also combing this with **_Klaine forever and ever _**who prompted that Blaine takes Kurt shopping and someone flirts with Blaine. **

**I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 96: Foxy <strong>

Kurt was starting to get back to his usual self, speaking a lot more but his cat instincts still took over majority of the time. To celebrate Kurt getting better Blaine decided to take him shopping now that they were back home. Kurt had been excited and had readily agreed and they went the following day they arrived home, Kurt not wanting to waist any time.

They went to the local mall and Blaine was prepared to spend majority of his day there. Cat or not Kurt liked to shop and they would be there for a while. They started at one end and made their way down, working their way through the vast amounts of shops.

Kurt was in the middle of trying on a new pair of skinny jeans (Blaine was drooling at the thought as yes, they were tight looking) and he was waiting patiently for him to come out to show him. He looked around the shop, trying to find something to pass the time and his eyes landed on a tall, lean boy who was staring at him. Blaine shifted slightly and the boy grinned easily and he dropped the shirt he had been looking at and sauntered over to Blaine.

"Hey there gorgeous," he grinned and dropped down on the couch beside him. Blaine shifted uncomfortably and his gaze landed on a thick, orange, bushy tail that had a white tip. The boy flicked it seductively and winked. "I'm Sebastian and I'm a fox. What's your name?"

"Uh Blaine," he said, clearing and his throat and lifted his eyes back to the boy, the double meaning passing over him.

"Blaine, nice name," Sebastian grinned. "You know, you would look so good under me. Want to see?"

Blaine blushed at Sebastian's forwardness and spluttered, edging away from him but Sebastian followed.

"What?" he croaked.

"Virgin," Sebastian grinned. "That's okay, I can take care of that."

"What, no!" Blaine cried and he stood up and started backing up the changing room and prayed that Kurt would hurry up.

Sebastian stood too and followed him, grinning. "No need to be shy," he cooed. "You're gorgeous Blaine, I've been looking at you since you came in."

Blaine's back hit the door of the change room and he stumbled back when it opened, nearly falling onto his back. He felt hands grip his waist tightly and turned to see Kurt glaring at Sebastian.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelped and Kurt gently side stepped him and approached Sebastian.

"Piss off," Kurt hissed dangerously. "and leave my boyfriend alone."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he sniffed and an evil smirk crossed his lips.

"Part cat," he scoffed. "Typical."

Kurt hissed again and Blaine gently took his hand, dragging him back carefully.

"Leave Sebastian," Blaine said, finally able to take control now that the fluster had worn off. "Kurt is my boyfriend and I'm not interested."

Sebastian shrugged and flicked his tail. "For time being. We'll see later though."

He sneered at Kurt and walked away, Kurt glaring daggers in his back, baring. Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's back until he calmed down and turned his attention back to Blaine.

"You're too good looking," Kurt pouted and Blaine chuckled and eyes Kurt's new jeans. They were tight, hugging every muscle and was tight around his groin.

"I dunno," Blaine said huskily, his hand trailing over the jeans. "You are looking very sexy right now."

Kurt grinned and took Blaine's hand and led him into the change room, locking the door behind him.

"You think I should get them?" he purred and Blaine nodded eagerly. "Then you can help me take them off so I can purchase them."

Blaine groaned and crashed his lips to Kurt and started to undo the fly and get those pants off his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	97. You're a what

**Hello everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed! You guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough for you support :) I'm still accepting prompts if you wish to give any :)**

**This prompt was given by **_Marissa (Guest) _**who suggested that there is a flash back to when New Directions found out about Kurt and Brittany being hybrids. **

**I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 97: You're a what?<strong>

The Warbler's and Joey were thrilled when both Derik and Kurt could return to school. They greeted them in the parking lot, pulling them into hugs and smiling brightly. It didn't escape their notice that they had been circled by their friends so that nobody could reach them easily. Both of them were wary and kept a look out for Adam but he was nowhere to be seen.

Both liked that they had gotten back into a routine, that everything was feeling normal once again. At lunch they were joined by everyone, all of them excited to have them back and they were rowdier than usual. Kurt was nibbling on his lunch when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled out to see that he had a message from Brittany.

_Hey kitty, are you still like Lord Tubbington or are you Kitty K again? – B_

It took him a moment to decipher what she was asking but quickly responded that he was no longer full cat and back to his usual hybrid self. Brittany had taken the news hard and she had gotten scared by the news but luckily Santana had been there for her and had quickly put anyone in place who dared suggest she get the cure.

"Who is that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Brittany," Kurt said, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"How is she doing?" Blaine asked. In his concern with Kurt he hadn't thought of Brittany and he felt guilty.

"She's doing okay," Kurt smiled.

"Hey, did New Directions know you were a hybrid?" Jeff asked from across the table.

"Yes, they knew," Kurt confirmed.

"How did they find out?" Nick asked, eyes alight with excitement.

**Flash back **

Kurt walked through the halls of McKinley, clutching his satchel tightly against his side. He scanned the students, hoping that none of them would check him into a locker as he made his way to glee club. Already he had been slammed into a locker and his whole body ached. He longed to take his ears and tail out, to stretch them but he didn't dare at McKinley. He was already bullied for being gay, he didn't need to add being a hybrid to the mix. When he was younger and just starting at McKinley he had watched as one boy had revealed that he was a hybrid and had been bullied so badly he had quickly transferred.

Besides, his mother and father had warned him to be careful about revealing his true self. Kurt had never felt safe at McKinley and had no desire to let anybody know who he truly was.  
>Kurt hurried down the hall to glee and slid inside. Brittany was the only one in the room and Kurt gave her a shocked look and quickly hurried to her side.<p>

"Britt! What did you do?" Kurt hissed, staring at her head with wide eyes. Brittany had her ears out but one of them had been mangled, the fur all mattered and knotty.

"I was doing my hair for Madonna week," Brittany told him sadly. "I got my ears caught up when I was teasing my hair."

Kurt winced and shook his head and gently took the teasing brush from her hands and eyed it critically, wondering how he could fix this.

"What the hell?!"

Kurt whirled around and saw that the rest of glee had filed in without them knowing and was staring at Brittany as if she was an alien. It was Puck who had spoken and he was looking curious yet shocked.

"Britt's a hybrid," Quinn murmured. "That explains so much."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her and couldn't help the low hiss that came from between his teeth. He was tired, sore and sick of being bullied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked and Quinn rose her eyebrows with surprise.

"Brittany has always been a bit…different," Rachel spoke up. "This just explains why."'

Santana shot Rachel a dirty look and edged her way closer to Brit who was watching the whole exchange with confusion.

"So because she is a hybrid it means that she is stupid? She's just a dumb animal?" Kurt questioned hotly, his fists curling up into a ball.

"I'm not a dumb animal," Brittany pouted and Kurt gave a soft smile.

"You're not," he assured her and she smiled back at him.

"We didn't say she was a dumb animal," Quinn corrected. "But being a hybrid, they're not exactly up to human intelligence."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "Does that mean I'm a dumb animal too?"

"You?" Mercedes asked, looking confused.

Kurt reached up and ruffled his hair and revealed his own to cat ears. Everyone gasped, staring at him with surprise and Quinn immediately looked guilty.

"You're a hybrid," she gasped and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Why would you?" Kurt asked coldly. "It's judgement like that which makes us have to hide who we are."

Kurt quickly tucked his ears back away and winced when he did the same to Brittany and took her hand and began to lead her out of the choir room.

"Where are you going?" Tina asked.

"Home, to help Brittany fix her hair and ear," Kurt huffed.

"Wait for me," Santana said and quickly hurried after them leaving New Directions feeling guilty and ashamed of themselves.

**End of flash back**

"Wow," Jeff said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

Kurt shrugged and gave them a soft smile. Blaine threaded their fingers together under the table and gave him a sympathetic smile. Kurt had never told him the story and he never realized how bad it was for Kurt at McKinley and how dangerous it was for him, not just from Karofsky but from the whole student body.

"Did they apologize?" Wes asked.

"Yes, in song but they still needed to be educated and sometimes they were offensive," Kurt told them. "But they were trying and eventually they got used to it but Brittany and I were never able to feel comfortable being ourselves at McKinley, even in the choir room."

Blaine subtly pressed a kiss o Kurt's cheek and squeezed his fingers again.

"Well we are glad you are back and glad that you are feeling better," David grinned and the Warbler's cheered in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	98. Cat food

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and I am so happy that you are all still enjoying this :) **

**This prompt was given to me by **_Dorisling _**who prompted Kurt as a little kitten and Burt giving him cat food to see if he likes it. **

**Sorry for any mistakes and hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 98- Cat food <strong>

Kurt pushed the shopping trolley down the aisles of the supermarket, a content smile on his face. He looked over to see Blaine walking beside him, one hand resting on the cart while he looked around the aisle searching for what was on the list they had created on their way there.  
>It was Friday night dinner and Blaine had been invited over. Kurt had offered to pick up the groceries for Carol on their way back from school and she had thanked them both for it sincerely.<p>

It was domestic for the two of them and Kurt couldn't help but dream of the two of them in the future, maybe a little child in the trolley. He bit his lip to stop from smiling big and Blaine gave him a curious look.

"What?" he asked, Kurt's smile infectious.

"Nothing," Kurt said. "I just like this."

"Us shopping?" Blaine asked, looking amused.

"Food shopping," Kurt told him and shrugged, feeling embarrassed. "It feels, nice."

"It does," Blaine agreed, smiling at Kurt adoringly.

They turned down the next aisle and Kurt looked around and saw that it was the pet food aisle.

"We don't need anything down here," Kurt told him and went to turn the trolley around but Blaine stopped him.

"I'm curious," Blaine said, gazing at the can of cat and dog food. "Have you ever had cat food?" He looked to Kurt who was blushing and his grin grew. "You have!"

"My dad was curious," Kurt told him, blushing.

**Flash back**

Elizabeth was out for the night, having a girls night which left Burt and Kurt alone together for the night. That also meant cooking dinner. They two were at the store and Burt was looking for something yummy but healthy for them to eat as Elizabeth would be mad if he just made him eat chicken nuggets.

They were wondering down the aisles when they came to the pet food aisle and Burt looked at the cans curiously. He took some cat food down and looked at it curiously. He put in the cart and continued on to find something for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, come in here," Burt called and he heard his little boy running from the living room and into the kitchen.<p>

"Yes daddy?" he asked, his ears twitching and his tails swishing from side to side.

"Come taste this," he said, holding out a spoon with some cat food on it. Kurt sniffed and his nose crinkled.

"What is it?" he asked and Burt cleared his throat.

"Just something new. Give it a try," he encouraged and Kurt wrinkled his nose again before opening his mouth. Burt slid the spoon between his lips and Kurt licked it off and chewed it thoughtfully.

Burt watched as he chewing slow and his nose crinkled. He made a strangled sort of noise and he started to heave. Burt moved quickly, scoping him up and taking him to the sink. Kurt spat out the cat food and threw up once, tears welling in his eyes.

"You're okay buddy," he soothed and quickly gave him juice to clean his mouth.

"No more daddy," Kurt yowled and Burt kissed his temple.

"Yeah, no more buddy," Burt agreed.

**End Flash back **

Blaine was struggling to keep his laughter in and Kurt glared at him.

"Mum was furious of course," Kurt continued. "She slept with me that night and dad had a lot of sucking up to do."

"Didn't taste good?" Blaine chuckled and Kurt sniffed and turned the trolley away, pushing it into the next aisle.

"No Blaine, it didn't," he huffed and Blaine hurried after him and slid an arm around his waist.

"I promise never to feed you cat food," Blaine hummed in his ear and Kurt shivered.

"You had better not," Kurt sniffed. "Or you will be doing a lot of sucking up."

Blaine was well aware of Kurt's temper and knew it was wise not to get on his bad side.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	99. Expulsion

**Hello everyone! Sorry about not updating for a while but I have been busy and honestly the creative vibes weren't going around but thankfully they are back! Thanks for your patience!**

**This prompt was given to me by **_anonymous (via tumblr) _**who suggested that Adam and his family start a petition to get Kurt and Derik expelled and they lie about Kurt and Derik attacking him. They succeed and Kurt and Derik are expelled. The Dalton student body are outrage and protest and lock the school down.**

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes that are in here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 99: Expulsion<strong>

Kurt and Derik sat side by side in utter shock and disbelief. Their ears were tucked back and Derik let out a whimper in the back of his throat. One their other side sat their fathers. They were looking furious.

"This is bullshit!" Burt cried. "My kid has done nothing!"

"My son would not attack anybody!" Derik's father snapped. "He was too afraid to even show himself here at Dalton. Why would he attack some boy?"

"Adam was the one who gave them a faulty cure," Burt continued angrily. "and our kids did nothing to make him feel threatened in any way!"

"I'm sorry," the principle sighed. His face was drawn and he looked exhausted. "There is nothing I can do though. There are more than enough signatures from the parents. The petition to expel Kurt and Derik was accepted by the school board. I am sorry but this is over my head. If it were up to me Kurt and Derik wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah well they are," Burt growled. "This is unacceptable."

"You can guarantee that we will be going to the school board to get this rectified," Derik's father growled.

"I wish you the best of luck and you have my full support," the principle nodded and both fathers stood up.

"Let's go kid," Burt grunted and Kurt numbly stood up and let Burt lead him out of the office. "We'll fix this," he told Kurt quietly and comfortingly.

Kurt said nothing but let out a little pathetic whine. Derik and his father followed after them and Derik looked just as numb as Kurt did.

"I'm going to kill Adam and his parents," Derik's father growled.

"I'll help," Burt grunted, running a hand over the top of his bald head with frustration. "They have gone too far."

While Burt and Derik's father were talking and figuring out a plan, Derik and Kurt stood off to the side, watching with frightened eyes.

"I can't believe Adam and his family got us expelled," Derik said hoarsely.

"I can't go back to McKinley," Kurt whispered brokenly. "I can't."

"Kurt," Burt called and Kurt looked over to his father with sad eyes. "Let's go."

Kurt nodded and gave Derik a frightened look before following his father obediently. They stopped by Kurt's locker to grab his things. As they were collecting the last of his things the bell rang and it didn't take long before the halls were flooded with students. Kurt shut his locker door and clutched his satchel tightly, his eyes downcast.

"Kurt!"

Both Burt and Kurt turned when they heard Blaine calling his name and watched as the handsome boy hurry to them.

"Hey Burt," Blaine greeted and he looked confused to see him there. "What's going on?"

Burt growled and Kurt let out a little whimper. Blaine looked between to the two of them and his stomach began to turn with dread.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his gaze sticking to Kurt.

"Adam and his family started a petition," Kurt whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

"What kind of petition?" Blaine asked slowly.

"To expel Derik and I from Dalton," Kurt sniffed. "They got enough signatures from the parents. Derik and I have been expelled."

Blaine face fell and he quickly gathered Kurt up into his arms. "We'll fix this," Blaine whispered in his ear and Kurt yowled into his shoulder. "Adam won't get away with this."

* * *

><p>Blaine came skidding into Warbler rehearsal and everyone looked at him.<p>

"Blaine Warbler," Wes frowned. "You're late."

"Kurt and Derik have been expelled," Blaine panted and everyone paused for a beat before erupting into chaos.

"WHAT?" several of them yelled and they all looked frantic. Wes banged his gavel loudly on the table and the Warbler's settled down.

"Explain Blaine," Wes commanded.

"Adam and his family started a petition to get Derik and Kurt expelled from Dalton, claiming that they had attacked Adam and that having hybrids in Dalton was dangerous. They got enough signatures from the parents to have them expelled."

"That's bullshit!" Nick cried, looking outraged. "They can't do that!"

"They have," Blaine said bitterly.

"What can we do?" Jeff asked.

"We protest," David answered, looking around at everyone firmly. "Everyone has the right to learn and Dalton is about zero-bullying tolerance which exactly what Adam and his family have done. We need to spread the word about what has happened and get the students on our side."

"We start now," Wes declared, banging his gavel. "Everyone, start spreading the word to the students and we will draw up our own petition. Make _sure _Adam doesn't find out about this."

The Warbler's nodded, determined and Blaine looked at him all with warmth and pride.

"Thank you," he said, his voice choking with emotion and they all smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Kurt batted at the ball of twine that Finn was trying to entice him with but there was little energy behind it. Kurt's ear pricked up when he heard a car pulling into their drive way and he abandoned the ball of twine much to Finn's confusion and moved to the window to peek outside.<p>

He perked up when he saw Blaine and hurried to greet him. Blaine beamed at him when Kurt waited for him at the door and pulled him into a hug and then pulled him into a kiss.

"Hello," Kurt purred once they pulled away.

"Hey," Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and running his hands over Kurt's smooth skin.

"You seem in a good mood," Kurt purred, shivering at Blaine's touch.

"I am," Blaine grinned and started backing Kurt out of the way the door. "Can we go to your room?"

Kurt's purring got louder and he nodded, taking Blaine's hand and leading him to his room. They didn't speak until they were safely in his room and sitting on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me why you are in a good mood?" Kurt asked, nuzzling into Blaine's neck and gently nipping at neck. Blaine hummed approvingly and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him close so that he was nearly straddling him.

"Tomorrow the students of Dalton are protesting," Blaine said and Kurt leaned back in surprise.

"What?"

"Every student at Dalton is protesting that you and Derik got expelled. It's not right and everyone agrees so we are locking the school down until you can return."

Blaine beamed at Kurt but Kurt couldn't smile back.

"Blaine, you can't! What if they kick you out too?" Kurt protested.

"Then they have to kick us all out," Blaine told him and pulled him close again. "Kurt, what they did was wrong. Everyone had the right to an education and this is our way of reminding them. I'm not going to school without you."

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes and he sniffed. He pushed Blaine down on to the bed and began to lick his cheeks and Blaine chuckled, holding Kurt close.

"I love you," Kurt purred and pulled him into a deep kiss. Blaine moaned and kept Kurt pressed against him, licking into his mouth and tasting him.

Both moaned but pulled away before they could get carried away, not wanting a repeat of Burt walking in on them again.

Blaine beamed at Kurt and Kurt had never felt so loved and content. Blaine wanted him, all of him.

"I love you," Kurt purred sincerely.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	100. The rally

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you for all your amazing reviews! You guys are amazing and I love that you are all still enjoying this. **

**This chapter was given by **_Tolazytologin (guest) _**who suggested that Kurt sing Born This Way to show Adam that he is proud of being a hybrid.**

**I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 100: The rally<strong>

The Warblers, Derik and Joey were sitting around the mall in Westerville even though it was a school day. It was day two of the rally and even though every parent had been called to tell them their sons had skipped school, they didn't care and were once again skipping in protest.

"I think out protest is going well," Jeff declared, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip from his milkshake.

"Your mum was furious," Nick pointed out and Jeff just grinned.

"Yes but she but once she knew why I was skipping she was behind the idea."

"Once this is over you are grounded for two weeks," Nick frowned and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You're missing the point," Jeff sighed.

"I'll be missing not seeing you for two weeks after school," Nick huffed and Jeff froze, thinking over Nick's words.

"I didn't think of that!" he cried and gave Nick a horrified look and Nick patted him sympathetically on the knee.

"Anyway," Wes continued, ignoring the two boys. "This caught on a lot quicker than I thought it would."

"That's because everyone knows that Derik and Kurt are just the same as us," Joey said and Derik sent him a grateful smile. "The parents and the student board will see that too."

"Mr Fisher, the math teacher who is also part squirrel, offered to teach us while we go on strike," Kurt said to the group. "He called my dad and they started organising it. And Rory, who I am mentoring, his dad is an English teacher and he offered to teach us too."

"That's great," Blaine grinned. "Do you think we should get the media involved?"

"It would certainly make the school board hurry up and make a decision," David grinned.

"Yeah, but would the media be in our favour?" Derik asked, looking around at them. "They may take the side of the school board."

"But they might if they see that all the students don't care. After all, we are the ones who are learning with you, not our parents," Wes countered and the boys looked thoughtful.

"This whole thing would end if Adam could see that you aren't dangerous," Nick sighed and both Kurt and Derik growled.

"Like that would happen," Derik barked gruffly and Joey patted his shoulder.

Kurt looked thoughtful and Blaine knew that he was planning something.

"What are you planning?" he asked quietly to Kurt.

"I'm not sure yet," Kurt murmured quietly.

* * *

><p>"What am I doing here?" Adam asked, glaring around at all the Warblers, Joey and Derik.<p>

"We wanted to speak to you without the influence of any other people," Kurt said. "You owe us that since you got Derik and I expelled."

Adam shifted and his cast his gaze downwards and mumbled something.

"Sorry?" Derik asked and Adam cleared his throat.

"I didn't know. My dad started the petition behind my back." The Warbler's rolled their eyes but Kurt was looking at him carefully. "Why did you invite me to this hall?"

"We wanted to show you something and try and explain what it means to be a hybrid," Kurt explained. "Just watch and then you can judge."

Adam nodded and sat down on the seat that the boys had provided for him.

Music started up and Adam looked around, surprised.

_It doesn't matter you love him,  
>or capital H-I-M. <em>

Adam watched entranced at the Warblers started to sing and each of them were wearing a shirt with something they were born with. Derik and Kurt had their ears and tails out and were dancing around with the Warbler's. Adam listened and saw how passionate they were and listened to the lyrics of the song. A rush of guilt washed over him and he cleared his throat.

As the final notes ended he clapped loudly and the boys looked at him with shock. Adam cleared his throat again and clasped his fingers together.

"After I gave you the fake cure and saw you, I realised what I had done was wrong," Adam said quietly. "I let my parents judgement of hybrids cloud my own and I shouldn't have let them. Clearly they don't see just how the same you are."

"We told you that," Jeff muttered and Blaine nudged him in the ribs.

"I didn't know my dad had started the petition," Adam continued, looking apologetically to Derik and Kurt. "If I had I would have gotten him to stop."

Derik looked doubtful but Kurt looked at him with a blank face.

"I didn't want this to happen."

"You can stop it," Kurt finally said and Blaine squeezed his hand. "You can tell the school board the truth. Those signatures were based on a lie."

"I know," Adam whispered.

"Will you go to the school board?" Blaine asked and Adam nodded.

"Yeah, I will. I promise I will fix this. I'll even leave Dalton."

Derik looked ready to agree but Kurt spoke before he could. "You don't have too."

"They won't let me stay," Adam told him sadly. "But thanks anyway."

"Thank you Adam," Blaine said sincerely.

"I'll go tomorrow," Adam promised.

"Could you wait a few days?" Jeff asked hopefully. "I wouldn't mind the week off school."

Nick rolled his eyes and slapped his boyfriend's chest. Jeff looked at him sheepishly and Adam chuckled hoarsely.

Kurt gave him a soft smile and Adam nodded back. He would fix this.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	101. Textile project

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and for those who are still following this! Welcome to any new followers and I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**This prompt was given to me by **_Klaine for ever and ever 3 _**who suggested that Blaine have a textile project and needs wool and Kurt gets a bit carried away and ends up as a big woollen Kurt!ball. **

**For those who are following my new story _The Klaine Show _I will be updating hopefully soon. **

**Also, can anyone recommend any stories where Kurt has a stutter?**

**I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 101: Textile project <strong>

Their protest had been a success and thanks to Adam both Kurt and Derik were allowed back into Dalton. The students had celebrated their return loudly and the school board had apologized profusely. Burt had still been angry that both his son and Derik had been kicked out in the first place but at least he was seething quietly now.

Kurt wasn't about to become friends with Adam but he gave him a small nod when they passed in the hallways. Rumour has it his dad was furious and nobody knew how much longer he would be at Dalton. Everything was returning to normal and for once Kurt wasn't ashamed of being a hybrid.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly does this project involve?" Kurt asked as he strolled through the mall with Blaine.<p>

"I have to knit something," Blaine explained as they turned into a crafts store.

Kurt nodded with understanding. Kurt had already taken a textile class at McKinley so he didn't have to at Dalton although he would have liked to take the class with Blaine.

Kurt instantly led Blaine towards the display of wools and Blaine took them all in with wide eyes.

"Wow," he breathed, eyes roaming over the all. "How am I meant to choose?"

"Well, what are you wanting to knit?" Kurt asked, eyeing the wool. He licked his lips and breathed in the scent that the wool was emitting.

"We have to make a scarf," Blaine answered and Kurt nodded distractedly.

"Well, blue and red suit you and you know how much I like it when you wear stripes."

Blaine grinned at Kurt and subtly kissed his cheek.

"The scarf isn't for me," Blaine told him and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Whose it for?"

"You."

Kurt broke into a grin. "You're making me a scarf?"

"Yeah," Blaine grinned. "It's going to start getting cold soon and I know how much you like being warm."

Kurt purred happily and rubbed his nose against Blaine's. "I love you."

"Yeah, well, wait until you see the scarf first," Blaine said, eyeing the wool doubtfully.

"I'll love whatever you make me," Kurt promised. "It's the thought that counts."

"What colours do you want?" Blaine asked and together they roamed through the many colours that were offered.

* * *

><p>They got separated as they looked through them all and Kurt's eyes widened as a piece of wool dangled down from its cubby. Kurt licked his lips and pulled it down. He purred at the soft wool and he just couldn't help himself.<p>

"Hey Kurt, what do you think of –" Blaine cut himself off as he stared at Kurt. His lips quirked and he snorted with laughter. "Oh babe!"

He doubled over with laughter, tears running down his cheeks and he struggled to catch his breath. Kurt sat on the floor, pouting up at Blaine. He had somehow managed to wrap himself in wool.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined and Blaine could only laugh harder. Kurt pouted and waited until Blaine could contain himself.

Blaine's laughter however had attracted the store owner who frowned at Kurt disapprovingly. Kurt shrunk under gaze and Blaine managed to control himself. A few giggles still escaped him though.

"We'll take this one," Blaine grinned at her and she frowned between the two of them. Kurt looked at her sheepishly and she rolled her eyes and walked away to ring up the price.

Blaine Kurt looked at one another and Blaine started giggling again. He crouched down and began to untangle Kurt who purred sheepishly.

"Don't ever change love," Blaine chuckled and Kurt beamed up at him, purring loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	102. Karofsky's rage

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't update this in a while! I got distracted by other projects and I thought I had no more prompts but then I saw this one and I am sorry for taking so long to get to it! Bad me! *slaps hand*.**

**This prompt was given by **_Tolazytologin _**who wanted Karofsky to see Kurt with his tail and ears out and tries to attack him but then his part animal friends and Blaine stop him. **

**I'm still taking prompts for this if you are still interested in seeing this continue. I can't say that I will update frequently but I promise that anyone who gives a prompt I will get to it :)**

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 102: Karofsky's rage <strong>

"I'm afraid that's all we have time for tonight as another group had requested this meeting hall. Thank you all for coming and remember, if anyone needs to talk come see me outside and we can make an appointment."

Murmurs broke out around the room and Blaine turned to his boyfriend. There had been another Hybrid meeting and Kurt had invited him along. Of course Blaine had said yes and had sat next to him, unable to keep the smile off his face as Kurt's tail curled around his leg. Derik had invited Joey to come to the meeting too. Ever since Derik had told Joey about him being a hybrid, his best friend had wanted to learn more and after what Adam had done to the two, he had come to every meeting since.

"Another one," Luke sighed, standing up.

"I like being a kitty," Brittany said, taking Kurt's free hand.

Kurt smiled softly at her. "Me too."

Blaine grinned as he heard his boyfriend say this, glad that he was accepting himself as being a hybrid. The incident with Adam was still affecting him. He reverted to being more cat-like a lot more often than he once had but he seemed to be dealing better with this.

"I know it's their decision to get the cure or not," Luke said. "But we've all been at the meetings for years. I never thought that some of them would take it."

Kurt shifted closer to Blaine, squeezing his hand. The cure was still a sore subject in the Hummel home and Kurt didn't really like to discuss it.

"To each their own," Derik said, seeing Kurt's discomfort. "Anyway, I guess we should get going."

Together the group headed out of the building and to the car park. It was fuller than when they first arrived, the second meeting getting ready to take their place.

They lingered at the front, chatting with one another not quite ready to go home yet. As they talked, Kurt's ear's twitched and he frowned. He had the odd feeing that someone was watching him. The hair on his body stood up and narrowing his eyes, he looked around the parking lot.

His stomach dropped when he saw someone at his car. He recognised the big build and a hiss rose up in his throat before he could stop it.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, hearing the hiss. He followed his boyfriends gaze and glared. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Karofsky, sensing their gaze, looked up. His lips twisted in to a foul smirk and held up a spray can. With obvious movements he began to paint Kurt's car.

"HEY!" Blaine yelled, releasing Kurt's hand and striding towards the jock.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped, hurrying after him. Joey, Derik, Luke and Brittany followed hot on their heels, ready to help if they needed.

"Piss off fag," Karofsky spat.

Blaine shoved him hard when he reached him, making him stumble back. Kurt glanced at his car and saw that Karofsky had managed to spray paint _filthy hybrid fag _on his car.

"What is your problem?" Blaine yelled. "Why can't you leave my boyfriend alone? He's never done anything to you!"

"He's breathing!" Karofsky snapped. "He's a freak. You all are! Do us a favour and take the cure. You'll do the world a favour."

Blaine shoved him again, snarling at him. Derik growled threateningly under his breath, joining Blaine. Brittany hissed and Luke- who was part racoon- hissed and snarled.

"They aren't freaks, you piece of low life shit," Joey snapped. "If only there was a cure for ignorance."

"You leave my boyfriend alone," Blaine snarled. "Or you will regret it."

Karofsky shoved Blaine back into Kurt who reached out to steady him. Kurt hissed at Karofsky, baring his sharp teeth. The jock looked at each other growling hybrids and huffed. "Screw you! This ain't over Hummel! You're little buddies won't always be there to protect you." He lips curled into a sneer and he walked away, heading towards the building.

"Who was the jackass?" Luke asked, eyes narrowed after Karofsky.

"He's been bullying Kurt," Blaine spat.

"My car," Kurt whined softly. "Dad's going to kill me."

"More like Karofsky," Derik muttered.

"Seriously, what is his deal?" Joey asked. "Why is he that against you?"

"I don't know," Kurt said sadly. "Thank you for your help."

Blaine dropped a kiss on his temple. "It will be over one day Kurt, I promise."

Kurt shrugged and his ears dropped low on his head. "We should get going."

They bade the others goodbye before slipping into the car.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove home, his sharp nails digging into the steering wheel. "He could have hurt you Blaine."<p>

Blaine looked up at his boyfriends angry tone and blinked. "Are you mad at me?"

He hissed, hand tightening further on the steering wheel. "Yes. He could have beaten the crap out of you."

"I wasn't going to stand there and let him deface your car," Blaine frowned. "He's gone too far Kurt."

"You could have been hurt!" Kurt yelled. "And if anything happened to you I wouldn't hesitate to do damage to him."

Blaine realised that this was attached to his territorial side. Warmth settled in his belly at the thought of Kurt defending him but he would save those thoughts for later. "I'm sorry love. But I won't just stand by and let him bully you."

Kurt hissed slightly under his breath but said nothing. They were silent for the rest of the ride. When Kurt had parked in the Hummel driveway they jumped out. Before Kurt could storm past Blaine, he grabbed his wrist and dragged him into his chest. He wrapped his arms firmly around his waist to keep him still.

"Hey!" Kurt struggled against him.

"Shhh love. I know you are mad at me but just listen," Blaine pleaded. "You are territorial about me but you have to realise that I am territorial about _you_. No one gets to bully you. I love you so much baby."

Kurt stooped struggling and his expression turned fond. He purred quietly and nuzzled into his boyfriend. "I love you too. I'm sorry. I'm just so crazy about you." He pressed his lips to Blaine's, drawing him into a passionate kiss. He purred into the kiss, it vibrating through his boyfriends chest.

Blaine was about to deepen the kiss when Burt sudden yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR CAR?"

Both Kurt and Blaine winced and turned to face the wrath of Burt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed and if you want to prompt something than that's fine. Happy reading everybody!<strong>


	103. Burt's wrath

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and for those who gave prompts! I look forward to writing them :)**

**Now, I'm not really happy with this chapter but I'm sick at the moment so it's not going to be my best work.**

**This prompt was given to me by **_Sofia Michelle _**who wanted Burt's reaction to Karofsky.**

**Hope you enjoy and sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 103: Burt's wrath <strong>

Burt watched as his sons ears fell flat against his head and Blaine wrapped his arms around him tightly. Both shifted guilty, moving their bodies in front of the car. It was too late though, Burt had already seen the paint on Kurt's car.

"What the hell is that?" he demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the car.

Kurt let out a pitiful meow and curled himself tighter into Blaine's embrace.

"Someone defaced Kurt's car while we were in the meeting," Blaine answered.

"I can see that," Burt growled. "Do you know who did it?" Neither boy moved. "Who?" Burt growled.

"Karofsky," Blaine said.

Burt's fists curled and he saw Kurt shrink. "Get in the house."

Kurt bolted out of his boyfriends arms and scampered into the house. Blaine followed at slower pace, ducking his head as his passed Burt.

Burt sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He eyed the car with distaste. There was no way that Karofsky was going to get away with it. He had been bullying his son for too long. With one last look at the car, he headed back inside.

"What's going on?" Carol asked when he stepped into the living room. "Kurt bolted straight upstairs and Blaine didn't say a word when he came in."

"Karofsky painted the side of Kurt's car," Burt growled.

Carol gasped, eyes full of worry. "Did he hurt them?"

Burt shrugged. "No idea, but I'll be having a word to that kids father."

Carol nodded and ushered him to the couch. "Not tonight though. Tomorrow."

Burt grumbled. "Should wake them up right now and give them a piece of my mind."

"Easy Burt," Carol soothed. "You don't want to work yourself up and give yourself a heart attack."

"I'm sick of people bullying my kid," Burt yelled. "He's been through enough why can't they just leave him alone?"

Carol hugged her husband tightly and felt awful when she saw tears in his eyes.

"I know honey," Carol said soothingly. "It will get better one day and Kurt's strong. We'll get through it together."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Kurt laid curled up under the bed, his ears drawn back and his tail curled around his body. He eyed Blaine as he crawled under the bed, lying down beside him.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Being with you," Blaine smiled. "You okay love?"

In the little space that they had, Kurt manoeuvred himself so that he was draped across his chest, purring quietly. "I'm okay now."

Blaine smiled and held his boyfriend close, feeling his purr vibrate through his chest. Karofsky was a pain in their life and Blaine was done with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...<strong>


	104. Lazy Days

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! You are such amazing readers and I have really enjoyed the welcome back :) **

**This prompt was given by **_Kasyco _**who wanted lazy!furt where Kurt makes a nest out of fresh, warm laundry.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes that are in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 104: Lazy days <strong>

Finn looked up to where Kurt was mewling. He wasn't sure whether Kurt new what he was doing but Finn knew better now than to tease him about it.  
>It was the weekend and it was just Kurt and Finn. Carol and Burt had gone out and Blaine had a family thing he had to go to. Neither Finn nor Kurt bought this as Blaine's was practically living with them now so they knew he was up to something. What, they didn't know but figured they would find out sooner or later.<p>

Kurt had pouted and his ears had been firmly against his head ever since Blaine had told him this.

"You really miss him don't you?" Finn asked.

Kurt looked up from where they were watching _Next Top Model _and his tail flicked from side to side. "Oh, I didn't realise I was making any noise. To answer your question yes, I do miss him."

"That sucks man," Finn said. "You, like, really love him don't you?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled, a purr building up in his chest. "He's everything to me. There is no one else for me."

"How do you know?" Finn asked curiously. He was sure that he loved Rachel but he couldn't be sure that they would stay together forever.

"Hyrbids….we feel love a little differently," Kurt explained carefully. "When we find that one person, we know its love and whether it will last. I just know that Blaine and I will be together forever."

Finn nodded. "I can see that. You two are awesome together."

Kurt gave a toothy smile at this, his two sharp little teeth peeking out. He purred deeply in his chest and Finn chuckled at his step-brother.

"What do you think he's doing today?" Finn asked.

Kurt's smile faded and his ears dropped again. "I don't know. He must have a good reason for not telling me."

"Do you think it has something to do with Karofsky?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded. "I was thinking that. Blaine would do anything to keep Karofsky away from me." He hissed slightly under his breath. "I swear if he does something stupid." His threat was clear.

Before Finn could try and give some comfort, the timer on the dryer went off. Kurt's ear perked up and he dashed from the room. Finn watched curiously as Kurt came back with an arm load full of sheets. Kurt often did laundry and Finn grinned when he knew exactly what Kurt was doing.

When Kurt was feeling sad and there was fresh laundry who would build himself a little nest to curl up in. Finn thought it was awesome. He watched as Kurt quickly built himself a nest and curled up in the warmth.

He began to purr loudly and Finn grinned.

"What does it feel like?" Finn asked. He had tried it once but was far too tall and clumsy to make a good job of it.

"Feels like Blaine," Kurt purred happily. "I could make you one. A nest I mean."

"Dude, that would be awesome!"

* * *

><p>Burt pulled up to the house and cut the engine of the car. Both he, Carol and Blaine had been around to the Karofsky home for a little…chat. Burt had informed the bully's father what was going on. He wasn't sure how much good it had done but at least Paul (Karofsky father) was aware of the situation.<p>

"We did the best we could," Carol said softly. She was just as disappointed as Blaine and Burt were but they had done all they could do. The rest was up to Karofsky.

The couple slid out of the car and made their way into the house.

"Boys, we're home," Carol called. She shuffled into the living room and her eyes widened before she burst into giggles.

Kurt had built himself a nest at the base of the couch while Finn was wrapped head to two in warm sheets.

"Hey mum," Finn beamed. "You like my nest?"

"He was too tall," Kurt pouted, his tail swaying from side to side. "This was the best we could do."

"You both look comfy," Carol giggled.

Burt came into the living and snorted when he saw his boys. "Having fun?"

"These nests are awesome!" Finn grinned.

Kurt purred deep in his chest and Burt smiled at the sound. The tension began to ease from his shoulder and he went and joined his son on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? If you have prompts feel free to PM, review or go see my tumblr page (inkinmyheartandonthepage)<strong>


	105. Karofksy's rage

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and for those of who gave prompts! I promise to get around to them sometime soon :) You are all such good readers! I love you all!**

**This prompt was given to me by **_Tolazytologin _**who wanted to see Karofsky go through with his promise. **

**I apologize for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 105: Karofsky's rage <strong>

Hissing loudly, teeth bared and hackles raised, Kurt glared as Karofsky approached him with his hands curled into a tight fist. Kurt had been out shopping, looking for a present for his wonderful boyfriend and was heading back to his car when Karofsky had appeared.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone could you," Karofsky snarled. "Had to tell daddy on me."

Kurt hissed again as Karofsky approached closer, backing him up into the car door. "You're the one who painted my car. You think he wouldn't see?"

"You're dead Hummel," Karofsky spat. "My dad's all up in my case now thanks to you."

"That's your fault," Kurt hissed. "You're the one who's been after me ever since I started school. What is your problem with me anyway?"

"You're a freak," Karofsky yelled.

"I'm not hurting you!" Kurt yelled back. "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

Karofsky lunged, slamming his hands on either side of Kurt's face, caging him against the car. A startled screech escaped Kurt's lips before he could stop him and he coward against the car, eyes darting from side to side, trying to find an escape route.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt meowed pitifully.

"You swan around, showing off you tail and ears," Karofsky growled. "Acting like the freak you are and you don't expect to get any hate."

"I'm not a freak," Kurt hissed, tears welling in his eyes.

"Yes we are!" Karofsky roared.

Kurt blinked, his mind whirring. Karofsky had said _we_.

"What do you mean _we_?" Kurt asked, frowning.

Karofsky suddenly looked guilty. His face, which had been pinched with anger, was slowly relaxing and his eyes wouldn't meet Kurt's. Ears tensing, Kurt sniffed the air. He could smell the hamburger that Karofsky had eaten recently but beyond that there was a distinct smell of tiger lingering in his scent. Kurt didn't know how he had missed it before.

"You're part tiger," Kurt gasped, eyes widening. Karofsky clenched his teeth but it was enough to answer Kurt's question. "You've been bullying me because you're a hybrid too?"

"Shhh," Karofsky hissed. "Yes, I'm a hybrid but unlike you, I'm not about to go parading around that I am one."

"It's nothing to be ashamed off," Kurt growled. "You bully what you are!"

"I didn't have a choice," Karofsky snapped. "My parents aren't supportive like yours. They had my tail cut off and my ears have to be constantly hidden."

Kurt's eyes widened at this and he felt his own tail twitch in his pants. He couldn't imagine having his tail cut off or having to constantly having to hide his ears. Still, this did not excuse Karofsky's behaviour.

"You still bullied me," Kurt said.

"We're still freaks," Karofsky snapped.

"No, we're not!" Kurt yelled. He flattened himself against the car when Karofsky leaned in closer.

"The rest of the world doesn't see it like that," Karofsky said. "And either do my parents." He raked his gaze over Kurt, his nose flaring. "You smell nice."

"I-what?!" Kurt flattened himself further into the car.

"Your scent. It's nice," Karofsky repeated. He stepped closer, his body almost flush against his body. "It's always been nice."

"I- you," Kurt spluttered. "Get away from me."

They stared at one another, neither blinking. Karofsky's scent was washing over him and the smell of tiger was getting stronger. Kurt whimpered, ears flattening against his head.

"Get away from me," Kurt repeated.

Karofsky's face scrunched up again and he leant in close one more time, lips lightly brushing his before pulling back abruptly. Kurt started, shocked, his whole body trembling.

"You tell anyone about me, about this," Karofsky said in a dangerous whisper. "I will cut your tail and your ears off with a blunt knife before killing you slowly."

Fear struck Kurt and he nodded dumbly. Karofsky nodded once before slinking away, his shoulders tense. As soon as he was gone Kurt scrambled into his car and was driving away. His whole body trembled as he drove towards his house. He couldn't believe that after all this time Karofsky was a hybrid and that he had a crush on him.

The thought made him want to throw up and tears threatened to pool over. He couldn't tell anyone. Just the thought of him touching his ears and tail made him want to hide under his bed. Burt and Blaine would go mental and probably kill Karofsky if they ever found out.

Kurt tried to collect himself. This was a secret nobody could ever know about.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	106. School dance and the future

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad I could all surprise you with that turn of events! :)**

**This prompt was given to me by **_Sofia Michelle _**who wanted Kurt inviting Blaine to the school dance. I'm going to include the second prompt they gave which was Klaine talking about their future.**

**I hope you all enjoy this and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 106: School Dance and the future <strong>

Plastered all around the school were big signs promoting the school dance. For many, including Kurt, Blaine, Derik, Joey and most of the Warblers, this would be there last school dance. Graduation was fast approaching which meant the end of their Dalton days.

"Planning on asking Blaine," Derik said, coming up behind Kurt.

Kurt smiled at his friend and looked back to the poster. "Since it's going to be our last dance I thought why not."

"I can't believe we are nearly graduating," Derik said, giving a little yap.

The two boys tore their gaze away from the poster and began to make their way to class.

"I know," Kurt purred. "I can't wait to get out of Ohio and go somewhere where being a hybrid and being gay is more accepted." He thought of Karofsky and the threat he had made shudder and supress a whimper.

Derik nodded. "I know what you mean. Joey and I are thinking about getting a place in New York and go to college up there."

"I've always planned on going to New York," Kurt said. "I've already starting applying to colleges up there."

"What about Blaine? Are you two going to get a place together?" Derik asked.

Kurt slowed his pace, his eyes widening. "I don't know. We haven't really discussed anything yet.

"Well, you have plenty of time," Derik assured him. "We've still got a few months until graduation."

Kurt nodded but his mind was elsewhere. He had been so distracted with Adam, they cure and Karofsky that he hadn't even thought of the future. He knew that it involved Blaine and that's all he could see. He hadn't thought about where they would live or what they would do.

"You're not freaking out on me are you?" Derik asked as they turned into the classroom.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "Just thinking."

Derik nodded but he still shot Kurt a concerned look. He couldn't help but notice that something seemed a little off with Kurt. There were just subtle things he noticed, how he would constantly touch his tail through pants in class or the way he would tug on his ears almost subconsciously.

"Are you sure you're okay Kurt?" Derik asked as they took their seats.

"I'm fine," Kurt assured him with a smile.

Derik nodded but he still felt like something was off.

* * *

><p>Blaine was reading over his essay that he had to hand in after lunch when he suddenly found himself with a lap full of his purring boyfriend.<p>

"Hey love," Blaine chuckled, kissing him quickly on the lips. "What's up?"

"I have to ask you a question," Kurt said, settling himself more comfortably.

"Shoot."

"Will you come to the school dance with me?" Kurt asked, his expression hopeful.

"Of course I will," Blaine grinned.

Kurt relaxed, breaking into a smile. "Excellent."

Blaine put down his essay and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. "So, Derik came up to me today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he asked me if anything was on your mind," Blaine said carefully.

Kurt's mind flashed to Karofsky. "No."

"Oh. Derik said you looked a bit distracted in class," Derik said.

"He asked me what our plans were for after graduation," Kurt said, cheeks flushing red. "It got me thinking about what we were going to do."

"You still want to go to New York right?" Blaine asked, tightening his grip.

"Yes," Kurt smiled. "I've been applying to colleges there."

"Me too," Blaine said. "And I've also been looking at places that are cheap and affordable for us to live."

"Really?" Kurt asked, ears pricking up.

"Well, yeah," Blaine shrugged. "I love you and I can't wait to move to New York with you. That's what you want right?"

Kurt purred deeply and rubbed his nose against his boyfriends. "It's all I want."

"I'm so happy to hear this," Blaine smiled.

"I love you," Kurt purred.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The dance was in full swing when they arrived. It had seemed that everyone at Dalton had deicide to attend. Kurt and Blaine weaved through the dancing students to find their friends who had secured a small spot on the dance floor.<p>

"You made it!" they cried and pulled the boys into a hug. They wasted no time in pulling them into a dance.

Kurt danced with everyone, including Derik and Joey, but always ended back in Blaine's arms. The two snuck of for a private moment before again joining the dance.

For the night, Kurt was allowed to forget that Karofsky had threatened to chop of his tail and ears and focus on being in Blaine's arms and the bright future that they had ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading<strong>


	107. In the dog house

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! and thanks to those who gave prompts! You are all amazing readers! **

**This prompt was given by **_Missadinakliss _**who wanted Kurt to catch a mouse for Blaine, but because he's in a bad mood he rejects it. He apologizes but Kurt doesn't talk to him for the next few days. I'm also going to combine this **_CCKlaineDC _**who wanted Blaine acting like a cat and playing with Kurt. **

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 107: In the dog house <strong>

Exams were approaching and the teachers were piling on notes for everyone to review and giving them practice exams. The tension was rising among those who were graduating and tensions were running a little higher than usual.

Kurt had noticed the tension in his boyfriend shoulders and decided that he needed something to remind him that he was loved. The opportunity came to him before lunch. He was walking with Derik across the courtyard and when a little mouse scurried across the courtyard.

Derik spotted it too and his ears twitched and a growl started to build up in his chest.

"No, it's mine," Kurt said, holding him back. "It's for Blaine. He's been so stressed."

Derik nodded. "Nice one."

Kurt licked his lips, ears standing to attention. He eyed the squeaking mouse, watching it. He waited for the perfect moment, when it got close enough for him to pounce. He caught it easily, the mouse giving a loud, panicked squeal before Kurt silenced it by biting into his neck. The mouse fell quiet and Kurt kept it cupped in his hands.

He licked his lips and beamed proudly at Derik, holding it out for him to see.

Derik nodded his head in approval. "Nice catch."

"Come on, let's go give it to him," Kurt purred.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting with the Warblers, looking over his history notes with Wes and David. He was worried about his history and math exam the most and was giving more time to study these two subjects.<p>

He looked up when the chair beside him scraped against the ground, watching his boyfriend take the seat. Blaine frowned when he saw that something had something around his mouth. Derik hovered by his side, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Uh, you have something on your mouth love," Blaine said, smiling gently.

"Oh, I'll get that in a minuet. I have something for you," Kurt purred. "I know you've been tense."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Blaine said, his smile turning fond.

Kurt just beamed and held out his hands. Blaine looked down and it took a moment for everything to click. Settled in Kurt's palms was a bloody, dead mouse. Blaine looked back up to his boyfriend mouth and noticed that it was blood.

"Ugh Kurt!" Blaine gasped, scooting away. "This is cafeteria!"

"Is that a dead mouse?" Jeff asked, scrounging his nose.

Kurt smile faded and his ears began to droop. "You don't want it?"

"No!" Blaine cried.

Kurt eyes narrowed and a low hiss escaped his lips. "Fine." He stood and stalked off, Derik right behind him.

"Shit, Kurt wait! I'm sorry!" Blaine cried, realising his mistake but it was too late. His boyfriend was gone.

"Uh, care to explain what that was about?" Nick asked, his face scrunched with confusion.

"Catching a mouse and giving it to a loved one is a cat's way of showing their love," Blaine sighed. "He caught it for me and wanted me to feel better and be proud of him."

"And you rejected it," Wes said.

"Yes," Blaine groaned. "Burt warned me what would happen if I did. He caught me by surprise though!"

"What's he going to do?" Jeff asked.

"Ignore me most likely," Blaine sighed. "Ugh I have to fix this."

"Good luck," David snorted. "He looked pissed."

Blaine sighed, letting his head drop to the table. He did not need this today.

* * *

><p>It had been two days and Kurt still wasn't talking to him. He had tried everything but Kurt refused to talk to him or listen. Blaine couldn't concentrate in classes, his only thoughts on his boyfriend and how to get him to talk to him.<p>

By the end of the second day of silence, Blaine was about ready to call Burt for help when Jeff came up with the solution.

"Well, why don't you show him sorry they way a cat would," he suggested with a shrug as Blaine begged them for help. "Show him that you didn't mean it like a cat would."

"You are a genius!" Blaine cried and ran off without a backwards glance.

"You here that," Jeff beamed at the other Warblers. "I'm a genius! Suck on that!"

* * *

><p>Kurt sat outside on the ground with Derik and Joey while they ran over potential essay questions that could be on the final exam. His ears twitched when he heard approaching footsteps and watched Joey and Derik's facial expressions change from relaxed to tense.<p>

"Kurt," came Blaine's soft, tentative voice behind him.

"Uh, we'll be in the library," Joey said, scrambling to his feet with Derik. The two left quickly and Blaine dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and cocked his head to one side. "Are you wearing ears?"

Blaine was. A top his head was a headband with two black velvet cat ears. "I brought you something, to apologize for rejecting your gift the other day."

Kurt pursed his lips, looking doubtful. He watched as his boyfriend opened his hands and revealed a small, dead mouse. Kurt's eyes widened and hesitantly he took the mouse by the tail and dangled it in front of him.

"Did you…did you catch this?" Kurt asked, lifting his eyes to his boyfriend.

Blaine nodded. "I spent all night trying to catch it. It's a lot harder than you make it out to be," he smiled hesitantly. "Do you like it?"

"You caught a mouse for me," Kurt purred. Within moments he was hugging his boyfriend around the neck, purring and licking his cheek. "You caught me a mouse."

"I take it you like it," Blaine chuckled, hugging him back.

"I do,' Kurt purred before giving him a deep kiss. As much as they would have liked to continue this, they were at school and reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry I rejected your mouse the other day," Blaine apologized. "You caught me by surprise. I did like it, really."

Kurt purred, pushing Blaine until he was sitting cross-legged on the ground and settled on his lap. "I'm sorry. My dad talked to me when he learnt I was ignoring you. He said that giving you a mouse at school may have not been appropriate. Especially in the cafeteria."

Blaine held him tightly, gently kissing his cheek. "I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt purred. "And I really do love your ears. You look very sexy as a cat."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, maybe we can use them later."

He took Kurt's loud purr as a yes.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading!<strong>


	108. SunExamsNap time

**Hello! I'm back! Thank you so much for all those who gave prompts and who are still following this! You are all amazing and such wonderful readers who have given me so much support with this story! You are all so wonderful! I apologize for the delay with getting to people's prompts but I have had a lot on my plate right now and have been working on a personal project (a new novel of my own) and so a lot of my writing time has gone into that. **

**Never fear though! Those who have given prompts I am getting to them slowly and I will upload them eventually. I haven't forgotten about you. It also took me a while to find them all the prompts again because I accidently deleted them off my phone where I kept them. My bad! **

**A****nyway, it's good to be back but don't expect regular updates with this. Secrets In Ohio is not my main priority. I'm working on my other story The Lake House and my own personal project. **

**This prompt is from** _Kaysco _**who wanted Kurt tired from studying and falls asleep on a warm sunny window seat at Dalton? And Blaine gets worried but melts when he sees sleepy Kurt?**

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter (I think my AN might be longer than the actual chapter itself) but I do hope you all enjoy! Sorry also for any mistakes that are in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 108: Sun+Exams=nap time<strong>

Blaine had only recently gotten back into his boyfriends good graces and so he started to panic when he couldn't find him. Their work load was piling up as exams grew closer and Blaine was hoping to get some alone time with his boyfriend during their lunch break. He had noticed that Kurt was beginning to feel the stress of their school work piling up but he couldn't help but worry that there was something else playing on Kurt's mind.

Derik had pulled him aside one day and chatted to him quietly about this concern, how Kurt had started to subconsciously hold his tail during classes and always got a far off gaze sometimes during classes. Blaine had started to watch his boyfriend and had noticed the same thing. He wondered if Kurt was becoming more cat like or if the cure he had been given still had some side effects.

Blaine headed to the cafeteria, grabbing some food for both himself and his boyfriend before heading to their group of friends.

"Hey guys," Blaine said when he reached the table. "Have any of you seen Kurt?"

"I haven't seen him since we had private study in the Library," Jeff said, looking around at the others.

"Yeah, that was the last time I saw him too," Wes agreed.

"Thanks guys," Blaine said. He picked up their lunches and headed to the library. He pocketed their lunches (the librarian had an uncanny ability to know if anyone was smuggling food into her library) and began to search the stacks for his boyfriend.

He looked down every stack and checked all the tables but there was no sign of his boyfriend. Sighing he began to check the common rooms. He was about to give up and just eat lunch with his friends when he checked the last common room. It was mostly empty but curled up on the bay window with books spread out around him was Kurt.

He was fast asleep, the sun covering his body, ears occasionally twitching as he slept.

Blaine all but melted at the sight and a fond smile spread across his lips. He approached quietly, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend. Carefully he picked up Kurt's books and gently placed them in his satchel. He sat down beside him and gently carded his fingers through his boyfriend hair, listening to the building purr.

He continued to do this, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth the sun was providing through the window. He could see why Kurt had come here and how he had fallen asleep. Eventually Kurt's purr got deeper and he stretched, yawning loudly.

Blaine watched his back arch before relaxing into his natural position. He blinked sleepily at Blaine, giving him a confused look.

"You fell asleep love," Blaine said, unable to keep the fondness out of his tone. "I was getting worried about you."

"Oh," Kurt said, crawling closer to Blaine and settling his head on his boyfriends lap.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked quietly, stroking Kurt's ears the way he knew he liked it.

"Hmm," Kurt purred. "Just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"How come?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"Just some bad dreams," Kurt yawned, steadily falling back to sleep.

"Want to talk about them?" Blaine asked.

"Later," Kurt mumbled, his chest rising and falling with each steady breath.

"Okay love," Blaine said and he let Kurt fall back asleep. From his pocket his removed his lunch and slowly began to eat, all the while still playing with Kurt's ears.

He was worried that Kurt was having bad dreams but didn't want to get worked up until he knew exactly what was going on. He wasn't completely oblivious. He knew that Kurt was hiding something from him. He sighed. He would just have to wait until Kurt was ready to talk about it, or if he stumbled upon the truth as he was prone to doing. Whichever came first, he just hoped it came soon.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Happy reading everyone!<strong>


	109. Tattle Tail

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter :) you are all so sweet and I'm glad you are all enjoying this still. **

**This chapter was given to me by **_Tumblr Anon _**and **_Tolazytologin _**and **_DeMaya _**who wanted to see people finding out about Karofsky threatening Kurt. I have had this chapter planned for a while but I want to thank everyone for their suggestions on how they wanted to the threat to come to light. They were all wonderful and I wish I could do them all. I also want to thank those who also wanted to see the threat come to light in other reviews but I haven't mentioned. **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 109: Tattle Tail <strong>

Kurt listened to Wes drone on and on about their upcoming performance for the school. This was their last year for performances (for some) and they wanted to make the most of being able to sing with such a wonderful group before they all went their separate ways.

At this moment, Kurt didn't care. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up with some fresh laundry or Blaine (he preferred the latter). Blaine had agreed to come to dinner and Kurt was hoping that he would be able to stay the night. Kurt hadn't felt safe in weeks. The only time he did was when he was with his father or Blaine.

The only sleep he had gotten was on the bay window in the common room. His boyfriend has been sweet and had spent every lunch time there since with Kurt, never pressuring him to talk. Kurt knew his boyfriend knew that he was hiding something but Kurt was too scared to tell him.

Karofsky's threat still lingered and he believed that he would carry through with his threat if he dare told anyone. He also didn't want Karofsky to come after Blaine. If anything happened to him Kurt didn't think he could handle that and would not be held responsible for any action that happened next.

He was jolted from his thoughts when Blaine squeezed his thigh, shooting him a confused look. Kurt straightened and tried to pay attention to Wes but felt his concentration slipping quickly.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE KURT!"

Wes stopped mid speech and everyone turned to look at the door. Kurt's ears pricked up and the little colour he had quickly drained from his face. He planted his back against his boyfriends chest, feeling his strong hands come up and grip his arms.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly. "Is that who I think it is?"

"WHERE ARE YOU KURT? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! I WILL FIND YOU AND CUT YOUR TAIL OFF!"

The warblers sprang into action. Kurt was suddenly being hauled to his feet and was being rushed towards the cupboard. The door were flung open and he was pushed inside, Blaine right by his side.

"It's Karofsky. Call the police and barricade the door," Blaine said in a rushed voice. The Warblers nodded and quickly shut the cupboard doors.

Kurt whimpered as he heard the furniture being shifted and planted himself firmly against the back wall, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Kurt, I need you to tell me what happened right now," Blaine urgent voice was in his ear, his body pressed firmly against his. "Now Kurt."

"He, he threatened me," Kurt whimpered. "He said he would cut off my tail and ears with a blunt knife and then kill me if I told anyone."

"Told anyone what?" Blaine growled.

"That he was part hybrid," Kurt whispered in a strangled voice. "He's part tiger."

Blaine growled under his breath and Kurt hiccupped, pressing his hands against his mouth trying to supress it.

"Did he touch you?" Blaine demanded quietly. "Kurt, answer me?"

"He-he kissed me," Kurt swallowed, ear falling flat against his head and tears dribbled down his cheeks.

"He kissed you?" Blaine said flatly.

Kurt let out a pitiful meow and buried his face in his knees, his whole body trembling. Blaine's strong hands were smoothing his back, his lips brushing his hair.

"Shhh love. It's going to be okay," He promised.

Kurt whimpered as the noises got louder and a banging on the door. He let out a startled screech and scrambled into Blaine's lap, tears falling faster, his breathing getting heavier.

"Kurt, love you have to be quiet. Shhh, nobody is going to let him hurt you," Blaine soothed but Kurt could feel his own trembling beneath him.

Kurt panted harshly, his vision starting to blur around him before everything went black.

* * *

><p>The next thing Kurt was aware of was someone gently licking his cheek. He squirmed at the touch and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked away the fog and found his boyfriend's hazel eyes boring into his.<p>

"Hey love," he said softly, a relieved smile crossing his face. He nuzzled against his cheek, tongue coming out to continue grooming in.

Kurt relaxed under his touch, a purr rumbling through his chest. "Meow." Kurt frowned, pulling back from his boyfriend. He had meant to say Blaine's name. "Meow."

"Hey, it's okay love," Blaine soothed, gently stroking his thumb over Kurt's cheek bone. "Just calm down."

Kurt looked around his surroundings and found that he was in his room. Confusion washed through him, not sure how he could where he was. He turned his attention back to his boyfriend and rolled him over until Kurt was straddling him, pinning him to the bed. "Meow!"

Blaine gently gripped Kurt's hips. He understood that Kurt wanted to him to explain. "You passed out on me. You had a panic attack."

Kurt's eyes widened comically and his ears began to flatten against his head.

"Nobody was hurt. The police and campus security got to Karofsky before he could even make it through the door," Blaine quickly explained. "He's been taken away and he can't hurt you anymore."

"Meow! Meow, meeoowww!" Kurt meowed pathetically, frustrated by his lack of voice.

"Shhh, don't work yourself up," Blaine said, squeezing his hip. "I can only assume you are trying to apologize. When you can talk freely we need to have a long talk but not right now. Right now I just want to be with you. Today was…terrifying Kurt. The thought that I could have lost you." Blaine shook his head. He surged upwards, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, keeping him firmly in his lap. He cupped the back of Kurt's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Kurt purred and melted into the kiss, his tail swishing out behind him. They poured everything they couldn't say into the kiss, clinging to one another tightly. They only pulled away when the need for air came to much but they didn't move far from one another.

Kurt ducked in close and began to groom his boyfriend, showing him just how much he loved him. They would have to speak later but right now they just wanted to be with one another, relieved that they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and happy reading!<strong>


End file.
